


Of Blond Hair and Blue Eyes

by nomuad



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Одна ночь страсти оборачивается путаницей длиною в жизнь. История о двух упрямых идиотах, которые постепенно осознают, что любовь и амбиции идут рука об руку с болью и жертвами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Blond Hair and Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574693) by [LadyElocin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElocin/pseuds/LadyElocin). 



> П/А:
> 
> Эта история была впервые опубликована на fanfiction.net.  
> 13 июля 2017 г. © Lady Elocin
> 
> Дисклеймер: Вселенная One Piece принаждлежит гению сэнсэя Эйчиро Оды.
> 
> Привет! Спасибо за то, что начали читать мой первый фанфик по Зоро/Санджи! Я также хочу поблагодарить замечательную бету savvy-bean за работу над этой историей. Желаю тебе всего наилучшего!  
> Вы можете связаться со мной по этому адресу: ladyelocin.writings@gmail.com
> 
> Обложка от автора: https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4520/38355451981_2dec2649c2_b.jpg

— Эй, дерьмовый кок, налей мне еще.

Санджи, нарезая чертов лук, тяжело вздохнул. Его руки были заняты приготовлением ужина, и он ничего не мог сделать с поросшей мхом башкой, скулящей о выпивке.

— Заткнись, голова-трава. Сегодня мы будем пить чай, это чаепитие в честь Нами-сан, поэтому прекрати ныть.

Словно неотесанный мужлан — какой он и есть на самом деле, — Зоро строптиво фыркнул. Он скрестил руки на груди, сведя брови на переносице сильнее обычного, и возмутился:

— Чего? Скажи, дерьмовый кок, какое мне дело до чаепития этой ведьмы?

На лбу Санджи мгновенно вздулась вена. Он смерил Зоро убийственным взглядом.

— Как ты смеешь так говорить о Нами-сан, голова-трава? Хочешь, я сбрею налысо твой газон, а после покромсаю на филе?

Зоро рефлекторно выхватил из ножен две катаны, готовясь к очередной потасовке.

— Хочешь драться, эро-кок? Я нарежу тебя кубиками, тупая Завитушка!

Санджи молниеносно направил нож в сторону Зоро и мысленно нанес ему тысячу колотых.

— Только попытайся взбрыкнуть на моей кухне, — он сощурился, бросая на Зоро острый взгляд; аура вокруг него стала пугающей, как у хищника, защищающего свою территорию, — и ты будешь жрать грязные носки целый месяц.

До блеска отполированный нож мерцал мертвенно-желтым цветом в свете кухонной лампы.

Зоро цыкнул.

— Тогда пойдем выйдем.

Санджи уже был готов ответить на вызов моховой башки, но кое-кто, не утруждая себя стуком или хотя бы предупреждением, внезапно ворвался в кухню.

— Санджи! Я голоден! Мясо! Хочу мясо!

Кретину, которого они называют капитаном, хватило наглости ворваться в камбуз — святую обитель Санджи! — как к себе домой. Санджи уже тысячу раз вбивал ему в голову, что это грубо, но в ответ слышал только глупый смех и «Прости! Прости!».

— Ужин через полчаса, Луффи, уйди, — вымученно попросил Санджи.

— А? А почему тогда здесь Зоро? — в замешательстве Луффи нахмурился, склонив голову. Почему это он должен уходить, если Зоро остается? — Тогда дай мне чего-нибудь перекусить, Санджи!

— Замолкни, ты, бездонная дыра! У тебя испортится аппетит, если будешь перекусывать перед ужином.

— Но… я же голоден! — воскликнул Луффи и стукнул кулаком по стойке, будто испорченный ребенок.

— Тогда иди и жуй древесину на палубе, — раздраженно ответил Санджи, продолжив готовку.

— Жадина! — Луффи по-детски пискнул и надул щеки.

— Пойдем, Луффи, сейчас время неженки-кока, — Зоро встал и потащил Луффи к двери, ухватив того за ухо.

Пока ухо Луффи не по-человечески растягивалось, Санджи возмутился этими словами.

— Что ты сказал, чертов мечник? — зарычал он, но Зоро, казалось, совсем не обратил внимания на его вспышку ярости. Только махнул рукой и захлопнул за собой дверь, оставляя Санджи наедине с собственным раздражением.

Черт бы побрал этого Маримо, он действовал на нервы самым отвратительным образом. Да гребанный засранец даже представления не имеет, что такое этикет!

Санджи уставился на жарящиеся на сковороде лук и чеснок. Его тело кружило по кухне само по себе, будто каждая его конечность была запрограммирована на то, чтобы двигаться, даже если Санджи отвлекся или ушел глубоко в себя.

Вот настолько он искусный повар. Его мечтой было не только найти Олл Блю, но и стать величайшим шефом во всем Гранд Лайн, во всех Четырех океанах. Зефф, грязный старикашка, намочит штаны от зависти!

Он действительно пытался. Он пытался сосредоточиться на том, что делал, но мысли все тянули в нежеланную сторону. Санджи изводил разум картинками красоток с большими грудями и сексуальными изгибами. Девицы в бикини. Его драгоценные Нами-суан и Робин-чуан. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и сердца в глазах стали бы реальностью, если бы…

Если бы не этот серый глаз. Свинцовой пулей вошедший в душу, засевший в ней, как паразит, пьющий кровь, пока она не иссякнет. Эти горячие взгляды, этот влажный язык, заставляющий задыхаться. Этот сексуальный шрам, рассекающий левую половину лица, и тот, что тянется от плеча к бедру через всю грудь. Эти мозолистые руки, бродящие по каждому дюйму его кожи, извивающиеся ядовитыми змеями и рисующие необыкновенные узоры — до дрожи.

И даже этот газон вместо волос. Чертовски раздражающий газон. Мягкие, короткие пряди, путающиеся между пальцев, щекочущие ладони и колющие кончики, когда сжимаешь чуть сильнее.

Санджи охватил жар: щеки вспыхнули. Странное ощущение потянуло внизу живота.

— Блядь.

Он просто хлопнул себя по лицу обеими ладонями — теперь щеки еще и пульсировали.

— Соберись, Санджи, — сказал он себе.

Он не хотел вспоминать ту ночь. И через миллион лет не захотел бы. То была большая и серьезная ошибка, которую он, пусть и единожды, но совершил.

У них у обоих не было серьезных намерений, но что сделано, то сделано. Иначе жизнь была бы слишком скучной.

…тупой Маримо, наверное, даже и не помнил об этом, в то время как Санджи сейчас тонул в воспоминаниях, и это то, что злило его больше всего. Самое логичное объяснение тому, почему, в отличие от предыдущего, в этом месяце Санджи так сварлив и настойчив по отношению к Зоро и не сдерживал ни язвительных комментариев, ни желаний подраться.

Его горячо любимая Робин-чан уже спросила, все ли с ним в порядке и почему он так зол на Зоро. Она действительно очень проницательная и наблюдательная женщина — остальные члены команды, кажется, вообще не заметили изменений в его поведении или решили не обращать на них внимание. Робин-чан знала, что что-то не так, она видела, что рядом с Зоро он напряжен.

Санджи поблагодарил ее за заботу и начал петь ей о своей вечной любви. Она сверкнула своей волшебной улыбкой — и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы в очередной раз растопить сердце Санджи. Он знал, что она не купится на его «всего лишь болит голова, а Маримо просто меня бесит». Она предложила ему сходить к Чопперу, если боль не пройдет. Робин-чан такая внимательная и милая… не то что некоторые травоголовые.

Женщины мягкие и соблазнительные. Они восхитительно пахнут, потрясающе одеваются и шикарно выглядят. Ах! Для Санджи они — настоящие богини. А Маримо был никем иным, как безмозглым скотом — варваром, которого волнуют только его мускулы, непредусмотрительным и говорящим глупые вещи своим глупым ртом. Но Санджи не мог отрицать и того… что иногда — только иногда! — Маримо был немного привлекательным. Особенно когда он поднимал эти тяжелые штуки, и в глазах его была сосредоточенность. Когда его мышцы сгибались, а пресс блестел от пота… И Ад замерзнет раньше, чем Санджи признает это вслух.

Не то чтобы Санджи любил мужчин — в том-то и дело, что он любил женщин! Тысячи и тысячи раз. И его это беспокоило — он счел Зоро привлекательным, а Зоро — мужчина. В придачу ко всему — его соперник.

Ради всего святого…

Санджи выругался.

Лук оказался гораздо темнее, чем должен был. Блядство, — думал Санджи. Он сжег гарнир!

Конечно, он не станет попусту переводить еду. Пока он жив и может махать ногами — ни за что! Он знал, что позже придумает, что сделать с пережаренным луком, потому что так всегда было. Он не хвастался своими умениями, но он действительно хорошо готовил.

Когда Санджи начал чистить картошку для супа, к горлу внезапно подкатила тошнота, в глазах все поплыло, а во рту появился кислый привкус. Отложив нож, Санджи сел на барный стул, оперся локтями о стойку и прикрыл ладонями лицо. Голова ужасно раскалывалась — похоже, ему действительно как-нибудь стоит сходить к Чопперу на осмотр.

Санджи выхватил из кармана пачку сигарет и позолоченную зажигалку. Прикурив, он блаженно вдохнул, ощущая, как рот и легкие заполняются греховным никотиновым вкусом. Это его расслабляло. Сигареты были его лучшими друзьями.

Но на третьем вдохе Санджи почувствовал странный зуд в горле и закашлялся, выхаркивая дым.

— Подыхаешь, дерьмо-кок?

Санджи поднял голову и бросил на зашедшего в кухню Зоро уничижительный взгляд.

— Я не собираюсь доставлять тебе удовольствие своей смертью. Так что нет, я не подыхаю, говнюк.

— Робин прислала помочь тебе, — хмыкнув, сказал Зоро.

— Что?

— Ты глухой или тупой?

Санджи закатил глаза и продолжил смаковать сигарету.

— Убирайся отсюда, Маримо. Мне не нужна помощь.

Зоро развернулся и уже собрался открыть дверь камбуза, когда услышал тихое «постой». Он оглянулся через плечо и удивленно приподнял в немом вопросе бровь. Но, похоже, были удивлены оба.

Санджи стоял за стойкой, застывший и потерявший дар речи. Зачем, черт, зачем он это сделал? Он ведь не хотел, чтобы Зоро остался — он хотел, чтобы тот оказался где-нибудь подальше. Рот как будто жил своей жизнью.

— Ну чего? — раздраженно выплюнул Зоро.

— Н-ничего, — Санджи потупил взгляд в пол, удивление быстро утихло и все внимание переключилось на рецепт. — Просто свали.

Напоследок он услышал, как Зоро что-то пробормотал, прежде чем уйти. Санджи тяжело вздохнул и прислонился к стойке, между пальцами медленно тлела сигарета.

И что это была за херня?

А потом случилось это. На него накатило дурное предчувствие, и он резко распахнул глаза. Черт! Он в два широких шага добрался до жарившихся куриных ножек, потушил огонь под сковородой и выложил еду на чистую тарелку. Когда паника утихла, а адреналин перестал будоражить кровь, Санджи уставился на то, что должно было стать ужином, ясным, неверующим взглядом.

Блядь.

Он просто сжег свою любимую еду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт Mossybrows (https://mossybrows.tumblr.com/) к работе: https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4756/25586273907_b492753588_o.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда Санджи задавался вопросом, есть ли у Луффи какие-то встроенные часы, настроенные на еду, потому что не успел он поставить на стол последнее блюдо, как резиновый ублюдок пинком распахнул дверь и бросился на необычный обед, словно оголодавший зверь. Конечно, такое поведение не осталось незамеченным и оставило на лице Луффи четко отпечатавшийся след от подошвы.

— Черт возьми, Луффи! Подожди, пока придут остальные! — закричал Санджи.

— Но Санджи, — шмыгнул Луффи, ощупывая нос, — Я очень голоден! Ты долго!

— Знаю, идиот. Вот почему для тебя я приготовил еще мяса и дополнительные порции, — хоть какая-то компенсация.

При этих словах у этого идиота Луффи буквально глаза засияли, как блядские звезды. У него даже потекли слюни — бродячая собака, не иначе.

Санджи сам виноват, он опоздал с приготовлением ужина из-за дурацкой жареной курицы. Ее сразу пришлось исключить из меню и убрать подальше в пустой шкаф. Он никогда не подавал друзьям подгоревшую пищу, но и не растрачивал еду впустую, даже если она сгорела дотла. Ведь он знал, что такое голод, больше, чем кто-либо другой на этом корабле. Поэтому он съест это позже.

— Мя-со! Мя-со! — проскандировал Луффи, прежде чем занял свое место.

Остальные тоже начали подтягиваться на камбуз.

— Имею ли я честь предложить вам занять ваши места, мои очаровательные меллорин? — вежливо поклонился Санджи и отодвинул перед Нами и Робин стулья. Леди поблагодарили его и одарили улыбками. Ах! Сладкий аромат душистых цветов!

Санджи внимательно оглядел присутствующих. Так, ладно, где этот проклятый кусок мха? Опять спит?

Засунув одну руку в карман, другой Санджи устало потер переносицу. Ох, он будет будить тупицу Маримо исключительно пинками. Никто не имеет права пропускать обеды, приготовленные Санджи. Особенно — тупица Маримо.

Санджи уже подошел вплотную к двери, но она распахнулась прямо перед его носом, и в кухню вошел Зоро. Санджи недовольно на него зыркнул, выгнув бровь.

Маримо на ходу вытирался полотенцем, от него за километр несло потом.

— Ты опоздал, — протянул Санджи. Это его гребанная кухня, и он ее гребанный король. Маримо придется иметь дело с ним.

— Я тренировался, дерьмо-кок, — Зоро прошел мимо него, сбросив полотенце на плечи. — Почему бы тебе не перестать бренчать кастрюлями здесь и тоже не заняться тренировками?

— Я могу победить тебя, даже если не буду тренироваться, ублюдок.

Зоро фыркнул, как будто это была самая смешная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал за всю свою жизнь. Никто не прервал начатую застольную программу ради них. В конце концов, они переругиваются постоянно, и чем чаще это происходит, тем проще становится это игнорировать.

— Твои жалкие оправдания такие же смешные, как твоя вьющаяся бровь, — сказал Зоро, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— А?! — Санджи оскалился и приподнял согнутую в колене ногу. — Хочешь проверить, как глубоко я смогу затолкать свою ногу в твою задницу, тупица?

— Эй, вы двое, прекратите и садитесь за стол, — прикрикнула Нами и махнула рукой на свободные стулья.

— Прости, Нами-сан!

Санджи тут же обратился к ней, своей принцессе. Зоро снова что-то пробухтел, но Санджи предпочел игнорировать его и все, что с ним связано.

Это чаепитие его Нами-сан. Он не мог позволить себе испортить его из-за раздражающего комка водорослей.

— Кок-сан? Куда вы идете? — Санджи остановился на полпути. Его окликнула Робин. В изящных руках она держала чайную чашку, клубящийся пар мягко поднимался к ее лицу. Санджи улыбнулся.

— Хочу взять сок, Робин-чан.

— Вы не будете есть? Иначе Луффи съест вашу порцию.

Санджи покосился на Луффи, продолжающего выхватывать еду отовсюду, докуда мог дотянуться — уж с его-то резиновыми руками! Фрэнки, Усопп и Чоппер наперебой просили Луффи остановиться или хотя бы быть аккуратнее, но тот только смеялся с набитым ртом.

— Поэтому я отложил свою тарелку в сторону, Робин-чан. Ах, мое сердце разрывается от твоей заботы!

Она не стала настаивать. Санджи достал цитрусовый сок из холодильника и налил немного в стакан. Пить чай у него совершенно не было настроения. Странно, с учетом того, что чай он всегда любил. Но сейчас его вкусовые рецепторы отказались с ним сотрудничать. Это грубо — не участвовать в чаепитии Нами-сан. Но она, кажется, не возражала, и Санджи понадеялся, что все в порядке.

Где-то через час чаепитие подошло к концу. Прежде чем выйти из камбуза, все поблагодарили его за еду. Кроме Маримо. Тот не проронил ни слова. В этом не было ничего плохого — типичное невежливое «я» Маримо.

Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями и вторым стаканом сока, Санджи поднялся со стула и подошел к шкафам. Он достал подгоревшую курицу и поставил ее на стол.

— Теперь остались только я и вы, ребята.

Санджи фыркнул от собственных слов. Он сходил с ума. Он разговаривал с чертовыми сгоревшими куриными ножками.

Усевшись обратно, Санджи пробормотал «приятного аппетита» и откусил первую ножку.

Не прошло и пары секунд пережевывания, как его снова затошнило. Мясо определенно сгорело, на вкус оно было отвратительным. Санджи продолжал есть, иногда покашливая. Покрытые углем ножки были горькими на вкус и шершавыми, царапающими язык. И все это — его вина.

Уже пятая. Санджи уперся лбом о тыльную сторону ладони, в которой все еще была ножка. Он закрыл глаза и изо всех сил старался, чтобы его не вырвало от отвратительного вкуса. Он чувствовал накатывающие волны тошноты; стучало в висках и пульсировало в глотке.

— Эй, кок.

Санджи чуть не вскочил на ноги.

— Какого хрена? — распахнув глаза, он уставился на Маримо, стоявшего перед ним по другую сторону стола. — Не делай так, придурок!

Зоро вошел бесшумно, и позвал его будто из ниоткуда. Кого бы это не испугало?

— Идиот, — Зоро скрестил свои крепкие — охуенные — руки на крепкой — охуенной — груди. Рукояти всех трех мечей, просунутых в харамаки, качнулись.

Зоро был удивлен тем, что Санджи в последнее время сильно нервничал. Он даже не почувствовал его волей наблюдения.

— У тебя есть тайник или что-то в этом духе?

Инстинктивно Санджи попытался спрятать блюдо; он вцепился пальцами в края тарелки.

— Это… Это не… — Санджи не знал, что сказать. А что он мог сказать, когда перед Зоро лежали очевидные улики? — Я виноват, что так получилось.

— И ты ешь подгоревшую еду? — взгляд прищуренного глаза Зоро остро резанул по Санджи.

Санджи открыл рот, но слов вновь подобрать не мог. Да, он ел гребанную подгоревшую еду. Решив не перебирать оправдания, он сказал, как есть:

— Мне пришлось.

— Выбрось это и просто приготовь что-то еще.

— Я не собираюсь переводить еду, — Санджи нахмурился. — Так что, пожалуйста, убирайся. А я продолжу наслаждаться ужином. Спасибо, — выплюнул он, не скрывая сарказма.

— Наслаждаться? — возразил Зоро, — да ты выглядишь как пьянчужка с похмелья.

Санджи от подобных оскорблений поежился.

— Ты — последний, от которого я хотел бы слышать что-то про похмелье, дырявая башка.

— Что ты сказал? — зарычал Зоро, хлопнув по столу.

— Я сказал, — Санджи поднялся из-за стола, — что ты тупой, а память у тебя размером с гнилое бобовое зернышко!

Они прижались друг к другу лбами, оскалившись. Зоро ухватил Санджи за грудки — а ведь эта голубая рубашка его любимая.

— В чем твоя проблема, черт возьми, дерьмо-кок?

Руки Санджи сжались в кулаки.

— Не спрашивай и не пытайся вспомнить, идиот!

Зоро едва не упал, споткнувшись, когда Санджи его оттолкнул. Но он раньше никогда не отталкивал! Бил по голове, по голени, пинал, размахивал ногами, но не…

— Убирайся! Убирайся к черту из моей кухни! — завопил Санджи.

Зоро стиснул зубы.

— Отлично! Надеюсь, ты подавишься этим обгоревшим куском дерьма! Один хер оно не отличается по вкусу от того, что у тебя обычно получается.

Дверь хлопнула так громко, что показалось — петли не выдержат. Еще немного, и не выдержал бы сам Санджи. Он откинулся на спинку стула, и скопившаяся за время разговора усталость начала растекаться по телу.

Санджи провел руками по лицу и волосам, убирая челку. Жир подгорелого мяса? Ах, да плевать.

Самому себе Санджи может признаться, что в последнее время был чересчур несдержанным. Его настроение менялось быстрее, чем он успевал моргнуть. Легко раздражался по мелочам, а сама мысль о том, что Зоро забыл о той ночи, заставляла кровь бурлить. Он не должен был себя так чувствовать. Наоборот — он должен быть счастлив, что Зоро не помнит.

Но Санджи все равно почему-то был взволнован. Он ведь сам не хотел, чтобы Зоро помнил.

Его влекло к тупому куску водорослей, и он не протестовал, когда это случилось. Он был немного трезвее Зоро, но не сопротивлялся. Было здорово оказаться в его объятиях, быть распластанным под ним, когда всей массой Зоро нависал и придавливал к полу. Санджи раскрылся другому человеку — это было прекрасное чувство. Еще и потому, что он всегда хотел Зоро. И всегда терзался этим желанием.

И, когда представился шанс, Санджи без колебаний им воспользовался. Сейчас он не мог вспомнить, как они вообще дошли до такого, как оказались в той ситуации. Из-за алкоголя? Вряд ли — Санджи знал, что выпивка лишь придала ему больше уверенности в своих тайных желаниях.

…Это его вина. Не Зоро.

Зоро не знал, что делает. Даже не помнил, что случилось, когда настало утро, ради всего святого! Когда же Санджи проснулся у того под боком, воспоминания начали вспыхивать в его голове одно за другим. Он немедленно встал — проигнорировал стреляющую боль в пояснице, — выругался, пытаясь собрать свою одежду.

Было какое-то удовольствие в том, чтобы надевать шмотки, разбросанные по всей комнате после бурной ночи.

Полуголый Зоро — в харамаки и штанах — тупо храпел, и под эти чудесные звуки покрасневший Санджи покинул место преступления.

На самом деле, Санджи и сам помнил все не до конца. Некоторые события так и оставались размытыми — будто смотришь сквозь запотевшее стекло, — и хотелось изъять из глубин памяти каждую деталь.

Тело не могло забыть жгучих касаний Зоро к его коже. Кусачие поцелуи на теле и шее были тому доказательством.

После того, что случилось, у Санджи остались лишь неопределенные чувства, и они раздражали ничуть не хуже тупоголового Маримо.

— Что же, блядь, со мной не так?

У него пропал аппетит — хотя был ли он? — а осталась еще одна куриная ножка. Выдохнув, Санджи через силу доел то, что осталось.


	3. Chapter 3

Зоро вышел из кабуза, громко хлопнув дверью. Нахмуренный сильнее обычного, он даже не потрудился взглянуть на растерянные лица друзей — настолько в нем сильна была злость на тупого кока. Он добрался до мачты и вскарабкался по лестнице, к вороньему гнезду — его единственному тихому убежищу. Там он мог спокойно медитировать сколько угодно, дремать — тут, в отличие от сна на палубе, он не боялся, что в него что-то прилетит или кто-то на него наступит. А еще там не было надоедливого сквернословного ублюдка кока.

Положив мечи рядом с набором гирь, Зоро подошел к синей циновке, лежащей на полу. Ему просто необходимо было отжаться, лучше сразу в несколько подходов. Зоро надеялся, что так он избавится от зудящего внутри непонятного чувства раздражения. После стычек с тупым коком он всегда делал разные упражнения и тренировался. Напряжение, сдавливающее каждую клеточку его мышц, всегда его успокаивало. Он должен стать сильным, у него нет времени зацикливаться на дерьмовых припадках ублюдка. Большую часть язвительных комментариев Зоро пропускал мимо ушей, но иногда, когда тупой кок был особенно назойливым, он не мог не подняться и не пригласить его на «чай, кофе, подеремся?». В их драках не было особого смысла — так они просто выпускали пар.

Упершись обеими руками в циновку, Зоро прикинул расстояние между ними, прежде чем встать в стойку на руках, прямыми ногами вверх. Заведя левую за спину, Зоро начал считать — по тысяче на каждую руку в первом заходе. Если он хочет стать величайшим мечником в мире, то ему нужны сильные руки. Сильными руками можно наносить сильные удары. А сильные удары делали его на шаг ближе к мечте.

***

— …сан?

— Кок-сан?..

Вернулся к реальности Санджи из-за спокойного, умиротворяющего голоса. Перед ним оказались глубокие темно-синие глаза, глядящие на него прямо в упор.

— О, Робин-чан. Чем могу помочь? — услужливо поинтересовался Санджи.

— Вода бежит, кок-сан.

— Вот блядство! — выругался Санджи, уставившись на кран, не веря своим глазам — он бездумно тратит воду! Немедленно закрутив вентиль, Санджи вытер руки о чистое полотенце. — Ох, прости меня за грубые слова.

Джентльмен никогда не должен ругаться в присутствии такой прекрасной дамы, как их несравненная Робин-чан.

Она усмехнулась.

— Ничего страшного. Я хотела кое о чем спросить, кок-сан. О ваших разногласиях с мечником-саном. Недавно он выглядел крайне разозленным.

Санджи хотел было на это фыркнуть, но не мог себе этого позволить в присутствии дамы, поэтому просто вежливо рассмеялся.

— Этот Маримо всегда на меня зол, Робин-чан. И, скажу тебе по секрету, у нас это чувство взаимно, — Санджи открыл холодильник и достал поднос с большим куском говядины. Если на завтра он хочет сделать брокколи с говядиной, то ему стоит приступить к нарезке мяса прямо сейчас.

— У меня есть сомнения по этому поводу, кок-сан.

Санджи вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Робин лишь пожала плечами и вновь одарила его улыбкой.

— Кто знает? — она убрала за ухо прядь волос, отчего Санджи бросило в краску. — Вы уверены, что в порядке?

Сердце Санджи сделало кувырок у него в груди. За него беспокоится очаровательная леди! Господи, теперь он может умереть счастливым.

— Я в порядке, Робин-чан! Пожалуйста, не беспокойся обо мне.

Робин переминалась с ноги на ногу.

— В последнее время вы сильно переменчивы. И регулярно злитесь на мечника-сана. Простите мне мое любопытство. Но все же… Что между вами случилось?

Вопрос поразил Санджи молнией. Он побледнел, его сердце загрохотало в груди как внезапный гром. Робин-чан не виновата за свою проницательность и наблюдательность. Она была такой с самого начала. Вот и сейчас она, кажется, разглядела его противоречивые чувства. Сделав пару шагов мимо Санджи, Робин грациозно опустилась на барный стул, облокотилась о стойку и внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Я могу выслушать вас, кок-сан.

Санджи ощутил себя куском гнилого мяса, его словно зажало между двумя огромными валунами, которые могли раздавить его в любой момент. Или следовать джентльменским принципам, или отказать в просьбе Робин-чан. Конечно, он не может ей отказать — она взяла на себя труд навестить его, обеспокоиться его состоянием, она даже была готова выслушать все, что его тревожит вот уже месяц. Покорно вздохнув, Санджи снова взялся за говядину.

— Я понял, Робин-чан. Но позволь мне сперва разобраться с завтрашним ужином.

Робин прикрыла глаза и дружелюбно ему улыбнулась.

— Не торопитесь, кок-сан.

Опустив мясо в кастрюлю с кипящей водой, Санджи вымыл руки и вытер их насухо. Он работал в тишине, и все это время пытался сформулировать мысли. Как начать разговор? Как подвести к тому, что его тревожит? Санджи потратил еще несколько минут на уборку и одну — на то, чтобы достать из холодильника сок и предложить его Робин. Она кивнула и приняла из его рук стакан.

Санджи вновь вздохнул, чувствуя себя побежденным. Ему больше некуда убегать, верно? Он глотнул из стакана и почувствовал приятную прохладу, разливающуюся на языке кисло-сладким.

— На самом деле, Робин-чан, — начал он, — это началось еще месяц назад. Мы тогда стояли на якоре у Острова Фейерверков, если помнишь. Нам нужны были кое-какие припасы. Остров был отличным местом для развлечений, вечеринки там длились и днем, и ночью.

Робин напела легкий мотивчик — похоже, она вспоминала забавные моменты с той поры, потому что ее лицо посветлело и озарилось улыбкой. Санджи вытащил сигарету, прикурил. Небольшая завязка кончилась, теперь ему нужно было перейти к самому главному.

— В последнюю ночь мы все напились. Даже Нами-сан! Только Чоппер заснул после бутылки молока, — Санджи усмехнулся, — а Зоро тем временем охранял корабль. Луффи попросил меня отнести ему немного закуски и выпивки в качестве компенсации. Я согласился.

Санджи набрал полную грудь дыма и выдохнул его в сторону, чувствуя, как никотин разгонялся по телу.

— Когда все уснули, я вернулся на корабль, чтобы переодеться. Усопп, этот болван, пролил на меня какую-то гадость. Я был не сильно пьян, раз сумел вернуться и ни разу не запутался в собственных ногах, — Санджи замялся. — Я звал Зоро, но этот ублюдок не отвечал. Было тихо, и я даже на мгновение испугался, что на нас напали или что-то в этом роде. Поэтому я забрался в воронье гнездо, посмотреть, все ли в порядке у этого идиота. А он развалился на полу и храпел. Три бочонка саке, которые я ему принес, валялись пустыми вокруг. Эта скотина, — нахмурился Санджи, сердито выдохнув, — нажрался и оставил корабль без охраны.

В нем родилось желание пнуть мохоголового посильнее, но он быстро его подавил.

— Я подошел к нему и несильно пнул под колено. Этот ублюдок даже не шелохнулся. Я захотел ударить посильнее, но голова кружилась, так что я просто что-то выкрикнул. Он внезапно схватил меня за ногу, и я упал. Он подмял меня под себя, а я кричал на него и кричал, чтобы он слез, иначе я надеру ему задницу, но он был пьян. Впервые я увидел его глаза, которые выглядели так, будто он мучился бессонницей, он раскраснелся — ха, я думал, что его окунули в кипяток. А потом… — Санджи замолчал.

Робин внимательно за ним наблюдала и ждала, пока он продолжит. Но Санджи не осмеливался продолжить, так что она мягко подтолкнула его к тому, чтобы продолжить рассказ.

— Что было потом, кок-сан? — спросила она, не тая любопытства. В ее глазах появился озорной блеск, словно уже догадывалась о том, что скрывал Санджи, и теперь услышит подтверждение своим мыслям.

От злости у Санджи полыхнули щеки и уши. Он прикрыл рот ладонью и отвел взгляд. Его сердце билось так, как будто он без остановки пробежал целую тысячу миль. Его бросило в жар.

— И он… — Санджи тяжело сглотнул, позабыв о сигарете. — Он п-поцеловал меня.

Рот Робин застыл в коротком «О», а в глазах заплескались эмоции. Санджи не был знатоком, но Робин, скорее, чувствовала изумление, а он ждал отвращения, или, может, насмешек, но ничего из этого не было. Ей будто бы стало еще любопытнее.

— Так вы поэтому злитесь на мечника-сана?

Ее реакция удивила Санджи не меньше, чем он удивил ее своими откровениями. Она говорила так, будто это нормально — одному мужчине целовать другого! Ради бога, но это ненормально!

— Н-нет, все не так, — выдавил он, слишком поздно сообразив, что мог бы пояснить — целоваться с Маримо ему очень даже понравилось.

Санджи покраснел еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уже некуда, а Робин лишь понимающе улыбнулась, склонив голову, у него чуть пар из ушей не повалил! Затянувшись, Санджи попытался успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Любое вмешательство товарищей Санджи примет, если оно поможет ему разрешить эту неловкую ситуацию.

— Тогда в чем же проблема?

Стряхнув пепел в пепельницу, Санджи зажал сигарету между зубами. Забытый мандариновый сок липкой лужицей застывал на дне стакана.

— Мы оба были пьяны, Робин-чан. И ты знаешь… что может произойти между двумя пьяными людьми.

Робин наблюдала за тем, как Санджи все сильнее сжимал стакан между ладоней. До нее начала доходить мысль, так и не озвученная Санджи.

— Вот оно как.

Санджи не ответил, лишь неопределенно кивнул, но по напряженной линии плеч, сжатым в тонкую линию губам и низко опущенной голове Робин поняла. Прошло еще несколько мучительных для Санджи секунд. Еще затяжка.

— Но этот ублюдок ничего не помнит, — он стиснул зубы, — и я знаю, я должен быть благодарен за то, что он не помнит об этой ошибке. Но… это бесит меня, Робин-чан. Я знаю, что из нас двоих тогда самым трезвым был я. И все же… — Санджи отпустил стакан, руки сжались в кулаки до побелевших костяшек, — я его не остановил. Блядь. Что со мной не так?

В нем вновь вспыхнули разочарование и горечь. Сейчас он мог бы разнести весь корабль с двух ударов. Из-за всего этого он даже позабыл извиниться за брань, как обычно бывало.

— С вами все так, кок-сан.

Санджи резко вскинул голову. На лице Робин отчетливо читалось сочувствие и понимание.

— Я всегда знала, что мечник-сан вас привлекает.

Челюсть Санджи разжалась, а сигарета выпала изо рта. Ему захотелось ударить себя за то, что заставил даму сказать что-то настолько возмутительное!

— Что? Нет, конечно нет, Робин-чан. Кому вообще может нравиться этот дерьмовый Маримо? — его нелепые попытки оправдаться были встречены смехом, прикрытым изящной ладонью. Ну… может, немного Маримо ему и нравился. Но…

— Не стесняйтесь, кок-сан. Может, вам стоит поговорить об этом с самим мечником-саном?

Вся краска с лица схлынула — он резко побледнел.

— Я… не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Робин-чан, — сказал он и мысленно вломил себе с ноги за то, что возразил леди. — Я не хочу, чтобы у команды возникли проблемы из-за этого. Пусть большую часть я и терпеть не могу этого ублюдка, он все еще мой товарищ.

Над ними повисло молчание. Санджи видел, как Робин о чем-то глубоко задумалась, возможно, перебирая варианты решения ситуации. Но в итоге она просто встала и ласково улыбнулась.

— Если вы думаете, что должны поступить именно так… Что ж, это ваш выбор. Надеюсь, мне удалось хоть как-то облегчить ваши терзания. Не волнуйтесь, об этом разговоре не узнает ни одна живая душа.

— Спасибо, Робин-чан, мне намного лучше, — он робко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Приятно слышать. Я пойду отдохну. Выпью сок в своей комнате, прочту книгу. Вы всегда сможете найти меня там, в любое время, если вам нужно будет с кем-то поговорить, кок-сан.

Санджи поцеловал ее руку и проводил до дверей камбуза, как и подобает джентльмену. Он и правда чувствовал себя лучше. Словно какая-то часть ноши, сваленной на плечи, исчезла. Санджи выглянул в окно: Френки, Усопп и Луффи были на палубе. Френки что-то строил, раскатав по полу чертежи, а остальные лезли ему под руку. Даже не слыша их, Санджи знал, что они распинаются перед ним в восхищении. Нами-сан стояла за рулем и рассматривала карту, иногда оборачиваясь к морю. Чоппер наверняка перебирал лекарственные травы в медотсеке, Робин, как она и сказала, ушла к себе.

Маримо.

Скорее всего, он был в вороньем гнезде. Тренировался со своими смехотворно большими гирями или опять дрых.

А Санджи здесь, на камбузе. Это его и царство, и убежище. Все шло нормально — так, как и должно.

Все делали то, что любили больше всего. И все, чтобы стать ближе к собственной мечте. Они больше, чем шайка пиратов, и больше, чем группа друзей. Они — семья.

И Санджи не собирался ничем рисковать, лишь бы не разрушить эту драгоценную связь.


	4. Chapter 4

Минул месяц с разговора Робин и Санджи на камбузе. Робин больше не возвращалась к этой теме, наверное, потому, что Санджи старался вести себя как обычно: готовил великолепную еду, ухаживал за своими дамами сердца, ругал Луффи за ненасытное обжорство, пинал дерьмового Маримо.

И все же кое-что изменилось. Санджи стоял в комнате и пытался застегнуть чертовы брюки — это было невероятно трудно.

— Что за?..

После нескольких попыток брюки поддались напору Санджи. Видимо, Маримо был прав. Ему стоило больше времени уделять тренировкам — похоже, мышцы медленно теряли тонус. Да и на пупке вылезла странная шишка, которая его раздражала. Уставать он начал гораздо быстрее… К черту это все.

Санджи не мог себе позволить потерять форму. Вдруг на них нападут? И он будет тем, кто потянет команду вниз только потому, что стал менее выносливым? Нет! Этого нельзя допустить. Вся команда была согласна с тем, что он, Зоро и Луффи — основная боевая мощь пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Они всегда брали на себя самых сильных противников, чтобы защитить остальных. Санджи не зря тренировался два года в настоящем аду. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы не стать обузой для команды.

Застегнув манжеты оранжевой полосатой рубашки, Санджи вышел из комнаты и направился к камбузу.

Солнечный день, все члены экипажа уже были на палубе. Под палящим солнцем Луффи кружил вокруг Нами, сверкая странными устройствами для плавания, по видимому, сконструированными Фрэнки. На Чоппере и Бруке были такие же. А Нами возмущалась:

— Луффи! Ты не умеешь плавать, и я не стану спасать твою задницу, когда ты будешь тонуть, идиот!

На ней было розовое бикини, от которого у Санджи загудела кровь. Нами выглядела богиней, сошедшей к смертным с небес — по крайней мере, в глазах Санджи.

— Но Нами! Пожалуйста! — настойчиво тянул Луффи.

— Да, да, Нами! — вторил ему Чоппер, и отчего-то гнев Нами слегка поутих.

— Воу! — выкрикнул Фрэнки, сложив руки над головой, — бассейн су-у-упер готов!

Санджи повернулся. Рядом с Санни плыл прямоугольный барьер, огражденный буйками. Импровизированный океан-бассейн Фрэнки. Иногда команда позволяла себе отдохнуть, если на горизонте не намечалось стычек с дозорными или другими пиратами. Такое время Санджи любил: он готовил лучшие закуски, и любовь к леди вспыхивала в нем с новой силой.

Почувствовалось, как общий энтузиазм возрос, и Усопп, на волне ощущений, с разбега перескочил через перила Санни с криком «Усо-о-опп Дра-а-айв!». Вода взорвалась громкими всплесками.

— Йа-ху! — воскликнул Луффи и, подхватив Чоппера, сиганул вслед за Усоппом, оставив разочарованную Нами.

— Йо-хо-хо, Нами-сан, могу я увидеть ваши тру?.. — Брук одним точным ударом полетел в море, сверкая костлявой задницей. Нами, цыкнув, поправила волосы, откинув их назад.

Она махнула Робин, вышедшей к ним в лавандовом легком платье, подчеркивающем ее пышную фигуру. О, эти леди — восхитительное зрелище, словно лекарство для больных глаз! Нами нырнула с небольшого трамплина, прикрепленного к борту Санни заботливым Френки, а Робин спустилась по веревочной лестнице на надувной матрац, дрейфовавший следом за бассейном.

Вынырнув, Нами провела рукой по волосам и подмигнула Робин. Они рассмеялись, а Санджи чуть не слег от кровопотери. Ах! Соленые брызги на нежной коже!

Заметив кое-что неприятное, Санджи остановился на лестнице.

Зоро растянулся на палубе перед ступенями, закинув руки за голову, его грудь высоко вздымалась, а изо рта вырывался громкий варварский храп. Санджи свел брови на переносице.

— Прошу меня простить, — засунув руки в карманы, Санджи непринужденно прошелся по животу Зоро.

— Ауч! — Зоро согнулся пополам, всплеснув руками.

Остановившись через пару шагов, Санджи оглянулся через плечо и бросил на Зоро скучающий взгляд:

— Ох, моя вина, что не заметил твою моховидную задницу. Прости.

— Какого черта?! Я убью тебя, дерьмовый кок! — Зоро вскочил на ноги и утробно зарычал, своим видом доставляя Санджи садистское удовольствие.

— От тебя одни неприятности, голова-трава, — ухмыльнулся он, — это лестница, а не кроватка. Иди поспи где-нибудь еще.

Пошарив в карманах, Санджи вцепился в пачку сигарет — нужно было утолить желание подымить.

Сжав сигарету губами, Санджи смерил Зоро наглым взглядом.

Зоро что-то пробубнил себе под нос.

— Что ты там лепечешь, дерьмовый мечник?

— Я сказал, чтобы ты шел к черту, неженка, — Зоро посмотрел на него с вызовом.

Внутри Санджи что-то щелкнуло. Надломилось что-то тонкое, чувствительное и обнаруженное Санджи впервые. Он замахнулся ногой, целясь Зоро в голову. Тот увернулся, уходя от удара вбок — полыхнуло яркой зеленью.

— Какого хера, дерьмо-кок?

Санджи пожалел, что удар не достиг цели, и вряд ли получится вломить Зоро хотя бы несколько раз.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, Маримо! Прекрати говорить так!..

— А? — растерянно фыркнул Зоро. — Что ты несешь? Это вообще-то ты ни за что на меня наехал, еще и согнал с места! Да что с тобой?

Санджи глубоко вдохнул. «Успокойся, Санджи, этот идиот того не стоит», — сказал он себе. Зоро сложил руки на груди, глазом выжигая дыры в его черепушке.

— Если у тебя ко мне какие-то претензии — так и скажи.

Санджи прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать раздражение и не дать постыдной тайне вырваться наружу. Он был зол. Он изо всех сил старался сдержать свои эмоции, но получалось плохо — из-за глупого невежества он был на грани срыва.

— Нет у меня к тебе претензий, — спокойно сказал Санджи, отворачиваясь, чтобы избежать веющего смертью взгляда Зоро.

— Чушь собачья! — выплюнул Зоро, сделав несколько шагов к нему. Он ухватил Санджи за воротник и дернул на себя. — Не заставляй меня повторять, тупой кок.

Серьезное выражение лица Зоро сказало Санджи, что-либо тот честно ответит на поставленный вопрос, либо драки ему не избежать. Санджи совсем не в настроении ссориться с ублюдком, на него вновь накатила усталость, а в рот будто плеснули кислоты.

Перехватив запястья Зоро — воротник опасно затрещал, — Санджи угрожающе произнес:

— Убери свои руки от моей рубашки, Маримо.

— Не уберу, пока ты не скажешь мне, что случилось, — лицо Зоро оказалось слишком близко. Он смотрел прямо и настойчиво. Когда дело доходило до серьезных вещей, Маримо мог быть тем еще упертым ослом.

Санджи стиснул зубы, пытаясь сглотнуть кислый привкус, накопившийся во рту; в висках застучало.

— Отвали! — крикнул Санджи, пытаясь высвободить рубашку из мертвой хватки Зоро.

Прикрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на дыхании. Он чувствовал, как на шее собрался пот. Блядь. Его сейчас стошнит.

Сжимающие запястья Зоро руки ослабли — и тот это заметил. Он не мог не заметить внезапной перемены — он же не настолько тупой, как считает дерьмо-кок. В замешательстве Зоро нахмурился.

Из Санджи вырвался болезненный стон, который он не успел подавить, прикрыв рот рукой. Зоро смутился, оставляя воротник Санджи, наконец, в покое.

Не теряя ни секунды, Санджи рванул на камбуз, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за ним.

Он навис над раковиной, пустил воду, открыв кран.

Его вывернуло. Он вцепился в край раковины так, что пальцы свело судорогой. Несколько глубоких вдохов не помогли, и тошнота вернулась с новой силой. Болью кольнуло желудок, прострелило ниже — до кишок. Его тошнило все чаще и чаще, и Санджи это выводило из себя с каждым разом все больше.

— Кок?

Санджи услышал стук шагов по деревянному полу камбуза. Они приближались, а Санджи все еще чувствовал себя дерьмово.

Сглотнув, он снова ощутил этот ужасный привкус рвоты на языке и в горле.

Присутствие Зоро за своей спиной он тоже ощутил. Тот держался на безопасном расстоянии, но сверлил его спину пристальным взглядом.

— Что это было? Ты болен?

Санджи не удалось сдержать судорожные выдохи. Он зачерпнул в ладони немного воды из-под крана и прополоскал горло, надеясь стереть мерзкий привкус. Выключив воду, Санджи утер рот рукой. С опустошенным желудком он чувствовал себя лучше, но пульсация в висках никак не прекращалась.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он, даже не маскируя напряженность в голосе. Чтобы облегчить зуд в глотке, он кашлянул пару раз.

— Кок, если ты болен, то прекращай быть упрямым мудаком и просто сходи к Чопперу.

Санджи саркастично рассмеялся.

— Ох, с каких пор ты у нас такой заботливый? Послушай, Маримо. Я не болен. А теперь отвали, потому что мне нужно приготовить закуски. Не могу заставлять прекрасных леди ждать.

Санджи был готов ко всему: к раздражению, ворчанию или недовольству. Но не к тому, что Зоро останется смотреть на него холодным, ясным взглядом. И от этого у Санджи вновь в памяти всплыла та ночь — грудь будто сдавило тисками, дыхание сперло.

Зоро медленно, опасно подступал к нему. Сердце стучало, а как дышать — Санджи так и не вспомнил. Что за херня? Почему он так растерялся из-за того, что Зоро оказался так близко? Робин была не права: с ним точно что-то не так.

— Иди к Чопперу, кок, — почти прошептал Зоро.

— Я же сказал, я не болен! — Санджи пытался казаться разозленным, но, по всей видимости, у него это не очень-то получалось.

Взгляд Зоро был за гранью понимания Санджи. Он глядел в ответ и не мог пошевелиться, он таял, будто укутанный в теплое пуховое одеяло.

Зоро сделал еще один шаг — последний. И запер Санджи в ловушке из своих крепких загорелых рук. Санджи уперся поясницей в стойку и затаил дыхание. В голове мелькали тысячи сценариев, и рот немного приоткрылся, как в предвкушении самых смелых из них.

— Сделай это.

Зоро навис над ним, как хищник над добычей, пугая Санджи до глубины души и дрожи в дурацких коленках. Зоро был выше, пусть и не намного, — а он никогда и не обращал на это внимание.

— Иди к Чопперу, — повторил Зоро серьезным тоном, от которого Санджи не мог не вздрогнуть. Он уже и не помнил, когда видел Зоро таким серьезным в последний раз — кроме дня, когда он впервые стоял напротив Михоука.

— Э-эй. Ты слишком близко, Маримо, — пробормотал Санджи. Он протиснул руку между ними, положив ладонь на крепкую грудь. Дыхание Зоро было спокойным. И на мгновение Санджи ему позавидовал. Собственное сердце билось как сумасшедшее.

Нужно отвыкать от дурацкой привычки краснеть — щеки загорелись, на кончиках пальцев покалывало. Санджи чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Зоро аккуратно перехватил его запястье.

— Не усложняй, поварешка. Ты болен, и не нужно упрямиться.

Колени Зоро прижались к его коленям. Санджи пялился на него, не в силах оторваться.

Стальной взгляд будто приковывал к месту: не шевельнуться.

— Почему ты так настаиваешь на этом, Маримо? — пробормотал Санджи, сжимая ладонь на груди Зоро. Он в ловушке. И ему нужно было знать, о чем думал Зоро. Иначе он просто подохнет тут от разочарования. Санджи запутался в собственных чувствах, ему важно было знать, что он не ошибается. Он хотел услышать ответ от человека, стоявшего напротив.

Зоро поджал губы. Сжал запястья Санджи чуть крепче, и сказал то, чего Санджи так боялся услышать:

— Потому что ты мой друг, идиот.

Ушло напряжение, сковывавшее Санджи по рукам и ногам. Он закрыл рот, не давая ненужной фразе вырваться наружу, и склонил голову. На несколько секунд повисло неловкое молчание, пока Санджи думал. Наконец, с легкой улыбкой на губах он фыркнул:

— Понял, — и улыбнулся, ехидно приподняв уголок губ. — Я понял, тупой Маримо. Убери свою задницу с дороги.

Оттолкнув от себя Зоро, Санджи пошел к выходу из кабуза. Вытащил сигарету, зажал между губ и ловко щелкнул зажигалкой. Застыв в дверях, Санджи оглянулся через правое плечо, чтобы Зоро не смог увидеть его выражение лица.

— Похоже, закуски подождут. Не кради саке, пока меня нет, иначе я тебе наваляю. Чоппер!

Подойдя к борту, Санджи наклонился и уставился в океан-бассейн, в котором все еще резвились, будто дети, его товарищи по команде.

— Что случилось, Санджи?

Санджи указал большим пальцем за плечо.

— Можешь уделить мне минутку?

— Конечно. Подожди меня. Нами! Подтолкни меня, пожалуйста! Я не могу пошевелиться!

Нами улыбнулась ему и, ухватив Чоппера под копытце, подплыла к борту корабля, прямо к свисающей веревочной лестнице.

Санджи чувствовал себя странно. После ответа Зоро почему-то стало легче, хотя думалось, что будет наоборот. Но эта легкость не была облегчением, потому что слова Зоро выели в нем большую дыру, оставили пустоту в сердце. Они — товарищи. Зоро прав, но Санджи не делало это счастливым. Ни капли.

Тупая боль расползалась по груди, резонируя все больше с каждой секундой.


	5. Chapter 5

— В чем проблема, Санджи? — спросил Чоппер, вылезая из надувного круга-единорога. Он взял полотенце со скамьи и начал ерошить свою пушистую шерстку.

Санджи подошел к нему с сигаретой в зубах и спрятанными в карманах руками. Краем глаза он заметил Маримо, вышедшего из камбуза вслед за ним. Он постоял у дверей недолго, видимо, чтобы проконтролировать встречу Санджи и Чоппера, а после полез в свое воронье гнездо. Неужели этот ублюдок не собирался купаться? Впрочем, это Санджи не волновало.

— В последнее время я чувствую себя будто не в своей тарелке, — признался Санджи, а Чоппер поднял на него свои круглые встревоженные глаза.

— Что случилось? Что-то болит?

— Не совсем, — Санджи немного потоптался на месте и затянулся. Выпуская дым над головой, он смотрел на то, как тот вихрился, растворяясь в воздухе. — У меня иногда кружится голова. И… тошнота.

Глаза Чоппера округлились сильнее. Он уставился на Санджи с тревогой.

— Тебе нужно пойти со мной в медотсек! Пойдем сейчас! — Чоппер протянул ему копытце. Санджи обхватил его ладонью.

— Расслабься, Чоппер. Все не так плохо, — он послушно заковылял за Чоппером, наклонившись вперед, чтобы подстроиться под его смехотворно маленький и милый рост. На мгновение Санджи напрягся, что их разговор мог кто-то услышать, но рядом никого не было — почти все находились в океан-бассейне, и на таком расстоянии вряд ли можно было услышать хоть звук.

Чоппер возразил:

— Нет, Санджи. Мне все равно нужно тебя проверить!

Именно поэтому Санджи иногда скрывал от Чоппера свои раны — тот придавал большое значение даже одной незначительной царапине. Не то чтобы Санджи винил Чоппера в излишней предосторожности, он и сам был таким же. Как доктор Чоппер отвечал за здоровье членов экипажа, а Санджи как судовой повар должен был следить за тем, чтобы каждый был хорошо накормлен. Здесь у всех были свои обязанности, вместе они — отлажено работающие часы, потому что по отдельности — четко выполняющие свои роли механизмы.

Когда они оказались в медотсеке — к счастью, вне пределов слышимости остальных, — Санджи уселся на стул рядом с рабочим столом Чоппера. На нем стояла куча маркированных баночек с тщательно рассортированными травами, цветами, грибами и корнями. В дальнем углу каюты на деревянной полке в ряд выстроились толстые медицинские пособия. Санджи заинтересовала ступка, стоящая на столе. В ней был коричневый порошок — видимо, Чоппер недавно исследовал новые лекарственные средства.

Санджи внезапно вспомнил, что Чоппер не любил, когда он курил в медотсеке. Закинув ногу на ногу, Санджи затушил сигарету о подошву ботинка и выбросил окурок в мусорное ведро.

— Итак.

Все внимание сосредоточилось на Чоппере. Он надел белый лабораторный халат и нацепил на шею стетоскоп. Сев на стул, Чоппер взял ручку и блокнот.

— Скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит, Санджи.

— Э-э-э… Как я уже сказал, головокружения и тошнота.

Чоппер сделал себе пометки.

— С каких пор?

Санджи подумал, должен ли он сказать Чопперу правду. Он может разозлиться, если узнает, что Санджи месяц увиливал, скрывая симптомы. Но раз уж он уже был здесь, на медосмотре у своего корабельного врача — и по своей гребанной воле! — лгать смысла, похоже, не было.

— Началось месяц назад или около того.

Чоппер ахнул.

— Что? Месяц назад? И ты не сказал мне? Почему, Санджи? — в круглых по-оленьему милых глазах начали собираться слезы. Ох, Санджи не сможет себе простить того, что Чоппер почувствовал себя несчастным.

— Прости меня, Чоппер. Просто я думал, что спустя какое-то время головная боль пройдет.

— Даже если и так! Я — доктор, ты должен был мне сказать! Я несу ответственность за всех находящихся на этом корабле, — Чоппер потер глаза и шмыгнул носом.

Санджи пододвинул стул поближе и положил ладонь Чопперу на макушку.

— Я понимаю, извини. Обещаю, что в следующий раз сразу же приду к тебе, — сказал Санджи, поглаживая мягкую шерсть.

— Правда?

— Да, — улыбнулся Санджи. — А теперь давай закончим с этим чертовым осмотром, ладно?

Чоппер кивнул, утирая слезы.

— Хорошо, — и снова взялся за ручку. — Значит, головокружение и тошнота?

— Особенно утром, — кивнул Санджи. — Меня тошнит как проклятого. Недавно я чуть не наблевал на Маримо.

Дописав в блокноте еще пару строк, Чоппер измерил давление Санджи и прослушал его сердце и легкие.

— В норме. Мне придется взять у тебя кровь и мочу.

Санджи согласился.

После сбора образцов Чоппер снова сел на стул, на этот раз перед стеклянной посудой и пробирками с химикатами, названия которых Санджи и знать не хотел.

— Теперь можешь идти, Санджи. Результаты будут готовы примерно через два часа. Не забудь зайти за ними!

— Понял. Спасибо, Чоппер. Чуть позже я принесу тебе сахарную вату.

— Серьезно?! Это не сделает меня счастливым, идиот! — радостно взвизгнул Чоппер, пританцовывая.

***

Санджи приготовил особые пирожные с манго и позвал всех на перекус. Даже Маримо спустился из своего гнезда, когда Санджи крикнул ему, что подгонит ему бочонок саке, — редко когда Санджи бывал таким необычайно щедрым.

— Нами-суан! Робин-чуан! — Санджи круто развернулся, балансируя круглый поднос с высокими бокалами, наполненными лимонным соком. Он опустился на колено и предложил им выпить. — Я делал их со всей душой! Пожалуйста, побалуйте себя моей любовью.

— Спасибо, Санджи-кун, — улыбнулась Нами, принимая бокал.

— Спасибо, кок-сан.

С прыгающими сердечками в глазах Санджи прижал поднос к груди и задергался в счастливом припадке.

— Идиот.

Вена на лбу Санджи вздулась. Он повернулся лицом к тупому ублюдку, потворствующему своей алкогольной зависимости.

— А? Хочешь что-то сказать, Ма-ри-мо?

Зоро хлебал прямо из бочонка, отчего у Санджи нервно подергивался глаз. Гребанная скотина без манер. Санджи одним широким летящим шагом оказался рядом с Зоро и с размаху вдарил по дну бочки. Зоро повалился навзничь, пролив на себя саке, намочив одежду и закашлявшись. Санджи удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.

— Что-за-хуйня-дерьмо-кок! — рыкнул Зоро, пыхтя через слово. Он утер рукой саке с лица.

Широко улыбаясь, Санджи угрожающе поднял ногу.

— Это потому что ты меня бесишь, придурок.

Послышался звук глухих ударов и лязг мечей.

— Они такие энергичные, — вздохнула Нами.

— Мне кажется, что сейчас они ладят лучше, чем когда-либо, — ответил ей Усопп, за обе щеки уплетавший манговые пирожные.

— Ох, неужели они… — прошептала Робин, пригубив лимонного сока. — О, Чоппер. Хочешь немного пирожных? — спросила она, заметив выбежавшего из медотсека Чоппера. Тот покачал головой и оглядел лужайку:

— А где Санджи?

Робин слегка приподняла бровь.

— Что-то не так?

— Мне просто надо кое-что проверить, — Чоппер почесал копытами голову. — Где он?

— Наверное, в задней части корабля. У него спарринг с мечником-саном, — ответила Робин, улыбаясь. Чоппер поблагодарил ее и зацокал в указанном направлении, не заметив подозрительного взгляда Робин.

***

— Что, уже устал, дерьмо-кок? — усмехнулся Зоро, держа Шисуи в правой, а Сандай Китецу в левой.

— Да пошел ты, третьесортный мечник, — Санджи сплюнул и постарался выровнять дыхание глубокими вдохами.

— Ты чертовски болен, кок. Был у Чоппера?

— Завались, я не болен.

Санджи упрямо посмотрел на закатившего глаза Зоро. Ему хотелось придушить это животное прямо сейчас.

— Сегодня ты дерешься особенно хреново. Мне до сих пор скучно, я-то думал, что развеюсь.

В нем начал закипать гнев — и Санджи хорошо это прочувствовал. Тупой ублюдок посмел издеваться над ним! Их предыдущая встреча на камбузе закончилась тем, что настроение Санджи стало хуже некуда. Но голова-трава, казалось, планировал довести его до ручки.

Санджи понимал, что не должен сердиться на Зоро за его честный ответ. Но его все равно что-то грызло, как будто он на что-то надеялся и получил отказ — пусть и непрямой. На что Санджи вообще рассчитывал? Нравится ли ему Зоро? Да. Его определенно к нему влекло. Но как именно? Санджи уже совсем ничего не понимал.

— Санджи!

Он чуть не споткнулся, когда кто-то вцепился в его брючину. Опустив взгляд, Санджи увидел Чоппера, крепко обхватившего его ногу всеми конечностями.

— Прекрати драться! — сказал Чоппер, сверкая испуганными глазами.

— Что? — в замешательстве спросил Санджи. Зоро опустил мечи. Чоппер отпустил его и дрожащим голосом попросил:

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой в медотсеке.

Холодок острыми иголками пробежался вверх по позвоночнику. Санджи вздрогнул. Почему Чоппер зовет его в медотсек? Что-то пошло не так? Нужно еще раз сдать анализы? Или у него неизлечимая болезнь? Он умрет?

— Что случилось, Чоппер?

Они синхронно обернулись на Зоро. Тот твердо стоял на полу, уже вложивший в ножны мечи. Словно не собираясь упускать из виду ни одной детали, Зоро с пристальным вниманием смотрел на Чоппера.

Он покачал головой:

— Все в порядке. Я просто хотел спросить Санджи кое о чем.

Было видно, что Зоро взвешиваел ответ Чоппера: он не двигался и больше ничего не говорил. Но Чоппер уже перевел внимание на Санджи и начал подталкивать его в сторону медотсека. Санджи бросил короткий взор на Зоро:

— Отнеси бочонок Фрэнки, он сможет использовать его для запаса колы.

Зоро хмыкнул в знак согласия, и Санджи последовал за Чоппером.

***

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — Санджи снова сел на стул для пациентов. Чоппер, почесывающий голову крошечными копытцами, выглядел по-странному смущенным.

— Могу я еще раз проверить тебя, Санджи? Я думаю, что что-то не так с моими химикатами.

Санджи облегченно потер лоб. Значит, Чопперу было неудобно, потому что он мог совершить ошибку? Санджи его понимал, все совершают ошибки — даже такой профессиональный повар, как он, иногда неровно нарезает картофель.

— Конечно. Делай все, что сочтешь нужным, — улыбнулся Санджи.

Мордашка Чоппера — Санджи мог поклясться — засияла.

— Спасибо, Санджи! Позволь для начала взять кровь еще раз.

Санджи привык к боли. Детство в семье Винсмоуков и взросление под постоянные пинки Зеффа не прошли даром. Однако он все же не любил иглы, оставляющее на его теле проколы. Говорить об этом Чопперу Санджи бы не стал: уж тем более не когда тот усердно старался, полностью сосредоточенный на своей задаче.

После забора крови Санджи сказал Чопперу, что на минутку зайдет на кабуз. Вернулся он с большой сахарной ватой, которую в знак благодарности вручил своему маленькому заботливому товарищу, а после прилег на кушетку.

Перекусив, Чоппер продолжил химичить с образцами крови Санджи.

— Могу я здесь немного вздремнуть? Голова опять кружится. Тебе не придется меня искать, и если понадобится что-то еще — я буду здесь.

Чоппер утвердительно кивнул, не отрываясь от болтающейся в пробирке сине-фиолетовой смеси.

***

Проснулся Санджи от легкого толчка в плечо. Он повернулся и наткнулся на озабоченный взгляд Чоппера. Сев на кушетке, Санджи спросил, потирая затекшую руку:

— В чем дело?

Чоппер выглядел потерянным. Он переводил взгляд то на свои маленькие ножки, то на него. Его глаза метались туда-сюда, и он не решался о чем-то спросить. Санджи заверил его, что каким бы странным ни был вопрос, он ответит на него честно.

— Ты… — начал Чоппер и сразу замолк. Санджи понял, что он смущен, и даже представил, что не будь у него меха, то он покрылся бы румянцем.

— Я?..

Чоппер застенчиво взглянул на него, натянув полы шляпы на глаза.

— У тебя б-был… с-секс с мужчиной?

С лица Санджи сошли все цвета, кроме мертвенно-белого. На висках и шее проступил пот, ладони уже давно были влажными, а сердце начало стучать с удвоенной силой.

— Чт… что? — Санджи, черт побери, и представить себе не мог, каким образом Чоппер об этом узнал! У него неприятности? Что происходит?

— Я понимаю. Знаю, прости, просто… — Чоппер заерзал. — Результаты твоих анализов такие странные. Я повторил их пять раз, но все они каждый раз твердят одно и тоже.

Санджи спросил, в чем дело, но не услышал своего голоса из-за отзвука биения сердца в ушах.

— Ты сказал, что тебя часто тошнит. Особенно по утрам. И я думаю, что у тебя постоянные перепады настроения и ты устаешь быстрее обычного. Так?

Санджи медленно кивнул. Он не говорил этого Чопперу.

— Тебя тошнит от каких-то запахов или еды?

Месяц назад он ел подгоревшие куриные ножки, Санджи помнил тот день. От одного едкого запаха горелого мяса его мутило. Он и раньше ел подгоревшую еду, да и к запаху этому привык. Было странно чувствовать тошноту тогда.

— Д-да… Меня чуть не вырвало, когда я почувствовал запах сгоревшего мяса, — признался Санджи.

Чоппер понимающе кивнул, и Санджи заметил, что тот странным взглядом окинул его тело. Санджи проследил за взглядом: его рубашка не заправлена в брюки.

— Я осмотрел тебя, пока ты спал. Надеюсь, ты не против, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Чоппер. Санджи ощутил странную робость, сминая полы рубашки пальцами. — И у тебя странная… выпуклость здесь.

Санджи сглотнул, смущаясь оттого, что Чоппер увидел, насколько он растерял форму.

— Ну да. Я почти забросил тренировки, так что…

— Нет-нет! Это не из-за отсутствия тренировок, — прервал его Чоппер. Он внезапно запрыгнул к нему на колени и застучал копытцами по груди, — не тренируйся, пока я не скажу!

— Что? Почему? Чоппер, скажи мне, что случилось! Я умру? — в замешательстве спросил Санджи.

Чоппер со всей серьезностью посмотрел на него. На мгновение в его глазах мелькнуло негодование, а затем сменилось чем-то совершенно нерешительным и взволнованным.

Наступила абсолютная тишина. Секунда, еще одна — и все, что Санджи слышал — это звенящее эхо в ушах, повторяющее голосом Чоппера: «Санджи, ты ждешь ребенка».


	6. Chapter 6

Санджи тупо уставился на Чоппера, сжимающего копытцами его рубашку, и он бы рассердился — чего это ему тут рубашку мнут? — если бы не это абсурдное заявление. Испустив сокрушенный вздох, он сказал:

— Чоппер, похоже, ты заработался. Устал? Тогда мы можем продолжить осмотр в следующий раз, и…

— Но это правда! — перебил его Чоппер, нахмурившись. — Я пять раз все перепроверил! И даже использовал самые лучшие химикаты для того, чтобы выявить, не была ли реакция ложной! Здесь нет никакой ошибки!

Следующая фраза Санджи встала комом в горле. Он посмотрел на рабочий стол Чоппера. Помимо здоровенных книг по медицине, стеклянных колб и баночек с порошками, на нем стоял штатив с пробирками. И во всех пробирках булькала подозрительно-розовая жидкость. Это и есть результаты? Нет, нет, нет, быть не может. Это безумие, которое не может быть правдой.

Санджи осторожно отдернул копытца Чоппера от своей рубашки.

— Но я — мужчина, такого просто не может быть. Я не могу забеременеть. Это безумие.

— Я знаю, это общеизвестно, но… — с печалью Чоппер взглянул на него, — мы пережили уже много безумств, верно?

Санджи скрыл лицо в ладонях. Его уверенность и рациональность пошатнулись, мир начал переворачиваться с ног на голову, когда они вошли на Гранд Лайн. Кто бы мог подумать, что на небе и под водой могут быть острова? И говорящий олень с синим носом, и скелет-бард, самый настоящий киборг, резиновый человек, жрущий как не в себя. А ведь это — всего лишь его товарищи, и волос на голове не хватит, чтобы пересчитать, сколько раз происходящее на Гранд Лайн его удивляло, восхищало, ввергало в ужас.

Чоппер спрыгнул с его колен и подошел к столу. Вскочив на стул, он начал перебирать книги, а потом вытащил одну и принес ее Санджи, а сам уселся у его ног.

— Я наткнулся на эту книгу у Докторины, еще на Острове Драм, — пояснил Чоппер, пока Санджи перелистывал страницы, в итоге остановившись на той, что была помечена закладкой. «Мутации в анатомии и физиологии человека». От названия Санджи поморщился. — Видишь ли, в человеческом организме могут происходить определенные генетические изменения. В твоем случае, я могу сделать вывод, что произошла… мутация в репродуктивной системе, она повлияла на гормоны, и… В общем, если ты можешь выносить ребенка, значит, у тебя есть матка, она просто не была активна до какого-то определенного момента.

Чоппер ткнул на подробную анатомическую модель во всю страницу. У нарисованного человека в утробе находился ребенок, но самым странным у него было, блядь, наличие члена.

— Когда я увидел эту книгу, я подумал, что Докторина глупая, ведь тела мужчин не были созданы для того, чтобы вынашивать детей. И вот появился ты. Я впервые сталкиваюсь с таким случаем, — Чоппер поднял на него решительный взгляд. — Видишь, Санджи? Это не невозможно.

Санджи судорожно сглотнул. Его руки, держащие раскрытую книгу, дрожали. Он мог бы выкурить сигарету или две, или целую пачку, пока не выжжет все свои легкие. Он мог бы выпить вина, которое держал про запас, набухаться так, чтобы завтра проснуться и просто посмеяться над невероятной шуткой о его беременности.

— Все еще не могу поверить, — Санджи потер дергающуюся в нервном тике бровь. Вот дерьмо, у него снова начала болеть голова.

Чоппер поднялся и перевернул две страницы, указывая Санджи на статью.

— Есть лекарство, которое могло вызвать эти мутации. Смотри, — на странице была изображена пурпурная трава с широкими листьями, — это растение называется амагенон. Его использовали для приготовления антидепрессантов, обезболивающих и транквилизаторов. Так что можно его причислить к наркотическим веществам из-за его необычного влияния на психику. И у него были странные побочные эффекты, поэтому плантации амагенона закрыло Мировое Правительство; и его, и лекарства на его основе изъяли из рынка, а все записи и публикации о его существовании были почти стерты. Восемьдесят лет амагенон был запрещен во всем мире.

— И как все это связано? Я точно не принимал такую дерьмовую наркоту. Да я даже не помню, когда в последний раз у меня температура поднималась.

— Ну, в таком случае… — Чоппер отложил книгу и задумался. — Может, твоя мать принимала что-то, пока была беременна?

Санджи уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же его закрыл. Он молчал, пока в памяти поднималось одно старое воспоминание.  
 _  
— Послушай, Санджи, — Рейджу прилепила пластырь ему на щеку, чтобы закрыть порез. — Я не на твоей стороне, ясно? Если я не буду смеяться вместе с ними, то тоже попаду под раздачу._

_— Они ужасные! Не хочу считать их своими братьями, — Санджи сглотнул, проступившие слезы он сразу же вытер насухо. Тогда он твердо был уверен в том, что мужчины не плачут._

_Рейджу вздохнула:_

_— Тогда и меня не считай своей сестрой. Я такая же отвратительная, как и они, — она выглянула в коридор и некоторое время сосредоточенно молчала, прислушиваясь, не идет ли охрана. Когда ей показалось, что горизонт чист, она наклонилась к Санджи и быстро зашептала: — Ты никогда не задумывался, почему наши братья такие? Наш отец планировал сделать из нас машины для убийств без каких-либо эмоций, и для этого, когда мама была беременна, он давал ей какое-то лекарство. Он хотел, чтобы мы стали идеальными воинами Королевства Джерма._

_У Санджи подкосились ноги — он больше всего боялся своего отца._

_— Препарат почему-то не подействовал только на тебя._

_— А на тебя? — запинаясь, спросил Рейджу Санджи._

_— А на меня — чуть-чуть, — она улыбнулась._

_Санджи положил руку на холодный металл, сковавший его голову. Поэтому он родился таким слабым и оказался в этом ужасном месте? Если бы препарат сработал, то Санджи сейчас бы здесь не был. Но тогда он бы стал как Ичиджи, Ниджи и Йонджи — и это пугало его больше, чем-то, что он заперт в темнице с железной маской на лице. Санджи не понимал, почему мама так поступила, почему не отказалась, но не мог ее винить, потому что она любила их, действительно любила. В отличие от отца, который заставил весь мир думать, что Санджи мертв, потому что предпочел стереть из своей жизни неудачный эксперимент, нежели жить и знать, каким позором ему обернется сын-неудачник._

_— Я скучаю по маме, Рейджу, — бездумно выпалил Санджи. В нем вновь проснулась тоска по матери, ведь она была единственной, кто принял его. Рейджу потрепала его по голове:_

_— У тебя доброе сердце, Санджи. Вот почему она так сильно тебя любила.  
_  
Санджи прикусил нижнюю губу и мысленно выругался.

— Санджи?

Чоппер смотрел на него с недоумением. Санджи почесал затылок.

— Ну, полагаю, что да. Моя мать вроде как принимала что-то, когда была беременна мной.

— Ох, Санджи! Если это был амагенон, тогда все становится понятно. Но зачем, Санджи? И как ей удалось его заполучить?

Для Джерма 66 нет ничего невозможного. У их семьи есть власть, военная мощь, передовые технологии и влияние в подпольном мире. И отцу явно не составило труда заполучить что-то запрещенное. Но Чопперу об этом знать не стоит. Никому не стоит знать о его дерьмовом прошлом.

— В общем, долгая история, — отмахнулся Санджи, понадеявшись избежать вопросов Чоппера о своей семье. — Лучше скажи, сможешь ли ты обратить действие амо-чего-то-там вспять?

Чоппер на секунду задумался.

— Я могу попробовать, но это опасно, Санджи. Если заниматься этим сейчас, во время беременности, это убьет твоего ребенка.

Санджи побледнел. Его рука сама потянулась к животу в защитном жесте. Он чувствовал ту странную выпуклость под ладонью, и пусть он еще не был полностью убежден в предположении Чоппера, но одна только мысль, что он может убить невинного, еще не рожденного ребенка, вызывала у него тошноту.

Чоппер увидел его страх, и понимающе кивнул.

— Так, хм… значит, у тебя все-таки был секс с мужчиной? — застенчиво уточнил он.

Санджи смутился и отвернулся, чтобы Чоппер не разглядел его полыхающего лица. Как ему вообще ответить на такой неловкий вопрос? Который был задан таким малышом?

— Что-то вроде того, — тихо ответил Санджи, и Чоппер потер свой синий нос — он сам был смущен не меньше.

— По результатам ты примерно на втором месяце, — заявил Чоппер. — Значит, это кто-то с Острова Фейерверков?

Санджи поежился. Они останавливались и на других островах, но между ними была разница в две-три недели. Если Чоппер говорит, что он на втором месяце, значит, Остров Фейерверков — самый логичный вариант.

Санджи покачал головой.

— Нет? Значит… — глаза Чоппера расширились, — значит, это кто-то из команды?

Блядь.

Чоппер был раздражающе прямолинеен, и он был последним, с кем Санджи хотел бы обсуждать свои любовные похождения. Робин хотя бы знала его секрет, но делиться им с Чоппером Санджи не собирался.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, Чоппер.

Тот выглядел разочарованным, но только кивнул.

— Понимаю, прости, Санджи.

— Не стоит, — Санджи потрепал Чоппера по голове, — и спасибо, кстати.

Санджи обулся и встал. Ему срочно нужна сигарета.

— Я пойду.

Находу он вытащил пачку из кармана, но Чоппер снова потянул его за штанину.

— Что? — спросил Санджи.

— Пожалуйста, не кури. И… не тренируйся и не напрягайся. Можешь готовить, но не слишком много, чтобы не было физического истощения. Иначе… ребенок может пострадать.

Санджи в ужасе уставился на обеспокоенного Чоппера. Что значит «не кури»? Ему нельзя курить, драться и даже делать то, что он любил всем сердцем — готовить? Тогда что, черт возьми, ему вообще делать?

— Не слишком ли? — уточнил он.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, я вообще бы заставил тебя отдыхать все оставшееся до родов время, — Чоппер отпустил штанину, разочарованное выражение лица Санджи его задело. — И приходи ко мне хотя бы два раза в неделю, хорошо? Я буду регулярно проверять тебя. Если ты все еще сомневаешься — я тебя не виню, но все же осторожность не помешает. Для тебя и твоего ребенка я хочу только лучшего.

Санджи не знал, что сказать. Он все еще не мог смириться с тем, что внутри него сейчас ребенок — самый настоящий маленький человечек. Это даже звучало странно. Но во что Санджи мог верить, так это в искреннюю доброту Чоппера. Нехотя он убрал пачку обратно. Мягко улыбнувшись, он ответил:

— Понимаю. Тогда пообещаешь мне кое-что?

— В чем дело?

Санджи присел на корточки и игриво щелкнул Чоппера по шляпе.

— Пока ничего не говори остальным. Сначала мне нужно подумать обо всем этом.

— Конечно! — Чоппер поправил шляпу с сияющей улыбкой, — Врачебная тайна!

Санджи тихонько рассмеялся и покинул медотсек. Рука в кармане нетерпеливо сжимала пачку. Неужели ему придется распрощаться с любимыми онко-палочками на целых несколько месяцев? Одна мысль об этом приводила к тому, что Санджи хотелось выместить на чем-нибудь свое раздражение. Ради всего святого, у него же начнется никотиновая ломка!

Заметив, что рубашка не заправлена как следует, Санджи потянул к полам руки, но вместо этого скользнул под ткань и огладил выпуклость на пупке. Он не обязан был следовать указаниям Чоппера, потому что у них все еще не было прямых доказательств. Но эта маленькая шишка делала ситуацию более реальной, и Санджи боялся. Если Чоппер был прав, то что ему делать? Он не мог сказать об этом команде, тем более — тупоголовому куску мха. Ведь они спросят, кто отец, а Санджи и сам был не уверен, хотя точно знал — первый и единственный секс, который у него был, был с Маримо! Что подумают друзья? А что скажет сам Маримо, когда узнает, что, скорее всего, отец — он? Поверит ли он Санджи? Или отгородится от него?

Сердце в груди болезненно сжалось. Санджи не знал, что произойдет, если Маримо его оттолкнет. Раньше Санджи было на него плевать, и за те два года, пока они не видели друг друга, Санджи о нем даже не вспоминал и был в полном порядке. Но, увидев Зоро на Сабаоди, стоящего на разбитом корабле, насквозь промокшего, в нем разросся жар, комком оплел сердце, пустив по венам странное тепло.

Неужели его влечет к Маримо с тех пор? То чувство было похоже на то, как если бы Санджи отыскал свой любимый кухонный нож, которым пользовался в детстве и который спустя столько времени был черт знает где. И это чувство будоражило.

— Эй.

Санджи чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав низкий голос. На лужайке под деревом сидел Маримо. Расслабленный, он сцепил руки на затылке и смотрел на него прищуренным от слепящего солнца глазом.

Вот его Санджи вообще бы предпочел не видеть. Он бродил бесцельно, даже не замечая этого, он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что пришел на лужайку вместо камбуза. Дерьмо.

— У тебя болит живот? — спросил ублюдок с ухмылкой. Санджи даже не сомневался в том, что его мозги размером с горошину.

Его рука все еще была под рубашкой, и Санджи выдернул ее и завел за спину, словно пытался избавиться от улики.

— Заткнись, голова-трава, — Санджи закатил глаза. — Лучше спи, умри, или что-то такое в этом духе. Прекрати меня доставать.

— Так что сказал Чоппер?

Пальцы Санджи дернулись, ладонь едва не сжалась в кулак. Зоро заметил это, потому что на секунду его глаз метнулся к руке Санджи. Он не мог позволить Зоро узнать!

— А что? Ты и в правду беспокоишься обо мне, мистер Водоросль?

— Да кому ты нужен, Завитушка, — хмыкнул Зоро.

Санджи приподнял уголок губ и осторожно запихнул руки в карманы. Ублюдок перед ним обладал каким-то звериным чутьем, и Санджи нужно было прекращать все это поскорее.

— Чоппер сказал, что у меня несварение или как-то так. Так что да, у меня болит живот.

— Нечего было жрать свою дерьмовую стряпню, дерьмо-кок.

— А? Хочешь, я тресну тебе по башке так, что она вылетит из твоей задницы, Маримо?

— Тсч, — Зоро отвернулся. — С тобой не интересно драться, если ты болен. Иди отдохни, принцесска, восстанови свою тонкую душевную организацию.

Санджи почувствовал небывалый азарт. Сейчас он с легкостью мог бы свернуть ублюдку шею. Вскинув ногу, Санджи плотоядно улыбнулся:

— Тебе меня не победить, Маримо!

— Ха-а? — Зоро подскочил, — Да я побью тебя с закрытыми глазами, дерьмо-кок!

— Да ладно? — Санджи наклонился вперед, стукаясь лбом о лоб Зоро. — Тогда я побью тебя, пока сплю, идиот!

— Тогда я побью тебя, даже если умру, мишенебровый!

— А?! Я надеру тебе задницу, говнюк! — зарычал Санджи. Зоро ответил сердитым взглядом:

— Ну попробуй, поварешка!

— Кок-сан.

Они остановились и резко повернули головы в сторону Робин. Она стояла на лестнице, положив свою очаровательную ладошку на перила, и ослепительно улыбалась.

— Мне кофе, пожалуйста.

Санджи резко сделал шаг назад, и ублюдочный Маримо завалился вперед, впечатываясь лицом в газон. Ха!

— Уже бегу, Робин-чуан! — воскликнул Санджи, сложив руки под щечку. Его драгоценный ангел нуждался в нем, и конечно же он поспешит!

Краем уха Санджи услышал, как Маримо тихо произнес «ублюдок», потирая нос. Глупый идиот.

Санджи уже расписал, какой прекрасный кофе он сварит для прекрасной Робин-чан, и почти дошел до кабуза, как его внимание привлек громкий крик Усоппа с палубы.

— Земля! Земля по курсу!


	7. Chapter 7

— И как называется этот остров?

Спустя два с половиной часа Санни пришвартовалась на отдаленном берегу острова. Нами сверилась с картой.

— Он называется Бартеро.

— Бартеро? Какое странное название, — Луффи в замешательстве склонил голову набок. — А там есть мясо?

— Ты можешь думать только о мясе? — вздохнул Усопп, не нуждаясь в ответе.

— Бартеро. Открытый остров Нового Мира, — пояснила Робин с улыбкой, и все оглянулись на нее. — Это торговый остров, и здесь каждый может продавать и покупать.

— Открытый остров? Ты имеешь в виду?.. — Френки не договорил, а Робин уже кивнула.

— Верно. Этот остров открыт абсолютно для всех. И в последнее время сюда часто наведываются пираты, контрабандисты и морской дозор. Можно сказать, что это место — площадка для свободной торговли криминального мира. И морской дозор не упускает возможности захватить здесь пиратов.

Усопп и Чоппер взвыли от страха и прилипли друг к другу.

— У меня острый приступ болезни «не-хочу-сходить-на-этот-остров»!

— Я боюсь-боюсь!

— Йо-хо-хо! Меня чуть не схватил инфаркт, — Брук картинно возложил руки на грудь, — Как хорошо, что у меня нет сердца, хо-хо-хо.

— Наконец-то я поем мяса, — рассмеялся Луффи, в предвкушении хлопая в ладоши.

— Хм, я бы не отказался выпить саке, пока буду бродить по округе, — в задумчивости потер подбородок Зоро. Санджи закатил глаза и покачал головой, будто говоря «это безнадежно».

— Вы только посмотрите, мох хочет замариновать себя в саке.

— Что? Нарываешься, Завитушка? Я порежу тебя на ломтики!

— Хотел бы я увидеть твои жалкие попытки, забродившая водоросль, — Санджи шлепнул Зоро ладонью по лбу.

— Прекратите, ребята. Мы недолго здесь пробудем. Согласно моим записям, Лог Пос настроится за три дня, — Нами аккуратно, но быстро свернула карту и убрала ее за пояс. А заодно достала из заднего кармана клима-такт, чтобы привычным способом решить, кто с кем останется.

— Эм, Нами? Можно мне в пару к Санджи, — все уставились на неловко ерзающего Чоппера. — Видите ли, я работаю над новым лекарством из рыбьей чешуи, и мне не помешала бы его помощь, чтобы определять, не ядовита ли она.

Санджи с сомнением прищурился. Похоже, что Чоппер о нем беспокоился. Или он не лгал, и ему действительно нужна была помощь на случай, если что-то произойдет? В любом случае гордость Санджи была уязвлена. Конечно, Чоппер беспокоится, но разве это не чересчур? Санджи все еще оставался мужчиной, черт побери!

— Хорошо, поняла. Тогда Чоппер будет в паре с Санджи, — Нами опустила руку с клима-тактом. — Раз так, то давайте решим это сами? — как оказалось, все одобрили эту идею, за исключением подозрительно молчащего Санджи, — Тогда я пойду с Луффи! — Нами резко обхватила его за шею, отчего он сделал шаг вперед, неловко размахивая руками, — так я смогу побить тебя прежде, чем ты доставишь нам неприятности!

— Э-э? Ни за что! Кто-нибудь, помогите! — завопил Луффи потянулся к остальным. Но все были согласны с Нами. Брук и Робин решили пойти вместе, а Зоро, Френки и Усопп — по одиночке.

Но Нами гуляющий сам по себе Зоро доверия не внушал: его топографический кретинизм постоянно заставлял всех беспокоиться.

— Да не заблужусь я, — воскликнул Зоро, и Нами ничего не оставалось, кроме как разрешить ему делать все что угодно, при условии, что это не выльется в проблему.

— Уже стемнело, нам лучше идти, — Нами кивнула в сторону берега и дала указания, — Зоро будет сторожить первым, поэтому постарайся притащить свою задницу на Санни сразу после того, как купишь свое идиотское саке. Ясно?

Зоро фыркнул и отвернулся от Нами.

— Склочная ведьма.

— Не говори так с Нами-сан, голова-трава, — тут же огрызнулся Санджи, но Зоро проигнорировал его и спрыгнул с корабля.

— Так, слушаем сюда. Хотите — снимите номер в городе, хотите — возвращайтесь на Санни. Через три дня встречаемся здесь, понятно? — угрожающе произнесла Нами.

— Так точно!

Город оказался вполне обычным. Так же, как и везде, он извивался торговыми улочками, на которых располагались киоски, разнообразные магазинчики и торговые центры. Единственная особенность острова была в том, что все было выстроено из камня. Припомнив слова Робин о том, что они запросто могли наткнуться на морских дозорных, Санджи и Чоппер купили серые плащи и натянули капюшоны пониже.

— Прости, Санджи, не мог ничего с собой поделать. Я волновался, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Чоппер, когда они свернули в очередной проулок.

— Да я понимаю, но… ты немного перегибаешь палку. Не суетись так, — ответил Санджи, Чоппер понуро опустил голову.

Они вышли к рынку: даже под ночным небом эта часть города была оживленной.

— Нам лучше поискать комнату, останемся на ночь, — Санджи огляделся в поисках морского дозора. Когда Чоппер не ответил, Санджи повернулся к нему.

Тот стоял перед полуразвалившейся лавкой, его взгляд был прикован к износившейся вывеске, на которой с трудом можно было прочитать «Медицинские принадлежности мистера Ранпорта».

Санджи подошел к Чопперу, сунув руки в карманы за сигаретами, но тут же одернул себя, вспомнив дерьмовую просьбу «не кури». Санджи разочарованно вздохнул — он не курил уже несколько часов, это медленно его убивало. Сможет ли он сдержаться? Да и почему он подчинялся? Часть него все еще не хотела верить Чопперу, но другая, постоянно обдумывающая доказательства, говорила «да не говнись ты, осел».

— Давай зайдем? — Чоппер с надеждой посмотрел на него. Санджи улыбнулся.

— Почему бы и нет?

Чоппер поблагодарил его и с радостью зашел в магазин. Санджи осторожно зашел вслед за ним. Чоппер сходу завязал со стариком диалог, и теперь они казались потерянными для всего мира. Санджи осмотрелся: такие странные приборы он видел впервые в жизни. Он планировал остаться на страже, просто позволив Чопперу купить все, что ему нужно, а после тихонько уйти как можно скорее, но задумка провалилась, когда Чоппер со сверкающими глазами подошел к нему.

— Санджи! Мистер Ранпорт может нам помочь! Ты такой не один, — радостно воскликнул Чоппер.

— Что? О чем ты, Чоппер? — спросил Санджи в изумлении. Он перевел взгляд на старика, направляющегося к двери в задней части магазина.

Чоппер потянул его за плащ.

— Куда мы идем?

— Я доктор на пенсии, молодой человек, — заявил старик. — Раньше это место было моей клиникой, но когда моя жена умерла, я решил закрыть ее и обустроил тут небольшой магазин, — он открыл дверь, пропуская их в маленькую темную комнатку. Лампа на стене зажглась.

Под оранжевыми отблесками комнатка посветлела, будто разрешила себя рассматривать. Санджи сразу заметил странную конструкцию, установленную у стены.

Удивленный Чоппер и все не догоняющий, что к чему, Санджи впали в ступор. Старик протер пыльную поверхность тряпкой, щелкнул выключателем — и конструкция будто ожила, затарахтев. Небольшой ден-ден муши тоже выглядел необычно. Он был прикреплен к подобию кресла и после включения проецировал картинку на настенный прямоугольный экран.

— Ложитесь, молодой человек, — старик поманил Санджи пальцем.

— Чего? Нет, я туда не лягу. Чоппер, что происходит?

— Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, — взволнованно начал Чоппер, — но когда-то Докторина рассказывала мне об устройстве, с помощью которого можно увидеть и обследовать ребенка в утробе матери.

— Это называется ультразвуковой аппарат, — сообщил старик. — Правда, он очень старый — один из первых, созданных гениальным Вегапанком, когда тот был еще ребенком. Его продавали на этом острове, а я приобрел и, когда жена забеременела, испробовал на ней.

Внутри Санджи что-то дернулось от страха.

— Что? Чоппер, подожди, ты что, рассказал ему?.. — Санджи не мог в это поверить!

— Д-да, прости, Санджи, но мистер Ранпорт сказал, что может помочь! — заспорил Чоппер, взмахнув копытцами.

Санджи вперил взгляд в лицо старика, покорно ожидающего окончания их спора у адского агрегата.

— И как ты можешь помочь нам, старый хрен?

Поначалу старик удивился в ответ на возмущенное оскорбление Санджи, но после того, как пришел в себя, громко расхохотался.

— Ну и язычок у вас, молодой человек!

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Санджи, — я все еще тебе не доверяю.

Старик улыбнулся, проявились глубокие морщины вокруг его рта и в уголках глаз.

— Я понимаю, в наши дни трудно доверять людям, не правда ли? Во время беременности у моей жены начался психоз, развивалась депрессия — ей становилось все хуже, поэтому я старался сделать все, чтобы облегчить ее состояние, — несмотря на улыбку, в глазах у старика затаилась грусть, — Я случайно наткнулся на книгу, в которой была информация об одном препарате, который мог буквально творить чудеса с людьми. К сожалению, к тому времени он был уже запрещен, и я решился заключить сделку на черном рынке. Она выпила его — я заставил, и ее состояние улучшилось, она смогла успешно родить нашего ребенка. Тогда я был счастлив, старый дурак. Препарат вызывал привыкание — хуже наркотика, она становилась слабее с каждым днем. И впоследствии умерла, — голос его затих.

Чоппер схватился за капюшон и натянул на погрустневшую мордочку. Санджи слышал, как он время от времени принюхивался.

— Препарат на основе амагенона? — кивнул Санджи. Старик усмехнулся.

— Наш сын выжил. Но, как и многие, под влиянием побочных эффектов, с врожденным изменением генома. Это затронуло репродуктивную систему, и он смог выносить ребенка.

Санджи побледнел, сглотнув застрявший в горле тугой ком. Его ладони вспотели от волнения. Значит, он был не единственным. Есть и другие люди с такой же хреновой судьбой?

— Но, как вы можете догадаться, — продолжил старик, — мужчин, рожающих детей, наше общество принять не может. Особенно из-за Мирового Правительства. Много лет назад таких мужчин либо убивали, либо продавали на черном рынке мировой знати или небесным драконам. В лучшем случае — как рабов. В худшем — в качестве шлюх для развлечения.

Санджи чуть не зазвенел от ярости. Он до крови прикусил губу, пытаясь заглушить душераздирающие чувства физической болью.

— Эти мрази… Я хочу уничтожить их, — прорычал он полным презрения голосом. Он до ужаса желал расправы над ними. Если бы не Луффи и Усопп, Санджи самолично бы объявил войну всему миру, сжег бы флаг Мирового Правительства и нассал бы на оставшуюся кучку пепла.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, молодой человек. Мой сын покинул этот остров после рождения первого ребенка, — сказал старик. — И из-за страшного инцидента мы расстались. Больше я о нем ничего не слышал. Но так хочется получить от него хоть небольшую весточку.

Воцарилась тишина, причудливые тени плясали на стенах. Санджи постоял еще мгновение, а после сбросил плащ и подошел к аппарату, усаживаясь на край кресла. Расстегивая пуговицы, он спросил:

— Ну, мы сделаем это или как?

Старик улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на жмущегося в углу комнатки Чоппера.

— Не хотите ли посмотреть, как я буду делать ультразвук, доктор Чоппер?

Перевозбужденный Чоппер подпрыгнул на месте и вмиг оказался рядом, восхищенно выдохнув «да». Он встал так, чтобы не мешать мистеру Ранпорту. Точнее, доктору Ранпорту.

— Снимите рубашку, молодой человек, — попросил Ранпорт, Санджи заколебался на мгновение, но уступил, хотя лежать полуголым на странном столе было смущающе.

Кожаная обивка неприятно липла к телу.

Санджи прикрыл лицо руками, когда заметил, что Ранпорт с интересом рассматривает его живот.

— Что? — пробубнил он.

Старик усмехнулся:

— Ничего. Что ж, начнем.

Лежать было скучно. Как и любые другие профессионалы, которым выдалась минутка поболтать о любимом деле, Чоппер с Ранпортом начали перебрасываться странными фразами и терминами, и по тому, что Санджи услышал, он мог предположить, что старик проводит инструктаж. А после на его живот плюхнулась какая-то скользкая штуковина, от которой пробежали мурашки, и Санджи поежился:

— Что это?

— Это гель, — ответил старик, размазывая его. — Он поможет увидеть твоего ребенка.

Для спора у Санджи не было аргументов, и он успокоил себя тем, что старик — доктор, а значит, должен был знать, что делал.

Минуту спустя на живот опустилось небольшое устройство, и старик начал водить им туда-сюда. Потом он посмотрел на Чоппера, а Чоппер посмотрел на ден-ден муши, и вот уже оба они уставились на настенный экран. Еще пара движений устройством — и оба удивленно охнули.

— О, глядите! — старик улыбнулся. — А вот и малыш.

— Где? Покажите мне! — Санджи попытался поднять голову, но был остановлен парой копыт.

— Стоять! Не шевелись! — предупредил его Чоппер, — Если пошевелишься, мы можем потерять изображение.

— А? Изображение? Что происходит? — его снедало любопытство. О чем эти двое говорили? Что за сраное изображение?

— Минуточку, — старик нажал что-то на панели с кнопками. — Все хорошо, сейчас я вытру гель. Можешь сесть.

Санджи приподнялся и его глаза сразу же нашли застывшее на противоположной стене изображение.

— Он еще такой маленький, похож на арахис, — улыбнулся старик, — но с уверенностью могу сказать: в тебе, молодой человек, есть еще один человек.

— Вау! Это правда, Санджи! У тебя действительно будет ребенок! — воскликнул радостный Чоппер.

От шока Санджи с открытым ртом таращился на размытое изображение. Вот оно. Доказательство, которое нужно было Санджи. Бессознательно его рука легла на живот; поглаживая, он растирал остатки геля по коже. Пиздец, просто пиздец. Значит, все по-настоящему. Сраный ребенок в его сраном теле. Это, блядь, безумие, но все же доказательство — достаточно весомое — было ясно спроецировано прямо перед ним.

Блядь, блядь, блядь! Санджи беззвучно шевелил губами, в нем роились мысли, спутываясь, слипаясь и разрываясь, — и ни одной конкретной в его голове не было. Он даже не понимал, что чувствует. Что он _должен_ чувствовать?

Единственное, что было ясно: он напуган. С ним подобное впервые, и он никогда не думал за всю свою жизнь, что однажды забеременеет! Черт возьми…

А в глубине души поднялось странное тепло, медленно окутывающее его. И, согреваясь, Санджи потихоньку начал приходить в себя. Защипало в глазах, слезы затуманили взор. Стерев их ладонью, Санджи подумал, что стал слишком уж эмоциональным.

— Санджи? Ты в порядке? Болит что-то? — обеспокоился Чоппер.

— Нет, я в порядке, — Санджи покачал головой и мягко улыбнулся. — Просто, думаю, я немного потрясен.

— Понимаю, молодой человек. Мой сын поначалу тоже не очень хорошо воспринял эту новость. Но когда он увидел ребенка своими глазами тут, — старик махнул на экран, — он заплакал. И начал говорить, как он напуган и счастлив одновременно.

Ранпорт по-доброму рассмеялся, и Санджи чуть-чуть полегчало. Он еще никогда такого не чувствовал. Конечно, он волновался. Но было приятно положить конец растерянности и сомнениям. Даже если теперь ему придется застрять в медотсеке в этом положении на несколько месяцев.

— Спасибо, старик, — Санджи поднялся на ноги и натянул рубашку. — Нам нужно возвращаться.

— Я рад, что смог помочь, — вежливо склонил голову старик.

— Просто зови меня Санджи.

Он поднял с пола плащ, повернулся — Ранпорт улыбался ему.

— Хорошо, Санджи. Будь осторожен в своем путешествии. Скоро станет очень тяжело.

— Знаю, спасибо за напоминание, старик. Надеюсь, скоро ты встретишься со своим сыном, — и, прежде чем покинуть магазин, Санджи махнул ему на прощание.

— До свидания, мистер Ранпорт! — Чоппер поклонился и сразу же побежал за Санджи. — Что ты собираешься делать сейчас?

— Мне есть о чем подумать, — Санджи пожал плечами, — не говори пока никому.

— Но почему?

— Я еще не готов им рассказать. Прости, — это все, что Санджи мог ему сказать, и все, что нужно было Чопперу, чтобы тот понял.

Санджи был благодарен такому стечению обстоятельств. Если бы не Чоппер, то что бы он делал? Ему было бы не с кем поделиться переживаниями, он бы сорвался, не сумев сдержать эмоций. Значит, никаких сигарет, хах? Дерьмо.

— Давай найдем место, где… — начал Санджи, но его прервал громкий крик откуда-то слева.

— Вот отродье! — торговец мукой оттолкнул ребенка, и тот рухнул на землю. Почти никто не обернулся, продолжив свой путь. А торгаш едва ли не кипел от ярости и уже вскинул палку над ребенком. — Я сказал, для тебя у меня нет ни грамма муки! Убирайся, ты мешаешь торговле!

Ребенок сел, болезненно пискнув, с головы его съехал капюшон, открывая густые темные локоны. У Санджи дернулась бровь.

— Пожалуйста, всего один мешок!.. — молила девчонка, но торгаш перебил ее:

— Заткнись, грязная паршивка! — и замахнулся, вокруг послышались сдавленные смешки.

Девчонка вскинула руки над головой, ожидая боли от удара. Но ничего не произошло.

— Эй.

— А? — рука торгаша задрожала, когда палка столкнулась с чем-то твердым. — Ты еще кто, блядь?

Санджи одним движением отшвырнул палку в стену, и она разлетелась на мелкие щепки. Медленно опуская ногу, Санджи спросил, не скрывая надменности:

— С чего ты взял, что имеешь право поднимать руку на юную леди, ты, кусок дерьма?

Торгаш попятился, его жирное тельце била крупная дрожь.

— О-она сама напросилась! Я не собираюсь продавать ничего этому отродью!

Ох, если у Санджи на лбу вздувалась вена — это верный признак смертельной опасности. Жаль, что тупой торгаш об этом еще не знал. Следующее, что увидели люди, — жирная свинья, влетевшая в свой прилавок. На нее свалились три мешка муки, а на землю попадало еще штук пять.

— Никогда не смей говорить в таком тоне с леди, — угрожающе рыкнул Санджи. С визгом кто-то отбежал подальше, кто-то молча задыхался от ужаса.

— Э-эй, — Чоппер потянул его за брючину, — Не начинай драку! Нам нужно идти.

— Вот дерьмо, прости, — Санджи поскреб пальцем по щеке. — Не могу с собой ничего поделать, — ввернул он Чопперу его же фразу и подошел к девчушке, которая все еще сидела на земле и пялилась на него во все глаза.

Санджи присел перед ней на корточки и подал руку:

— С вами все в порядке, юная леди?

— Д-да, спасибо, мистер, — медленно кивнула она и позволила Санджи поставить себя на ноги.

— Будьте осторожны по дороге домой.

Девчушка подарила ему прекрасную невинную улыбку, которая почти растопила его сердце. Она помахала ему и скрылась в толпе. Санджи повернулся к Чопперу, но наткнулся на окруживших его людей в капюшонах, которые с неприкрытым раздражением смотрели на него.

Чоппер спрятался за ноги Санджи и боязливо его позвал.

— Кто вы, блядь, такие? — выплюнул Санджи, возвращая им свирепый взгляд.

— Ты — Черная Нога Санджи, верно? — сказал тот, что в центре, глубоким грохочущим голосом. Огромный, гораздо выше, чем Санджи — и этим он напугал Чоппера, неудивительно.

— А тебя это заботит, ублюдок? — оскалился Санджи.

Остальные засмеялись. Один подметил:

— Ну и грязный же у тебя рот.

А тот, что в центре, возразил:

— Плевать, какой у него рот. Нам нужна его голова, — его зловещая усмешка Санджи совершенно не пугала.

Охотники за головами. Пф. Санджи склонил голову набок и, засунув руки в карманы, нетерпеливо постукивал каблуком по земле.

— У меня нет времени болтать с вами, так что отъебитесь.

И они замолчали. Нахмурились. Санджи услышал, как Чоппер попросил его бежать, но было слишком поздно. Охотники выхватили оружие и ринулись в атаку. Четыре меча? Не проблема. Санджи ушел от первого удара, отклонившись назад и коснувшись пальцами земли. Быстро сориентировавшись, Санджи встал на руки и замахнулся ногами.

Упавшие мечи грустно звякнули, а четверо нападавших развалились перед ним в разных позах. Им хватило одного пинка, слабаки. Даже вместе взятые они медленнее и слабее Зоро в тысячу раз.

По всему рынку пронеслись волны паники, люди кричали и пытались убежать как можно дальше от источника шума. Стало только хуже — Санджи привлек слишком много внимания.

— Чоппер, бежим! — тот кивнул, и они рванули вперед, но путь им преградил тот огромный мужик, который в этой шайке, видимо, был главарем.

— Каменный удар! — с грохотом он впечатал кулак в землю. Санджи успел отскочить, подхватив Чоппера. Шматки земли вместе с каменным крошевом разлетелись в стороны. Охотник встал и поднял руку, ставшую похожей на каменный нож.

— Капитан Доромео! — выкрикнул кто-то с обожанием.

— Я съел иши-иши но ми и стал каменным человеком, — ухмыльнулся Доромео, — и я клянусь, что получу награду за твою голову, Черная Нога.

— Только в своих мечах, идиот, — съязвил Санджи и уже поднял ногу, чтобы навалять выскочке, как Чоппер в сотый раз за день вцепился в его брюки.

— Стой, Санджи! Не нужно драться! — напомнил он свою недавнюю просьбу, и сейчас она звучала больше как приказ.

— Но Чоппер, в такой ситуации я не могу _не_ драться! — Санджи возмутился, всплеснув руками, и их перепалка привела к тому, что охотник скривился, а несколько людей, собравшихся, чтобы поглазеть на бой, удивленно приподняли брови.

— Я сам сражусь с ним, — и прежде, чем Санджи возразил, Чоппер, оттолкнувшись от земли, прыгнул на охотника, на ходу меняя форму. Чоппер называл ее «Кунг-фу Поинт», и Санджи уже не раз видел, как в ней Чоппер выносит достаточно сильных противников.

Охотник заблокировал каменной рукой удар Чоппера, но сделал несколько шагов назад, едва устояв на ногах.

— Чоппер! — крикнул Санджи, но поверженные минутой ранее противники уже поднялись на ноги и вновь набросились на него. Санджи распинал их, как назойливых мух, — Надоедливые ублюдки!

— Санджи!

Он обернулся и увидел, как Чоппер от удара в живот отлетает к стене. Глухой звук столкновения плоти и камня разносится по опустевшей площади, стена за Чоппером треснула, несколько мелких камней осыпались на землю.

Санджи бросился к нему, но Доромео преградил ему путь, вскидывая свою заостренную руку. Санджи поднял ногу, чтобы блокировать удар.

— Бейся со мной, Черная Нога. Я не собираюсь тратить время на долбанного клоуна, — прорычал Доромео.

— Черт, — Санджи подцепил носком ботинка предплечье Доромео и с силой оттолкнул его, тот всем своим весом последовал за рукой, и у Санджи появился шанс вдарить ублюдку коленом в солнечное сплетение.

Доромео отшвырнуло на несколько метров, и Санджи вновь попытался добраться до Чоппера, но ему наперерез с ревом доведенного до бешенства быка кинулся Доромео, слишком быстро пришедший в себя. В его теле сочетались и скорость, и мощь, что неприятно удивило Санджи.

Доромео нападал сериями ударов, и Санджи, боязливо прикрывая живот руками, успевал лишь блокировать, снова и снова. Он ничего не мог сделать — он защищал свое дитя, пусть и нерожденное, его… его ребенка. Такое поведение Санджи Доромео не устроило.

— Что с твоими руками, Черная Нога? — заорал он, — Дерись со мней как мужчина, трус!

Он отвел руку для короткого, но сильного удара, Санджи едва успел поставить блок.

— Заткни пасть, — ухмыльнулся Санджи и сплюнул накопившуюся во рту слюну. Прикурить бы.

— И это пресловутая Черная Нога пиратов Соломенной Шляпы? Не смеши меня, слабак. Твой капитан, должно быть, плачет от досады прямо сейчас, — насмешливо кричал Доромео.

— Я отправлю тебя в ад, повидаешься там со своей бабушкой, — с вызовом бросил Санджи, — ты, урод.

— Нет! Санджи, нет!

Санджи бросил взгляд на Чоппера: он держался за плечо, весь измазанный в крови. Он ранен? Блядь, им нужно сваливать отсюда.

— Чоппер!

— Не смей отвлекаться, грязный пират! — и Санджи не успел повернуть голову к Доромео, как тот впечатал в его щеку каменный кулак, отправив в полет. Санджи пронесся мимо разноцветных палаток и упал на одну из них.

Блядь, блядь. Он слышал рыдания Чоппера, он не смел убрать руки от живота. Его волновало лишь то, не облажался ли он и в порядке ли ребенок.

Санджи попытался встать, но Доромео был просто чертовски быстр. В одно мгновение с озверевшим взглядом он возник перед ним, заводя свою заостренную руку для размашистого удара.

— У меня будет твоя голова, Черная Нога, — улыбнулся Доромео.

Глаза Санджи расширились, и показалось, что время замедлилось. Рука Доромео рассекла воздух, и Санджи крепче обхватил живот руками. Если он умрет, то малыш умрет вместе с ним. Но если он выживет, а малыш нет — он не сможет жить с чувством вины и сожаления. Это унизительно. Так унизительно ожидать удара с зажмуренными глазами — он никогда не позволял себе сделать этого.

Санджи заставил себя открыть глаза, большая тень мелькнула перед ним и на его лицо плеснуло кровью. Санджи замутило — от ее вида и запаха его едва не вырвало.

Рука Доромео все-таки достигла плоти.

Чоппер перехватил Доромео за предплечье. Он был настроен решительно. Санджи охватил ужас.

— Не… — Чоппер закашлялся, кровь из его рта стекала по потемневшей шерсти, — трогай… моего пациента!..

Доромео надменно захохотал. Он с легкостью вырвал руку из хватки ослабевшего Чоппера.

— Перестань вмешиваться, — и ударом наотмашь откинул Чоппера в сторону.

— Чоппер! — заорал Санджи, срываясь на хрип. Его тело трясло, в глазах помутнело — он был на грани обморока из-за охватившей его паники.

Маленький, неподвижный, в изорванном окровавленном плаще Чоппер лежал на холодной земле.

— Не волнуйся, Черная Нога, — сказал Доромео, но Санджи смотрел только на обмякшее тело Чоппера, — ты будешь следующим.

Звяк.

— Хватит трепаться, каменный хрен.

У Санджи кровь застыла в жилах от этого низкого грубоватого голоса. Зоро возвышался перед ним, обнаживший все три клинка.

Рука Доромео встретилась со скрещенными мечами Зоро, и если бы Санджи медленно не сходил с ума, он никогда бы не позволил себе в такой момент жадным взглядом смотреть на крепко сбитую, напряженную спину, на расставленные для большей устойчивости ноги — и от этого линия бедер отчетливо проглядывалась даже через идиотский халат.

— Охотник на пиратов, Ророноа Зоро, — Доромео ситуация, похоже, лишь веселила. — Значит, Соломенные шляпы действительно на этом острове.

— Санджи!

— Луффи! — закричал он, различив знакомый голос и фигуру, бегущую к нему.

— Боже мой, Чоппер, — Нами тоже оказалась здесь и опустилась на колени рядом с Чоппером, прижимая к своей груди его безвольное тело.

— Луффи! Хватай Чоппера и дерьмо-кока и беги на корабль, — кинул Зоро, не поворачивая головы.

— Понял, — Луффи вытянул руки вперед, ухватился за рубашку Санджи и выдернул его к себе. Он закинул Санджи на плечо, развернулся на пятках и побежал.

— Я в порядке, Луффи, — запротестовал Санджи, когда лязг мечей стал стихать.

— Нет, — вдруг подал голос Чоппер с рук Нами. — С-санджи, — он закашлялся, и Нами осторожно повернула Чоппера, чтобы он мог легче дышать. — Ты не можешь…

— Чоппер… — зашептал Санджи. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь подавить раскаляющиеся внутри эмоции. — Сначала позаботься о себе, идиот. Прекрати! Просто прекрати это, черт тебя дери!

Он услышал, как Чоппер тихонько рассмеялся, и увидел, как от усталости у него закрылись глаза.

Вскоре они достигли Санни, и Нами крикнула Усоппу, сидящему на огораживающих лужайку перилах:

— Усопп! Поспеши в медотсек! Нужно оказать первую помощь!

— А? Что? Я-я понял, ждите! — Усопп глянул вниз и, ужаснувшись, исчез.

Оказавшись на борту Санни, Луффи аккуратно опустил Санджи на палубу.

— Тебя тоже нужно будет осмотреть, — заявил Луффи.

— Нет, я в порядке. Я… буду в порядке, — черт, на самом деле он не был уверен в том, что он в порядке. Он даже не знал, все ли хорошо с его ребенком! А вдруг Санджи все испортил? И этого больше никогда не случится — он никогда не станет отцом?..

Нами понесла Чоппера в медотсек. Санджи ухватился за переносицу и мысленно молился, чтобы с Чоппером все было хорошо.

— Кок-сан, — на его плечо легла мягкая ладонь. Подняв взгляд, Санджи посмотрел на Робин, — С вами все в порядке?

Он вздохнул и кивнул.

— Ответ положительный. Спасибо, Робин-чан.

— Что случилось, Санджи? — требовательно спросил Луффи.

Санджи тяжело сглотнул. Сейчас ему не нужен был этот разговор.

— Пусть кок-сан сначала отдохнет, он тоже ранен, — Робин неожиданно пришла ему на помощь, солнечно улыбаясь. От нее веяло чем-то сладким и уютным, Санджи поблагодарил ее небольшим кивком. Луффи это, казалось, устроило, и он пошел в медотсек к Нами, Усоппу и Чопперу.

Санджи извинился перед Робин.

Сняв отвратительный серый плащ, он поплелся на камбуз, чтобы смочить пересохшую глотку водой и приготовить перекус. Если он собирается подарить этому ребенку жизнь, то стоит озаботиться своим здоровьем. Блядь, он носил ребенка всего лишь пару месяцев, а о своем гребанном положении узнал только сегодня днем и, более того, увидел его подтверждение час назад, но уже так привязался к нерожденной жизни внутри него, к своей маленькой тайне. Он сделает все, чтобы обеспечить себе и малышу безопасность. Ведь он ни о чем не задумывался, своими руками — самым ценным, что есть у повара, — защищая живот. Даже если он станет калекой и не сможет готовить — пусть так, если это потребуется для того, чтобы ребенок родился здоровым. Санджи любил его безоговорочно. Даже если он еще был размером с арахис.

Поев, Санджи вышел из камбуза и направился к задней части корабля. Он отдохнет здесь — не сможет спокойно спать в своей кровати, зная, что Чоппер сейчас в медотсеке. Нами заверила, что с ним все в порядке, но Санджи это не успокоило. Ведь это он был виноват в том, что Чоппер пострадал. Нужно было послушаться его и бежать, а не затевать драку с теми уродами. Блядь, это он во всем виноват!

Санджи перегнулся через перила, низко опустил голову и вцепился пальцами в волосы. Холодный ветерок не освежал и не бодрил. Через несколько минут Санджи услышал грохочущие шаги, звук которых раздавался все чаще и громче, он повернулся было, но не успел ничего понять — его встретили болезненным ударом по щеке.

Санджи отлетел к дальним перилам, машинально прикрывая руками живот. С размаху влетев в перила спиной, Санджи сморщился от пронзающей боли. Во рту почувствовался железный привкус — губа лопнула. Над ним нависла знакомая фигура. Зоро ухватил его за рубашку и дернул на себя, поднимая на ноги.

— Какого хера, кок?! — яростно зарычал Зоро, в его глазах блестел страх, — Почему ты позволил этому ублюдку ранить Чоппера?!

— Я… мне очень жаль…

— Он был, блядь, до смешного слаб! Как ты не смог справиться с этим насекомым?! — Зоро приблизил к нему лицо. — Я, ты и Луффи должны защищать эту команду. И я думал, что хоть в этом я могу тебе довериться. Я тебя переоценил, кок?

Жалящие слова Зоро причиняли больше боли, чем удары, и Санджи не имел права защищаться. Он был виноват в том, что произошла такая срань. Руки Санджи, лежавшие на животе, дернулись, и Зоро сразу же это заметил.

— Все из-за этой идиотской боли в животе? Ты сильнее этого, черт!

Зоро швырнул Санджи на пол, но он тут же поднялся на ноги. И Зоро вновь толкнул его, Санджи рухнул под весом навалившегося на него Зоро. Тот пригвоздил его плечи к полу, зажал ноги своими коленями. Санджи не мог заставить себя убрать руки с живота.

— Если ты сожалеешь, то прими это, как мужчина! — выплюнул Зоро, и снова ударил Санджи по лицу. — Ты так, блядь, выводил меня из себя последние несколько недель! Мы верим в тебя, уебок, а ты подводишь команду, слышишь? — еще удар, тупая пульсирующая боль и Санджи глухо застонал, — А если бы Чоппер погиб? Что бы ты делал?!

Он выдержит. В конце концов, он привык к боли. Он справится с парочкой ударов. Но когда Зоро сильнее сжал его за плечи и тряхнул, в Санджи взыграл адреналин, и он рыкнул:

— Хватит, отпусти меня, придурок!

— Заткнись! Живот болит, да? Охуенное оправдание, давай посмотрим, поможет ли оно тебе, когда ты подохнешь, если я вдарю со всей дури, урод, — Зоро сжимал пальцы все сильнее.

У Санджи защипало в глазах. Зоро был силен — он был пиздец каким сильным! Сколько же самообладания у него было, что он еще не раздробил Санджи все косточки до единой?!

Едва хватка ослабла, Санджи дернул головой и вцепился зубами в мускулистую руку Зоро — тот закричал, а по губам Санджи мазнула горячая кровь.

Он выдержит любые удары — он не неженка, не женщина. Зоро мог разбить ему лицо, завязать ему ноги в узел. Только… только, пожалуйста, Санджи, не дай ему навредить ребенку. Не позволяй этому человеку навредить собственному ребенку.

Санджи выпустил руку Зоро, и тот сразу же впечатал его в пол с новой силой.

— Почему ты не хочешь драться со мной, кок? Чего ты так боишься?

Зоро поднял кулак, и Санджи предвидел удар, но его остановили десять тонких рук, выросших из плеча Зоро и обездвиживших его руку.

— Хватит, мечник-сан.

— Не вмешивайся! — Зоро зарычал, едва не захлебываясь собственным гневом.

— Нет. Вам нужно успокоиться, — сказала Робин, и едва Зоро начал сопротивляться, как к десяти рукам добавились еще двадцать, полностью его сковывая.

Робин отбросила Зоро подальше от Санджи, тот свалился у перил.

— Вы в порядке, кок-сан? — Робин присела рядом.

— Да… — ответил Санджи напряженным голосом. — В порядке.

Его сердце едва не остановилось, когда Робин ласково обхватила его ладони своими. Он смотрел на нее с ужасом, будто бы она знала. Но как?

Робин не замечала его реакции, лишь обеспокоенно нахмурила брови и чуть сжала ладони. Санджи хотел спросить ее, но его отвлекло озлобленное ворчание со стороны. Зоро поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь. С его руки текла кровь, а место укуса наливалось чернотой. Его одежда была порвана и испачкана темно-бурым.

— Боюсь, мне придется попросить вас уйти, мечник-сан, — успокаивающим тоном произнесла Робин. Зоро посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Санджи.

— Я уйду. Буду в городе. Не могу оставаться спокойным, находясь на этом корабле, мне нужно выпустить пар, — ответил он и спрыгнул вниз.

Санджи смотрел на удаляющийся силуэт Зоро, его контур стирался в туманных тенях.

В груди сдавило, и Санджи едва сдерживал подступающие рыдания. Изо всех сил он старался не издавать ни звука, но в горле першило, не хватало воздуха в легких. Блядь, все так запуталось.

— Кок-сан, — позвала его Робин. Ее рука вырисовывала на его спине круги, но Санджи не помогало — он не мог успокоиться, ведь Зоро злился на него. И был так близко к тому, чтобы убить собственного ребенка. Это было так больно, так… Санджи задыхался.

Санджи сошел с ума. Он ненавидел себя, не мог ничего сказать и просто плакал. Плакал, как какой-то слабак — похоже, им он и был. Зоро ранен, и чувствовал себя преданным из-за слабости Санджи. Зоро доверил ему команду, но Санджи подвел его. Подвел своих товарищей.

— Я… прости, прости, Робин-чан, — всхлипнул Санджи, задыхаясь в рыданиях. Его горло сдавило из-за того, что он так долго сдерживал слезы. Его трясло, в нем смешивалось столько эмоций, что разрывало изнутри.

Робин словно чувствовала его боль. Она волновалась за него, она видела, что Санджи причиняет вред сам себе.

— Ни о чем не жалей, я все понимаю, — прошептала она и отодвинулась, чтобы накрыть прохладными ладонями его опухшие щеки. От ее светлой улыбки внутренняя суматоха Санджи чуть-чуть рассеялась. — И команда тоже поймет.


	8. Chapter 8

— Этот ублюдский кок… — пробурчал Зоро в большую деревянную кружку. Залпом допив свое пиво, он с грохотом опустил кружку на барный стол; на шум обернулось несколько посетителей.

Он уже час пялился на полки, заполненные ровными рядами винных бутылок, и за это время влил в себя пять порций.

— Успокойся, парень, — бармен, походивший больше на отъявленного бандита, чем на бармена, поставил перед ним еще одну кружку. Хотя чего он ожидал от пиратского бара?

— Отвали, — огрызнулся Зоро.

— Да-да. Только, блядь, не срывай злость на моих кружках и заплати, — пренебрежительно фыркнул бармен и отошел, чтобы помочь другому посетителю.

Зоро бездумно уставился на то, как по стенкам кружки ленно оседала пена. Даже не видя себя в зеркале, он знал, что морда у него вся красная, хотя он не был пьян. И он ненавидел себя за то, что не мог так легко опьянеть, когда сейчас этого хотелось больше всего. Встреча с дерьмо-коком его запутала. Когда Зоро его увидел, там, в задней части корабля, прислонившегося к перилам и опустившего голову, его затрясло от гнева, и все, что смог сделать Зоро — это просто броситься на него с ударами и наорать, едва не сорвав голос.

Да он, блядь, сумасшедший. Дерьмо-кок не был настолько слабым! Он никогда не позволял товарищам пострадать. Этот бесячий кусок дерьма был единственным, кто мог его разбудить, единственным, кто мог с ним соперничать, раздражая до глубины души. И он был единственным, кому Зоро мог доверить прикрывать свою спину. Дерьмо-кок с одного пинка крошил валуны и отправлял противников в небо — в его ногах была нечеловеческая мощь.

И когда Зоро увидел кока, беспомощно развалившегося на обломках торговой палатки, обхватившего себя руками и готового сдохнуть от руки каменного урода, в нем словно с оглушительным грохотом лопнул воздушный шарик, наполненный страхом. Он был напуган при одной мысли о том, что могло случиться с коком. Зоро вообще не должен был беспокоиться о боях кока, как тот не беспокоился о боях Зоро. Это Луффи, несмотря на свою безумную силу, мог куда-нибудь вляпаться: то за борт свалится и топором пойдет ко дну, то его сожрет гигантский морской король. Но никогда Зоро не сомневался в силе дерьмо-кока. И каждый раз, когда кок оказывался рядом, прижимаясь своей тощей спиной к его, когда он сыпал оскорблениями и втягивал его в спор о том, кто завалит больше дозорных, Зоро… чувствовал себя расслабленным, и это — как бы ему ни хотелось признавать — было весело.

Кок странно себя вел несколько недель, и Зоро мало-помалу начинал выходить из себя. Та их стычка на камбузе, когда кока вырвало, или те моменты, когда он пялился на Зоро, как гребанный сталкер, и отводил взгляд, будто пойманный на чем-то постыдном, когда Зоро начинал пялиться в ответ.

Стычку на камбузе, кстати, Зоро помнил отчетливо. Пронзительного цвета голубые глаза смотрели на него с любопытством. Зоро не так уж и часто видел вблизи глаза кока, поэтому в тот раз не упустил шанс разглядеть их детальнее. Цветом напоминающие море, как они будут выглядеть, когда кок наконец-то найдет Олл Блю? Будут ли они сиять от восторга? Или потемнеют, сгорая в страсти и гордости? Хотел бы Зоро быть рядом с ним в этот момент. Вообще-то, он хотел, чтобы все его товарищи достигли своей мечты, но в случае с коком… Он еще и хотел бы увидеть, как тот будет смеяться в лицо тем, кто не верил в его мечту найти Олл Блю.

— Идиот, — на губах Зоро затаилась легкая улыбка.

«Идиот», — бросал он в радостное до одури лицо кока и повторял снова и снова, пока тот не выходил из себя. А потом Зоро смеялся над его тупым выражением лица.

Но в последнее время все происходило иначе. Рука Зоро до хруста вцепилась в ручку пивной кружки, он нахмурился. Ублюдский кок так и не раскололся, хотя Зоро спрашивал напрямую, пытался навязать драку и, черт возьми, даже загнал его в угол тогда на камбузе! Отодвинув кружку, Зоро вдарил лбом по барной стойке и взъерошил волосы на затылке.

— Тупой, надоедливый, ебаный, ублюдский, идиотский, дерьмовый кок! — каждое слово он ядовито выплевывал, не понимая, когда он, блядь, успел так увлечься коком? Несколько месяцев назад ему было глубоко насрать, как у него дела и все ли с ним в порядке! Что изменилось?

— Эй, выродок.

За спиной чувствовалось чужое присутствие. Незнакомец пнул стул под Зоро и, когда тот никак не отреагировал, сказал:

— Я к тебе обращаюсь, Охотник на пиратов.

Зоро приподнял бровь, но так и не оторвал голову от стойки и не опустил сцепленные на затылке руки.

— Сволочь! — взвыл ублюдок.

Громкий звон металла разнесся по бару, заставляя утихнуть веселящихся придурков и остановить шумные пляски. Рука Зоро сжимала белую рукоять Вадо Ичимонджи, лезвие которого сдерживало натиск меча противника. Зоро поднял голову, сверкнув глазом.

— Отъебись, — и скользнул мечом вверх. Под лезвием заискрило, а незнакомец, пошатнувшись, низко зарычал. Пол под ногами жалобно заскрипел, упало пара стульев.

Их окружило человек двадцать.

— Я хочу бросить тебе вызов, — сказал нарывающийся ублюдок, губы под его густыми усами растянулись в уродливой ухмылке. — Я ждал шанса сразиться с тобой. Как мечник я клянусь своим мечом, что убью тебя этой ночью.

Его шавки засмеялись. Зоро оглядел их и остановил взгляд на шуте перед собой. Встав из-за барной стойки, Зоро убрал Вадо Ичимонджи в ножны.

— Хорошее ты выбрал время, — он хрустнул шеей и размял лопатки, — я сейчас как раз достаточно зол, чтобы выпустить кому-нибудь кишки.

***

— Боже, Санджи-кун! Ты выбрал плохое время для драки с Зоро! — воскликнула Нами.

Обмакнув ватный шарик в заживляющей мази, она обработала его губы и распухшую щеку.

— Ах, — сжал ее руку Санджи, — как больно, Нами-сан!

Она нахмурилась.

— Клянусь, если ты еще раз будешь драться с ним, я тебя лично на больничную койку отправлю.

— Пылающие яростью глаза Нами-сан так прекрасны!

Нами свои прекрасные глаза лишь закатила, но лишний раз обращать внимание на глупости не стала и прилепила ему на щеку чистую марлю. Стрелка часов громко тикала, Нами молча обрабатывала мелкие порезы и ушибы на лице и руках, полученные Санджи в битве с Доромео. Он уставился в пол.

— Прости, Нами-сан.

Рука Нами застыла. Она немного наклонилась, заставив посмотреть на себя, и спросила:

— Почему ты извиняешься, Санджи-кун?

— Потому что это моя ошибка.

Чоппер неподвижно лежал на кушетке, его грудь слабо вздымалась, живот был плотно забинтован. Санджи вновь почувствовал, как задыхается, как опускается камень на сердце.

— Нет, не твоя, — возразила Нами.

— Нет, моя, Нами-сан, — он сжал колени руками, а Нами все глядела на него и видела терзающие его боль и волнение.

— Тогда, Санджи-кун, расскажи нам, что произошло на самом деле.

Нами ободряюще погладила его по плечу, когда он так и не смог выдавить из себя ни звука — тот будто растворялся, не достигая губ.

— Расскажи, мы поймем.

« _И команда тоже поймет_ », — голос Робин эхом раздался в его голове. И внезапно сомнения схлынули, на пути разрушая воздвигнутые им из страха стены. Робин была права, и Нами — тоже. Команда поймет, он доверил им собственную жизнь, так что у него нет причин скрывать от них правду.

Спустя минуту, взвесив «за» и «против», Санджи закусил губу и кивнул.

— Тогда нужно собрать всех вместе, — сказал он с суровой решимостью на лице.

***

Весь экипаж пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, за исключением Зоро и Чоппера, собрался за столом на камбузе в десять вечера. К счастью, никто из них не решил снять комнату в городе, а отсутствие Зоро Санджи приободрило. Ситуация сложилась как нельзя удачно — все равно рассказывать ему свою историю сейчас Санджи не хотел, он сделает это позже, когда будет готов. Для этого ему нужно время. А еще он боялся, что за него Зоро расскажет кто-нибудь другой — и этого нельзя было допустить.

Санджи заварил свой особый чай из лепестков вишни и поставил поднос с чашками на стол.

Сев на стул, Санджи закинул ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди, дожидаясь момента, когда все будут готовы слушать.

— Я беременный.

Это получилось легче, чем он думал. Но громко. Санджи мог поклясться, что в повисшей тишине он услышал стрекот сверчка. На него не смотрели — в нем выжигали дыры, и все выглядели изрядно шокированными.

Ни у кого не хватало смелости заговорить, и голос Робин, прозвучавший через несколько секунд, будто бы разбил лед.

— Как давно, кок-сан? — спросила она. Санджи знал, что она знала, и если она спрашивала из добрых побуждений и уважения к нему и команде, то он был ей очень благодарен.

— Около двух месяцев, — и добавил через пару секунд, — если верить словам Чоппера.

— Ч-что? Постой, погоди-погоди, — подскочила Нами с поднятыми руками. Неверяще она воскликнула: — Что ты говоришь, Санджи-кун? Ты не можешь забеременеть!

— За исключением того, что он уже, — вмешалась Робин, вызвав лишь еще больше вопросительных взглядов.

— Ты знала об этом, Робин? — в голосе Нами промелькнула обида.

— Я давно заметила, что кок-сан чем-то обеспокоен, поэтому, когда Чоппер попросил его пройти в медотсек сегодня днем, я подслушала их разговор, — Робин повернулась к Санджи. — Простите, кок-сан, но я беспокоилась за вас. Вы будто были не в себе.

Так вот, значит, как она узнала. Похоже, она подслушивала с помощью своих способностей. Это объяснило и то, что она так вовремя оказалась рядом, чтобы разнять их с Зоро. Возможно, Робин не хотела, чтобы Санджи напрягал тело в бою. И Санджи был рад, что пусть и недолго, но она хранила его тайну.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Санджи. — Ты все равно бы узнала.

— К-как… Как это произошло? — Усопп от удивления забывал моргать. Его лицо позабавило Санджи, и он, пожав плечами, начал говорить.

О теории Чоппера, которая основывалась на предполагаемых доказательствах в виде неясных воспоминаний Санджи и симптомов. О встрече с доктором Ранпортом, владевшим чудным медицинским аппаратом. И о подозрительно чрезмерной заботе Чоппера, и о страхе, и о встрече с Доромео. На команду будто выплеснули ведро ледяной воды.

Вместо недоверия пришло понимание и трепет.

И только Луффи в замешательстве покрутил головой.

— Подожди, Санджи. Но если беременный ты, то кто тогда отец?

Вот же черт! Санджи замер — большая его часть надеялась, что этот вопрос не прозвучит, но, блядь, Луффи неплохо соображал, жаль только, что в самое неподходящее время. Вытирая вспотевшие ладони о брюки, Санджи думал о том, как же ему сейчас жизненно необходима была сигарета.

— Видите ли… Ну… — он начал подбирать слова, но ничего не шло в голову. — На самом деле…

— Это Зоро?

Блядь. Санджи резко вскинул голову и уставился в сощуренные темные глаза Нами. У него заныла челюсть и лихорадочно заколотилось сердце. В общем, отвечать он не стал — покрасневшее лицо сделало это за него.

— Это же су-у-упер, братишка Санджи! — воскликнул Френки и даже присвистнул, смущая Санджи еще сильнее, пока остальные все еще, блядь, пялились на него с _такими_ лицами.

— Йо-хо-хо, я так и думал, хо-хо-хо, — Брук снял шляпу и прижал ее к груди. — Поздравляю от всей души, — и даже утер несуществующую слезу.

Луффи рассмеялся:

— Потрясно! Санджи и Зоро будут папами!

— Я понял, что ничего не понял, — схватившись за голову руками, Усопп пытался переварить полученную информацию. Получалось плохо.

Робин достала монету из кармана и щелчком пальцев отправила ее в полет в сторону Нами. Гаденько улыбнувшись, Нами ее поблагодарила, а Санджи внутренне взвопил: когда они успели поспорить?! На что?! Явно ведь не на то, кто отец!

Но еще больше его удивила реакция остальной команды. Он не ожидал такого поворота событий! Вашу мать, он миллион раз успел мысленно представить этот разговор, и миллион раз он видел лишь неодобрение, презрение, а в худшем случае — и ненависть. Что ж, он явно недооценил своих товарищей! Ему стоило догадаться, что ничего ужасного не произойдет, какой же он дурак.

Санджи закрыл лицо руками, но не в целях скрыть облегчение, а от глупости, заразившей команду.

Леди обсуждали, какие детские вещи им понадобятся и в каких количествах, Френки расписывал, какой су-у-упер крутой получится сконструированная им колыбель — круче всех, что когда-либо видел мир! Все происходило так быстро, что Санджи просто не поспевал уловить ход их мыслей.

— Эй, Санджи, — широко улыбаясь позвал его Луффи, — теперь вы с Зоро поженитесь?

— Ч-что? — заикнулся Санджи, густо краснея. — Пожениться? С этой ублюдистой скотиной? Да ни за что, ты что, идиот? — Луффи не иначе как с ума сшел.

Санджи даже не думал о чем-то подобном и ответить Луффи не мог. Да и вообще, что за возмутительные вопросы?

— Это ты идиот, Санджи, ну! У вас же будет ребенок! — озвучил свои «глубокомысленные» рассуждения Луффи, и все засмеялись от того, насколько глупым выглядел Санджи с побагровевшим лицом.

— Да не будем мы жениться! — закричал он и чуть тише добавил: — Маримо не знает.

Все затихли.

— Что?! — Нами треснула по столу кулаком. — Ты шутишь, Санджи-кун? Зоро не знает? Почему?

— Я… пока я не могу сказать ему, Нами-сан. Не было подходящего времени… И алкоголь виноват в том, что это вообще случилось! Тупой Маримо был мертвецки пьян, — оправдывался он. Ни за что в жизни он не сказал бы, что боится реакции Маримо и того, что тот о нем подумает.

— Не хочу слышать этих жалких бредней! Ты пойдешь и скажешь ему это _сейчас_! — для убедительности Нами еще раз махнула кулаком, но уже в сторону Санджи.

В примирительном жесте Санджи поднял руки.

— Нами-сан, послушай, сейчас ублюдок явно не в духе, чтобы с ним можно было вести такие разговоры.

Зоро покинул корабль чертовски злым, будучи не в силах сохранять спокойствие рядом с ним. И, как по сигналу, в сердце что-то кольнуло, а в глазах защипало. Все терпеливо ждали, пока Санджи сморгнет внезапные слезы, не давая никаких комментариев к его эмоциональному всплеску.

Это из-за чертовой беременности?!

— Я пойду с вами, кок-сан, — улыбнулась Робин. — Пойдемте сейчас, пока мечник-сан не успел заблудиться.

— Ох, успокойтесь. Мы _уже_ его потеряли, — шутканул Усопп, и даже Санджи засмеялся. Все они знали — именно в эту самую минуту Зоро мог быть где угодно.

— Но… — пытался было возразить Санджи, но Нами показала ему большой палец:

— Я знаю, что в конце концов он все поймет! — она задорно подмигнула, а Санджи буквально ощутил, как ему становится лучше от хлынувшего из носа потока крови.

— Уверенная в своих словах Нами-сан такая обворожительная! — он обнял себя за плечи и зашатался из стороны в сторону.

— Да-да, — Нами закатила глаза и вздохнула. — А теперь иди, иначе я надеру тебе задницу!

***

Облачившись в плащи, похожие на те, что Санджи приобрел днем, они с Робин вышли в город.

— С чего мы начнем, кок-сан? — вежливо спросила Робин.

— Ты же знаешь, Робин-чан. Я честно отвечу тебе, что понятия не имею. Мохоголовый кретин за это время заблудился бы уже десять раз, — Санджи вздохнул. — Но, в любом случае, первым делом нам стоит поискать в барах.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — Робин усмехнулась.

Они обошли все пивнушки и другие питейные заведения в городе, которые встретили на своем пути. Иногда Робин подходила к прохожим, чтобы спросить — не видели ли они кого-то, похожего на Зоро, и, наконец, нашлись два подвыпивших мужичка.

— Зеленая голова? Мечами трясет? В халате? Хм… видел что-то такое в паре кварталов отсюда. Но не ходили бы вы туда, дамочка. За ним такая толпа шла, да и сам он дикий какой-то — как пить дать махаться собрались в переулке.

И Санджи немедленно рванул вверх по улице, куда махнул пьянчужка, Робин бежала следом. Он слышал свои шаги, ее, а еще — бьющееся в панике сердце. Тупица Маримо, во что он ввязался?! Вот ублюдок, здесь же могут быть дозорные — и повезет, если без какого-нибудь адмирала! Что, если его схватят? Против адмирала у Зоро шанс был, но небольшой, и если он проиграет, то…

— Вот дерьма кусок, — прорычал Санджи.

— Не напрягайтесь, кок-сан!

Санджи стал замедлятся, пока не перешел на прогулочный шаг — ноги гудели как после марафона.

— Черт, — выругался он. — Спасибо, что напомнила, Робин-чан.

Нужный переулок, в который, по мнению пьяниц, Зоро повел махаться целую толпу, нашелся скоро. Из него раздавались крики и громкие стоны. Чем дальше в переулок Робин и Санджи заходили, тем отчетливее слышался металлический звон.

Благодаря плащам и ночному покрову они почти слились в тенях, а потому остались незамеченными даже тогда, когда остановились буквально за поворотом.

— Тьфу.

Робин и Санджи теснее прижались друг к другу.

— Ты сказал, что убьешь меня этим вечером?

Не узнать этот голос было невозможно. Санджи повернулся к Робин и после кивка чуть-чуть высунулся из-за угла. Воля наблюдения позволяла чувствовать противника, но не видеть.

Ох блядь. Зоро скинул с плеч верхнюю часть халата, оголив торс, и та висела на его бедрах, поддерживаемая поясом. Он стоял, выпрямив спину, а вокруг него на земле покоились бездыханные окровавленные тела. В правой руке Зоро держал Вадо Ичимонджи — в свете луны его лезвие будто бы светилось, — а в левой — запачканный в крови Сандай Китетсу.

Зоро поднял Вадо Ичимонджи и направил его на скорчившегося перед собой человека, скулящего от боли и сжимающего рану на плече.

— Не разбрасывайся словами, — Зоро сделал шаг. Острие меча ткнулось мужчине в горло. — Я стану лучшим мечником в мире.

Отчего-то Санджи почувствовал прилив гордости и не смог не усмехнуться смелому заявлению Зоро.

Мужчина харкнул кровью.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?

Зоро вложил мечи в ножны и опустил хмурый взгляд на него.

— Стать величайшим — моя мечта. Я отбросил все и посвятил свою жизнь тому, чтобы следовать за ней.

Санджи помнил эти слова. Зоро произнес их два года назад. Санджи сидел за столом, а Зоро стоял на винтовой лестнице. Тогда Санджи выбесила уверенность Зоро, и он посудил, что такая дерьмовая мечта убьет Зоро прежде, чем он ее достигнет. Но с каждым днем Санджи убеждался в обратном — Зоро тренировался больше, чем кто-либо, организовывал себя сам лучше, чем кто-либо, и стойко переносил все, что выпадало на его долю — а однажды и на долю Луффи, забрав всю его боль себе. И все ради команды, ради мечты.

И Санджи вновь вспомнил, почему он сам решился отправиться в море и так рисковал, чтобы найти Олл Блю.

Потому что он тоже был долбанным мечтателем.

— Я все еще слаб. Нужно больше тренироваться. Я не могу отвлекаться на всякую ерунду.

Зоро поднял с земли чужой меч.

— Если бы я умер сегодня, то все, что я делал до этого дня, было бы зря, — он наклонил меч и внимательно его оглядел. — У тебя хороший меч. Но ты оказался его не достоин. Я клянусь этим мечом, что найду ему достойного владельца, который позаботится о нем гораздо лучше, чем ты.

— С-сука, — мужчина вновь закашлялся и упал на землю. — Будь ты проклят… грязный пират…

Зоро дернулся в их сторону и громко сказал:

— Почему бы тебе не показаться?

Санджи и Робин переглянулись.

Отлипнув от Робин и стены, Санджи вздохнул и вышел на свет.

— Перестань вести себя как крутой мудак, Маримо.

— Кок? — удивился Зоро. Санджи мгновение смотрел на него, а потом обернулся в сторону Робин.

— Мы искали твою блудную задницу, — приподняв подбородок, Санджи склонил голову набок.

Зоро вскинулся, уголок его губ дрогнул в нервном тике.

— Чего тебе надо? Я не вернусь на корабль.

И повернулся к нему спиной. Санджи едва не захлебнулся, уставившись на четко очерченные напрягшиеся мышцы.

— Не возвращайся.

Зоро обернулся через плечо, а Робин удивленно охнула. Санджи засунул руки в карманы и сжал их. Он глубоко задумался, а Зоро и Робин ждали, что он скажет.

— Мы устраиваем пирушку за день до того, как настроится Лог Пос, — Санджи повернулся на каблуках и пошел обратно. — Так что постарайся не заблудиться и успей добраться на Санни до ужина, идиот-мечник.

— Кок-сан? — с беспокойством спросила она после того, как бросила на растерянного Зоро мимолетный взгляд.

— Все в порядке, Робин-чан, — сказал Санджи, улыбнувшись.

_Я стану лучшим мечником в мире._

_Стать величайшим — моя мечта. Я отбросил все и посвятил свою жизнь тому, чтобы следовать за ней._

_Я все еще слаб. Нужно больше тренироваться._

_Я не могу отвлекаться на всякую ерунду.  
_  
— Просто сосредоточься на своей мечте, — усмехнулся Санджи и качнул головой. — Твердолобый ублюдок.


	9. Chapter 9

Робин не задавала никаких вопросов, пока они возвращались на Санни. Шли в молчании — Санджи нуждался в нем больше всего. Время от времени Робин поглядывала на Санджи и отметила, насколько сосредоточенным и серьезным было у него выражение. Он смотрел вперед перед собой, но будто бы ничего не замечал.

Поднявшись на борт Санни, они сняли плащи.

— Спасибо, что согласилась сопровождать меня, Робин-чан, — поблагодарил Санджи с улыбкой на губах. — Не могла бы ты собрать всех на камбузе? Я хотел бы сказать им кое-что.

— Конечно, кок-сан.

Они разошлись и пошли выискивать остальных членов экипажа. Собрались на камбузе они только к полуночи.

Усопп уже приготовился ко сну, переодевшись в пижаму, и теперь сонно развалился на стуле, обнимая подушку. Санджи почувствовал укол вины.

— Простите, что позвал вас так поздно.

— Не так уж и поздно, — покачала Нами головой. — Еще не все легли спать. Так что случилось? Постой, ты сказал этой скотине? — в тоне слышалось волнение.

Санджи оторвался от увлекательного разглядывания пола и поднял на нее взгляд.

— Нет, я не смог, Нами-сан.

— Ха? Что ты имеешь в виду, Санджи-кун? — озадаченно спросила Нами. Остальные уставились на него с любопытством.

Санджи встал со своего места, опустил руки в карманы и посмотрел на Луффи, сидевшего во главе стола.

— Луффи, я прошу у тебя разрешение покинуть команду.

— Что?!

— Боже мой, боже мой… — заверещал Брук, покусывая кончики костлявых пальцев.

— Это совсем не круто, братишка Санджи, — добавил Френки.

— Эй, Санджи, ты ведь шутишь? — Усопп нервно рассмеялся.

— Но почему, Санджи? — Луффи в замешательстве сдивнул брови к переносице.

— Луффи, не позволяй Санджи-куну уйти! — для убедительности Нами притопнула, а после хмуро посмотрела на Санджи. — О чем ты вообще? Я уверена, что Зоро примет вашего ребенка несмотря ни на что!

— Я знаю, Нами-сан, — вежливо ответил Санджи.

На мгновение Нами растерялась.

— Т-тогда… в чем дело?

Санджи легко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я знаю, что Зоро, скорее всего, примет все это. Но я не могу с ним так поступить, — Санджи глянул на Луффи, тот ответил серьезностью в глазах. — Чтобы реализовать свои амбиции, Зоро должен больше тренироваться. Ему не стоит отвлекаться на посторонние вещи, в том числе и на маленького ребенка, за которым нужно постоянно бегать и присматривать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не исполнит свою мечту. Скоро Зоро встретится с Михоуком, который однажды чуть не разрубил его пополам, и к встрече ему нужно быть готовым и сконцентрированным. Маримо чертовски решительно настроен и упрям в своих стремлениях, — Санджи оглядел всех и улыбнулся. — Так же, как и мы все по отношению к своим мечтам.

— Санджи-кун… — меланхолично произнесла Нами.

— Но есть и еще кое-что, — Санджи сглотнул. — Нас разыскивают по всему миру. Морской дозор, охотники за головами преследуют нас. Мы фактически объявили войну одному из Йонко, что уж говорить о Мировом Правительстве, — бессознательно Санджи опустил руку на живот, и все с некоторой печалью обратили внимание на этот нежный жест. — Я хочу лучшего для своего ребенка. Хочу родить его вдали от угроз и опасностей. Дерьмовая ситуация, и я не могу просить тебя, Луффи, еще семь месяцев оставаться на острове. У вас, ребята, свои мечты, свои амбиции, вот почему вы отправились в море, как я и голова-трава. Для того, чтобы достигнуть цели. И я не могу оставаться спокойным, зная, что поставлю на карту жизнь моего ребенка, если останусь на этом корабле.

— Мы сможем защитить и тебя, и ребенка, Санджи! Мы — твои товарищи! — закричал Усопп.

Его заявление тронуло Санджи до глубины души, и он мягко улыбнулся Усоппу.

— Знаю, что сможете, спасибо. Но в Новом Мире все гораздо сложнее. Придет время, и я не смогу сражаться с вами на равных. Не хочу быть обузой — не тогда, когда мы стоим на пороге войны с Кайдо.

Санджи посмотрел на Луффи — половина его лица была скрыта полами соломенной шляпы.

— Каково ваше решение, капитан?

Все взгляды устремились на Луффи, сцепившего руки в замок и сжавшего губы в тонкую линию. В воцарившейся тишине был слышен каждый напряженный звук.

Затаив дыхание, все ждали ответа капитана. Луффи медленно поднял голову и выпрямился, расправив плечи.

— Отказываюсь.

Команда облегченно выдохнула, а Санджи понял, что так просто Луффи не отпустит.

— Твой ребенок станет нашим товарищем, и я клянусь, что буду защищать его несмотря ни на что.

— Луффи прав, Санджи, — Усопп встал и сверкнул дерзкой улыбкой, — Великий Усопп вместе со своими ста тысячами последователей будет защищать вас!

— Что-о-о?! Ста тысячами?! — изумленно воскликнул тихий голосок, и все обернулись в сторону двери. Чоппер уже пришел в себя и теперь, перебирая копытцами, с обидой в глазах бежал к Санджи. — Почему ты ведешь этот разговор без меня? Ты не можешь уйти, Санджи! Я должен заботиться о тебе.

— Эй, Чоппер, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Френки. Робин кивнула:

— Тебе не следовало вставать с постели.

Но Чоппер проигнорировал их и обнял Санджи за ногу, уткнувшись мордочкой в бедро.

— Ты не мо-о-ожешь уйти! — захныкал он, мелко вздрагивая. — Ты не можешь бросить нас! Это наше приключение! Наше, а не наше без тебя или твое без нас!

Нами вытерла выступившие слезы и улыбнулась словам Чоппера. Френки же навзрыд зарыдал и стиснул в объятиях затрещавшего костями Брука. Санджи опустился на колено и устроил ладонь на голове Чоппера.

— Я собирался навестить тебя и все рассказать. И не переживай, Чоппер, я буду посещать доктора Ранпорта, так что тебе не стоит волноваться. Он знает о моем состоянии даже лучше, чем я и ты вместе взятые.

— Са-анджи! — Чоппер вскинул голову, и Санджи увидел влажные глаза и мокрый синий нос. — Я буду скучать по тебе!

Санджи рассмеялся и легонько щелкнул Чоппера по носу.

— Я тоже буду скучать, дружище. Я буду скучать по вам всем.

Поднявшись, Санджи засунул руки в карманы и повернулся к Луффи.

— Я предполагал, что ты ответишь именно так, поэтому хочу предложить тебе сделку.

— Сделку? — переспросил Луффи.

Санджи кивнул.

— Я не могу покинуть команду без твоего согласия. Потому что я уважаю тебя как капитана, — и он уже услышал радостные, полные облегчения выдохи. — Но… — Санджи поднял палец, чтобы пояснить свою мысль, — позволь мне сойти с корабля. Дай мне несколько лет — я выращу своего ребенка подальше от опасностей и тогда смогу вернуться, если ты все еще будешь готов снова взять меня твоим коком.

Команда неодобрительно загудела. Нами печально спросила:

— А как же Олл Блю, Санджи-кун?

— Все останется, как есть, Нами-сан, — он улыбнулся. — Это все еще моя мечта, и я уверен, что Олл Блю реален, когда-нибудь я найду его. Но сейчас дело не только в Олл Блю, я живу не только ради него, у меня есть и другие цели, — Санджи огладил живот, и источаемые им волны любви будто зарядили остальным пощечины. — Я хочу вырастить его в спокойном месте. Увидеть, как однажды он уйдет вслед за своей мечтой. Кто знает, может, он тоже станет коком на пиратском корабле? — Санджи рассмеялся, заставив всех улыбнуться.

— Ох, это так здорово! На Санни всегда будут рады твоему ребенку, Санджи, — сказал Усопп, и все с энтузиазмом закивали. Санджи вновь обратился к Луффи, который, по всей видимости, серьезно обдумывал этот вопрос.

— Так что ты решил, капитан?

Луффи на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Вновь стало тихо, и с каждой секундой в груди Санджи разрасталась боль. И когда Луффи, наконец, открыл глаза, он посмотрел на Санджи, и на его лице растянулась широкая улыбка.

— Хорошо! Разрешаю тебе сойти с корабля!

Санджи почувствовал облегчение, и то, как расслабились его плечи, стало заметно всем. Команда была рада за него, но он знал — они хотели, чтобы он остался.

— Спасибо, Луффи! — произнес Санджи с легкостью. — Тогда, когда Лог Пос настроится, следующим утром я сойду с корабля прежде, чем вы отплывете.

— Санджи, — Чоппер хлюпнул носом, и в его глазах вновь начали собираться слезы.

Он вспомнил, что все еще не сказал Чопперу, кто отец ребенка. И когда назвал имя Зоро, тот выглядел удивленным, хоть и сказал, что ожидал этого.

— Можете пообещать мне кое-что напоследок? — Санджи обратился ко всей команде.

— Что еще за «напоследок», идиот?! Не говори так, будто мы видимся в последний раз! — воскликнула Нами. Санджи сокрушенно почесал голову.

— Ох, извини.

— Итак, в чем дело, Санджи-кун? — Нами подперла щеку рукой.

— Пожалуйста, ничего не говорите Зоро. До тех пор, пока он не станет величайшим мечником в мире.

На Санджи уставились потрясенными глазами. Нами собралась было возразить, но Луффи остановил ее коротким жестом и сказал:

— Понял.

— Что? Но Луффи…

— Не спорь, Нами, — Луффи был серьезен как никогда. — Не пытайся растоптать мужскую решимость! Санджи лучше нас понимает, что Зоро имеет право знать правду, но он заботится о его мечте гораздо больше, чем мы, раз решил оставить нас и собрался преодолевать все сложности в одиночку. Поэтому мы не можем отказать ему в просьбе, когда он стоит перед нами с такой решимостью на лице.

Нами закрыла рот и с судорожным вздохом опустилась на стул. При других обстоятельствах Санджи не упустил бы возможности отвесить Луффи парочку ударов за то, что он возразил леди, но сейчас он был только рад, что Луффи все понял. Этим капитан еще раз напомнил ему, почему Санджи последовал за ним. Больше всего Луффи заботился о своих товарищах. Даже если зачастую он вел себя глупо и необдуманно, то в такие моменты в нем пробуждался настоящий капитан, и нельзя было не уважать его.

— Закатим на третий день пирушку. Я приготовлю для вас лучший ужин, который вы когда-либо пробовали!

— Ого! — подскочил Луффи, сверкая глазами и капая слюной, — Мясо! Мясо! Санджи, я хочу много мяса!

Санджи только и смог хлопнуть себя по щеке.

— Дурацкий резиновый капитан.

***

Второй день пролетел незаметно: вся команда рыскала по городу, чтобы купить самые лучшие припасы для продолжающегося путешествия и предстоящего пира. Который на самом деле был прощальной вечеринкой для Санджи.

Все помогали ему с подготовкой: Нами на рынке доставала продукты великолепного качества за полцены, Френки с Усоппом тащили сумки с покупками на Санни, Робин встречала его на камбузе с предложением о помощи.

Каждый член команды был необычайно привязан к Санджи, от него не отходили ни на шаг — рядом постоянно кто-то болтался, куда бы он ни пошел. На третий день все стало еще хуже. Чоппер с самого утра не прекращал лить по нему слезы и не отцеплялся от брючины, постоянно ее обнюхивая, как малое дите — хоть он и был им на самом деле.

Санджи понимал, насколько это грустно и тяжело — видеть, как кто-то из семьи покидает дом. Эти чувства для Санджи были взаимными: он действительно не хотел уходить. Но так было лучше для всех.

Обе стороны не хотели быть эгоистами: Санджи не мог поставить под угрозу безопасность своего ребенка лишь из-за своего желания путешествовать вместе с командой, а команда не могла постоянно защищать его. Быть пиратом — опасно. И все признавали, что Санджи не может остаться с ними.

Вечер последнего дня выдался бурным. Брук наигрывал на скрипке озорные мелодии, Френки с Усоппом вытанцовывали вокруг мачты свои странные танцы, леди смеялись, потягивая приготовленный Санджи особенный пунш, а Луффи и Чоппер дурачились, затолкав в нос идиотские палочки.

Санджи отвесил ногой подзатыльник Луффи, взвопив, как это отвратительно — корчить рожи перед прекрасными дамами.

Было настолько шумно и ярко, что Санджи даже немного забеспокоился о том, не придут ли городские жители к ним с претензиями.

— Эй, Зоро! Где ты был все это время?

Он стоял в нескольких метрах от лужайки. Пожав плечами и хрустнув шеей, Зоро направился к ним.

— Просто кое-что делал в городе.

Этот ублюдок действительно пришел. Санджи, оглядев Зоро, не заметил при нем того меча, что тот отобрал у какого-то придурка там, в переулке. Наверное, этим он и занимался — искал подходящего для меча хозяина.

— Тут есть что-нибудь для меня? — Зоро глянул на шведский стол.

— Лучше бы признался, что заблудился и долго искал путь обратно, голова-трава.

Зоро прищурил глаз, и у Санджи взволнованно подпрыгнуло сердце. Зоро нахмурился сильнее.

— Занимайся своим делом, дерьмо-кок.

Если остальные и волновались, то старались этого не показывать — они ведь пообещали Санджи. Но он то и дело ловил на себе настороженные взгляды, особенно от леди. Закатив глаза, Санджи пнул стоящий рядом бочонок и толкнул его в сторону Зоро.

— Как скажешь, Маримо, — дерзко ухмыльнулся Санджи, но Зоро не ответил. Он вообще никак не отреагировал, только посмотрел оценивающе и остановился на прилепленной к щеке Санджи марле.

У Санджи вновь кольнуло в груди, и, дабы не сказать лишнего, он спешно повернулся, чтобы одарить своей любовью милых дам.

После тех слов, что Санджи сказал Зоро, он больше не беспокоился.

Отсутствие взаимодействия втайне разрывало Санджи на части, но он знал: если у него с Зоро завяжется какой-нибудь сентиментальный разговор или Зоро скажет хоть одно слово извинения, он может отказаться от своего решения. Санджи чувствовал к Зоро что-то более сложное, чем соперничество, и гораздо большее, чем дружбу. Это чувство было богаче и… теплее.

В тот момент, когда он узнал, что носит ребенка Зоро, скрывавшееся, заброшенное чувство, которое он к нему испытывал, наконец-то растопило лед вокруг его сердца, вырвалось на волю. Оно словно прорвало плотину, и в нем Санджи захлебнулся.

Он болезненно и глупо влюблен в Зоро.

Было уже за полночь, когда Нами объявила, что Лог Пос, наконец, настроился. А в три часа ночи вечеринка утихла и все заснули. Санджи был тем, кому пришлось убирать оставшийся беспорядок — самое малое, что он мог успеть сделать для команды, пока не наступил рассвет. В два счета разобравшись с грязной посудой на камбузе, Санджи достал из шкафа футляр с ножом. На тумбе он оставил свою записную книжку с рецептами — на случай, если команде понадобится помощь в готовке.

На небольшом клочке бумаги он нацарапал «не сжигайте и не выбрасывайте еду».

Записку он положил на блокнот.

Уходя, Санджи крепко сжал дверную ручку и в последний раз оглянул кухню, ставшую родной. Глубоко вздохнув, он прошептал:

— Я буду скучать по этому месту.

Покинув камбуз, он зашел в мужскую каюту. Вещи он собрал еще прошлой ночью, так что сейчас просто забрал оттуда сумку и закинул ее на плечо. В руке нес футляр с ножом.

Гребанное дежавю, когда-то он точно так же покидал Барати, только в этот раз Санджи не мог себе позволить закурить напоследок.

Они решили не прощаться, потому что остальные просто сочли, что он берет отпуск, а не уходит на самом деле. Санджи так было удобнее, он не хотел пускать им пыль в глаза. Он будет скучать по команде, и он пообещал сам себе, что будет им часто писать.

Санджи вышел из каюты, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Заглянул на лужайку, где вовсю храпели остальные члены команды. При виде такого дурацкого зрелища Санджи тихонько рассмеялся. Он подошел к лучшему в мире навигартору — несравненной, очаровательной Нами-сан — и опустился на одно колено.

Санджи уставился на свой почерк.

 _«Нами-сан, если вы найдете Олл Блю, то зарисуй его для меня. Мы с вами, ребята, когда-нибудь его найдем. Скажи спасибо Робин-чан и этим ублюдкам за меня. Прости за беспокойство. Санджи».  
_  
Он аккуратно сложил записку пополам и вложил ее в мягкую ладонь Нами. Взглянув в последний раз на ее ангельское спящее лицо, Санджи с тяжелым вздохом поднялся. Он действительно будет скучать.

Санджи подошел к перилам, бросив прощальный взгляд на своих товарищей, на Санни, которую уже давно считал своим домом и лучшим кораблем на всем Гранд Лайн, что когда-нибудь обойдет все моря и океаны. И, едва первые лучи солнца показались из-за горизонта, Санджи спрыгнул вниз. Под ногами — влажный песок.

Всего через пару шагов его сердце готово было разорваться. Он сделал несколько медленных вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Он не должен плакать. Когда-нибудь он снова увидит их, может, когда Луффи станет Королем Пиратов и они вернутся за ним — тогда Нами подарит ему карту Олл Блю, а Санджи вновь зайдет на борт Санни и уплывет с друзьями, чтобы увидеть тот океан, о котором он грезил столько лет. Вместе со своим драгоценным дитя, что будет стоять рядом с ним.

— Эй.

Санджи остановился. К горлу поднялся ком, когда он услышал приближающиеся шаги, шлепавшие по песку так же, как и его собственные.

— Ты куда-то собрался?

Санджи крепче обхватил ремень сумки. Он закрыл глаза, обдумывая ответ, и, когда тот пришел к нему, развернулся.

— Не твое дело, Маримо, — произнес он со скучающим видом.

Лицо Зоро вздрогнуло от волны раздражения. Он сложил руки на груди, слегка склонив голову набок.

— Почему ты крадешься, как воришка, дерьмо-кок?

Взгляд Зоро упал на футляр с ножом, который Санджи держал в правой руке, и он нахмурился еще сильнее.

Понимая, что этот упрямый осел не отпустит его без боя, Санджи испустил страдальческий вздох. Он не ожидал увидеть Зоро сейчас и до последнего надеялся, что тот будет где-нибудь валяться пьяным в хлам. Не зря же Санджи отдал ему целый бочонок крепкого пойла. Да и не то чтобы Санджи ожидал, что Зоро озаботится его отсутствием. Он должен был быть счастлив, что никто не станет его будить и прятать выпивку. И зажить абсолютно счастливой жизнью.

— Ну, как видишь, мохоголовый, — Санджи тряхнул своей сумкой, — я ухожу.

— Куда?

— Куда-нибудь, где смогу не видеть твою тупую раздражающую рожу.

Санджи заметил, как во взгляде Зоро что-то промелькнуло. Миг, наполненный мерцанием. И Санджи не имел ни малейшего представления, что бы это могло быть.

— Это потому, что я тебе вмазал? Когда ты вел себя как глупая девка и дулся?

— Я не дулся! — зарычал Санджи, выронив футляр, и ткнул в ублюдка пальцем. — И я не глупая девка! Я заслуживал того удара, ладно? Теперь ты счастлив и позволишь мне спокойно уйти?

— Тогда в чем причина, придурок? — голос Зоро был неожиданно спокойным, и Санджи едва не потерял равновесие. — Злишься на меня?

Рука Санджи дрогнула и опустилась, прижавшись к боку. Ох, это полыхающее чувство в груди появилось вновь, и Санджи чуть-чуть ослабил бдительность.

— Нет, — ответил Санджи. — Я не злюсь на тебя.

— Тогда почему ты уходишь?

И Санджи решил уладить возникшую проблему, переведя все в переброс колкостями. Он не мог позволить себе глупых драм, особенно с этим проклятым Маримо. Его решимость уже начала рушиться по крупицам, когда он только увидел Зоро, и с каждым его словом становилось все хуже, а Санджи не собирался менять своего решения.

— Что, Маримо-кун, волнуешься за меня?

— С чего бы мне волноваться о твоей дерьмовой заднице, мишенебровый? — Зоро раздраженно сплюнул.

Санджи рассмеялся. Этот ублюдок не смягчился ни на каплю.

— Послушай, Маримо. Я не покидаю команду. Просто мне нужно сделать кое-что самому. Луффи и остальные дали мне свое благословение, так что просто смирись с этим.

Опустив сумку на песок, Санджи подошел к Зоро, едва улыбаясь. Тот напрягся, смотрел с осторожностью, будто бы думал, что Санджи начнет драку. Но, в таком случае, он ошибся.

Остановившь перед Зоро на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Санджи вглядывался в грубые черты лица Зоро.

— Защищай их, ладно?

Зоро фыркнул.

— Конечно, идиот. Тебе не обязательно было это говорить.

— Тогда ты станешь величайшим и самым раздражающим мечником в мире, да? — ухмыльнулся Санджи.

Губы Зоро дрогнули в кривой, дерзкой улыбке.

— Да, черт возьми, я стану им, дерьмо-кок. И когда это произойдет, я размажу свою крутость по твоему лицу, и ты расплачешься от зависти.

Санджи громко захохотал над тупостью Зоро. Черт, и вот это — человек, которого он любит. Они оба те еще засранцы, и небеса знали это.

Не было никаких неловких извинений, только обычная словесная перепалка и насмешки, но с того момента, когда они сцепились на корме корабля, между ними все стало гораздо проще.

— Не спросишь, что я собираюсь делать? — спросил Санджи.

— Ты только что сам сказал мне, чтобы я не вмешивался.

Санджи покачал головой:

— Чертовски верно.

Зоро доверял ему, похоже, даже больше, чем Санджи себе представлял.

— Тогда позволь мне сделать это еще хотя бы один раз.

Зоро вопросительно приподнял бровь. Санджи протянул свою руку к его лицу и ощутил, как Зоро напряг шею и линию челюсти от прикосновения. Санджи смотрел ему в глаза, ожидая хоть какого-то сопротивления или малейшего намека на отказ, но когда Зоро ничего не сказал, Санджи поднял голову и, отбросив все сомнения, осторожно прижался губами к губам Зоро. Лишь легкое касание к нежной коже, но сердце Санджи стучало безудержно быстро. Санджи ощущал слегка обветренные губы Зоро под своими и сходил с ума.

Он чуть-чуть отстранился, чтобы увидеть реакцию Зоро. Тот широко распахнул глаз, а его рот приоткрылся от внезапного посягательства.

На мгновение Санджи замешкался, нежно проведя большим пальцем по острой линии скул. Он не хотел расставаться с Зоро. Он хотел увидеть собственными глазами, как он осуществит свою мечту. Как он, одарив его насмешливой улыбкой, скажет: «Видишь, кок? Я — лучший!».

Но судьба к ним слишком сурова. На глаза навернулись непрошенные слезы, но Санджи не позволил им взять верх.

Его рука последний раз касалась загорелой кожи, ногти аккуратно цапнули по подбородку, а Санджи понял — он действительно, блядь, влюблен в этого человека. И пусть его сердце обливалось кровью, но он должен быть сильным. Ради Зоро, ради их ребенка, ради товарищей и мечты.

И когда подрагивающие кончики пальцев уже немного отстранились, Зоро тут же обхватил его ладонь и снова прижал его руку к своей щеке.

Глаза Санджи расширились.

— Зоро?.. — тихонько позвал он, но ему ответила крепкая рука, легшая на шею и притягивающая ближе до тех пор, пока их губы снова не встретились.

В груди Санджи что-то вспыхнуло, а щеки запылали еще сильнее, когда язык Зоро коснулся его губ.

Санджи судорожно вдохнул, и Зоро воспользовался возможностью, чтобы углубить поцелуй — он наклонил голову, чтобы между ними не осталось ни одного лишнего миллиметра. У Санджи подкосились колени, он чувствовал, как языка касается язык Зоро. Изо всех сил Санджи вцепился в ткань на груди Зоро, ощущая себя сгустком оголенных нервов.

Зоро дарил ему влажный, глубокий поцелуй, полный страсти, и Санджи утробно застонал, стоило Зоро лизнуть его небо.

Санджи не успевал глотнуть воздуха, Зоро каждый раз приникал к нему снова.

Кожа Зоро была горячей и ярко светилась под лучами восходящего солнца.

Через пару — или тысячу — мгновений Зоро отстранился, тяжело дыша. Санджи слышал звон сердца в ушах, и кожу лихорадило от ласковых прикосновений и страстных поцелуев.

Океан шелестел, оставляя на коже Зоро соленые брызги.

Он пах чудесно. Он был пряным, горячим и просто великолепным. И его загорелая кожа контрастировала с бледностью Санджи, а мозолистая ладонь все еще сжимала его руку.

— Не уходи, кок, — выдохнул Зоро, прижимаясь к нему лбом. Его пальцы ласкали шею Санджи, порождая мириады разбежавшихся по спине мурашек.

— Что, будешь скучать по мне, придурок? — Санджи слегка усмехнулся.

— С чего бы мне скучать по твоей надоедливой заднице, дерьмо-кок?

Санджи, рассмеявшись, отодвинулся и игриво ущипнул Зоро за щеку.

— Не заглатывай саке в одну харю, голова-трава, иначе я доберусь до корабля по небу только для того, чтобы навалять тебе.

Это было обещание, замаскированное под напоминание. Обещание, что когда-нибудь Санджи вернется и снова будет злить мохоголового ублюдка. И этим обещанием, похоже, Зоро был доволен без лишних слов.

— Тсч. Я выпью все саке на свете только для того, чтобы выбесить тебя, дурной кок, — ответил Зоро, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

Санджи сделал шаг назад.

— Стань величайшим мечником в мире, и тогда поговорим. Величайший кок должен сражаться только с величайшими, в конце концов. На меньшее я не согласен.

Зоро решительно скрестил руки на груди и сверкнул улыбкой, от которой Санджи чуть не засиял.

— Ты чертовски прав, Завитушка.

Санджи повернулся и пошел к забытым на песке вещам. Подхватив свои пожитки, он в последний раз оглянулся и нежно произнес:

— Увидимся, голова-трава.

Зоро уверенно стоял на ногах, решимость в нем лишь придавала его позе необъяснимой мощи. На загорелой коже плескались тусклые тени и исчезали под теплым сиянием солнца. Зоро подарил ему улыбку, и сердце Санджи ухнуло вниз.

— Да, — голосом, который Санджи безумно любил. — Увидимся, дерьмо-кок.


	10. Chapter 10

Санджи вгляделся в окутавший воронье гнездо полумрак, проморгался, чтобы различить сливающийся с тенями силуэт человека, развалившегося на полу во всем его пьяном великолепии. Массируя виски, Санджи побрел к спящему Зоро. У него чертовски кружилась голова из-за дерьмовой выпивки.

— Эй, Маримо, — Санджи пнул Зоро по колену.

Зоро только что-то неразборчиво простонал, шурша одеждой. Рядом с гирями валялись три пустые бочки из-под саке. Господи, неужели этот ублюдок выдул все сам?

Окутанная темными перьями облаков луна заливала комнату жутким темно-синим светом.

— Просыпайся.

Зоро не отреагировал, и Санджи взорвался. Тупица Усопп плеснул на его любимую голубую рубашку в полоску какой-то мерзкой гадости. И он, блядь, пришел сюда переодеться, а не будить ублюдский газон.

— Эй, я сказал, просыпайся, ленивый кусок дерьма! — Санджи методично попинывал Зоро по ноге, — и вообще, ты должен охранять корабль!.. — окончил фразу Санджи удивленным вскриком, потому что Зоро схватил его за лодыжку и резко дернул, отчего Санджи грохнулся на спину, больно впечатавшись лопатками в пол.

Из легких выбило воздух. И, прежде, чем Санджи успел что-то осознать, на него всем своим немаленьким телом навалился Зоро, прижал руки к полу, а коленями уперся в его бедра, не давая шелохнуться.

— Что за?.. — Санджи уставился в полуприкрытый глаз Зоро. Тот определенно был мертвецки пьян — три бочонка! — Слезай с меня, тупица Маримо, иначе я тебе задницу надеру.

Он пытался высвободить запястья, но Зоро с легкостью одной рукой зафиксировал их у Санджи над головой.

Определенно, у Зоро было больше грубой физической силы, чем у него.

— Не шуми, — проворчал Зоро и наклонился вперед, чтобы завладеть губами Санджи. Санджи замер — глаза едва не вывалились из орбит, особенно когда Зоро начал небрежно шевелить губами.

У Санджи почему-то сердце застучало быстрее, а на лицо лег румянец. Зоро ласкал языком его губы, будто умоляя впустить. Санджи не подчинился, и пальцами свободной руки Зоро провел по линии челюсти.

Сильнее закружилась голова — от алкоголя ли, или же из-за глупого Маримо, который вытворял черте что?

— Б-бля, Зоро, слезь… — и заговорить было большой ошибкой.

Санджи открыл рот — и Зоро тут же пальцем зацепился за его нижние зубы, потянул вниз, раскрывая рот шире, и ворвался в него горячим языком.

Хрипло глотая ртом воздух, Санджи вжался затылком к холодному полу, сил на сопротивление становилось все меньше, а Зоро не терял времени. Он терся своим языком, вылизывал, пробовал на вкус и вовсю наслаждался, не давая Санджи опомниться и сделать лишний вздох. Зоро был как саке — оставлял горчащий привкус на языке. Санджи пытался отвернуться, в легких покалывало от недостатка кислорода, и тогда Зоро принялся за шею, оставляя влажные следы на пылающей коже — у Санджи по спине от удовольствия побежали мурашки.

Зоро, легонько прикусив, втянул в себя кожу, и Санджи выгнулся, насколько ему позволило положение. Руки, все еще зажатые над головой, вспотели, пальцы нервно сжимались и разжимались.

Правой рукой Зоро нащупал верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, безо всякой осторожности высвободил ее из петлицы, приступил ко второй — но только на нее у него и хватило терпения. Раздраженно фыркнув, Зоро рванул рубашку вниз, и с треском ткани о пол звякнули оставшиеся пуговицы.

Блядь. Его любимая полосатая рубашка! Вот же ублюдок!

— Какого хрена-а-а… — возмущенно вскрикнул Санджи, желая высказать Зоро все про порчу его любимых вещей, но Зоро слушать ничего не собирался, губами прижимаясь к обнажившейся груди.

Языком вырисовывая круги вокруг одного соска, другой Зоро ласкал пальцем, и Санджи думал, что, блядь, сходит с ума, раз подается вперед под ласковые прикосновения.

И стон, вырвавшийся наружу, Санджи возненавидел.

Он уже не то что не мог — не хотел сопротивляться. Его тянуло к небрежным ласкам и поцелуям Зоро. У Санджи от желания затуманило глаза.

Зоро отпустил его запястья, чтобы раздеться. Санджи захлебывался слюной от вида: крепкая, блестящая от пота грудь в лунном свете, скульптурный пресс с мазками теней у каждой вычерченной линии мышц. Чтобы не застонать, Санджи прикусил губу. Неловко путаясь в пальцах, Зоро нашел пуговицу на штанах, а дальше Санджи просто не понял, что произошло — он уже лежал со спущенными брюками и без белья, почти полностью обнаженный.

И это чувство — чувство собственной наготы, — отдавало болезненным стыдом, когда Зоро смотрел на него потемневшим взглядом, полным желания.

Возбужденный член Санджи прижимался к животу. Санджи никогда не хотел бы оказаться в подобной ситуации — до этого самого момента. Он хотел Зоро. Ему нужен был Зоро.

Зоро развел его ноги и устроился между ними, расстегивая молнию.

Картина была великолепной, и Санджи трепетно вздохнул. У Зоро был впечатляющий, сочащийся смазкой член с округлой багровой головкой. Зоро прикрыл глаз — опьянение взяло над ним верх, и он нагнулся, прижимаясь лбом к груди Санджи. Тот вскрикнул, когда ощутил, как в него туго и тяжело проникал член Зоро.

— Бля-я-я-дь! — из глаз прыснули слезы, рот распахнулся в немом крике; а Зоро толком не вошел еще. Это было больно, чертовски, блядь, больно!

Но Зоро не обращал внимания, напирая со всей своей силой, похотливым животным толкаясь внутрь. Санджи вцепился в плечи Зоро, поджал пальцы на ногах, чтобы чуть-чуть облегчить разрывающую боль в спине. И сделал глубокий, резкий вдох, чтобы успокоить сердце. Никогда еще у него так не болела спина! Мучительно, чертовски мучительно!

Зоро прижался щекой к груди Санджи, мягким дыханием рассеивая теплый воздух по коже, и сказал, глядя на него исподлобья:

— Туго.

Напряженный шепот Санджи выбесил — мохоголовый урод был настолько пьян, что даже не додумался его подготовить.

«Гребанная скотина,» — мысленно выплюнул Санджи.

Спустя пару мгновений Зоро шевельнул бедрами, выпрямляясь, и продолжил вбиваться в него. Санджи прикусил губу от боли, но издавал мычащие стоны. Зоро придерживался медленного темпа, все еще сонный и расслабленный.

Боль в спине начала затихать, и на смену ей пришло чувство наполненности — впервые в жизни. Санджи бредил, что-то нашептывая, а Зоро целовал его шею и наращивал темп, толчки стали быстрее и ритмичнее. Санджи ногтями впился в плечи Зоро, когда его движения начали приносить удовольствие.

Ощущение, что распирало Санджи изнутри, утоляло зуд, нараставший с первого поцелуя Зоро.

— Зоро… — выдохнул Санджи.

Зоро вновь наклонился к нему, вцепился в светлые пряди и чуть повернул голову Санджи, целуя его так, что Санджи просто утопал.

Короткие волосы Зоро под ладонями покалывали, Санджи сжимал их, когда Зоро толкался особенно сильно; обхватив его бедра ногами, Санджи будто просил: «Глубже, не останавливайся!»

Зоро заворчал и перестроился, столкнув одну ногу Санджи с бедра и перекинув через нее свою. Санджи закричал: они были так восхитительно близко, и Зоро входил в него под тем самым углом; острые разряды удовольствия пронзали всякий раз, когда Зоро попадал по простате. Можно было лишь всхлипывать от удовольствия.

— Ах-х, З-зоро, — скулил Санджи под тяжелыми выдохами Зоро.

Движения становились все хаотичнее, и Санджи поплыл, становясь бессознательной постанывающей тушей. Зоро трахал его, выжимал из него все соки, и Санджи то краснел, то бледнел, по всему телу вспыхивали жгущие искорки удовольствия.

— Черт! Зоро! — Санджи обхватил его за шею и зажмурился; Зоро наполнял его сильными, быстрыми, глубокими толчками.

Никогда прежде Санджи ни с кем не спал. Он был тем еще дамским угодником, но никогда не предлагал женщинам разделить с ним постель, и уж тем более не занимался сексом с мужчинами. И эти ощущения были для него совершенно новыми, удовольствие смешалось с болью, отбросив все его здравомыслие, позволяя ему тонуть в собственных постыдных желаниях. Тяжелая, горячая плоть вторгалась в него с пошлыми шлепками и хлюпаньем, и эти мучительно-сладкие движения заставляли его полыхать; внизу живота собрался жар, член болезненно жаждал разрядки.

Дрожащее дыхание Зоро тяжело оседало на щеках, Санджи обнимал его крепкую шею изо всех сил. Зоро практически придавил его к полу.

— Зоро! Кончу, сейчас кончу… — пробормотал Санджи, и Зоро мощным толчком вжался в простату — Санджи сжал руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Его тело подалось вперед, прогибаясь в спине, их груди соприкоснулись друг с другом.

Имя Зоро сорвалось с губ отчаянно, разбилось о стены вороньего гнезда.

Еще несколько движений, и Зоро гортанно застонал, вжимаясь бедрами в Санджи и отклонившись корпусом назад. Его тело содрогнулось в оргазме, сжимаемый Санджи член короткими всплесками извергал сперму глубоко внутрь.

И Зоро рухнул на него, стукаясь лбом о пол рядом с головой Санджи.

Глубоко вздохнув, Санджи старался прийти в себя после охватившей все его естество эйфории. И вскоре услышал храп, черт побери.

С раздражением поморщившись, Санджи пытался спихнуть с себя нелегкую тушу Зоро и цыкнул, когда член Зоро вышел из него. От секса, эмоционального и физического истощения, от гребанного алкоголя Санджи чувствовал себя таким уставшим и сонным. Найдя в себе силы запихнуть хозяйство Зоро обратно и застегнуть ему ширинку, Санджи развалился возле Зоро, положив голову ему на плечо — хоть что-то взамен подушки. И, устроившись поудобнее, обхватил высоко вздымавшуюся грудь рукой.

Несмотря на все, что произошло, Санджи ощущал странный комфорт, и долго ждать не пришлось: одно за одним чувства выключались, и он, наконец, забылся в спокойном сне.

***

Санджи проснулся с испуганным вскриком. Лоб и шея покрылись потом. Под ним мягко покачивался на волнах корабль.

Над его плечом в воздухе висела маленькая изящная ручка, Санджи посмотрел на нее, а после перевел взгляд на ее обладательницу. Перед ним на коленях сидела девчушка, укутанная в серый рваный плащ.

— П-простите, сэр, — она одернула руку и сжала одну ладонь в другой. — Я увидела вас здесь, в грузовом отсеке, и подумала, что мы знакомы. Кажется, я где-то видела вас, поэтому…

— Вы… — пробормотал Санджи, приподнимаясь и откидывая спину на деревянный ящик. — Вы та юная леди, за которую я заступился на Бартеро, верно? Что вы здесь делаете?

— А! — воскликнула девчушка, стукнув кулаком по ладошке, — Это вы меня спасли! Большое спасибо, сэр, — она склонила голову в знак благодарности.

— Поднимите голову, маленькая мисс, такой прекрасный ангел, как вы, не должен кланяться кому-то вроде меня.

Она подняла голову и сверкнула дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Вы держите путь на Банару?

Санджи кивнул.

 — Да, а вы?

Она тоже кивнула.

— Угу. Это мой родной остров, я там живу.

Санджи был немного удивлен тому, что девчушка тоже плыла на Банару. Когда он покинул Санни, то немедленно направился в магазин доктора Ранпорта и попросил его о помощи. Тот хотел помочь, но опасался, что Санджи постигнет та же участь, что и его сына, если тот останется на Бартеро. Старик рассказал ему об острове под названием Банару, что считался чуть ли не близнецом Бартеро — они были очень похожи по форме и площади. Но, в отличие от Бартеро, Банару был «обыкновенным» по словам старика. «Девственный остров, » — говорили о Банару, его еще не тронули ни руки пиратов, ни руки дозорных.

Всю свою историю остров держался особняком, на нем приют находили освобожденные рабы и беженцы. Забытый богом остров, к которому Мировое Правительство не проявляло никакого интереса.

Через пять дней после того, как Санджи обратился к Ранпорту, к берегам Бартеро причалил грузовой корабль, принимавший пассажиров, которые хотели добраться до Банару. Старик сказал, что судно причаливает раз в месяц, стоит на якоре пару дней в ожидании погрузки, а также пускает на борт пассажиров для того, чтобы заработать лишний белли.

— С кем вы живете? — спросил Санджи у девчушки.

— С отцом. У нас в городе небольшая пекарня, но в последнее время хлеб плохо продается, у нас заканчиваются припасы. Мы решили обменять пистолет отца на муку, но торговец не согласился.

Ох, так вот почему она так хотела купить хотя бы мешок этой чертовой муки. Она была готова встать на колени и умолять, готова была стерпеть удары от того жирного ублюдка ради своего отца и их маленькой лавки. При одном воспоминании о том, как тупой торгаш пытался поднять руку на маленькую невинную девочку, у Санджи кровь закипала от ярости.

— А вы, сэр? Зачем вы плывете на Банару? На весь остров у нас от силы с десяток гостей. И то, живут они в основном в городе на берегу. А к нам никогда не заглядывают.

Санджи рассмотрел ее поближе. У девчушки был любопытный веснушчатый нос и восторженные зеленые глаза. Из нее вырастет прекрасная леди!

— Я… беженец. Скрываюсь от пары людей, — «от всего мира, » — мысленно поправился Санджи.

— Неужели?! Вы останетесь в нашем городе?

Санджи рассмеялся над ее взволнованным выражением лица.

— Ну, поскольку вы единственная, кого я знаю, юная леди, скорее всего, я загляну к вам.

— Меня зовут Сора, кстати, — она радостно улыбнулась.

— Санджи.

— Санджи-сан, — повторила она, не прекращая улыбаться. — Так вот почему вы прячетесь в грузовом отсеке.

— Да, как-то так. Мы плывем уже три дня. Скоро причалим?

— Ага, ближе к ночи.

На самом деле Санджи не прятался. Он по-честному заплатил, чтобы попасть на корабль. Но он не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, потому что люди, если бы он часто мелькал перед ними, рано или поздно припомнили, что он — известный пират с огромной наградой.

— Эм… Санджи-сан?

— М?

Щечки Соры вспыхнули бледно-розовым, а глаза застенчиво опустились. Она ерзала, сминая в руках край плаща, и тут подняла на него робкий взгляд:

— Простите… Я заглянула в ваш разум…

— Что? — в замешательстве спросил Санджи. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Видите ли… я съела кио-кио но ми, дьявольский фрукт памяти. Я могу видеть воспоминания человека или вызывать их в нем, если прикоснусь, — она заправила за ухо прядь волос. — Я хотела узнать, видела ли вас на Бартеро, поэтому, когда вы спали, дотронулась до вашего плеча и заглянула в вашу память… но… я случайно наткнулась на другое ваше воспоминание, и оно стало вашим сном. Мне так жаль, Санджи-сан! Я не должна была этого видеть! — она залилась румянцем, и Санджи так захотелось себя пнуть за то, что по его вине юная леди увидела столь ужасное зрелище!

— В-все хорошо. Просто забудьте об этом, ладно? — пробормотал Санджи. Сора кивнула.

Значит, вот почему память о той ночи была такой яркой. И боль и удовольствие, и то море эмоций — как наяву. Сила Соры оказалась способна вытащить из глубин памяти даже мелкие детали, и все казалось настолько реальным, что у Санджи что-то сжалось в груди.

Уже больше недели прошло с тех пор, как Зоро поцеловал его в ответ и попросил, чтобы он не уходил. Санджи не мог выбросить этого из головы: чувствовал ли Зоро по отношению к нему то же? Он любил Санджи, как Санджи любил его?

День за днем, по мере того, как в Санджи рос их ребенок, его искренний страх, что все это время рядом не будет Зоро, становился все более болезненным. И Санджи не знал, сколько лет понадобится, чтобы в нем утихла эта боязнь разлуки. Но он должен быть сильным, и у него не было права втягивать в эту заварушку Зоро — не тогда, когда тот чуть ли не убивался на тренировках и ставил свою жизнь на кон ради мечты.

— Санджи-сан? Вы в порядке? Вы плачете, — обеспокоенно спросила Сора.

— Что? — Санджи моргнул, и оказалось, что он действительно плакал. — Вот дерьмо, — утерев глаза, Санджи проклял это хреново буйство гормонов. — Прошу прощения, просто я кое-что вспомнил.

Прежде, чем Сора успела уточнить, о чем он говорил, снаружи грузового отсека раздался звон колокола, стоявшего на палубе. Сора внимательно на него посмотрела, на губах ее появилась улыбка.

— Мы прибыли.


	11. Chapter 11

Банару — маленький тропический остров, на котором находилось всего два города: Западный и Восточный. Город Соры находился на западе, вдали от берега. Восточный город был простеньким: деревянные дома и хижины, кокосовые пальмы повсюду. В Западном жило гораздо меньше людей, рынок был совсем небольшим.

— Здесь есть почтовое отделение, Сора-чан? — поинтересовался Санджи, когда они шли по Западному городу.

Сора качнула головой, ее кудри колыхнулись под плащом.

— Никто не захочет получать письма от тех, кто здесь живет.

Санджи вспомнил, как доктор Ранпорт говорил, что это богом забытый остров. И люди здесь — беженцы и беглые рабы. Санджи остров сразу представился мрачным, тенистым, но все оказалось иначе. Довольно иронично.

Но как ему теперь связаться со своей командой? К собственному облегчению, Санджи послал им письмо будучи на Бартеро, но он не знал, что не сможет больше отправлять писем. Нами-сан будет так зла, и мысль о ее взволнованном лице взбудоражила Санджи. Возможно, он сможет время от времени выбираться на Бартеро, чтобы посещать почту.

Западный город был в двух часах ходьбы от берега через Восточный город. До дома Соры — еще пятнадцать минут от рынка на окраине. Она жила с отцом в небольшом двухэтажном домике, первый этаж занимала пекарня. Дом стоял на вершине склона, рядом — задний двор, засаженный овощами и фруктами.

— Папа! — радостно воскликнула Сора.

Мужчина, держащий корзину для белья, повернулся на голос. При виде дочери его глаза засияли.

— Сора!

Опустив корзину, он распахнул руки для объятий.

— Я скучал по тебе. Целый месяц!

— Я тоже скучала, папа, — Сора отстранилась и посмотрела на отца. — Я принесла мешок хорошей муки! Старший братик помог мне его донести, — Сора ткнула пальцем в Санджи, тот тряхнул мешком, а после коротко махнул мужчине рукой.

— Ты пришла с ним? — осторожно спросил он, и Санджи увидел, как тот колеблется.

Сора кивнула.

— Он очень добрый, папа! Он мне нравится.

Мужчина внимательно осмотрел Санджи, повернулся к дочери:

— Он не опасен?

Санджи удивленно приподнял брови, не понимая, что тот имел в виду.

— Я видела его воспоминания. Он не дозорный, — улыбнулась Сора. Мужчина тихонько вздохнул, то ли облегченно, то ли пораженно.

— Благодарю вас, молодой человек. За то, что сопровождали мою дочь.

— Нет, ничего, — ответил Санджи. — Я не мог позволить маленькой леди тащить этот мешок, она могла пострадать.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— Должно быть, вы голодны. Останетесь на ужин? Я знаю, что уже поздно, но могу кое-что сообразить.

— Я приму ваше щедрое предложение, спасибо.

До пекарни мешок тащили уже вдвоем. Санджи заметил пустые полки и редкие корзины, которые должны были быть заполнены свежеиспеченным хлебом. Отсутствие аромата и тепла делало это место скучным и пустым.

Они положили мешок в небольшое хранилище. Отряхнувшись, Санджи сунулся было в карман за сигаретами, но разочарованно отдернул руки, выругавшись. Он оставил сигареты и зажигалку на корабле, избавившись от искушения. Черт, неужели прошло уже две недели? Отказ от курения обходился ему дорого, но он должен был пройти через этот ад, если хотел, чтобы в итоге все вышло хорошо. И пройдет он его с удовольствием — ради своего ребенка.

— Меня зовут Валло, — мужчина протянул ему руку.

— Санджи, — он ее пожал.

— Пройдемте на кухню.

Самая обыкновенная кухонька, но все необходимое занимало свои места. Санджи снял плащ, повесил его на спинку стула и сел, а Валло начал бросать специи в кастрюлю с кипящей водой. Санджи предложил помощь, но Валло отказался:

— Вы ведь гость, поэтому отдохните.

Вскоре Сора присоединилась к ним, усевшись на стул рядом с Санджи.

— А может Санджи-сан остаться здесь? Ему больше некуда идти, — сказала она.

— Нет-нет, Сора-чан, все в порядке. Я найду, где переночевать, — он вежливо ответил, немного смущаясь.

— Вы должны остаться, Санджи, — Валло поставил перед ними две тарелки горячего супа. Дал им по ложке и три кусочка хлеба. — Я недавно ужинал, так что это все, что осталось, простите.

— Нет, это прекрасно! — сказал Санджи, попробовав. Как раз по вкусу — суп простой, но не пресный, богатый витаминами.

— Как я уже сказал, вы должны остаться на ночь, — Валло смотрел на него такими же темно-зелеными глазами, как у Соры, и взгляд пробирал до мурашек. Отец и дочь — они были похожи, как две капли воды.

— Эм… — начал Санджи, но Сора заговорила:

— Все в порядке, Санджи-сан! У нас никогда не было гостей раньше, и я счастлива, что вы здесь, — она улыбнулась. Санджи заметил на ее щеке небольшое пятнышко.

— Сора-чан, у тебя вот тут, — он показал на свою щеку пальцем, она сразу же поняла и вытерлась тыльной стороной ладони, слегка покраснев. Сердце Санджи смягчилось: он был слишком мягок с юными леди вроде Соры.

Тихий смех во главе стола привлек их внимание.

— Хороший вы человек, Санджи. Впервые вижу Сору такой. Должно быть, она вам доверяет, — Валло подпер щеку рукой.

— Так и есть, папа! — согласилась Сора и начала рассказывать ему об их с Санджи первой встрече, когда он спас ее от грубого торговца на Бартеро. Валло не преминул поблагодарить его, и Санджи только застенчиво поскреб затылок.

— Так почему вы здесь, Санджи? От кого-то скрываетесь?

Вопрос заставил Санджи немного зависнуть. Он надеялся, что этот вопрос не всплывет в разговоре, но понимал — это неизбежная тема. По крайней мере, он должен был объясниться с Валло и Сорой, чтобы отплатить им за их искреннюю доброту.

— Что-то в этом роде, Валло-сан, — пробормотал Санджи. Он зачерпнул ложкой суп, глядя в свое расплывающееся отражение на поверхности. — Я пират.

Валло приоткрыл рот, глаза распахнулись от признания Санджи.

— Он хороший пират, папа! — тут же вмешалась Сора. Они обернулись к ней. Умоляющими глазами она глядела на отца. — Он не похож на других пиратов! Он помог мне, и… Санджи-сан такой же, как ты.

Валло ахнул, когда Санджи в замешательстве нахмурил брови.

— Что вы имеете в виду, Сора-чан?

Сора склонила голову, ее ладошки были зажаты между бедрами, она немного нервничала.

— Простите, Санджи-сан. Я увидела еще пару воспоминаний, кроме того… — призналась Сора, имея в виду воспоминание о той самой ночи с Зоро. Санджи моментально вспыхнул. — Тот разговор со странным енотом… я… знала о вашем состоянии.

Странный енот? Это был Чоппер? Она видела его разговор с Чоппером о его состоянии? Санджи застыл.

— Я не хотела, Санджи-сан, — виновато поджала губы Сора. — Но я все еще не могу полностью контролировать силу своего дьявольского фрукта… И… — они с отцом встретились взглядами. — Он такой же, как ты, папа. Поэтому я привела его к нам.

Валло, казалось, был удивлен не меньше.

— Хочешь сказать… — он вздрогнул. — То есть… беременный?

Словно повинуясь инстинктам, Санджи дернул рукой вниз, прикрывая живот. Он не знал, можно ли доверять этим людям. Разум и совесть говорили, что да, но в его состоянии нужно быть осторожным. Если бы его кто-нибудь спросил, Санджи ответил бы, что хотел бы, чтобы никто не знал о его состоянии, но ему нужна будет помощь, он не справится в одиночку. Творящееся вокруг дерьмо не пережить без посторонней помощи и врача.

Проглотив свои сомнения и огладив кончиками пальцев вокруг пупка, он кивнул:

— Д-да. Я… да.

Он ожидал презрения на лице Валло, но отвлекся на скрип отодвигаемого стула. Валло подошел к окну, закрыл его и плотно задернул шторы. А после сел на соседний стул и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Как давно?

— Приблизительно два с половиной месяца.

Санджи чувствовал нервозность под серьезным взглядом Валло.

— Кто-нибудь знает?

— Нет, — Санджи медленно покачал головой. — Только мои товарищи по команде и врач с Бартеро. Но им можно доверять.

Валло стал задумчивым, но все же кивнул:

— Если это действительно так, то замечательно, — сказал он. — Ты же знаешь, что мужская беременность под негласным запретом Мирового Правительства, так? Но… Я такой же, как ты. Я был тем, кто родил Сору.

— Как?! Как тебе удалось?

Валло опустил голову.

— Долгая история. Мне помог отец, он был врачом. И во время родов помогал мне, сделал кесарево сечение — единственный способ для нас.

— Доктор? — спросил Санджи. Догадка была дикой, но что-то беспокоило его. Это было достаточно важным, чтобы он мог спросить Валло. — Значит, ты сын доктора Ранпорта?

При упоминании этого имени глаза Валло расширились.

— Как ты узнал?

Санджи поерзал на стуле.

— Этот старик помог мне, когда я был на Бартеро. У него магазин медицинских товаров в городе. По счастливой случайности все обернулось тем, что он сделал мне ультразвук, чтобы я смог увидеть своего ребенка, — договорил Санджи и нелепо моргнул. — Так это правда? Ты — сын доктора Ранпорта?

Глаза Валло будто бы остекленели, губы задрожали:

— Боже, — пробормотал он, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. — Он жив. Мой отец жив.

— Папа? — Сора спрыгнула со своего стула и подошла к Валло, чтобы в успокаивающем жесте накрыть его руку своими.

— О чем ты, Валло?

Он вытер выступившие слезы.

— Я думал, что он умер, — прежде чем продолжить, Валло тяжело сглотнул. — После того, как Сора появилась на свет, по городу начали ходить слухи. Как бы ни было больно, на острове даже разговоры о подобном — табу. Да что на острове — во всем мире. Мне и моему любимому человеку пришлось сбежать с Сорой. Сбежали мы недалеко, но казалось, будто мы в безопасности. Отец навещал нас раз в неделю, и мы думали, что сможем жить спокойно. Но судьба оказалась слишком жестока.

Усмирив эмоции, что угрожали вырваться наружу — Санджи отметил нервно подрагивающую бровь и сжимающуюся на груди руку, — Валло вернулся к разговору:

— Разведчики с черного рынка нас нашли. Отец как раз в это время был там и предупредил нас, чтобы мы бежали из дома, с острова. Я видел, как какой-то урод его застрелил… Он упал на колени, все было в крови, но он кричал нам, чтобы мы бежали, быстрее бежали. Втроем мы добрались до берега, как раз в это время там стоял грузовой корабль, и мы решили спрятаться среди ящиков. Мой любимый усадил меня с Сорой на руках в один, опустил крышку и подарил мне последнюю улыбку. Он сказал, как любит меня, как любит Сору, и что отвлечет их. Я пытался остановить его, но он ушел. Я сидел в полной темноте, давился рыданиями и прикрывал рот Соры, чтобы никто не услышал ее криков.

Валло положил руку на голову Соры и нежно поцеловал ее в лоб. Ее глаза расплылись от слез.

— Нас высадили на другом острове, но я узнал о Банару и мы переехали сюда через месяц после того инцидента.

Санджи не знал, что сказать. В нем будто умерли все слова от того, насколько нелегкие испытания выпали на долю этого человека. Неужели то же ждет и его? Увидит ли он своих товарищей снова? Увидит ли Зоро?

— Оставайся, Санджи, — произнес Валло полным решимости голосом. — Здесь ты будешь в безопасности. Если тебя найдут не дозорные, а разведчики черного рынка, то у тебя не будет выхода — или смерть, или рабство. Скорее всего, последний вариант: беременные мужчины — редкость, совсем не как гиганты или русалки. Представь себе самую большую сумму, которую работорговцы могут получить на Сабаоди, и она не будет предельной.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы попасться этим ублюдкам, Санджи и разозлила, и напугала. Стать рабом и подставлять задницу озабоченным скотинам? Он лучше сдохнет; Санджи тряхнуло. Он знал о том, что находился в патовой ситуации. Он не имел права рисковать — он хотел, действительно хотел видеть, чувствовать и любить своего ребенка. Даже если весь мир против него — Санджи плевать. Он, блядь, пират. Свободный человек, дитя моря. И он будет делать то, что захочет.

— Твой любовник знает об этом?

Вопрос спугнул все остальные мысли, заставив их исчезнуть. Валло пристально смотрел на него. Санджи заколебался на мгновение, ведь они с Зоро даже не любовники — их нельзя было так назвать лишь из-за алкоголя и ошибки Санджи. Но объяснять ситуацию не было смысла, так что Санджи просто мотнул головой.

— Нет. Не знает.

Задержавший дыхание Валло облегченно выдохнул.

— Это хорошо.

— Почему?

Валло опустил руку на стол. Санджи видел в нем боль, которой еще не испытывал сам и, наверное, никогда не хотел бы испытать.

— Потому что мы прокляты. Это случилось с моим любимым, может случиться и с твоим. Для Мирового правительства мы — больны, а наши возлюбленные — те, кто виноват в том, что мы больны. Словно наша любовь — чума, которую нужно искоренить. Ведь именно они разделили ложе с другим мужчиной, с ненормальным мужчиной. И их обвиняют в том, что они сеют семена греха. Их выслеживают. Убивают.

Ладони, лежащие на бедрах, сжались в кулаки. В Санджи вновь закипал гнев; что за тупоголовые мудаки правят этим миром?! Он оказался в этой ситуации по вине нелепой случайности, и это несправедливо!

— И не только он может быть в опасности. Все люди, которые тебе дороги. Родители, братья, сестры — всех их выследят и убьют. Именно так Мировое Правительство продвигает свою идеологию: «проклятья» не будет, если умрут все, кто к нему причастен.

Стоило только представить то, как умирает Зефф, Пэтти, Карн, как взлетает на воздух «Барати», как один за другим исчезают все в Ист-Блю… Его товарищи. Санджи задрожал.

Блядское Мировое Правительство. Из-за того, что произошло в Эниес Лобби, они объявили ему войну. Но если бы они сумели спасти, защитить Робин сразу, были бы достаточно сильны, то кто знает, что могло бы произойти. И сейчас Санджи понимал: если бы он остался, то тянул бы команду вниз. Сейчас опасность, нависшая над командой, была гораздо серьезнее. Они на грани войны с Йонко. И Санджи просто поставил бы их в затруднительное положение своим присутствием. Тем более, он не имел права просить их вернуться в Ист Блю, чтобы защитить «Барати».

Поэтому ему лучше исчезнуть. Залечь на дно, пока все не придет в норму. По крайней мере, пока его ребенок благополучно не появится на свет.

— Так под каким флагом ты плавал, говоришь? — будто бы невзначай поинтересовался Валло.

— Под флагом Соломенной Шляпы.

Лицо Валло надо было видеть. Он подскочил:

— Та печально известная пиратская шайка, устроившая шумиху на Энниес Лобби, капитан которой вмешался в битву при Маринфорде, а до этого проник в Импел Даун? И свержение Дофламинго — ваших рук дело?..

Санджи аж засиял от переполнившей грудь гордости.

— Да. Это мы.

Валло пораженно вздохнул.

— Так твой любовник — тоже член экипажа? — Санджи нерешительно кивнул, а Валло задумался. — Тогда будет лучше, если ты не используешь свою или его фамилию, когда будешь давать имя ребенку. Иначе, если кто-то решит заинтересоваться его происхождением… Сам понимаешь, — Валло многозначительно заиграл бровями.

Санджи озадачился. Теперь он еще и не сможет дать ребенку фамилию? Что за херня? У Санджи осталось не так много удовольствий в жизни, чтобы он отказывался еще и от этого — он не лишит ребенка своего имени. Ни за что.

— Я понимаю, Валло, — сказал Санджи решительно, — но я уже принял столько эгоистичных решений, покидая корабль. Я попросил товарищей держать все в тайне от моего… любовника. И самое малое, что я могу сделать, — это подарить его имя нашему ребенку. И малыш… я буду напоминать ему, чтобы он нигде не болтал лишнего, все будет в порядке. Я обещаю.

Валло нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Санджи?

Глубоко вдохнув, Санджи почувствовал, как его сердце наполнялось силой духа и гордостью за величие этого человека. За все великие подвиги, что он свершил и когда-нибудь еще свершит в будущем. Санджи осторожно взглянул на Валло, сощурившись, и, с уверенностью глядя ему в глаза, сказал с улыбкой на губах:

— Мой ребенок будет _Ророноа_.

***

Зоро ленно растянулся на палубе Санни, закинув руку за голову. Он смотрел на поблескивавшее под лучами солнца золото на ладони. Щелкал крышкой, то открывая, то закрывая, прислушивался к тому, как звякал металл при каждом щелчке.

Они направлялись на остров, определенный Ло как место встречи. Им нужно было спланировать грядущую войну с Кайдо. Вскоре станет очень тяжело, поэтому Зоро должен сохранить каждую капельку своей силы.

Но для того, чтобы медитировать или тренироваться в вороньем гнезде, Зоро ощущал себя сегодня по-странному ленивым. Ему хотелось просто бродить по кораблю и ничего не делать.

Скука. Никаких шумных эро-коков, никаких споров и драк.

Зоро перестал играть зажигалкой и в последний раз щелкнул крышкой. Они получили письмо от кока около недели назад. Там говорилось, что у него все хорошо на Бартеро, он продолжает заниматься _делом_. И никаких имен — только упоминание Нами и Робин. Зоро лишь закатил глаза.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Зоро посмотрел на зажигалку. Провел большим пальцем по маленьким царапинам на металле, вспоминая тот день, когда они поцеловались на берегу Бартеро. Поначалу Зоро был потрясен, когда Санджи наклонился вперед и неловко клюнул его в губы. Но больше всего был потрясен, когда сам бросился на него и «молил» не уходить. Его тело двигалось само по себе, блядь. И прежде, чем Зоро понял, что творит, он уже оказался заточен в этом маленьком пространстве, где были только он и Санджи, и Зоро нависал над ним, будто хотел от чего-то защитить, и уговаривал остаться — словно это было единственным, чего он желал.

Зоро не знал, что с ним случилось. В тот момент он думал только о том, чтобы удержать Санджи рядом, и боялся того, что еще долго не сможет его увидеть.

— Блядь, — Зоро дернулся вперед, усевшись, и провел рукой по лицу. Он что, только что признался себе в том, что хочет, чтобы тупой кок был рядом с ним? Из всех людей — он? Что, блядь, он вообще подразумевал этим поцелуем? — Вот ублюдок, — раздраженно пробормотал Зоро.

— Скучаешь по Санджи-куну?

Зоро фыркнул и бросил едкий взгляд на последнего, перед кем он хотел бы показаться в расстроенном состоянии.

— Заткнись, ведьма.

Нами усмехнулась, будто радуясь его отчаянию, и положила руку на талию.

— Знаешь ли ты, что с тех пор, как мы покинули Братеро, ты все время мечтательно пялишься на эту зажигалку и вертишь ее в руках?

Зоро вспыхнул от смущения, но попытался выдать это за гнев:

— Я просто думал о том, что этот ублюдок забыл свою любимую зажигалку и сейчас, должно быть, носится в бешенстве и подыхает.

При мысли о том, что кок устроил истерику оттого, что оставил ценную вещь на корабле, Зоро усмехнулся. Выходила крайне забавная картина, полная драмы.

— Да-да, ага. Отрицай, если хочешь.

— Я ничего не отрицаю! — рыкнул Зоро на Нами, стоявшую с видом «да кому ты брешешь».

Нами махнула на него рукой, достала — Господи, Зоро не хотел знать, что _еще_ Нами хранила между своими грудями — Этернал Пос и бросила его Зоро. Тот с ловкостью поймал его и приподнял, разглядывая.

Нами вильнула бедром, победно улыбаясь.

— Это Этернал Пос на Бартеро, который я раздобыла в городе. А это… — Нами указала на клочок бумаги, втиснутый между подставкой и стеклянным шаром, — вивр-карта Санджи. Мы всегда сможем вернуться за ним. В любое время.

Зоро уставился на Этернал Пос и почувствовал теплое жжение в груди, а после — будто с него схлынуло все волнение, унося за собой все требования развернуть корабль.

— А сейчас, мистер Будущий Лучший Мечник, не выгляди таким счастливым. Эта твоя улыбка такая жуткая, — поддразнила Нами, посмеиваясь над реакцией Зоро.

— Я не счастливый! Блять, я просто забочусь об этом идиоте!

Нами усмехнулась и отвернулась.

— Да-да. Без разницы. Упрямый болван.

— Что?! — возмутился Зоро, но Нами небрежно прошла мимо и остановилась рядом с Френки, стоящим за рулем, чтобы проверить маршрут.

Зоро вытащил листочек бумаги с именем Санджи и развернул его. Этернал Пос поставил рядом. На его ладонях вивр-карта беспомощно тянулась туда, где был сейчас этот тупой кок.

— Придурок. Когда я снова увижу тебя, то надеру зад.

Зоро накрыл одну ладонь другой, ощущая кончиками мозолистых пальцев шероховатость бумаги.

Он обязательно снова встретится с коком. Так или иначе.

— Земля на горизонте! — оповестил команду громким криком Усопп, и все тут же собрались на палубе у штурвала.

Впереди, будто качающаяся на волнах, виднелась тень острова.

— Вот мы и здесь, — сказала Нами.

— Йа-ху! — Луффи вскочил на голову Санни и поднял руки вверх, растянув губы в возбужденной, глупой улыбке. — Санни, полный вперед!

— Так точно! — крикнул Френки. Всех качнуло, когда по бокам Санни появились педали и, разрезая волны, резво понесли корабль к острову.

Все вцепились в перила, чтобы не лишиться ненароком жизни, а Усопп, Нами и Чоппер завывали в шуме плещущегося вокруг океана.

— Мы умрем!

— Мы разобьемся о берег!

Луффи только засмеялся, ухватился за свою соломенную шляпу и гордо поднял ее в воздух.

— Только вперед!


	12. Chapter 12

— Санджи! Мне нужно еще пять подносов круассанов!

— Сейчас принесу!

Санджи надел перчатки и открыл дверцу большой печи, стоявшей у стены пекарни. В нос ударил опьяняющий аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба.

Вытащив подносы, Санджи сразу же передал их Валло через окошко в стене.

— Не хочешь пойти на перерыв первым? С остальным я сам справлюсь, — предложил Валло, наклонившись, чтобы увидеть Санджи.

— Да, думаю, мне не помешает отдых, — кивнул тот.

Валло взял подносы и переложил выпечку в корзинки.

Несколько лет назад пекарня стала пользоваться успехом у жителей после того, как Санджи решил помочь Валло и Соре с их бизнесом. Он придумывал разные рецепты для того, чтобы привлечь клиентов. Санджи поначалу не был уверен в своих силах — все же, на выпечке он не специализировался, но Валло сказал, что его готовка божественна, и стряпня Санджи тут же оказалась на прилавках. И оказалась хитом продаж, привлекая клиентов даже из соседнего города.

С глубоким чувством удовлетворения Санджи стряхнул муку с фартука, прежде чем его снять. И, выйдя через черный ход в небольшой переулок, на ходу вынул из карманов пачку сигарет. Щелкнул зажигалкой — пламя лизнуло кончик сигареты.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Санджи почувствовал, как дым заполняет легкие, а после вырывается из него и густыми клубами поднимается вверх. Всякий раз, когда его память возвращалась к тем семи месяцам мучительного воздержания, он мог только похлопать себе за хорошо проделанную работу. Боже, все эти месяцы ломка была похожа на голод. Его пальцы теребили все, что попадалось под руку, любой предмет, напоминавший сигарету, он перекатывал между пальцами и мечтал, чтобы он оказался ей.

Уставившись в послеполуденное небо, Санджи слеповато прищурился от солнечного света. Но небесная лазурь была такой успокаивающей.

— Прошло уже почти четыре года, да? — с усмешкой сказал он и вновь затянулся.

Интересно, как там команда? Он собрал полный ящик газетных вырезок, повествующих об их приключениях. Статьи об их храбрости, неповиновении Морскому Дозору, конфликтах с другими пиратами, о развернувшейся войне с Кайдо. Прошло десять месяцев с тех пор, когда он в последний раз писал команде, и пять месяцев с их последнего письма ему. Почтовое отделение на Бартеро закрылось по неизвестным Санджи причинам — он не хотел их знать, иначе пошел бы раздавать пинки виноватым.

Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы отправиться на другой остров, где есть почта, только для того, чтобы послать уже написанные письма, так и хранившиеся в его письменном столе. Но он не мог покинуть Банару. Он вроде как скрывался. Уже не так, когда был беременен, но он все еще пират. Причем печально известный.

И именно поэтому он не мог открыть свой собственный ресторан — если бы его бизнес стал популярен, он не знал, сумел бы тогда справиться с несколькими кораблями дозорных. Нет, несомненно, он всем бы надрал задницы, но сейчас у него были люди, о которых ему стоило беспокоиться. Быть простым пекарем в лавке Валло не так уж и плохо. Он зарабатывал на жизнь, приносил радость клиентам своей стряпней и сохранял свое существование незаметным.

В паре газетных выпусках освещали «исчезновение Черной Ноги Санджи из команды пиратов Соломенной Шляпы». Кто-то утверждал, что он умер, подхватив редкую болезнь. Над другими — еще более глупыми предположениями — Санджи истерически хохотал. Конечно, все свелось просто к тому, что он «исчез», и все думали, что он погиб. Все, кроме команды, Валло и Соры.

За последние пять месяцев о друзьях Санджи не слышал никаких новостей. Они залегли на дно? Планировали очередную стычку с Дозором? Война с Кайдо затянулась, и Санджи понятия не имел, что происходило — победили ли они это чудовище? Он чертовски волновался.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Санджи отбросил отросшую челку, перебрав пару прядей пальцами. Нужно бы подстричься. Волосы уже почти достигли плеч, да и щетина отросла. Он сбрил бородку и усы — хотел выглядеть чисто и свежо, но на самом деле вокруг не было красивых и сексуальных женщин — не на кого производить впечатление. В Западном Городе жили в основном пожилые леди и мужчины среднего возраста. Хотя в последнее время город и продвинулся вперед, но по сравнению с Восточным все еще был менее развит.

Докуривая сигарету, Санджи носком ботинка чертил круги на земле. И вырвал с корнями крошечный пучок травы, заставивший его улыбнуться. Зеленая трава была похожа на кое-чью знакомую башку. И внезапно в груди все сдавило. Полуприкрыв глаза, Санджи с тоской смотрел на бедную траву.

Интересно, с Маримо все в порядке? Как он? В одной из последних газетных статей говорилось, что он сражался с одним из людей Кайдо, Джеком. Человеком с редким фруктом типа Зоан. И Санджи чертовски волновался за исход битвы. Он был уверен — Зоро ни за что не проиграет, Санджи доверял этому ублюдку! Но все еще легкий оттенок страха жил в нем: а что, если Зоро проиграл? Погиб? Еще до того, как они встретились, до того, как Санджи его отпинал? Тогда придется поднять его из мертвых, чтобы отпинать и упокоить снова!

Новости о команде были редкими или их не было вообще. Санджи мог поклясться, что от разочарования ему было по силам раздробить в песок целую гору.

— Санджи?

В дверях стоял Валло.

— Прости, мне придется тебя огорчить, но нужна помощь. В магазине еще человек десять, и они требуют твоего особого сырного рулета, — раздраженно вздохнул Валло.

Санджи рассмеялся.

— Конечно. Продуктов должно хватить на два подноса.

Валло виновато улыбнулся, но Санджи заверил его, что все в порядке. Охотно затушив сигарету о подошву, Санджи вернулся в пекарню вслед за Валло.

***

Порт был забит грузовыми и наемными судами. Разговоры о табаке, фарфоре, урожае и куче других, вероятно, незаконно перевозимых товарах слышались отовсюду. И в порту, и на рынке.

Он то и дело вертел головой, разглядывая, как сильно изменился город за время, прошедшее с его последнего посещения. Всюду все еще был камень: дорога под ногами, стены домов и киосков, торговых центров и рыночных оград.

— Эй, Зоро. Ты думаешь, он все еще здесь? Я о том, что, возможно, он мог отправиться на другой остров.

Такая вероятность была. Но другого выхода Зоро не видел. Единственное, что у них осталось — Этернал Пос, потому что он, блядь, потерял вивр-карту в бою! Он постоянно держал ее при себе, а после — корил себя за то, что не послушал ведьму и не оставил ее на корабле. Ну и плевать. В любом случае, Зоро найдет его несмотря ни на что.

Зоро продолжал бесцельно бродить по округе. Рукояти мечей он спрятал в ткани черного пояса, поднял воротник — он задевал подбородок всякий раз, когда Зоро чуть поворачивал голову.

Из-за тяжелой обуви шаги по выложенной камнем дороге казались громкими. Зоро поднимался вверх, вглубь района.

— Да ладно, брось! — сбоку раздался усталый вздох. — Куда ты идешь?

— Заткнись, Усопп. Я собираюсь выпить, — нахмурился Зоро.

Усопп почесал затылок.

— Но все питейные заведения в той стороне, — он ткнул пальцем за спину. — Это же развлекательный район! Как ты мог этого не заметить?

Брови Зоро дернулись, лицо тронул легкий румянец.

— Заткнись! Не моя вина, что все здесь так запутано!

— Район тянется вдоль прямой дороги! — недоверчиво возразил Усопп, а после покачал головой, массируя виски. Он не уставал поражаться топографическому кретинизму Зоро. — Знаешь что? Не могу поверить, что все еще беспокоюсь о твоей ужасной ориентации в пространстве, после стольких-то лет! Ты прав. Давай выпьем. Какой-нибудь бар — лучшее место для сбора информации.

Зоро сложил руки на груди и хмыкнул. Он не заблудился! Просто это место такое… Блядь, почему тут так много углов и переулков? И все с ориентацией Зоро в порядке!

Они минули несколько баров и игорных домов. Усопп старался не отходить далеко, и Зоро только кривился — он же не тупой ребенок!

— Так, ладно. Давай сюда, — Усопп накинул расшитую золотом мантию на плечи, натянул капюшон.

Они зашли в выбранный Усоппом бар и спустились вниз по лестнице. Их встретил громкий хохот и звон пивных бокалов. Пиратский бар, похожий на тот, в котором несколько лет назад останавливался Зоро.

Усевшись за барную стойку, Усопп подозвал бармена и заказал две кружки пива. Лысый здоровяк одобрительно хмыкнул, открыл новый бочонок и наполнил кружки. Бармен поставил перед ними заказ и уже собрался уходить, но Усопп его окликнул.

— Эй, бармен, — голос Усоппа был полон спокойствия и звучал уверенно, но Зоро знал — длинноносого прямо сейчас трясет от страха. — Ты знаешь кого-нибудь по имени Санджи?

Мужик приподнял бровь, и Зоро, даже не смотря на Усоппа, чувствовал, как у него по шее вниз стекала капелька пота.

— Вы пришли за информацией?

После короткого кивка мужик разразился хохотом, Усопп задрожал еще сильнее, а Зоро раздраженно нахмурился.

Утерев слезу, бармен хмыкнул:

— Думаешь, я скажу тебе что-нибудь просто так? У тебя есть что-то, чтобы подсластить мне язык?

Зоро обхватил рукоять Вадо Ичимонджи, но Усопп перехватил его за запястье под стойкой.

— У нас есть целая тысяча сладких белли. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Усопп улыбнулся. Зоро был почти поражен его мастерством, если бы сжимающая его рука не билась как в лихорадке.

Решив, что Усопп сумеет со всем разобраться самостоятельно, Зоро взял кружку и залпом опрокинул ее в себя.

Удивленно приподняв уголок губ, бармен положил увитую татуировками руку на стойку и наклонился вперед.

— Что ты хочешь знать, малыш?

Усопп, казалось, расслабился и отпустил Зоро. Подкравшись к прилавку, он сложил руки на столешнице.

— Как я уже спрашивал, вы знаете человека по имени Санджи?

— Пропавшая Соломенная Шляпа? — переспросил мужик, Усопп кивнул. — Я знаю его имя, но на острове никогда не видел. Но кое-кто из моих щедрых клиентов шепнул, что заметил кого-то похожего на соседнем острове пару месяцев назад.

Усопп почувствовал, как рядом с ним напрягся Зоро. На секунду повернувшись, Усопп одарил его торжествующим взглядом, а потом снова вернулся к разговору. Зоро забрал у него из-под носа так и не тронутую кружку.

— Как называется остров?

Мужик задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Тот ублюдок работает на грузовом корабле, который причаливает сюда раз в месяц. Но недавно здесь начало ходить другое судно, пассажирское, и его «подработка» пошла по пиз…

— Просто скажи, как называется этот ебаный остров.

Бармен моментально уставился на Зоро. Тот выглядел смертельно опасным — от него веяло невидимой мощью. Усопп едва не напрягся от резко ввернутой фразы. Мужик смотрел то на Усоппа, то на нетерпеливо постукивающего пальцами по столешнице Зоро.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, малыш, — сказал он с угрожающей ухмылкой.

Брови Зоро поползли вверх, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Усопп тут же оборвал его:

— Извини, приятель! — и нервно рассмеялся. — Видишь ли, мой друг то еще хамло, не обращай внимания, он всегда такой.

— А?! — рыкнул Зоро, но Усопп стрельнул в него острым взглядом, полным паники, будто умоляя: «Пожалуйста, заткнись на минутку и дай мне разобраться с этим дерьмом, чтобы мы не влезли, куда не следует».

Эту атмосферу Зоро прочувствовал и закатил глаза, ухмыльнувшись. Усопп вздохнул с облегчением.

— Итак?

Мужик пристально посмотрел на Усоппа, и тот почувствовал, как от напряжения намокла шея. Тем не менее, он, не выказывая ни капли неуверенности или страха, сверкал заинтересованным лицом.

— Остров называется Банару. Но предупреждаю, малыш, не делай глупостей. На черном рынке уже несколько дней неспокойно. Ты же не хочешь неприятностей, правда?

От этих слов Усопп нервно сглотнул.

— Д-да, спасибо за совет.

Бросив тысячу белли на стойку, Усопп схватил Зоро за край плаща и потащил его прочь.

— Эй, отпусти меня, идиот! — Зоро вырвался, когда они уже вышли наружу. — Что с тобой?

— У меня резкое обострение болезни «давай-уберемся-с-этого-острова».

— Ты встречаешься с командой Кайдо вот уже несколько лет, а сейчас испугался какой-то кучки придурков? — спросил Зоро, пораженный тупостью Усоппа.

— Да не в этом дело! Тьфу! — Усопп повернулся к Зоро спиной и взъерошил волосы руками. — Я не понимаю, как ты, Луффи и Санджи способны сохранять спокойствие в подобных ситуациях, — пробормотал он и, успокоившись, повернулся.

Зоро стоял напротив него с невозмутимым выражением лица. Усопп снова вздохнул.

— Пойдем в порт и сядем на это пассажирское судно, идущее на Банару.

Усопп снова отвернулся и сделал шаг вперед, но напоролся на какую-то преграду, едва не повалив ее на землю.

— Оу! — потрясенно воскликнул Усопп, — Ты в порядке?..

И на мгновение замолчал. Зоро нетерпеливо топтался на месте, наблюдая, как Усопп в ступоре пялился вниз на бог знает что.

— Эй, Усопп, — он положил ему руку на плечо и подошел ближе. — Что такое?

Взгляд Зоро остановился на маленькой фигурке, укутанной в плащ и стоявшей перед Усоппом. Ребенок — а это был ребенок — смотрел на них широко распахнутыми глазами, и в удивлении приоткрыл рот.

Зоро оказался в таком же ступоре, как и Усопп.

Разглядывая черты лица ребенка, он отметил его темно-синие глаза, ассиметричные брови с дурацкими завитками. Сердце Зоро бешено заколотилось в груди, и в нем лавой поднялось какое-то странное чувство. Нет, быть не может! Господи, зеленые волосы. Единственным человеком с таким глупым лицом, которого знал Зоро, был дерьмо-кок. Может, у кого-то еще были такие же странные гены, может, кок был не единственным…

— Как тебя зовут? — заикаясь, спросил Усопп тихим голосом, полным напряжения. Зоро был уверен: на его лице отразился такой же шок, как и у Усоппа.

Ребенок уставился на него на мгновение, а после чуть шире приоткрыл рот и сказал:

— Кайтару.

Он посмотрел на Зоро, и тот едва не подскочил. Другие дети боялись его из-за вечно хмурого выражения, но этот малыш другой. Он не собирался сбегать и смотрел так, словно видел Зоро уже тысячу раз, был с ним знаком.

В груди Зоро кольнуло беспокойство, его тянуло к ребенку магнитом. Ладони вспотели, а в горле встал ком. И когда малыш снова заговорил, у Зоро весь мир ушел из-под ног. Он будто потерял рассудок.

— Ророноа Кайтару.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт от автора:  
> https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4382/36194854671_b809f3e4a7_k.jpg


	13. Chapter 13

Пожалуй, последний раз, когда Зоро слышал что-то настолько смешное, был на Дресс Роуз. Когда тот каменный гигант размером с треть острова возвышался над ними необъятной громадой, а затем что-то сказал Луффи смехотворным, писклявым голосом, который ну никак не подходил его большому телу.

Последний раз. До этого момента.

Перед ним стоял маленький ребенок, похоже, немного придурковатый, раз звал себя «Ророноа». Эти его брови кудрявые, глаза синие — ну вылитый дерьмо-кок. Единственное, что озадачивало Зоро, так это его непослушные зеленые волосы. Где, черт побери, этот сопляк их взял? Не то чтобы только Зоро ходил и тряс зеленой башкой — любимым предметом для насмешек дерьмо-кока — но все же это достаточно редко встречающийся признак внешности. Зоро вообще мог припомнить только Кейми и Бартоломео.

— Что?.. — у Усоппа от ужаса задрожали губы, руками он обхватил себя за плечи. — Так ты… ты его…

— Кайтаро!

В их поле зрения появился еще один человек в плаще. Им оказалась девчонка, похоже, подросток. Она подбежала к мальчику, взволнованно обхватила его лицо руками, повернув к себе, и с тревогой оглядела:

— Ты в порядке? — она утерла его лоб платком. — Я же тебе сказала, чтобы ты никуда не уходил, пока мы с Дан-саном будем покупать муку! Ты вечно теряешься! Как ты оказался в этом районе?!

Подняв голову, девчонка встретилась с чужими взглядами и вежливо поклонилась, чтобы извиниться:

— Простите за беспокойство!

— Все… все в порядке, — Усопп обрел дар речи. Он явно притворялся спокойным, — Но… — оглянувшись на малыша, который все еще смотрел на Зоро, он сказал: — этот парень назвал себя Ророноа. И, возможно, я могу знать кое-кого с этой фамилией.

Девчонка от заявления Усоппа побледнела, на лбу выступили капли пота.

— Я… мы… — она пыталась связать мысли воедино, но внимание переключилось на ребенка, и она решительно произнесла: — Нам пора возвращаться, извините.

Взяв маленькую ладошку мальчишки в свою, она пыталась увести его за собой. Усопп забеспокоился: если эти двое сейчас уйдут, то они с Зоро — и не только с ним — упустят кое-что _важное_ , то, чего все эти годы не хватало. Усопп не мог позволить, чтобы, ухватившись за это, оно проскользнуло меж его пальцев. Сделав шаг вперед, он протянул руку к ребенку, но остановился, когда Кайтаро снова заговорил.

— Папа.

Он ткнул мизинцем в Зоро, отчего тот удивленно пошатнулся.

— Папа.

Кайтаро вырвал ладонь из рук девчонки и, перебирая своими маленькими ножками, подбежал к Зоро. Он вцепился в полу плаща и глядел на него большими круглыми глазами, радостно улыбаясь.

— Папа!

— Эй, мелкий, подожди, — Зоро отступил назад.

— Кайтаро, что ты делаешь? — девчонка пыталась схватить его, но тот не отлипал от Зоро и прятался за него, крепко сжимая ладошками его плащ. — Нам пора домой, папа ждет.

Зоро почувствовал, как ребенок покачал головой.

— Нет, папа вот!

Девчонка сглотнула и боязливо подняла взгляд на Зоро. Мгновение замешательства — и она вдруг смутилась, а после поднялась с корточек и посмотрела уже спокойно.

— Ты… Ророноа Зоро?

— Да, — Зоро уставился на нее, нахмурившись.

— Меня зовут Сора, — сказала она. — Вы хотите увидеть Санджи-сана?

— Погоди, ты знаешь Санджи? — спросил Усопп. Когда Сора кивнула, у него перехватило дыхание, он пробормотал что-то вроде «так это правда».

Сора подошла к Зоро, тот выпрямился, готовый защищаться, когда она попыталась дотронуться до него.

— Не волнуйся. Я не сделаю ничего плохого, — заверила она. — У меня есть способность узнать, лжешь ли ты. И если ты действительно хочешь увидеть Санджи-сана, то позволь мне.

Зоро прищурился, выискивая в облике Соры хоть намек на угрозу, но в ее глазах плескалось лишь что-то восторженное. Он присел на корточки.

— Хорошо.

Сора опустила ладонь на плечо Зоро и прикрыла глаза — пары секунд оказалось достаточно. На ее губах появилась слабая улыбка.

— Я верю тебе, — произнесла она. — Не знаю, обрадуется ли Санджи-сан, увидев тебя, но… — она посмотрела на Кайтаро, а потом снова на Зоро, — думаю, что четырех лет достаточно.

Зоро растерянно нахмурился, но не успел и слова сказать, как перед ним возник человек. Он тащил телегу с мешками муки, а потом заговорил с Сорой, подозрительно оглядывая незнакомцев бандитской наружности.

— Все в порядке, Дан-сан, это друзья Санджи-сана, — объяснила Сора.

Его лицо посветлело, а напряженное поведение сменилось дружелюбным.

— Ох, простите за грубость. Я Дан, коллега Санджи, — представился он.

— Усопп, — он указал большим пальцем на Зоро, — а этот ворчун — Зоро.

В другой раз Зоро бы огрызнулся, но сейчас не стал. Дан был загорелый и скуластый, с темными растрепанными волосами. Не сильно мускулистый, да и был более худым по сравнению с Зоро.

— Кайтаро, — Дэн протянул руку ребенку. — Идем сюда, давай вернемся.

Зоро стало неловко, что Кайтаро прилип к нему. Но, как ни странно, у него не было желания отпугнуть от себя надоедливого сопляка. Зоро не возражал, что Кайтаро рядом, хотя обычно он никогда не ладил с детьми.

…Большего всего Зоро беспокоило то, что Кайтаро звал его «папа».

— Все в порядке, Дан-сан, — заверила Сора, потянув его за рукав. — Пойдемте в порт.

— Я помогу вам дотащить тележку, — вызвался Усопп, и Дан с радостью принял его щедрое предложение.

Видя, что их небольшая процессия уже двинулась, Зоро оглянулся на Кайтаро и сказал:

— Эй, мелкий. Нам нужно идти.

Кайтаро глянул на него снизу вверх, продолжая хлопать глазами и мять полы плаща. Но тут же отцепился и побежал рядом, когда Зоро для убедительности кивнул в сторону остальных и сделал шаг вперед. Вздохнув, Зоро устроил руку на рукоятях, и зашагал по каменной дороге вниз.

Все несколько кварталов, что они шли, он боковым зрением наблюдал за Кайтро. Сопляк старался поспевать за ним, вспотел и тяжело дышал, но не жаловался, не издавал недовольных звуков. Только тихое дыхание и топот маленьких ножек. Зоро заметил, что, словно повинуясь инстинктам, его ноги сами собой запинались о камни, замедляя шаги, чтобы сопляк смог отдышаться и идти рядом.

Вновь набирая темп, Зоро почувствовал, как его что-то потянуло вниз. Зоро с любопытством посмотрел на сопляка, снова ухватившегося за его плащ. Их взгляды встретились. Сопляк улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза до лучистых морщинок в уголках.

Зоро почувствовал необычайную легкость в голове и тут же попытался скрыть ее кашлем.

Вот же срань, сопляк действительно был похож на дерьмо-кока.

***

— Раньше мы добирались на грузовом судне, а сейчас — на пассажирском, и оно быстрее, — пояснила Сора. — Поэтому мы прибудем на Банару всего через два дня.

Они оплатили две каюты: первую заняли Зоро и Усопп, вторую — Дан, Сора и Кайтаро. Сопляк хотел остаться с Зоро, но после того, как Сора серьезно переговорила с ним шепотом, он, надув губы, наконец, кивнул.

— Сора.

Она оглянулась на Усоппа, остановившись на лестнице, ведущей к каютам.

— Могу я поговорить с тобой минутку?

Дан некоторое время смотрел на нее, ожидая, что она попросит его остаться, но Сора улыбнулась, повернувшись к Усоппу, и согласилась.

Они вышли на верхнюю корму. Их ласкал теплый ветер, тихонько шуршала вода, белой пеной растворяясь в волнах. Усопп оперся рукой о перила и спросил:

— Кайтаро — сын Санджи, верно? — в ожидании ответа Усопп кусал внутреннюю сторону щеки.

Сора тоже подошла к перилам. Она положила ладонь на них и сжала ее. Уголки ее розовых губ тронула нежная улыбка.

— Да. Так и есть.

И, как по команде, Усопп выдохнул. Он и сам не понял, что на время задержал дыхание.

Усопп опустил голову на руки. От внезапности происходящего у него заболела голова. Он пытался осмыслить ситуацию, но все происходило настолько по-настоящему, что даже казалось сюрреалистичным. Они встретили сына Санджи. Который еще четыре года назад был где-то внутри Санджи. Когда тот сказал им, что ждет ребенка, то Усопп подумал — Санджи определенно сошел с ума или надышался опиумом на Бартеро. Но вот, после стольких лет они _действительно_ встретили сына Санджи. У которого было такое же лицо. А волосы — забавного зеленого цвета — были до смешного похожи на волосы Зоро, и Усопп просто не знал, что чувствовать.

Зоро. Он, наверное, сейчас в шоке от того, что за дерьмо вокруг творится. Из ниоткуда появился ребенок, выглядящий как Санджи, с бровями-завитушками, с волосами Зоро. Называющий себя Ророноа. Усопп не мог винить Зоро — команда, как и пообещала, ничего ему не сказала. Черт, да Зоро мог бы догадаться! В конце концов, сколько заковыристых вопросов задавали ему Робин и Чоппер, вроде того, как бы он чувствовал себя, если бы у него был ребенок, или как бы этот ребенок выглядел. Но Зоро даже всерьез их не воспринимал!

У них у всех чесались языки, хотелось произнести волшебное слово в присутствии Зоро, но они не могли нарушить данное Санджи обещание. Если кто-то и мог сообщить такую новость, то только сам Санджи. В любом случае, когда дело касалось этих двоих, команда могла их только поддержать.

— Санджи-сан скучает по своим товарищам.

Усопп оторвал голову от рук и взглянул на Сору, задумчиво наблюдавшую за морской пеной, будто бы следующей за кораблем.

— У него целый ящик с газетными вырезками о вас, ребята. Он продолжал путешествовать с вами, даже если не был рядом. Он все равно старался быть в курсе всего, что происходило с вами в этом путешествии. Особенно он был обеспокоен тем, как идут дела с Кайдо.

Усопп почувствовал болезненный укол в сердце. Его брови нахмурились, непролитые слезы жгли глаза. Боже, он так скучал по Санджи. Ему не хватало его стряпни, его глупых признаний в любви к любой женщине, которую он видел, его ворчливого отношения к мужчинам, его словесных перепалок с Зоро и его сильных пинков, которые защищали команду с того самого момента, как он поднялся на борт Гоинг Мерри.

И теперь, зная, что Санджи продолжал молиться за их безопасность и следовать за ними по следам обветшалых бумаг, Усопп чувствовал, как в груди разливалась тоска.

— Он пытался написать Зоро, ты знаешь, — сказала вдруг Сора, заработав еще один полный слез взгляд Усоппа. — Я всегда видела, как он пишет свои письма. И каждый раз, когда он выводил имя «Зоро», перо в его руках останавливалось. Он начинал долго смотреть на бумагу и пятна чернил. Он не знал, что сказать, не знал, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. Он всегда хотел рассказать правду. Особенно на следующий день после рождения Кайтаро. Он хотел, чтобы Зоро знал: их сын жив и здоров. Санджи-сан столько раз пытался написать… но сдержался.

Это все, что нужно было Усоппу, чтобы зарыдать, размазывая слезы и сопли по щекам. Усопп всхлипывал, едва по слогам выговаривая «я скучаю по Санджи», «я хочу его увидеть», «надеюсь, с ним все в порядке» и «я обязательно заставлю его снова готовить для меня».

Сора подобному проявлению чувств улыбнулась. «У Санджи-сана действительно хорошие друзья,» — подумала она.

Прежде чем перевести взгляд на глубокое синее море, Сора мельком посмотрела на ноги.

— Санджи-сан сохранил ваши плакаты. Он рассказывал Кайтаро о ваших приключениях. О загадочном острове в небе, о пустынном королевстве Алабасте, о русалках, построивших город глубоко под водой. Эти рассказы были будто бы сказками на ночь. И каждый день Санджи-сан хвастался ему, что он — пират, что он свободен, дитя моря. А Кайтаро смотрел на него сверкающими глазами! А потом Санджи-сан показал розыскной плакат Зоро и сказал, что это — его отец. И что Кайтаро только благодаря ему появился на свет. Кайтаро умный парень, Усопп-сан.

— Наверное, поэтому он и назвал Зоро отцом. Раз уж этот придурок вечно пялился на этот плакат.

***

Зоро сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу между кроватями. Руки лениво лежали на бедрах, глаза закрыты, а дыхание было глубоким и сосредоточенным.

Зоро медитировал.

Он пытался почувствовать пустоту моря под собой, порывы сильных течений, не видимых глазу, всплески воды и слабое эхо существ, скрывающихся в темных глубинах бескрайнего океана.

Заскрипели половицы под знакомыми шагами. Дверь в каюту приоткрылась. На пороге стоял Усопп, его лицо все опухло и раскраснелось, на немой вопрос он только пожал плечами.

— Мы говорили с Сорой о чем-то грустном, — сказал он, ощущая необходимость прояснить хотя бы немного.

— Ты такая плакса, — фыркнул Зоро.

— Да ни капли! — Усопп забрался на кровать и тут же укутался в одеяло. Одним глазом он смотрел за тем, как Зоро натягивал штаны. — Куда собираешься? На улице темнеет.

Зоро стащил с подушки пальто, сунул руки в рукава. Обвязал пояс, запихнул за него мечи.

— Буду спать на улице, здесь слишком душно.

— Да уж, да уж, — Усопп закатил глаза, — Только не заблудись.

— Не заблужусь! — прорычал Зоро, но Усопп не отреагировал, отвернувшись к стене.

Зоро закрыл за собой дверь, и, как ни странно, чтобы найти лестницу, ему пришлось несколько раз оглянуться. Поднявшись на палубу, Зоро посмотрел на небо. Чернотой оно опускалось на линию горизонта, и лишь там, у почти исчезнувшей полосы света, смягчались его краски.

Зоро осмотрелся в поисках места для сна. Или, вернее, хорошего сна. У мачты стояли деревянные бочки, и с одобрительной усмешкой Зоро побрел к ним — в перспективе могло получиться неплохое логово. Сдвинув пару бочек, Зоро оставил достаточно места, чтобы можно было расположиться. Он уселся, прислонившись спиной к мачте, и положил мечи сбоку так, чтобы при случае их было удобно достать. Сложив руки за головой, Зоро позволил своим мыслям вернуться к тем вещам, что обеспокоили его пару часов назад.

Сопляк, скорее всего, был сыном дерьмо-кока. Зоро уверен — у Санджи в детстве была точно такая же морда. И все вело к тому, что у кока есть жена.

Сюрпризом мысль о том, что кок обзавелся женой, не стала. С самого начала тот увивался за женщинами, как собачонка, и четырех лет ему бы хватило, чтобы найти жену и остепениться. Зоро не понимал, почему расстроен. Если у этого ублюдка было что-то настолько важное — ребенок, семья вне экипажа, то почему он не сказал? Они ведь друзья. Или идиот думал, что команда не примет его семью? Они многое вместе пережили, и прятать что-то подобное было совершенно бессмысленно.

Но это еще не все. Никто и слова не сказал, но когда Зоро подумал об этом ребенке как о сыне кока, то почувствовал что-то болезненно сжимающееся между ребер. Будто что-то раздавили, оставив внутри пустоту.

Зоро не мог перестать хмуриться. Он никогда не был особенно эмоционален по отношению к коку. Вот только их последняя встреча несколько лет назад, на песчаном берегу Бартеро, и их поцелуй определенно в нем что-то перевернули. Зоро не мог точно сказать, что.

Теплое, буйное, но… болезненное. Как жажда, которую невозможно утолить, даже выпив океан саке, или как голод, который не заесть целым островом еды.

Неприятно. После ухода кока Зоро медитировал больше. Но эфемерный образ светлых локонов и голубых глаз продолжал мелькать на границе сознания, как… религиозное песнопение или как назойливое проклятие.

Он видел эти голубые глаза в волнах океана, эти радостные улыбки в туманных снах, тупые брови-завитушки в мечтах, а если опускал веки — под ними таилось золото волос. И когда в голове складывался пазл из маленьких деталей, когда вместо обрывков воспоминаний он видел лицо Санджи, его бледную кожу и слабый румянец на щеках, обхваченную мягкими губами сигарету, — его сердце трепетало в беспокойном ритме, от которого Зоро вырывался из сна, который осуждал его в одиночестве ночи. И Зоро немигающим взглядом пялился в потолок каюты под храпы Луффи и Усоппа, тихие выдохи Чоппера и Френки.

Топот нарушил ход мыслей Зоро. Сжав рукоять меча, Зоро всей своей бдительностью сосредоточился на приближающемся источнике шума. Но когда он появился, хватка на рукояти ослабла, а взгляд расслабился.

Кайтаро посмотрел на него своими глазами из-под завивающихся бровей, и сказал:

— Не могу спать.

Зоро моргнул, мысли покинули его, и, бессмысленно артикулируя, он что-то промямлил. С чувством потери и неуверенности, Зоро все же вымолвил:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Кайтаро потер глаза рукавом. На нем была рубашка не по размеру, неаккуратно заправленная в пижамные штаны. Низко опустив голову, Кайтаро подошел к нему и опустился на колени. Зоро едва не подпрыгнул, когда Кайтаро прополз между его ног и залез под харамаки. Зоро остался в бессловесном ступоре.

Кайтаро весь съежился, тесно прижимаясь к Зоро, положил свою маленькую голову ему на грудь и попытался обхватить ее своими маленькими ручонками.

— Папа такой теплый, — не скрывая удовольствия прошептал он.

Зоро уставился на маленькую фигуру сопляка, плотно укутанную харамаки. Он ничего не мог сказать — ни обычную грубость, ни раздраженное замечание. И когда он почувствовал, как дрожали хрупкие плечи, а холодные ступни касались бедер, Зоро прекратил сопротивляться.

Он накрыл Кайтаро плащом, прошептал:

— Грейся, мелочь.

Кайтаро немного сполз, но харамаки держал его, не давая свалиться. Вскоре Зоро услышал почти беззвучное сопение и ощутил теплые, глубокие выдохи на своей груди.

Легонько качнув головой, Зоро усмехнулся.


	14. Chapter 14

— Санджи?

Он остановился и обернулся через плечо — в дверном проеме стоял Валло с корзиной в руке.

— Мне нужно доставить несколько буханок Лангстенам. Выйду через черный ход. У тебя все будет в порядке?

— Да, — кивнул Санджи. — Но что насчет ужина?

— Просто оставь мне порцию, — улыбнулся Валло.

— Хорошо.

Хлеб был заказан заранее, и Валло ушел за отложенными буханками. Кажется, праздновали день рождения младшего Лангстена, и наверняка они устраивали званый ужин или что-то вроде того. Санджи был уверен: его хлеб — неизменная часть каждой вечеринки, проходящей на острове. Улыбаясь, Санджи убавил огонь под кастрюлей и зачерпнул половником немного карри. Попробовал, чтобы убедиться — сочетание специй было божественным; щекочущий ноздри аромат разжигал аппетит.

С появлением Санджи на острове в семье Валло произошло множество изменений. Первым делом он, конечно, встретился с отцом — спустя пару дней, как узнал, что Ранпорт жив. Сел на грузовое судно и поплыл на Бартеро. С тех пор Ранпорт навещал их каждый месяц, настояв на том, что ни Валло, ни Санджи не стоило показываться на «открытом острове», кишащем торговцами с черного рынка и дозорными под прикрытием.

А когда, наконец, по маршруту запустили пассажирское судно, визиты Ранпорта стали более частыми, — это было очень удобно. Теперь Валло мог легко достать мешок муки с Бартеро.

Украсив выложенный на тарелке рис слоем карри, Санджи засверкал, чувствуя гордость за себя. Только вот в доме не было никого, кто мог бы оценить это блюдо. А готовка, прежде всего, должна была делать людей счастливыми, и Санджи отчаянно скучал по тем временам, когда готовил для своих товарищей и посетителей в «Барати».

Поставив тарелку на кухонный стол, Санджи развязал пояс и повесил на крючок рядом с плитой свой любимый розовый фартук от Доской Панда.

Шел пятый день с тех пор, как Сора, Дан и Кайтаро ушли. Санджи все еще ужасно беспокоился о том, что Кайтаро сопровождал Сору, уехавшую по делам на Бартеро.

Он точно знал: настанет день, и он расскажет сыну об Олл Блю, мифическом океане, в котором можно найти все виды рыбы из остальных океанов, и всегда, когда они будут идти вдоль берега Банару, глаза Кайтаро будут восхищенно сверкать, глядя вдаль.

Его сын спокойно смотрел на бескрайний голубой океан, позволяя ласковым волнам омывать его лодыжки, а ветру — нежно обдувать лицо. И всегда, когда Санджи видел тоскующие глаза Кайтаро, он вспоминал свою жизнь в море. Плавающее по морям королевство Джерма 66, дрейфующий ресторан «Барати», Гоинг Мерри, Санни Го.

Санджи видел маленького себя в облике Кайтаро — его сын так же, как и он, любил море. Любил чувствовать вокруг соленые волны, пляшущие у ног, и его завораживали таинственные морские глубины, в которых где-то была колыбель его последней мечты — Олл Блю.

С самого рождения Санджи был «человеком моря», мягкие покачивания корабля под ногами, брызги воды — все было словно продолжением его самого.

И Санджи скучал по своей прежней жизни. Ему не хватало того единения с морем.

И больше всего ему не хватало жизни на Санни.

Громкий стук в дверь прервал его размышления. Уже смеркалось, на часах — восемь вечера. Кому в такое время что-то понадобилось? Или это Валло, может, он что-то забыл?

Выйдя из кухни, Санджи пересек небольшую лавку. Сквозь мутное дверное стекло он увидел несколько силуэтов, и в нем появилась тревога, он подозрительно вглядывался в темные очертания людей по ту сторону.

— Кто там? — спросил он.

Санджи подождал немного, но, услышав знакомый высокий голос Соры, его тревога улетучилась.

— Это я, Санджи-сан.

Прикрыв глаза, Санджи воспользовался волей наблюдения. Пять знакомых аур, три безошибочно принадлежали Дану, Соре и его сыну, но две других…

Санджи отодвинул засов, и, прежде, чем успел хоть что-то вымолвить, оказался в объятиях, от которых потерял равновесие и повалился на пол.

— Что за херня?..

— Санджи!

Он замер. Копна вьющихся темных волос, собранных в низкий хвост на затылке. И что-то длинное, уткнувшееся в ключицу. Подняв голову, Санджи оказался орошен градом слез, но не смел шевельнуться — и не отрывал взгляд от такого знакомого вытянутого носа и толстых губ под ним.

— Я так скучал по тебе, Санджи! — ревел Усопп.

— У-усопп? — пробормотал Санджи недоверчиво, но ему не ответили: Усопп вновь разрыдался и сжал его в убийственных объятиях, заставляющих задыхаться. — Слезь с меня, ублюдок!

Санджи пытался вырваться, размахивая руками и отпихивая голову Усоппа подальше.

— Я дышать не могу!

— Усопп-сан! — пришла на помощь Сора, опустившись на колени рядом с ними, спутавшимися в один клубок и катающимися по полу магазина. — Отпустите Санджи-сана ненадолго!

Словно придя в себя, Усопп ослабил хватку, что позволило Санджи окончательно его от себя отцепить, поднялся на ноги, закрыв лицо руками и плача, как потерянный ребенок.

Санджи смотрел на него со смесью счастья и растерянности.

— Усопп? Что ты здесь делаешь?.. — начал было он, но внимание быстро переключилось на протянутые к нему маленькие ручки.

— Папа!

Санджи подхватил Кайтаро на руки, тот сразу же обнял его за шею, и сердце Санджи моментально растаяло от подаренного уютного тепла.

— С возвращением, Кайтаро, — сказал он, оставляя легкий поцелуй на пухлой щеке.

Санджи даже показалось, что улыбка сына осветила погрязшую в полумраке комнату.

— Папа! Я нашел папу! — воскликнул Кайтаро, а брови Санджи сошлись на переносице:

— Что?

А затем он услышал. Легкое шуршание одежды, звон золотых серег, стук ножен о ножны и шаг тяжелых ботинок по скрипящему деревянному полу. Все звуки перекликались друг с другом, как мантра, они цепляли что-то в душе Санджи, вырисовывая четкий, не позабытый ясный образ.

На периферии зрения мелькнула большая фигура, Санджи моргнул и отпустил Кайтаро, который сразу же метнулся к ней и вжался в темную ткань длинного плаща.

Санджи мучительно медленно повернулся. Их взгляды встретились. Санджи жадно оглядывал знакомые черты лица, сердце будто подпрыгнуло и застряло в глотке.

На него смотрели сверху вниз, возвышаясь — широкие плечи, твердая осанка. А у Санджи ржавчиной разъело суставы, и он застыл.

На мгновение весь мир вокруг остановился. И исчезло все, кроме _него_. Зелень волос, о которой Санджи думал светлым днем и мечтал глубокой ночью. Серый глаз, в отражении которого и сталь меча, и рассеянный туман. Смуглая кожа, под которой перекатывались крепкие мышцы. Соблазнительные шрамы, соблазнительные губы, искушение, ставшее основой для тысяч фантазий.

— З-зоро?

***

В тот вечер ужин прошел замечательно. Усопп, не прекращая ронять слезы, рассказывал, как сильно скучал по готовке Санджи. Сора поведала о том, как она заглянула к деду — доктору Ранпорту, — в магазин медицинских инструментов, особенно _подчеркнув_ , что Кайтаро вновь _потерялся_ по дороге, за что получил от Санджи укоризненный взгляд, заставивший тихонько сидеть на месте.

Санджи, похоже, все время наблюдал за Зоро, украдкой поглядывал на него при каждом удобном случае. Зоро стал выше и крепче, волосы чуть-чуть отросли, но он выглядел все так же хорошо, как и помнил Санджи.

Санджи снова почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло, разгоняя по телу волны тепла, вызывающие порхающих бабочек в животе. Блядь. После всех этих лет его отношение к Зоро ни капли не изменилось.

Зоро ел молча. И не смотрел на него в ответ. Ни разу — с тех пор, как зашел в лавку.

Санджи хотел спросить, что привело его товарищей сюда. Он догадывался, что причиной являлся он сам, но что именно им было нужно? Этот разговор должен состояться только между ними, и Санджи после ужина попросит Усоппа уделить ему время, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Дан поблагодарил за еду и отправился домой. Убирать со стола Санджи помогал Усопп, Зоро молча вышел из кухни. Сложив тарелки и стаканы в раковину, Санджи отвлекся на легкое прикосновение до плеча.

— Все в порядке, Санджи, — Усопп с беспокойством смотрел на него. — Все будет хорошо.

Санджи, неосознанно задержавший дыхание, выдохнул и расслабил напряженные плечи.

— Я… я не знаю, что ему сказать, — тихо произнес он.

— Просто скажи ему правду, — ладонь Усоппа чуть сжалась. — Мы обо всем поговорим позже, для начала разберись с Зоро.

Санджи уставился на капли, монотонно разбивающиеся о раковину. Усмирив тревогу, сомнения и болезненные чувства в груди, Санджи кивнул. Уголки губ Усоппа растянулись в улыбке.

— Я скажу ему, чтобы он тебя подождал.

— Усопп! — окликнул Санджи того, уже собравшегося выйти. Санджи опустил голову и сжал кулаки. — Можешь взять Сору-чан и Кайтаро на прогулку? Не знаю, все ли пройдет хорошо… просто не хочу, чтобы мой сын слышал, как мы ссоримся.

У Усоппа кольнуло в груди. Ему было больно и за Санджи, и за Зоро, но у всего есть конец. Если и было время, когда истина должна была выйти на свет, то оно наступило сейчас.

— Я понимаю, — заверил Усопп и отправился за Сорой и Кайтаро.

Санджи начал размышлять, с какой стороны подойти к Зоро с этими новостями. Его мысли смешались в гигантскую хаотичную кучу хлама, ничего дельного в голову не шло. Он методично отмывал тарелки под теплой водой, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что был немного расстроен и взволнован.

Вытерев последнюю тарелку, Санджи высушил руки о кухонное полотенце и достал сигарету из пачки. Первая затяжка — длинная, чтобы опьянить себя притоком никотина.

Он и не скрывал, что оттягивал разговор с Зоро. Мытье посуды, сигарета — все это лишь для того, чтобы подготовиться к тому кошмару, что его ждет. Но Санжди решил, что _достаточно_ , он не может бегать от Зоро всю жизнь. С самого начала он знал, что однажды должен будет сказать Зоро правду. Но сейчас его появление на пороге выбило Санджи из колеи.

Почти как битва, к которой Санджи никогда не будет готов, сколько бы ни готовился.

— Ты слишком долго, — не успел Санджи сделать и пары шагов, как Зоро пришел к нему сам.

От этого голоса сердце заколотилось быстрее. За долгих четыре года разлуки эта фраза — первое, что Санджи от него услышал. Почему-то Зоро был необычайно тих, и, наконец услышав от него хоть что-то, Санджи почувствовал немного нервную радость. Низкий тембр, который он так любил больше всех сокровищ мира. Сродни гулкому эху, звучащему в глубинах души.

Санджи судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Я мыл посуду.

Зоро молча хмыкнул и прислонился к стене рядом с дверью, скрестив руки на мускулистой груди.

— А где твоя жена?

Санджи изогнул бровь. Он никогда не думал, что их первый разговор начнется с такой ереси, которую этот ублюдок извергал из своего рта с серьезным лицом. Абсурд.

— У меня нет жены, идиот.

— Не лги мне, кок, — отрезал Зоро, нахмурившись. — Этот мелкий определенно похож на тебя. У него твои голубые глаза и тупые брови-завитушки.

— И твои до идиотизма зеленые волосы, — парировал Санджи.

Зоро замер, и Санджи мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как сердце билось где-то в горле. Достав карманную пепельницу, Санджи затушил недокуренную сигарету и закрыл ее в герметичном контейнере. Бросив пепельницу на кухонный стол, Санджи засунул дрожащие руки в карманы.

Его ладони вспотели.

— Что ты несешь, кок? — смущенно спросил Зоро.

Санджи уставился в пол.

— У меня немного странные особенности организма. Они врожденные — из-за того, что моя мать пила запрещенное лекарство во время беременности. И благодаря им я в состоянии выносить ребенка.

На лице Зоро одновременно проступили и шок, и недоверие. Прежде, чем Зоро прервал бы его, Санджи продолжил:

— Несколько лет назад, когда мы остановились на острове Фейерверков, я был на Санни — вернулся, чтобы переодеться. Ты охранял корабль, пока мы развлекались на устроенной местными вечеринке. Я позвал тебя — ты не ответил. Я забрался в воронье гнездо и обнаружил, что ты, ужравшийся в хлам, валяешься на полу. У меня закружилась голова, я устал, и… я не хотел драться с тобой, пытался разбудить тебя, но…

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Санджи сделал пару глубоких вдохов.

— Между нами кое-что произошло. Это была ошибка. Я узнал о своем положении не сразу, было уже слишком поздно, — Санджи уставился на широко распахнутый глаз Зоро. — Я был на втором месяце, когда покинул Санни.

Руки Зоро повисли по бокам. Он смотрел на Санджи так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. И был слишком потрясен, чтобы вымолвить хоть звук.

Спустя несколько секунд, когда ошеломление от признания Санджи прошло, Зоро спросил:

— Ты под кайфом, дерьмо-кок? Хочешь, чтобы я поверил в эту херню?

— Ну, как хочешь, — вздохнул Санджи и почесал затылок. — Вернее, это твой выбор. Хотя твой ребенок сейчас бегает там, — он кивнул на дверь, — с твоим мхом на голове. Я сказал правду, не веришь мне — поговори с Чоппером.

— Подожди, что? Чоппер знал? — удивился Зоро и сделал шаг вперед. — Подожди, _все_ знали?

Санджи отвел взгляд, тем самым позорно подтверждая догадку Зоро.

— Я попросил их не говорить тебе.

Он почувствовал, что Зоро остановился перед ним, но прежде, чем Санджи посмотрел на него, кулак Зоро сжал ткань его синей рубашки и притянул к себе. Санджи вскинулся и встретился со смертоносным взглядом.

— Какого хрена ты мне не сказал?! — прорычал Зоро ему в лицо.

Ох, Санджи будто чувствовал, как из каждой поры Зоро сочилась чистая, концентрированная ярость. Он ожидал подобной реакции, особенно когда представлял их разговор — а это случалось много, много раз, — но в реальности все было гораздо хуже.

— Потому что тогда я думал, что поступаю правильно! Я и сейчас так думаю! — закричал Санджи в ответ, накрыв кулак Зоро на своей груди рукой. — Я не хочу быть обузой ни для тебя, ни для кого-либо еще! Поэтому, блядь, я покинул этот чертов корабль! Мы, блядь, воюем с Кайдо, а ты, дерьма кусок, мечтаешь стать величайшим…

Санджи перелетел через несколько стульев и стол. Мебель громко треснулась о стену, когда Санджи попытался отлепить себя от столешницы, позвоночник прошибло болью от мощного удара. Зоро преодолел расстояние между ними тремя быстрыми, широкими шагами. Он присел рядом и снова ухватился за рубашку Санджи.

— Ты не имеешь права решать за меня. Это _моя_ жизнь. _Моя_ мечта. Если у меня будет ребенок, то я не стану убегать от ответственности! Я буду защищать его ценой собственной жизни! Я _умру_ за него! — голос Зоро стал спокойнее. Он говорил четко, выговаривая каждое слово. Но Санджи чувствовал опасность, несмотря на то, что Зоро был полон решимости, от которой у Санджи потемнело перед глазами.

— Я знаю, — глаза горели от непролитых слез и раздирающих изнутри эмоций. — Поэтому я не мог сказать тебе. Ты умрешь за него, не реализовав своих амбиций. Ты сказал когда-то, что, решив стать величайшим мечником, уже отбросил все остальное в жизни, и я не мог отвлекать тебя своими проблемами! Это моя вина. Я отвратительный, ненормальный ублюдок! Я не мог тащить за собой команду! Не мог рисковать безопасностью своего сына, плавая на корабле и ведя ебаную войну с Йонко!

Санджи закрыл глаза. Зоро напирал на него со всей своей волей и решимостью.

— Я не могу верить тебе, — обвинил он Санджи. — Ты украл у меня самые важные годы жизни моего сына. Знаешь, как хуево я сейчас себя чувствую? Ты прятался на этом ужасном острове и ничего не говорил. Думаешь, я бы не принял тебя?

— Что? — Санджи невесело рассмеялся. На его лице застыла жалкая улыбка. — Ты вообще меня любишь?

Зоро от волнения вспыхнул; на секунду его ресницы затрепетали, рот приоткрылся. Санджи видел внутренний спор Зоро — он стиснул зубы, и линия его челюсти стала жестче. Каждое слово Санджи било его наотмашь, а хватка все ослабевала.

В итоге Зоро лишь опустил взгляд.

У Санджи внутри что-то треснуло. Разбилось вдребезги, разлетелось на миллион кусочков. Слеза, наконец, скользнула по щеке вниз; стало так горько, и Санджи оттолкнул от себя руку Зоро.

— Убирайся, — хрипло сказал он.

Когда Зоро не пошевелился, Санджи свирепо закричал:

— Я, блядь, сказал тебе убираться!

Извернувшись, Санджи пнул Зоро в живот, и тот отлетел к противоположной стене с грохотом. От удара на стене пошла трещина, осыпался бетон, серой пылью оседая на плечах и волосах Зоро.

Санджи задыхался, пытаясь проглотить ошметки болезненных чувств, застрявших в горле. Прошла минута. Зоро оперся рукой о колено и заставил себя подняться.

Стряхнув с себя пыль, он вышел из кухни, ничего не говоря. Санджи дрожал, сидя на полу в обломках мебели. Звякнул колокольчик на двери — и повисла тишина густым удушающим туманом, полным яда. Санджи рухнул на пол.

Согнувшись пополам, он прижался к коленям и уткнулся мокрым лицом во все еще трясущиеся руки, дав волю слезам. Он всхлипнул, задыхаясь. От мучительной боли, оставленной Зоро, Санджи онемел.

Санджи страдал каждой частичкой своего тела от невысказанного отказа Зоро. Он видел его нерешительность, от него отвернулись — в прямом смысле, слова Санджи прошлись по Зоро острыми лезвиями.

_Ты вообще меня любишь?_

— Блядь! — Санджи вдарил кулаком по полу, послышался хруст, щепки ранили руки. Когда кровь начала капать из ссадин, Санджи ужаснулся — что, черт побери, он делает?

Прикусив губу, Санджи прижал раненую руку к животу.

— Прости, — всхлипнул он. — Мне жаль, мне так жаль…

Он не знал, за что извинялся. За то, что поранил свою драгоценную руку… или за то, что утаивал правду и причинил боль Зоро.

_…хотел, чтобы он обернулся и вернулся к нему. Чтобы больше не оставлял его одного. Чтобы можно было смотреть ему в глаза и снова тайно любить его._


	15. Chapter 15

Санджи смотрел на трещину в стене напротив. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к перернутому столу и вытянув ноги. Руки все так же были зажаты между бедер. Казалось, прошло несколько часов.

Болели даже глаза. Не из-за ярких вспышек эмоций, а из-за последствий ссоры с Зоро. Веки покраснели, от высохших слез будто бы стали грубой бумагой, опухла кожа вокруг глаз.

Удивительно, но в груди не было той рвущей в клочья боли, которую Санджи так старался отыскать. Он чувствовал лишь странное оцепенение — сердце было измотано от частого биения, каждая клеточка нервов сожжена. Санджи стал куском измученной плоти и костей.

Хотя это было даже забавно. Резкие слова Зоро прорвались сквозь с трудом возведенные барьеры. Еще забавнее было оттого, что из-за молчаливого отказа он остался таким потерянным и сломанным изнутри.

Санджи и не ожидал, что Зоро ответит на его чувства. Во-первых, Санджи ему даже не признался. И, возможно, Зоро ненавидел его еще с тех пор, когда они встретились в Кокояши, родной деревне Нами. Санджи сам выбрал эту одностороннюю любовь, хотя и знал, что все это бессмысленно.

У Зоро раньше никогда не было отношений. Все его время занимали тренировки, чтобы он мог реализовать себя, всю жизнь он посвятил своей мечте, он преодолевал слабости, с каждым разом становясь сильнее. Он бросал вызов даже самому себе, чтобы переступить то, что его ограничивало, использовал даже малейшие шансы.

Не стоило сомневаться — Зоро был потрясен одним лишь тем, что у него, оказывается, есть ребенок. У него и у другого мужчины — его соперника. Хуже не придумаешь.

Ладно, где-то глубоко в душе Санджи знал, что Зоро его не ненавидит. Просто отношения между ними накалялись бесконечным соперничеством, а они оба были слишком упрямы, чтобы признать поражение и сдаться. И уважали они друг друга так же, как и признавали сильные стороны. Если они чувствовали благоговение, благодарность или изумление перед другим, то никогда об этом не говорили, а комплименты умудрялись изворачивать так, что они обращались во что-то ужасное — оскорбления, издевки. Их отношения начались именно так, и они должны были оставаться такими до конца. Но теперь уже Санджи ни в чем не был уверен.

Он облажался, открыв свой глупый рот. Он разорвал единственную связывающую их тонкую нить. Больше Санджи не узнает, что значил тот поцелуй, значил ли вообще? Санджи хранил его все эти четыре года, он был единственным, что подарил ему Зоро с теплыми чувствами, так похожими на любовь.

Он обманывал себя тем, что, возможно, Зоро к нему что-то чувствовал, и поэтому поцеловал в ответ. И этой смутной мысли Санджи придерживался долгие годы, но оказалось, что зря. Все было ложью, придуманной мозгом, желающим думать, что Зоро когда-нибудь полюбит его.

Он не должен был ничего говорить, не нужна была Зоро эта правда. И он не должен был уходить. Не должен был позволять себе забраться к Зоро в воронье гнездо, не должен был видеть его величие… его не должны были зацепить жесткая решимость, доблестный кодекс чести, которого Зоро придерживался.

Он не должен был позволять себе безумно влюбиться в Зоро.

Тем, кто увеличил расстояние между ними до тысяч миль, был Санджи. И тем не менее, он не переставал думать о Зоро ни на секунду. Ему следовало остановиться, не погружаться в глубину ненужной страсти, не подвергаться очарованию воспоминания о горячих мягких губах, растапливающих взглядах…

Какой же он жалкий, полный дурак.

Если то, что он сейчас чувствовал, называют «разбитым сердцем», то это — чертова пытка. Внутри разрывалось что-то, что-то темное пожирало изнутри. И если это — его разбитое сердце, Санджи не хотел бы проходить через это снова.

— Санджи?

К нему направлялись торопливые шаги, ему не удалось повернуть шею — затекла, от усталости во всем теле дрожали мышцы. Санджи хотелось свернуться калачиком в углу и спать, спрятавшись подальше от гребанного мира и всех остальных.

Усопп опустился рядом с сочувствующим выражением лица и странной жалостью во взгляде.

— Ты слышишь меня, Санджи?

Санджи не двигался, с губ не слетел ни один тихий стон. Усопп видел взгляд мертвеца — раньше в этих красивых голубых глазах можно было найти и нежность моря, и бушующий шторм, сейчас они излучали лишь слабый туманный свет, едва различимый в тенях. Санджи валялся на полу, прислонившись головой к столешнице перевернутого стола, смотрел вперед, в небытие. Егоо опухшие веки, заплаканные и раскрасневшиеся щеки, приоткрытые губы, потрескавшиеся из-за обезвоживания — Усопп еще никогда не видел Санджи таким.

Он не знал, сколько Санджи плакал до этого, но определенно много, будто вырыдал целый океан, и это сделало его таким сухим и безжизненным.

Усопп застонал, закрывая ладонью лицо. Что Зоро сейчас сделал? Он что, набросился на Санджи, не желая принимать его версию происходящего? Или просто разозлился из-за правды?

Опустив руку на колени, Усопп встревоженно взглянул в пустые глаза Санджи.

— Эй, Санджи… — но не договорил, заметив бурые смазанные следы на его руках и между бедрами. Побледнев, Усопп едва не грохнулся на задницу — он понял, что Санджи сделал. — Санджи, господи! Твоя рука!

Хвала предприимчивому Чопперу, у Усоппа в сумке на поясе была аптечка. Вытащив деревянную коробку, Усопп немедленно распаковал чистую повязку и одноразовый стерильный пинцет.

От волнения скрутило живот, Усопп поморщился и уселся рядом с Санджи, скрестив ноги. Он взял запястье Санджи, развернул руку ладонью вниз и положил ее на колено, не заботясь о том, что испачкает штаны свежей или уже засохшей кровью.

— Не дергайся, сиди спокойно.

С особой осторожностью Усопп выдирал пинцетом мелкие занозы и щепки побольше из руки Санджи, некоторые раны кровоточили, отчего Усопп вздрагивал. Но Санджи ни единым мускулом не выказал того, что ему было неприятно или больно. Он сидел недвижимо, и Усопп иногда останавливался и прислушивался — жив ли Санджи, дышит ли?

Закончив с удалением щепок, Усопп щедро ливанул на руку сделанный лично Чоппером антисептик, чтобы предотвратить инфекции — Санджи бы так обозлился, если бы подхватил воспаление. Вытерев руку марлей, Усопп перевел взгляд на бледное заплаканное лицо Санджи, услышав, как тот зовет его по имени.

— Усопп… — голос хриплый и слабый, Усопп поджал губы. Неужели он так сильно кричал? Или пытался сдержать болезненные рыдания?

— В чем дело, Санджи? Я здесь, — сказал Усопп, постаравшись придать тону бодрости.

Кадык Санджи дернулся, он сглотнул.

— Ударь меня, — произнес он, немигающе глядя в пространство пустым потерянным взглядом.

Усопп в недоумении моргнул, приходя в себя, и аккуратно закрепил повязку на руке Санджи.

— О чем это ты? — взгляд Уосппа был серьезен.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — Усопп впервые заметил, как дрогнули светлые ресницы. — Я не чувствую боли. Рука не болит. Ударь меня, Усопп, я хочу чувствовать боль.

Усопп стиснул зубы, сильно нахмурившись.

— Тебе не нужна эта боль, Санджи. Ты не почувствуешь ее. Я тщательно обработал порезы, с твоей рукой все будет в порядке, — сказал он и ободряюще улыбнулся. Усопп надеялся, что последняя фраза выведет Санджи из транса, но вместо того, чтобы сказать «спасибо», тот лишь глубоко вздохнул и вновь моргнул — спустя целую, казалось бы, вечность.

— В груди все еще болит, — продолжил Санджи. — Я знаю, что болит. Но не чувствую. Помоги мне вытащить это.

Усопп никогда больше не хотел бы стать свидетелем того, как безэмоциональная, застывшая маска на лице Санджи сменяется полной тревоги и муки. Левой рукой Санджи закрыл глаза, как преступник, желающий избежать осуждающих придирчивых взглядов окружающих.

— Не хочу этого. Не хочу ничего к нему чувствовать. Это слишком больно.

Последнее слово Санджи выдохнул так, будто слишком устал. Он утверждал, что ничего не чувствовал, но они оба знали — мучительная боль все еще в его сердце, парализующим ядом сковывающая чувства Санджи.

У Усоппа внутри все сжалось; он наблюдал момент слабости Санджи. Он знал: Санджи ненавидел быть слабым и еще больше ненавидел, когда таким его видел тот, кого Санджи поклялся защищать.

…Санджи доверил Усоппу свою слабость. Он был так беспомощен и потерян, что нуждался в поддержке Усоппа, в его ошеломляющей вере. Усопп никогда не видел, чтобы Санджи был так сломлен — этот сильный, гордый человек, возвышающийся над врагами с уверенностью, сейчас был бессильной кучкой выдыхающихся эмоций.

Усопп был тронут и встревожен одновременно. Он не знал, что сказать Санджи, чтобы успокоить его.

У каждого в мире есть свои слабости. Даже у бывшего Короля Пиратов, Гол Д. Роджера, определенно был такой момент в свое время — даже если крохотный и короткий, это не имело значения.

Усопп не позволит Санджи проходить через все это в одиночку. Они — товарищи. И это то, что они должны делать.

— Что случилось? — спросил Усопп тихо, чтобы не спугнуть.

— Он был безумен, — ответил Санджи, опустив руки. — Я знал, что он рассердится. Я ожидал этого, и меня устраивал такой исход. Он имеет полное право злиться! Он хотел узнать, почему я ушел, почему спрятался здесь, и не думаю ли я, что он не примет меня и нашего ребенка. Но… — Санджи опустил взгляд, вперившись в пол между расставленных ног. — Когда я спросил, любит ли он меня, он… — сглотнул, — он ничего не сказал. Только взгляд этот противоречивый, и я… Я разозлился, крикнул ему, чтобы он убирался, и вмазал ему.

Усопп, уставившись на противоположную стену, еще раз убедился в том, что никогда не стоит злить Санджи.

— Я мог бы швырнуть его сквозь стену, чтобы он улетел нахер с острова, через весь гребанный Грайнд Лайн. Но я сдержался, ради Соры-чан и ее отца. В конце концов, это их дом, и я не могу причинять им еще больше неудобств, — Санджи невесело рассмеялся, и Усоппу захотелось поморщиться от того, каким вялым получился жест.

— Просто дай Зоро немного времени, — он хлопнул Санджи по плечу. — Я уверен, он скоро придет в себя.

Санджи перевел взгляд на него, он будто был в замешательстве. Усопп улыбнулся:

— Да, сейчас он не ответил тебе. И, возможно, каждый раз он отрицал эту мысль. Но вся команда знает, что этот упрямый засранец что-то к тебе чувствует. Он вечно возился с твоей зажигалкой, а когда Нами дала ему твою вивр-карту, Зоро отказался оставлять ее на корабле и настоял, чтобы она всегда была у него. Он просто слишком упрям для того, чтобы признать свои чувства, и я знаю, что он скучал больше всех, Санджи.

Санджи недоверчиво смотрел на Усоппа, обдумывая, стоит ли ему верить в то, что Зоро действительно так себя вел. Он даже пытался почувствовать что-то трогательное, что-то, что удовлетворило бы его. Но не получалось. Все, что в нем осталось — онемение, сомнения и боль.

— Этот ублюдок, скорее всего, скучал потому, что больше некому было надрать его самодовольную задницу. Ему было скучно, — вслух рассуждал Санджи и почесывал пальцем щеку.

Все мышцы затекли, Санджи решил сесть поудобнее и подтянул правое колено к груди, уперся в него локтем и подпер ладонью подбородок.

— Не хочу верить в это, Усопп. Не нужны мне эти ложные надежды. Я обременял себя ими четыре года. Зоро уже дал мне свой ответ, думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы избавиться от глупостей, забивающих мне голову. Мы — товарищи. Все.

Плечи Усоппа понуро опустились. Он не был тем, кто мог бы помочь Санджи следовать за чувствами к Зоро, потому что это не его дело. Во-первых, сам он никого никогда не любил. Конечно, была та, кем он был увлечен — Кая. Но мысль о любви даже не пришла к нему в голову, когда он решил отправиться в полное опасностей путешествие, когда он стал пиратом. Пусть остальная команда и думала иначе.

Да и Санджи был прав. Они товарищи — своего рода семья. А в семье обычно не принято иметь никаких романтических отношений друг с другом.

Команда бороздила моря с определенной целью: найти мечты, остальным кажущиеся несбыточными. И под этим обычно не подразумевалось наличие любовника или что-то в этом роде. Усопп не мог винить Санджи за то, что тот влюбился в Зоро. Свобода воли, в конце-то концов! Сердцу не прикажешь! Но такие отношения… сложны. Даже если Усопп скажет, мол: «Команда не против, никто не будет возражать, если ты и Зоро будете вместе, потому что, в отличие от других, наша команда полна сумасшедших, плюющих на условности»… Санджи все равно будет некомфортно.

— Так что привело вас сюда?

Вопрос Санджи вывел Усоппа из собственного лабиринта мыслей. Он посмотрел на Санджи — тот излучал слабые волны любопытства. Усопп отметил, что понемногу краснота с глаз Санджи спадала, цвет лица постепенно возвращался в норму, — по крайней мере, сейчас он явно чувствовал себя немного лучше.

— Ну, Луффи приказал мне и Зоро найти тебя. Со всей этой войной с Кайдо дела идут очень плохо. Великий флот Соломенной Шляпы оказывает нам всяческую поддержку — спасибо им, но этого недостаточно. Я знаю, у нас есть шанс, мы выиграем эту войну.

Санджи даже удивился, услышав искреннюю храбрость в голосе Усоппа. Он стал таким решительным. И в Санджи вспыхнула гордость за него. Усопп стал храбрее и сильнее. Хотя не так: вся команда, без сомнений, стала храбрее и сильнее, чем четыре года назад. Санджи тоже по-своему тренировался, но все еще ощущал себя обделенным. Он жаждал настоящей драки.

— Санджи, — голос Усоппа был предельно серьезен. — Тебе нужно вернуться на корабль.

— Что?

— Кое-кто охотится за тобой. Луффи решил, что тебе нужно вернуться на борт Санни, чтобы ты и твой ребенок были в безопасности. Мы не можем рисковать и позволить тебе встретиться с ними одному, как бы мы ни доверяли твоей силе. Мы будем сражаться с ними вместе.

С Санджи схлынуло потрясение, теперь он был в замешательстве.

— О чем ты говоришь? Кто за мной охотится?

Когда Усопп ответил, Санджи почувствовал, как имя зазвенело в ушах бесконечностью, оглушило его до такой степени, что он начал задыхаться. На шее и руках выступил пот, по коже поднялись волны мурашек, а едва приобретшее нормальный цвет лицо вновь побледнело. По его широко распахнутым глазам и разинутому рту можно было понять, как ему стало дерьмово. И Санджи не знал, когда в нем, наконец, устаканилась буря эмоций от прозвучавшего в реальности проклятого имени.

— Они хотят найти тебя, Санджи, — пробормотал Усопп. — Твоя семья. Винсмоуки.

***

Зоро тяжело дышал. Пот стекал по спине и рукам.

Он вложил Китецу и Шусуй в ножны — самое надежное место для меча.

Зоро глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на отступающие волны, которые он рассек в приливе разочарования. Лес позади него напоминал кучу рубленых дров — он выпустил на нем весь свой гнев. Да, он был в гневе. Он, блядь, был расстроен и зол на тупую поварешку.

Каким местом тот вообще думал, когда решил скрыть от него что-то подобное?

Зоро все это время был в Новом Свете, сражался в войне против Йонко, даже не подозревая, что где-то там, далеко, его ждет сын. В голове все еще не укладывалась мысль, что он — отец, и у него есть ребенок — кто-то из его плоти и крови, разделивший с ним характерный зеленый цвет волос — а может, и еще какие-то черты, кто знает?

Зоро чувствовал себя таким обделенным, обманутым. Не то чтобы его вообще интересовали вещи вроде семьи или детей… Но он узнал, что у него есть ребенок, всего пару часов назад, и это было самой шокирующей новостью во всех смыслах. У него… и у дерьмо-кока! Из всех людей — именно дерьмо-кок!

Причем дерьмо-кок — мужчина. Зоро был не настолько туп, чтобы не понимать, что мужчины не беременеют и не рожают. Но в дерьмо-коке было что-то особенное… он говорил что-то о наркотиках, которые принимала его мать, пока тот был в ее утробе.

Зоро раздраженно провел рукой по волосам. Он оставил там Санджи одного, тот был в безумии. Но его вопрос был слишком внезапным. И Зоро был озадачен им, из него словно дух вышибли, он не мог произнести ни единого слова.

В тот момент Зоро был трусом. От потрясения он потерял сам себя, поворот событий оказался слишком неожиданным, ошеломляющим. Зоро захотелось провалиться под землю.

Он до скрипа сжал зубы так, что заныла челюсть. Он никогда не был таким. Обычно он был спокоен и сдержан, но когда дело доходило до кока, Зоро не мог держать себя в руках — в нем вспыхивала злость, и в этот раз все было так же: прежде, чем он вернул самообладание, его эмоции, запутавшись, выплеснулись из него.

Кайтаро — его сын. И Зоро не собирался уходить от ответственности, только вот он не знал, что теперь ему думать о коке. Конечно, Зоро был на него зол, но это не значило, что он его ненавидел. В конце концов, они были товарищами, и Зоро должен был его защищать. Кок не был для него пустым местом, не был «незнакомцем» или «никем». Зоро на самом деле знал — их отношения от товарищеских стоят в стороне, между ними все слишком сложно и запутанно, чтобы логически осмыслить все аспекты.

_Что? Ты вообще меня любишь?_

Низкий голос кока гулким эхом проносился в голове, отдавался во всем его существе звуками, которые Зоро были непонятны. Любовь? Конечно, он знал, что такое любовь. Он любил свои мечи, любил свою мечту, любил саке и свою команду. Но кок спрашивал совершенно иное. Любил ли он его в романтическом смысле?

Зоро проглотил небольшое трепещущее в груди чувство. У него не было отвращения к романтике, он просто для нее не подходил. Он мечтал стать величайшим в мире мечником с самого детства, и ему подобные абсурдные мысли — о любви — до этого в голову не приходили.

Но есть ли эта любовь? Ее ли он испытывал к коку?

Кок снился ему иногда — особенно с тех пор, как тот сошел с корабля. Но Зоро не слишком хорошо знал, что значит «любовь», чтобы заключить, что он действительно любил кока. А кок его любил?

Зоро покачал головой, чтобы избавиться от неприятных мыслей. Раздраженно фыркнув, он направился обратно по тропе из срубленных деревьев. Этим вечером ему обязательно нужно выпить.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Валло в тот вечер вернулся после доставки, при виде разрушенной кухни его челюсть едва не встретилась с полом. Что уж говорить о его реакции на изувеченного Санджи с перевязанной рукой. Санджи первым делом хотел извиниться за устроенный хаос, но Валло только покачал головой и спросил, все ли в порядке.

Санджи рассказал ему о случившемся. Валло понимающе кивал, Усопп только хмурился и иногда бледнел от слов Санджи. У того уже не было слез, он сухо сообщил о молчаливом отказе Зоро.

Санджи настолько устал и задолбался, что все это его больше не заботило. Валло уточнил, не хочет ли Санджи поговорить более подробно, но он слабо улыбнулся и отказался, качнув головой. Тогда Валло обратился к Усоппу за помощью в уборке кухни, к которой тот с готовностью приступил. Санджи поднял было руку, чтобы остановить его, но Валло похлопал его по плечу и велел подняться в комнату и отдохнуть.

Снова спорить Санджи не собирался, так что лишь еще раз извинился и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он был рад, что Усопп заранее отправил Сору и Кайтаро спать, пожелав им спокойной ночи за всех, и только потом пришел к Санджи. Санджи не хотел, чтобы сын видел его таким — слабым и уязвленным.

Если он не мог быть сильным ради сына, то на кого тогда тому полагаться?

Дверь в спальню приветливо скрипнула под ладонью Санджи. Взгляд лег на маленькую, укрытую одеялом фигурку. У Санджи потеплело на душе от этой картины, он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Сквозь открытое окно комнату наполняли прохладный, нежный ночной бриз и тусклый голубоватый свет луны. Санджи неслышно прошел к старой двуспальной кровати.

Матрац прогнулся под его весом, жалобно застонав. Санджи провел кончиками пальцев по маленькому личику, убрал со лба пару прядей. Веки Санджи затрепетали, в груди потеплело, и каждый дюйм его существа пульсировал нежностью и любовью к сыну.

Уголки рта тронула легкая улыбка при виде спокойного, мирного сна. Стянув ботинки, Санджи забрался под одеяло к Кайтаро. Тот тихонько буркнул, перевернувшись на бок, и прижался к Санджи, как и всегда, когда они спали вместе.

Санджи обнял его, получив в благодарность довольный ох. Кайтаро всегда спал с ним, когда возвращался после поездок с Сорой. Санджи точно знал — Кайтаро скучал по нему, и это было взаимно. Даже если сына не было всего неделю, Санджи скучал безумно.

Мысли вновь вернулись к недавнему разговору с Усоппом, и лицо Санджи исказило в ярости и отвращении. _Винсмоуки._ Он никогда не думал, что снова услышит это проклятое имя. Он разорвал с ними все отношения много лет назад, прекрасно помня, что именно отец первым отрекся от него — «позорного сына».

Усопп упомянул Пекомса, минка и подчиненного Большой Мамочки, когда рассказывал о ищущих Санджи Винсмоуках. Санджи не хотел ничего скрывать от друзей, но считал, что о его ужасном прошлом им точно знать не стоит. Санджи пытался забыть их, похоронить постыдные воспоминания. И теперь он понимал, что не мог здесь больше оставаться. Ему нужна команда, в одиночку он не выстоит, не говоря уж о том, что во всем этом дерьме замешан еще и Йонко.

Видимо, настало время воссоединиться с командой. Санджи уверен — все с радостью примут его сына. Они будут защищать и лелеять его. Но также он был уверен в том, что на их пути встретится множество опасностей: хоть жизнь пирата была веселой и свободной, но не отменяла определенных рисков. А его сын — все еще маленький ребенок. И Санджи придется защищать его несмотря ни на что, и страх за будущее Кайтаро тут же поселился в его сердце.

Санджи не сможет пережить, если с Кайтаро что-то случится. Он не вынесет. Если бы представился шанс обменять его жизнь на жизнь сына, то Санджи согласился бы в мгновение ока — и с радостью. Настолько он любил Кайтаро — сын для него был всем.

Санджи склонил голову и поцеловал Кайтаро в висок.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул он и заставил себя погрузиться в сон.

***

С тех пор, как Санджи в последний раз видел Зоро, прошло три дня. Зоро не вернулся после ссоры, покинув так необходимое Санджи пространство. Санджи прекрасно понимал — Зоро должен подумать над парочкой вещей, о них, об их сыне. Для него все произошло слишком неожиданно.

Усопп сказал, что Зоро устроился где-то в горах западного леса. И показал вивр-карту на случай, если Зоро потеряется, а им нужно будет его найти. Еще Усопп жаловался на безразличие и упрямство Зоро, когда просил его помириться с Санджи. А потом — на его алкоголизм.

Гребанная голова-трава, по словам Усоппа, пила и день и ночь. Санджи поежился: это оскорбляло его поварские принципы — человек должен питаться сбалансировано и качественно.

Так что он сейчас на кухне посыпал солью божественно-белый рис, чтобы приготовить любимые Зоро онигири. Злость на него все еще не отпускала Санджи, но в сравнение с его принципами не шла. Санджи не мог позволить никому голодать, тем более — товарищу по команде, и тем более, когда он мог это исправить. Он лучше всех знал, что такое голод по сравнению с остальным — тело безмолвно пожирает само себя, желудок болезненно дергается, жаждет пищи.

Из задумчивости Санджи вывело потягивание края фартука вниз.

— Папа, — позвал Кайтаро, и Санджи посмотрел вниз. Брови-завитушки сошлись на переносице. — Где папа?

Санджи на мгновение заколебался, но тут же улыбнулся:

— Он на утесе в западном лесу. Хочешь пойти к нему?

Личико Кайтаро посветлело при этих словах, он тут же радостно закивал.

— Да! Хочу увидеть папу!

Улыбка Санджи стала шире.

— Хорошо.

Он сложил онигири в пластиковую коробку и закрыл крышку. Вымыл руки, вытерев их полотенцем. А после завернул коробку в нежно-голубую ткань. Опустившись на колени перед Кайтаро, Санджи передал коробку ему в руки и сказал:

— Отдашь ее папе, ладно? Позови дядю Усоппа и иди с ним.

Пытливые голубые глаза Кайтаро расширились от удивления.

— Папа не пойдет?

Санджи раскрыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить, но на ум ничего не приходило. Лгать сыну он не хотел, но он и не настолько бессердечный, чтобы рассказывать малышу о том, что у его родителей проблемы. Эти проблемы только между ним и Зоро, а их сын к ним не имел никакого отношения, поэтому расстраивать своего драгоценного ребенка из-за ссоры Санджи не собирался.

— Не могу, — неопределенно сказал Санджи. Самый оптимальный вариант ответа. — В любом случае, ты должен убедиться, что папа все это съест, хорошо? Это вкусно.

— Ладно! — Кайтаро засиял и весело кивнул.

— Давай, — Санджи, усмехнувшись, целомудренно поцеловал Кайтаро в лоб. — Иди к нему.

И, к его облегчению, Кайтаро выбежал из кухни, чтобы найти Усоппа. Санджи выдохнул и начал чистить всякую кухонную утварь, попадавшуюся под руки. Наверное, если еду принесет сын, Зоро съест ее, да? И Санджи не придется пихать ее самому ублюдку в глотку. Так бы он и сделал, если бы не ссора. Ему следовало оставить Зоро в покое, а не начинать новую стычку.

Санджи взглянул на часы — два часа пополудни. Хорошее время, чтобы пойти в пекарню и начать колдовать над тестом для хлеба. Они с Валло и Сорой приготовили достаточно хлеба на завтра, но сейчас ему было необходимо чем-то занять себя.

Потому что всякий раз, когда мысли возвращались к той ночи с Зоро, мучившей его каждый день, сердце заходилось лихорадочным стуком. Санджи не хотел расстраиваться, выбиваться из колеи.

Спустя час в дверях пекарни появился Кайтаро. Вместе с Усоппом он подошел к Санджи, ставящему в большую духовку подносы с будущим хлебом.

— Санджи.

Он оглянулся через плечо.

— Что? — закрыл дверцу, нажал кнопку таймера и выпрямился.

Кайтаро сделал навстречу к Санджи пару шажков и протянул нетронутую коробку для завтрака.

— Папа не хочет.

Санджи замер. Кайтаро прикусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться.

— Папа сказал уходить!

Его глаза блестели от слез, и сердце Санджи вновь разбилось вдребезги.

Отряхнув руки о фартук, Санджи опустился перед Кайтаро на колени. Взял из его дрожащих рук коробку и нежно погладил по голове, успокаивающе шепча:

— Ну же, не плачь, все хорошо.

— Папа, — печально смотрел на него Кайтаро глазами, полными слез, — папа меня ненавидит?

У Санджи перехватило дыхание. Он чувствовал подавленность Кайтаро и не мог не чувствовать обиды за своего ребенка.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Конечно же нет, папа тебя любит. Он ворчливый, но добрый. Я отнесу ему это, ладно? Поиграй пока с дядей Усоппом, ждите меня в гостиной.

Кайтаро уныло кивнул и покинул пекарню. Едва он скрылся из виду, как Санджи почувствовал яростный стук в груди. Злость на Зоро обуревала его, и он не собирался прощать ему то, что он расстроил Кайтаро.

— Санджи, — позвал Усопп. Он задумчиво жевал щеку, а потом поднял уверенный взгляд. — Можешь надрать задницу Зоро. Я не собираюсь тебя останавливать или что-то в этом духе.

— Он сказал что-нибудь еще? — холодным тоном спросил Санджи.

Усопп замотал головой.

— Он только сидел, прислонившись к скале, и пил. Я даже на минутку забеспокоился, не поднимет ли он руку на Кайтаро, но обошлось. Он просто отказался от еды и отвернулся от нас. Я его знаю — упрямый осел. Если чего-то не хочет, то так и будет пятиться. Так что я забрал Кайтаро до того, как он доставил бы Зоро беспокойство. Решил, что так будет лучше.

— Спасибо, — ответил Санджи и задумался. — Я не буду драться с ним, просто поговорю.

Это заставило Усоппа занервничать. Санджи был не из тех, кто решал проблемы без следа ботинка на чьем-нибудь недружелюбном лице. Он говорил ногами, а не словами. Такой же вспыльчивый, как и Зоро, так что Усопп не мог не беспокоиться по поводу того, как и с какими результатами пройдет их встреча.

Говорить с Зоро, а не сражаться с ним? Это звучало странно во всех смыслах. Кроме всего, у Санджи было безразличное и невозмутимое выражение лица, и, исходя из этого, Усопп знал — каким бы ни был сценарий, все пойдет не по плану.

***

Санджи долго затягивался сигаретой, когда шел по лесу. Даже отсюда он слышал запах океана, и это значило, что он почти достиг цели. Коробка с завтраком, которую он нес за узелок, постукивала по бедру в такт шагам.

Срубленные деревья были почти всюду. Он выпустил из легких дым. Здесь с ублюдком все в порядке.

Еще через несколько минут Санджи достиг выхода из леса и нашел узкую тропу, что повела его по маленькому берегу рядом с океаном. Скала, на которой устроился Зоро, была не такой уж и большой — Санджи даже издали видел бутылки с саке, разбросанные по каменистой почве. Санджи машинально щелчком сбил пепел с недокуренной сигареты, бросил ее под ноги и затушил подошвой.

Освободившаяся рука скользнула в карман брюк. Санджи неспешно шел к лениво развалившемуся на земле Зоро. Тот бездельничал, лежа под деревом, три его меча валялись рядом. В руках он держал полупустую бутылку ликера.

Зоро метнул в его сторону взгляд, на мгновение его глаз расширился, разглядывая поднимающуюся к нему фигуру.

Санджи остановился в паре футов от Зоро. Какое-то время они просто молча пялились друг на друга. Наконец, Санджи бросил коробку с завтраком в сторону Зоро, полагая, что тот не проигнорирует еду в его присутствии. Зоро поймал коробку одной рукой, нахмурился и глянул на Санджи.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу, — раздраженно сказал Зоро.

— Мне плевать. Ты съешь все, до последней рисинки, — выплюнул Санджи требовательно и пихнул вторую руку в карман.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — Зоро отвернулся. — Не хочу тебя видеть.

— Ты знаешь, что не сможешь избегать меня вечно? — поинтересовался Санджи, а Зоро только хмыкнул. Санджи слегка склонил голову, его лицо приобрело пугающее выражение. — Но я могу облегчить твою жизнь.

Это привлекло внимание Зоро. Он вопросительно приподнял бровь и все же вновь взглянул на Санджи, который смотрел в упор.

— Ты не обязан со мной разговаривать. Ты просто будешь есть то, что я приготовил, когда предложу.

Конечно, Санджи вспомнил слова Усоппа: Зоро — упрямец, каких поискать. Но сам он был не менее упрям в вопросах еды, и Зоро тоже это прекрасно знал. Так что вздох, последовавший с его стороны, Санджи воспринял как согласие.

— Я скажу это только один раз, так что заставь себя выслушать меня, — резко продолжил Санджи.

Зоро нахмурился сильнее от надоедливых слов, но не возразил, тем самым разрешая Санджи плеваться адским огнем, приготовленным специально для него.

— В этом мире меня волнуют только пять вещей. Олл Блю, Барати, мои друзья, мои товарищи и мой сын, — перечислил Санджи. — К сожалению, ты подходишь под одну из этих категорий, поэтому я не могу позволить тебе морить себя голодом и нажираться. Ешь, блядь, это чертову еду.

Санджи переместил вес с одной ноги на другую, не отводя пристального взгляда от Зоро.

— Мне плевать, если ты будешь игнорировать меня. Делай со мной, что хочешь. Я понимаю, что ты злишься. Но не забывай — у тебя есть сын, — Санджи подчеркнул последнее слово, и Зоро слегка вздрогнул. — Теперь он под твоей ответственностью. Дай ему внимание, которое он заслуживает. Дай ему любовь, заботу, которые он ожидает от тебя. Он всего лишь маленький ребенок, не отказывай ему в том, в чем отказал мне, — впервые с момента, когда он вышел из пекарни, его лицо исказилось от эмоций, что долгое время бушевали в нем.

Глаза горели, а нахлынувшие чувства резонировали внутри, как туго натянутые струны под грубыми пальцами. Видеть человека, которого он любил много лет, видеть и не иметь возможности дотронуться до него… Человека, что отверг его совсем недавно. Санджи ничего не мог с этим поделать — его мучила боль, словно сковырнули с трудом начавшую затягиваться рану.

Сглотнув, Санджи продолжил:

— Ты не обязан быть со мной. Но ты должен быть рядом со своим сыном. Если хочешь — можешь притворяться, что меня не существует, но признай своего сына. Это меньшее, чего я хочу. Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для нас. Будь рядом с Кайтаро, Зоро. Восполни потерянные годы. Не отвергай его. Пожалуйста.

У Зоро буквально отвисла челюсть. Никогда в жизни он не слышал, чтобы Санджи говорил ему «пожалуйста». Это произошло впервые, и у него перехватило дыхание от такой словесной атаки.

— Честно говоря, если тебе интересно, — у Санджи выступили непрошенные слезы, — я хочу надрать тебе задницу прямо сейчас за то, что ты обидел моего драгоценного малыша. Я хочу забрать его у тебя, лишить тебя права быть его родителем из-за твоей тупости и гребанного самобичевания. Ты не имеешь права делать ему больно! Ради всего святого, он же ребенок! Ты знаешь, что он спросил меня, ненавидишь ли ты его?

Зоро не ответил — Санджи не давал ему шанса заговорить, пока не выплеснет все, что у него накопилось.

— Ты знаешь, как трудно убедить Кайтаро в том, что ты любишь его, когда я сам в этом сомневаюсь? Я не лгу ему — и не хочу, поэтому и ты не лги. Если ты действительно чувствуешь, что не сможешь стать его отцом, скажи мне это прямо, и мы больше не встанем у тебя на пути. Ему будет больно, но я заставлю его понять. Я очень надеюсь, что ты разберешься с дерьмом в твоей башке и примешь все, что сейчас происходит, потому что так будет лучше для моего ребенка. Он смотрит на тебя, не разочаровывай его.

Санджи еще раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Как я уже сказал, — продолжил, пытаясь сохранить прямоту в голосе и непреклонность, — теперь ты отец. Пусть дойдет это уже до тебя, чурбан тупоголовый. Ты должен быть с ним ради него. Для твоего же спокойствия, будь здравомыслящим. Если должен сказать еще раз — я скажу: наличие общего ребенка не обязывает тебя быть _со мной_.

Они на мгновение встретились взглядами. Взвешивали позиции друг друга. Первым не выдержал Санджи, он отвернулся, потому что не мог себе позволить плакать перед Зоро. Он не хотел, чтобы тот видел его слезы. Гордость не позволит Санджи, ведь Зоро будет думать, что он слаб.

Сдерживая дрожь в плечах, Санджи откинул голову назад и посмотрел на синее небо, чтобы успокоиться, и ртом втянул в себя свежий воздух.

Успокоившись, Санджи снова заговорил:

— Ужин будет в шесть. Не заблудись, чертов Маримо.

И ушел. Он не хотел слышать того, что мог сказать ему Зоро. Хотя был абсолютно уверен в том, что лишил его дара речи своими эмоциональными тирадами.

Ступив под тени высоких деревьев и скрывшись за густыми кустарниками, Санджи немного взбодрился. Пальцы, сжимавшиеся в кулаки в карманах, расслабились — он и не осознавал, что впивался в ладони ногтями до жгучих следов-полумесяцев.

Он чувствовал, что наплакался на много лет вперед. Он чувствовал себя сухим, иссохшим, истощенным.

Он поклялся: это был последний раз, когда он плакал из-за Зоро.


	17. Chapter 17

Дело было не во вкусе. Ни капли. Причина, по которой Санджи не мог доесть порцию отменного рамена и маринованных овощей — беспокойство.

На кухонных часах — шесть тридцать вечера, а проклятой головы-травы нигде не было видно. Остальные давно были за столом и уплетали еду за обе щеки, не забывая нахваливать великолепную готовку Санджи.

Он зачерпнул ложкой приправленный специями бульон и уставился на восхитительный, идеальный золотистый цвет, от которого любой другой на его месте зашелся бы слюной. Но он был не в настроении. И все же, он не из тех, кто стал бы переводить еду впустую, поэтому заставил себя съесть все до последней капли, хотя горячую ложку ко рту подносил через силу.

У него пропал аппетит.

— Эй, Санджи, ты в порядке?

Санджи оторвал взгляд от ложки и перевел его на Усоппа. Тот смотрел взволнованно, чуть нахмурившись.

— Да, — ответил Санджи, опуская ложку в тарелку. — Да, хех. Я в порядке, просто устал.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предложил Усопп, Санджи вопросительно поднял бровь, и Усопп наклонился ближе, продолжив: — Ну, знаешь. О Зоро.

Санджи будто осенило, он наморщил нос и отвернулся. Он пришел раньше, чем Усопп, и ничего ему не рассказал, хотя тот и не спрашивал. Усопп, похоже, уважал личное пространство Санджи и не лез с расспросами — если Санджи захочет поговорить, так и будет. Нет — нет. И Санджи за это был ему благодарен.

— Я просто поговорил с ним, — заверил Санджи, — ничего больше.

Усопп задумчиво сощурился, будто не до конца веря словам Санджи, но отбросил лишние мысли в сторону и лишь сочувственно кивнул.

— Я всегда рядом, если ты захочешь поговорить об этом.

Санджи поблагодарил Усоппа с улыбкой, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. Где же этот дерьмовый Маримо? Снова заблудился? Или просто не захотел приходить, несмотря на то, что между ними состоялся довольно серьезный разговор? Его действительно не заботило сказанное Санджи?

Их ужин прервал стук в дверь магазина. Валло, извинившись, поднялся из-за стола, сказал, чтобы они продолжили трапезу, он сам проверит, кто там. Санджи не мог не беспокоиться о том, кто за дверью. Это Зоро? Если он, то что ему нужно будет сказать?

Нет. Не нужно ему ничего говорить. Он сказал уже самое главное: Маримо должен есть то, что Санджи дает, и что может не обращать на него внимания, как будто Санджи не существует. Эту сделку Санджи заключил ради самого Зоро. Любому человеку в подобной ситуации было бы сложно приспособиться, и меньшее, что Санджи мог сделать для Зоро — дать ему пространства.

Санджи знал — он ведет себя эгоистично. Кто вообще может сразу принять то, что у него, блядь, есть ребенок, о котором он ни слухом, ни духом? И что ему нужно признать его существование и даже говорить с ним. Но Санджи должен был заставить Зоро понять — Кайтаро от него в восторге. Кто Санджи такой, чтобы пресекать эту связь?

Неразумно было с его стороны убегать от реальности, но он все еще думал так: он делал то, что считал правильным. Если бы его спросили — он считал, что Зоро и Кайтаро встретились слишком рано. Кайтаро был еще совсем маленьким, а теперь, когда Зоро находился здесь, ворвался в их тоскливое существование, у Санджи просто не осталось выбора. Ему придется посадить своего сына на пиратский корабль и вернуться на развернувшуюся в Новом Свете войну.

Как же сильно он хотел сказать Зоро правду, как же сильно хотел разнести к чертям все горы вокруг и похоронить под ними океан… и как же хотел вернуться в день, когда Кайтаро родился — именно в тот день решимость Санджи ослабла сильнее всего.

Он хотел, чтобы Зоро первым увидел их сына. Как и Санджи, восхитился бы его бровями-завитушками, смеялся бы над его забавными зелеными волосами и думал о том, что они действительно похожи на мох.

Но больше всего он хотел, чтобы Зоро видел, каким маленьким, нежным и красивым их сын был у него на руках.

Сора передала Кайтаро кусочек хлеба, и тот продолжил, счастливо улыбаясь, жевать свою еду. Санджи и не заметил, как уголки губ растянулись в улыбке, полной любви к этим двум маленьким детям.

Громкий шум прервал их мирный ужин. Санджи услышал, как загрохотала перевернутая мебель, как зазвенели падающие на деревянный пол подносы и испуганный визг — безошибочные признаки. Санджи и Усопп немедленно встали, опрокинув стулья.

Закрыв глаза, Санджи использовал волю наблюдения. К своему ужасу, он ощутил множество людей на улице вокруг магазина. Он открыл глаза и тревожно переглянулся с Усоппом.

— Усопп, отведи Сору-чан и Кайтаро к Зоро. Идите через окно в ванной комнате. Живо!

— Понял! — кивнул Усопп.

— Стойте! — в панике воскликнула Сора, — мой оте…

— Я пойду к нему.

Санджи рванул через кухню; адреналин по венам гнал по-сумасшедшему, кровью обливалось сердце. В магазине он сразу увидел фигуры своих врагов: все, как один, в черных комбинезонах и масках на лицах — скрывали свои личности.

Это гребанные воры или что похуже?

— Санджи!

Он уставился на Валло. Его ногой в спину вжимали в пол.

— Беги! Быстрее! — крикнул Валло. — Это разведчики!

Холодок пробежал по спине Санджи. Как они их нашли? Как вообще узнали?

Санджи свирепо сверкнул глазами, переведя взгляд на незваных гостей.

— Кто вы такие? — ядовито выплюнул.

Какой-то качок за пару секунд оглядел его с головы до ног оценивающе. И это вывело Санджи из себя еще больше:

— Какого хуя ты на меня пялишься?

Блуждающие темные глаза встретились с его.

— О, за тебя мы получим, безусловно, отличную награду, — пробормотал он сквозь маску. — Блондины в наши дни большая редкость.

Санджи будто окатили холодной водой. Значит, они были здесь, потому что хотели схватить его? Заключить незаконную сделку на черном рынке, подержать его у работорговцев и в конечном итоге продать его мировой знати или ебаным небесным драконам?

Как, черт возьми, эти уроды нашли его?

Он спокойно достал сигарету из пачки. Нащупал зажигалку — щелчок — и прикурил. Вдохнул полную грудь дыма и, откинув голову, выдохнул его ровной струйкой. Пальцами, между которыми была зажата сигарета, Санджи указал на ублюдка, прижимавшего Валло к земле.

— Убери от него свою жирную задницу, — потребовал он.

Мужик, кажется, на замечание Санджи разозлился и удовлетворил его своей реакцией. Прежде, чем толстозадый успел зарычать, качок заговорил вместо него:

— Не будь слишком самоуверенным, Черная Нога Санджи, — ткань маски на лице растянулась — улыбка. Глаза угрожающе засверкали, и он стал походить больше на дикое животное, чем на простого ублюдка, каким являлся. — Потому что мы заберем и твоего ребенка.

***

— Давай, прыгай, — инструктировал Кайтаро Усопп, тот подчинился, Усопп поймал его на руки, а после опустил на землю. Сора была следующей — по такой же схеме она оказалась на земле.

К счастью, дом Соры и Валло стоял недалеко от входа в западный лес. Сора вызвалась нести Кайтаро на спине, чтобы Усопп в случае схватки мог сражаться, не ограничивая себя. Едва они кинулись вперед, как Усопп почувствовал, что к ним что-то приближалось на огромной скорости.

— Берегись! — взвопил Усопп и прыгнул на них, накрывая собой. Нервно оглянувшись, он заметил в нескольких футах от них вонзившееся в глинистую почву острое лезвие меча.

Усопп быстро подскочил, не медля поднял на ноги и Сору с Кайтаро. Не было даже времени спросить, в порядке ли они, особенно последний — он почему-то потер щеку. В его глазах стояли слезы, но он крепко сомкнул губы, чтобы не разреветься. Кайтаро смотрел на Усоппа с обманчивой решимостью, стараясь не быть обузой.

И Усопп понял — этот ребенок вырастет сильным и надежным, прямо как отец.

Сора снова усадила Кайтаро на спину, пока Усопп доставал свою рогатку. Уже на входе в лес появилось человек семь в комбинезонах и масках.

В защитном жесте Усопп поднял перед детьми руку и остановился. Люди обнажили клинки и уставились на него.

— Черт, — пробормотал Усопп.

— Усопп-сан, — в ужасе пробормотала Сора, а Кайтаро сильнее сжал ее плечи.

— Папа! — воскликнул Кайтаро тихо, отчаянно борясь со слезами.

— Не волнуйтесь, — заверил их Усопп с улыбкой. Ткнув пальцем в выпяченную грудь, он сказал, — Усопп-сама вместе со своими двумя тысячами последователей защитит вас!

В восторге их глаза расширились. Усопп воевал против Йонко уже несколько лет. У него не было причин бояться какой-то кучки шутов. Выхватив семечко из сумки и зарядив рогатку, Усопп прицелился в сторону врагов.

Семечко вылетело, рассекая воздух, как пуля, и, к удивлению всех, кроме Усоппа, из него в миг выросло огромное растение-людоед. Люди от страха заорали, когда чудовище сходу сожрало парочку из них.

— Бежим! — крикнул Усопп, и пока Сора с Кайтаро на спине бежала к высоким деревьям, Усопп обстреливал вражеское подкрепление с абсолютной точностью. Враги один за другим падали на землю, но тут громкий голос, зазвеневший в ушах Усоппа, заставил его обернуться с тревожно подпрыгнувшим в горле сердцем.

Огромный мужик схватил Сору, Кайтаро свалился на землю и, наконец, разрыдался.

— Сестренка! — взвыл он.

— Сора! — Усопп пытался подойти ближе, но люди окружили его, не дав ступить и шагу. — Прочь с дороги! Сора! Кайтаро!

— А-а-а! — услышав вопль Кайтаро, Усопп побледнел. Ох, Санджи был бы так зол на него, он доверил ему безопасность своего ребенка, а Усопп неволей собрался его подвести. Нет! Он не допустит этого! Он спасет и Кайтаро, и Сору, независимо от того, сколько ему придется заплатить.

— Папа! Папа! — вопил Кайтаро, когда его поднял лысый мужик и, перекинув его через плечо, бросился прочь.

— Кайтаро! — крикнула Сора, вырываясь из хватки ублюдка.

— Дерьмо! — Усопп опустил рогатку вниз, — Дымовая завеса!

Большое облако дыма заволокло все вокруг. Услышав поток проклятий со стороны оказавшихся в замешательстве из-за внезапной атаки врагов, Усопп нырнул между людьми и попытался найти выход из суматохи.

Он выстрелил в человека, удерживающего Сору. Тот застонал и свалился, выпуская ее из рук, и она сразу отбежала от него.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Усопп.

Со слезами на глазах Сора кивнула.

— Кайтаро! Мы должны спасти Кайтаро! — ее глаза остекленели, руки дрожали — Усопп почувствовал это, когда она схватила его за плечи. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но дикий взгляд Соры метнулся от его лица куда-то вбок.

С широко распахнутыми глазами Сора выкрикнула его имя, и в тот момент, когда он обернулся через плечо, то увидел опасный блеск клинка, поднятого вверх. У него не было ни секунды, чтобы решить, что делать дальше, поэтому он просто обнял Сору, закрывая ее от внезапной атаки.

Ее крик, приглушенный его грудью; ее руки, крепко в него вцепившиеся. А сердце билось так далеко, предвкушая смертельный удар, острым лезвием рассекающий плоть, и брызги крови повсюду…

Но ничего не произошло.

Единственное, что услышал Усопп — лязг, громкий лязг металла и глухое рычание, доносившееся сзади. Он вновь оглянулся, и его тело вспыхнуло облегчением, когда он узнал защитившего их.

Держа перед собой два меча — одним блокируя в воздухе меч врага, — а рукоять третьего крепко сжимая в зубах, Зоро угрожающе посмотрел на своего противника и рассек его быстрее, чем сердце успело сделать очередной удар. Человек рухнул на землю, истекая кровью, а со стороны его товарищей послышались испуганные возгласы.

— Зоро! — Усопп чуть не заплакал. Теперь, когда его товарищ был здесь, его вице-капитан, они были в безопасности.

Зоро вынул изо рта Вадо Ичимонджи и чуть склонил голову к ним:

— Где кок?

— Он сражается с ними в магазине, — ответил Усопп. — Он сказал нам бежать, велел найти тебя.

Зоро прищурился:

— Где он?

В замешательстве Усопп нахмурил лоб.

— Кто?

Он впервые заметил что-то подобное в серых глазах Зоро. Что-то вспыхнуло — какие-то редкие для его стоического поведения чувства. Внимательно на них посмотрев, Зоро изучал ситуацию, будто что-то было не так — неправильно.

Твердо, держа зрительный контакт с Усоппом, Зоро прорычал:

— Где мой сын?

***

— Выродок! — Санджи пнул качка в челюсть. Последняя нить терпения оборвалась, когда он услышал, что этот ублюдок сказал что-то за пределами его милости. Он не позволит этим уродам тронуть и волосок с головы его сына. Он лучше умрет, чем позволит этому случиться.

— Mouton Shot! — Санджи бросился к толстяку, прижимавшему Валло к полу, и пнул его ногой в бок. Тот пролетел через всю комнату и навалился на своих сообщников, сшибая их с ног.

— Ах ты сука! — закричал один и попытался ударить Санджи, но не был ему ровней. Санджи пнул его по ребрам, удовлетворившись тошнотворным треском ломающихся костей.

Кувыркнувшись вперед, Санджи встал на руки и начал раздавать пинки незваным гостям, раскидывая их вокруг себя.

Полки рушились со стен, когда на них падали тела. Весь магазин прерватился в черт знает что, но Санджи было плевать. Единственное, что имело значение в этот момент: его сын. Он должен был найти его. И пусть Усопп был с ним, Санджи просто должен.

— Валло-сан! — Санджи схватил его за руку и помог подняться. — Нужно идти!

Валло кивнул и последовал за Санджи, когда они выбежали из магазина. К сожалению, их встретило гораздо больше людей, многие из них были вооружены.

— Блядь, — выругался себе под нос Санджи.

Он был уверен, что справится со всеми, но на это потребуется время. Более того, рядом с ним был штатский, и он не мог сражаться, ни о чем не заботясь, тем более не заботясь о безопасности Валло. Какой-нибудь ублюдок может подкрасться к нему и…

— Черная Нога Санджи.

Его тело напряглось от грубого голоса человека перед ним. Пепел забытой сигареты, зажатой в зубах, упал на землю, окрашивая темную почву горящими углями.

— Просто тихо иди с нами, и мы обещаем, что с твоим чадом ничего не случится.

На виске вздулась вена, Санджи яростно уставился на говорящего.

— Я надеру вам всем задницы, больные ублюдки. Вам не сойдет это с рук.

Он бы, блядь, никого не выпустил с этого острова без четкого отпечатка подошвы на лице. Как они смеют смотреть на ребенка как на какое-то отродье, как на существо без имени, которое слишком отвратительно, чтобы называться даже ребенком?

— На самом деле будет так, как сказал я.

Санджи в замешательстве нахмурился. Мужик кивнул, мечом ткнул куда-то вправо, а в его глазах заплясало угрожающее веселье, когда он наблюдал за тем, как сменялось выражение лица Санджи на мертвенно-бледное.

Сигарета выпала изо рта Санджи, он уставился на лысого хмыря, который нес его сына.

— О боже, — испуганно прошептал Валло.

Лысый крепко прижимал Кайтаро к груди, а тот кричал от боли.

— Папа!

— Ты, ебаный ублюдок! — заорал Санджи и ринулся к мудаку, что сделал его сыну больно.

— Стой! — крикнул другой.

Санджи остановился как вкопанный, вспахав под ботинками суглинистую почву. Он впился взглядом в мужчину, и его сердце пропустило несколько ударов, когда, как в замедленной съемке, он увидел, как тот направляет пистолет в сторону его сына. Санджи видел, как игривая ухмылка рассекает уродливое, скрытое маской лицо.

— Будь хорошей сучкой и мирно иди с нами. Иначе, — палец скользнул, снимая предохранитель, Санджи услышал глухой щелчок, — этой ночью чьи-то мозги разукрасят землю.

Его кровь словно застыла, сердце отказывалось биться. И главарь этих уродов принял его ступор как свою победу, потому толкнул его в сторону. Подчиненные немедленно подбежали к Санджи и связали его запястья толстой веревкой. Все в Санджи кричало, что он должен сражаться, но его воля была сломлена приказом. Он не мог поставить на кон жизнь сына. Он сделает все, чтобы обезопасить его, даже если это значит пожертвовать собой ради его защиты.

Валло тоже связали. Они схватили их за руки и практически потащили за собой. Когда Санджи сделал несколько неохотных шагов вперед вслед за одним из ублюдков, лысый урод, что держал его сына, издал громкий, резкий крик.

Санджи резко дернул головой в его сторону — и в глотке сперло, когда он увидел всполох зеленых волос под лунным светом. Кайтаро рыдал, укрытый крепким телом, и вытирал слезы на глазах.

Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, и Санджи удалось сбросить с себя оцепенение и в миг распинать всех противников вокруг себя. Он бросился к Валло и, крутанувшись на одной ноге, другой расшвырял остальных.

Услышал выстрел и автоматически посмотрел в сторону сына.

Но пулю отклонило лезвием.

Санджи и Валло бежали сквозь деревья, чтобы не попасть под обстрел.

— Позволь помочь, — сказал Валло и они остановились, чтобы развязать руки Санджи.

Избавившись от веревок, Санджи освободил и Валло. Он чувствовал, что уровень гнева в нем подскочил до невообразимых высот, и поклялся, что за вред, причиненный сыну, эти куски дерьма дорого поплатятся.

— Оставайся тут, Валло-сан, — приказал он и, дождавшись кивка, побежал на шум. — Зоро!

Разведчики бросались на Зоро, а тот с легкостью выбивал из них дерьмо. Слабаки никогда не победят их, пока Санджи и Зоро прикрывают друг другу спины.

— Защищай его ценой своей жизни, ты, третьесортный мечник! — закричал он, пинками отшвыривая всех, кто попадался на пути.

Зоро раздраженно хмыкнул:

— Прекрати меня поучать, дерьмо-кок!

Санджи усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как огромный торнадо, кружа в воздухе, обезоружил половину врагов, а другую поднял в воздух. Что ж, он не позволит Маримо выпендриваться. Раскручиваясь, Санджи почувствовал, как правую ногу обдало знакомым жаром. Огонь обжигал, не причиняя боли. Он подтянул ногу к груди, а руки привычно заняли место в карманах.

Он так давно не дрался. И он жаждал этого мгновения, его воинский инстинкт взял верх над ним, а кровь побежала по венам быстрее от возбуждения.

— Diable Jambe!

Все произошедшее далее было слишком размытым для его противников, их пронзительным жаром придавило к земле. Санджи был слишком гибок и проворен, у противников просто-напросто не было времени реагировать на его атаки.

Он чувствовал себя таким живым. В конце концов, битва — часть его натуры. Борьба за выживание при тирании биологического отца и братьев, юность с ублюдками-коками из Барати, становление пиратом, отважившимся покорять Гранд Лайн — Санджи всю свою жизнь был невосприимчив к кулакам, пинкам и клинкам.

— Sky Walk! — используя воздух как опору, Санджи взмыл вверх и, заработав несколько потрясенных возгласов, развернулся, — Concassé!

Его нога буквально расколола землю — со свистом разлетелись ошметки земли, трещина под пяткой разошлась и заставила людей рухнуть от тряски.

Санджи увидел над собой огромную огненную птицу, его улыбка стала шире, особенно когда несколько человек упали на землю, даже не заметив, что их свалило. Усопп присоединился к игре.

— Где Сора? — спросил Санджи, бросившись к Зоро.

— С Усоппом, — хмуро ответил тот, раскромсав очередного врага.

Санджи опустился на колени к Кайтаро и обхватил его заплаканное лицо ладонями.

— Ты в порядке, милый?

Кайтаро быстро кивнул, и тут же к его глазам подступила новая порция слез. У Санджи сердце щемило всякий раз, когда он видел, как плакал сын. Кайтаро был так напуган, что не мог произнести ни слова. Он весь трясся, и Санджи мог только ободряюще поцеловать его в лоб.

— Мы с твоим отцом здесь, и теперь ты в безопасности. Слышишь? — прошептал Санджи и смахнул со лба сына прилипшие пряди.

Санджи обернулся назад.

— Уничтожь их, Маримо. Я отведу Кайтаро к Усоппу.

— Тебе не обязательно было это говорить, кок, — ответил Зоро, взмахом раскидав еще пачку идиотов.

Санджи уже собирался отвернуться от Зоро, когда краем глаза заметил длинный ствол пистолета, нацеленного прямо на него. Санджи тут же вскочил и выбил из рук урода пистолет. Тот съежился от страха, когда Санджи посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Ебаный засранец, — выплюнул Санджи.

— Папа! — Кайтаро побежал к нему, и Санджи тут же повернулся. Сделав шаг, Санджи почувствовал справа опасную энергию. Так, на земле лежал крупный мужик, на груди — резаная рана, значит, его прикончил Зоро. Нет, не то! Сердце Санджи ухнуло вниз. Еще один пистолет, на этот раз нацеленный не на Зоро. На Кайтаро.

Санджи кинулся к Кайтаро, но опоздал на секунду — пуля летела в их сторону, рассекая воздух со свистом. Санджи обнял сына и накрыл собой, укрывая от неминуемой гибели.

Они упали. Санджи зашипел от боли, крепко зажмурив глаза — плечо взорвалось раздирающей болью.

Еще один выстрел; его нога дернулась от вонзившегося в плоть металла. Санджи громко застонал, но лишь обнял Кайтаро крепче.

— Папа, — рыдал Кайтаро у него на груди. — Папа!

— Кок!

Зоро прорывался сквозь толпу и сыпал грязными ругательствами, когда ему кто-то мешал.

— Санджи!

Усопп одним точным выстрелом разнес голову стрелявшему, пистолет выпал из его рук.

Санджи приоткрыл один глаз и увидел ужас на лице Кайтаро.

— Ты… ты в порядке?

Ответа не последовало — лицо Кайтаро исказилось, он уткнулся лицом в грудь Санджи и крепко сжал его рубашку в своих маленьких ручках. Санджи чувствовал, как из ран на плече и бедре сочилась кровь. Он попытался сесть, но руки онемели. Блядь.

— Санджи! — Усопп внезапно оказался рядом и опустился на колени перед ним. — Ты… Боже мой! — воскликнул он. — Крови так много, черт, почему ее так много?! Какого хрена?!

— Усопп, — позвал его по имени Зоро. — Позаботься об этих ублюдках ради меня!

Усопп на мгновение растерялся, пытаясь оправиться от шока. Он кивнул Зоро и побежал к оставшимся врагам, на ходу доставая рогатку и сразу же выпуская сразу несколько снарядов.

— Кок, — Зоро бросил катаны и рухнул на колени, — что за херня происходит?

— Я ранен, идиот, — сквозь зубы процедил Санджи.

— Я это знаю! — возразил Зоро и в ужасе уставился на кровь, в которой перепачкан был Санджи, которой окропило землю; столько крови — ненормально, и Санджи облажался, блядь. — Дерьмо.

Зоро отвел от Кайтаро взгляд и прижал Санджи к себе, его лицо упало Зоро на плечо. Зоро отстегнул от рукава бандану и накрыл ей рану на плече Санджи, надавив, чтобы кровотечение остановилось. Громкий стук в груди оглушал, а Зоро смотрел, как бандана пропитывалась свежей кровью.

— Черт, кок! Слышишь меня? Эй! — кричал он Санджи в ухо, когда начал чувствовать, что тот медленно терял силу и ослабевал в его руках.

Валло уже спешил к ним и, как только добежал, сразу начал осматривать рану на плече. Когда до него дошел ужас ситуации, его глаза панически распахнулись.

— Ведите его внутрь! Нужно прооперировать его сейчас или он умрет!

С лица Зоро схлынули все краски. За всю свою жизнь он никогда еще не был так напуган. Ощущая, как Санджи медленно обмякал прямо в его объятиях, истекая кровью, и слыша, как его сын плакал, весь испачканный в крови, Зоро мог поклясться — его грудь сдавило в стальных тисках так, что дыхание сперло, и он не мог сделать и глотка воздуха.

Отрезвили лишь слова Валло:

— Продолжайте давить! Не отпускайте!

И Зоро подчинился, бездумно смотря на то, как Валло нес в дом Кайтаро.

Зоро хотел уже оторвать Санджи от земли и понести его туда же, но дрожащая рука схватила его за отворот пальто.

— Кок?

Веки Санджи трепетали, тот боролся с тем, чтобы не потерять сознание.

— З-зоро… — хрипло сказал он. — Если… если у меня не получится… — закашлялся, и Зоро вздрогнул, когда изо рта Санджи тонкой струйкой пошла кровь. — Позаботься о Кайтаро. Ради меня.

Зоро выругался, подхватил Санджи на руки и, зажимая рану на плече, быстрым шагом последовал за Валло в дом.

— Завались, кок. Ты будешь жить!

Санджи кашлянул еще пару раз, и его рука соскользнула с одежды Зоро. Он потерял сознание, его лицо было белее мела. Проклиная вслух все и вся, Зоро перешел на бег и впервые начал молиться — пусть его услышит хоть кто-то и сохранит тупому коку жизнь.

— Сюда! Несите его сюда! — указал на черный ход Валло, широко распахивая дверь. Зоро влетел в гостиную, не помня себя от страха, бережно уложил Санджи на диван, стараясь не обращать внимания на смазанные кровавые следы, появившиеся на обивке. — Побудьте тут некоторое время.

Валло присел рядом с аптечкой в руках. Зоро хотел было поднять на него голос, но его успокоили заверения Валло в том, что он — сын доктора. И Зоро с охотой уступил место, отступив, и наблюдал, как Валло осматривал ужасную рану на плече Санджи.

Валло тоже не смог сдержать ругательств, переворачивая Санджи на живот и обнажая плечо. В его руках — пара стерильных пинцетов из специального набора.

— Это будет больно, Санджи.

Санджи мучительно застонал, в агонии его тело била крупная дрожь, когда Валло попытался вытащить пулю.

— Подержите его, — попросил Валло.

Зоро поспешно положил руки на спину Санджи, а коленом прижал его ноги. Когда Валло обрабатывал рану, Зоро слышал болезненные стоны Санджи и его дыхание, постоянно меняющееся то на глубокое, то на прерывистое.

— Получилось, — сказал Валло, когда пуля со звоном упала на пол.

— На бедре еще одно, — сообщил ему Зоро.

— Может подождать, это, на плече, смертельно. Вероятно, пуля задела артерию, и если я не остановлю кровотечение, Санджи может умереть от потери крови.

Валло вытащил из комплекта сложенную в несколько слоев марлю и дал ее Зоро.

— Сильно давите на рану, мне нужно кое-что взять.

Зоро выхватил марлю из его рук и приложил к ране. Валло ушел куда-то вглубь дома, но Зоро было все равно. Все, что он мог видеть — искривленное в страдании лицо кока, его бледные губы и засохшую кровь.

— Давай, кок, — прошептал он, нахмурившись. — Ты сможешь пережить такую ерунду.

— Папа, — Кайтаро потянул Зоро за рукав и уставился на него покрасневшими, опухшими глазами. — С папой все в порядке?

Зоро глубоко вздохнул, заметив кровь Санджи на щеке сына. Сердце болезненно сжалось в груди. Так вот чего боялся Санджи. Вот почему сошел с корабля. Одна из причин — не менее важная. Санджи не хотел, чтобы их сын увидел кровь и битву насмерть в таком возрасте.

Теперь Зоро понял: почему Санджи уехал, почему был так против того, чтобы растить ребенка на пиратском корабле, почему не смог рассказать Зоро об их сыне. Потому что Зоро, скорее всего, настоял бы на том, чтобы Санджи остался на Санни, и сказал бы что-то вроде того, что будет защищать его ценой своей жизни, пока он вынашивает их ребенка.

А потом бы началась война с Кайдо, и они не смогли бы быть вместе и рядом с сыном каждую секунду. Санджи опасался, что это произойдет, что, если их с Зоро не будет рядом, их сын будет в опасности. А сейчас это произошло, и Санджи поймал пулю, предназначенную для Кайтаро. Зоро, скорее всего, сделал бы на его месте то же самое.

А Санджи противился этому, сказав Зоро исполнить свою мечту прежде, чем тот умрет за сына. И до того, как Зоро узнал о Кайтаро, голова его была забита мыслями о схватке с Михоуком и о том, чтобы стать величайшим мечником в мире, как и обещал Куине.

Вот почему Санджи ушел. Он хотел защитить не только их сына от опасностей Нового Мира, но и мечту Зоро.

С тех пор Санджи стал мучеником, отдавшим всего себя на благо своей команды и близких. И каждый раз, когда Зоро вспоминал, как Санджи стоял между ним и Кумой в Триллер Барке, как тряслось его тело, как тщетно он скрывал боль под напускной гордостью и фальшивой силой, уговаривая Куму забрать его жизнь вместо жизни Зоро, Зоро чувствовал желание надрать задницу Санджи за то, что он так легко разбрасывался своей жизнью.

Но кто Зоро такой, чтобы говорить об этом? Потому что он сделал бы то же самое. Но он не хотел, чтобы за него умирали другие — особенно Санджи. И впервые в жизни, глядя на бледное лицо Санджи, Зоро смог назвать то чувство, что пылало глубоко внутри него. Ему потребовался этот болезненный миг, чтобы понять, что это за странное чувство, и Зоро хотелось ударить себя по лицу. Он злился на себя за то, что Санджи пришлось побывать на грани жизни и смерти, чтобы он смог понять. Чтобы он смог, наконец, понять.

Он боялся потерять Санджи.

Потому что он любил сквернословящего, ублюдочного кока.

Зоро усилил давление на рану Санджи, на лбу и шее выступил пот при виде того, как кровь пропитала всю толстую марлю под ладонями.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — сказал Зоро Кайтаро, сжимая в пальцах окровавленную марлю. — Твой отец сильный. Он справится.

Слова Зоро больше убедили его самого, чем Кайтаро, потому что ему нужно было за что-то держаться. Он не мог потерять Санджи. Он просто не мог.

— Он справится, — прошептал Зоро. — Я знаю, он сможет.


	18. Chapter 18

Прохладный ночной бриз кружил по комнате, проникая через полуразрушенное окно и раздувая белым парусом легкие занавески. Все в спальне Санджи было окутано нежно-голубым светом луны, чарующим и загнавшим тьму по углам.

Скрестив ноги, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене у входной двери, Зоро наблюдал за действиями Соры. Ее ласковые руки держали влажное полотенце, им она обтирала Санджи, аккуратно очищая его кожу от грязи и засохшей крови.

Пакет с кровью был закреплен на деревянной стойке, пластиковая трубка змеилась от него и к левой руке Санджи, заканчиваясь осторожно вставленной в сгиб локтя иглой. Валло сказал, что Санджи нужно переливание. Он потерял много крови — даже обладая довольно скудным багажом медицинских знаний, Зоро знал, что большая потеря крови убьет любого. Он и сам почти умер, когда принял сгусток усталости и боли Луффи от Кумы. Ему было знакомо чувство большой потери крови, жизненно необходимой для тела. И было чертовски больно, словно жизнь медленно вытекала из него.

Зоро, казалось, считал каждую миллисекунду, пока зажимал рану Санджи. Его терпение сходило на нет, пока он ждал возвращения Валло. Он вернулся с двумя пакетами крови в руках, практически бегом, и сразу же сделал всю подготовку к переливанию, прежде чем, наконец, вставил иглу.

Валло сказал, что это кровь Санджи — аутологичное донорство, как он выразился. Пакеты с кровью Валло дал его отец, настоящий врач. Тот знал, что группа крови у Санджи очень редкая, и на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, как эта, они заготавливали пакеты. У Чоппера на Санни тоже были запасы крови команды. И впервые Зоро был рад, что подобные методы существуют.

Валло осмотрел рану Санджи, убедился, что давление было оказано достаточно сильное, чтобы кровотечение остановилось, и перевязал рану свежими бинтами. И прежде, чем второй пакет с кровью был полностью опустошен, Валло приказал Зоро отнести Санджи в спальню, сказав, что ему нужно будет как следует отдохнуть, чтобы прийти в себя.

В Санджи вливался уже пятый пакет, и краска медленно возвращалась на его лицо. Он спал, его спутанные светлые волосы все еще были испачканы засохшей кровью, но Сора старалась отмыть его как можно лучше. Зоро наблюдал за тем, как после обмывания Усопп менял на Санджи одежду.

Сора собралась уносить таз с грязно-бурой водой. Она посмотрела на Зоро, и он ответил ей взглядом.

— Зоро-сан, — сказала она, — я хочу вам кое-что показать. Вы можете подождать меня здесь?

Первым побуждением Зоро было заподозрить что-то неладное, в конце концов, он ей не особо доверял. Но, подумав, молча ей кивнул. Когда Усопп закончил переодевать Санджи, он бросил на него быстрый, обеспокоенный взгляд, а после развернулся и подошел к Зоро, встав у двери.

— Ты останешься здесь на ночь? — спросил он. Зоро ответил просто:

— Да.

Усопп понимающе кивнул.

— Я буду спать внизу, с Кайтаро. Не забудь позвать Валло-сана, если с Санджи что-нибудь случится.

В знак согласия Зоро что-то промычал, и Усопп оставил его в одиночестве. Зоро острым взглядом следил за дыханием Санджи, за его медленно поднимающейся и опускающейся грудью, за этим неспешным ритмом. Пока все было хорошо. Валло сказал, что Санджи отреагировал на переливание лучше, чем ожидалось, и, возможно, он придет в себя дня через два.

Зоро не знал, сможет ли вообще заснуть — не тогда, когда Санджи внезапно столкнулся со смертью, не тогда, когда его сын старался не плакать из-за отца, находившегося в критическом состоянии. Усопп охранял Кайтаро, а Зоро — дерьмо-кока. Он не знал, откуда привалили эти ублюдки, но был уверен, что они охотились за Санджи.

Пальцы Зоро вцепились в плечи, брови сошлись на переносице, а глаз потемнел от ярости. Он не позволит гребанным уродам и кончиком пальца дотронуться до Санджи. Он поклялся, что в следующий раз убьет их всех, если они попытаются причинить Санджи вред.

Чувства обострились, когда Зоро услышал шаги в коридоре. Дверь открылась, Зоро скосил глаз в сторону, признавая присутствие знакомого. Сора стояла рядом с ним в цветастом персиковом платье, сминая его пальцами и покусывая губы.

— Гм… Зоро-сан, — начала она и наконец подняла на него взгляд. — Вы хотите… увидеть прошлое Санджи-сана?

Услышав слова Соры, Зоро приподнял бровь, и она, казалось, поняла его замешательство.

— В общем, я обладаю силой дьявольского фрукта. Я могу видеть воспоминания людей — искать их в самых глубинах памяти, извлекать и даже заставлять других людей видеть их.

Когда Зоро не ответил, Сора опустила взгляд и сцепила руки за спиной, она беспокойно переминалась с ноги на ногу.

— Я хочу сказать, что… могу заставить вас увидеть память Санджи-сана. Например, тот день, когда родился Кайтаро.

Глаз Зоро расширился, губы от удивления приоткрылись. Его сердце громко забилось в груди, разгоняя кровь по телу с большей силой.

— Ты можешь?

— Да. Зная Санджи-сана, я думаю, что он никогда не захочет говорить об этом с вами.

— Почему? — спросил Зоро.

Заправив кудрявую прядь волос за ухо, Сора ответила:

— Потому что это были тяжелые времена… Его беременность, несколько лет назад. Он не хочет, чтобы вы думали, что он слабый или что-то еще. Но я считаю, что вы должны знать, особенно после того, что сегодня случилось.

Нервы Зоро покалывало от любопытства. Конечно, он хотел знать о тех днях, когда Санджи еще носил в своем чреве их сына. А еще он хотел видеть Санджи с их новорожденным сыном на руках. Но больше всего ему нужно было знать причину, из-за которой произошли все эти события — причину, по которой ублюдки хотели похитить Санджи.

Зоро поднялся с пола, устроил катаны на правом бедре и сказал Соре:

— Показывай.

Сора кивнула и сделала пару шагов к постели Санджи. Матрац под ней прогнулся, когда она села на край кровати. Положив ладонь на предплечье Санджи, она нежно провела большим пальцем по белой коже, и только тогда взглянула на Зоро.

— Пожалуйста, сядьте передо мной, Зоро-сан.

Он подчинился и опустился рядом с кроватью. Он смотрел на Санджи до тех пор, пока не почувствовал на своей голове руку Соры.

— Чтобы вы увидели память Санджи-сана, мне нужно держаться за вас обоих. Когда вы увидите дверь — не стесняйтесь открыть ее. А теперь нужно закрыть глаза, Зоро-сан.

Зоро немного растерялся, но ничего больше не сказал и последовал просьбе. Он видел темноту под веками, знакомую безмятежность, как в медитации. Через несколько секунд в голове запульсировала незнакомая энергия. Абстрактная сила циркулировала внутри него, ввинчивалась в каждую клеточку тела. Он не успел среагировать, падая вниз в водовороте тьмы.

Из-за внезапного падения сердце забилось чаще, Зоро насторожился. Он ожидал болезненного удара о что-то твердое, но был удивлен тем, что повис в полной темноте. Сев, Зоро попытался что-нибудь почувствовать, но не было ничего, кроме всеобъемлющей тьмы, словно его поглотила черная дыра.

Когда паника начала нарастать, слева что-то вспыхнуло голубым. Он рефлекторно поднял руку, прикрывая от внезапного света глаза. Привыкнув к темноте, Зоро опустил руку и увидел очертание перед собой.

Двойная дверь, сияющая голубым светом. Зоро встал на ноги и направился к ней, вспомнив слова Соры. Остановился, не зная, безопасно ли ее касаться, потому что дверь выглядела не как дверь, а как горящая голубая миазма, принявшая облик двери.

Но если Зоро хотел увидеть воспоминания Санджи, то должен был ее открыть. Ха, этот идиот разозлится на него. Но ему было все равно. Он хотел знать, что происходило с Санджи за эти четыре года разлуки. С решительным вздохом Зоро потянулся к двери и толкнул ее вперед.

Из щели вырвался яркий свет, но Зоро продолжал идти, все дальше и дальше, непоколебимый, пока все его существо не поглотило это полыхающее сияние.

Когда сияние прекратилось, Зоро приоткрыл глаз и увидел, что стоял в очень знакомом месте. Вгляд остановился на трех людях, сидящих за маленьким обеденным столом. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда он узнал светлые волосы Санджи. Он был тут, в сознании, сидел на стуле и разговаривал со знакомым мужчиной. Зоро открыл рот, чтобы позвать его, но его прервал низкий голос:

_— Оставайся, Санджи. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности. Если тебя найдут не дозорные, а разведчики черного рынка, то у тебя не будет выхода — или смерть, или рабство. Скорее всего, последний вариант: беременные мужчины — редкость, совсем не как гиганты или русалки. Представь себе самую большую сумму, которые работорговцы могут получить на Сабаоди, и она не будет предельной._

Зоро увидел, как лицо Санджи побледнело. Полный ужаса взгляд голубых глаз, когда он пытался переварить, насколько жестоким будет его будущее, если другие люди узнают о его необыкновенно редком состоянии.

При одной только мысли о том, что ублюдки с черного рынка продадут Санджи какому-нибудь гребанному благородному уебку или небесному дракону, гнев Зоро достиг своего пика. Никто никого не продаст. Он в клочья порвет любого, кто попытается прикоснуться к Санджи. Он отправит их в ад, если они повторят то дерьмо, что сделали сегодня.  
 _  
— Твой любовник знает об этом?_  — услышал Зоро вопрос Валло.

Взглянул на Санджи, которому было очень трудно найти ответ.

Через некоторое время Санджи мотнул головой.

 _— Нет. Не знает.  
_  
Из-за этого сердце Зоро пропустило удар. Санджи считал его своим любовником? Он это имел в виду или сказал это просто для того, чтобы не усложнять ситуацию?

У них общий ребенок, но Зоро помнил, что сказал Санджи. То, что у них ребенок, не означает, что Зоро должен быть вместе Санджи.

Вспомнив этот разбитый взгляд Санджи, Зоро проклял себя, стиснув зубы. Какой же он жалкий. Он любил Санджи еще до того, как тот покинул корабль, но, блядь, слишком долго ебался с этим осознанием чувств. После их разговора на утесе Зоро знал: Санджи чувствовал к нему что-то, ведь было видно, что он отчаянно пытался сдержать слезы, отвернувшись, но его выдали с потрохами и расплывшиеся глаза, и напряженная линия плеч.

Он обидел Санджи. Он вел себя с ним как придурок. Он оттолкнул его, оттолкнул и их сына. Этому не было оправдания, и Зоро поймет, если Санджи его никогда не простит. Как воин, Зоро должен был понести наказание за свое трусливое поведение, и он ругал себя за это.

 _— Это хорошо,_  — сказал Валло, и когда Санджи спросил, почему, ответил. — _Потому что мы прокляты. Это случилось с моим любимым, может случиться и с твоим. Для Мирового правительства мы больны, а наши возлюбленные — те, кто виноват в том, что мы больны. Словно наша любовь — чума, которую нужно искоренить. Ведь именно они разделили ложе с другим мужчиной, с ненормальным мужчиной. И их обвиняют в том, что они сеют семена греха. Их выслеживают. Убивают._

От жестких слов Зоро съежился.

—  _И не только он может быть в опасности,_  — тем временем продолжал Валло. — _Все люди, которые тебе дороги. Родители, братья, сестры — всех их выследят и убьют. Именно так Мировое Правительство продвигает свою идеологию: «проклятья» не будет, если умрут все, кто к нему причастен.  
_  
Зоро слушал разговор. И глядел на еще мелкую Сору, стоявшую рядом с Валло. Внимание его привлекли слова Валло о том, что Санджи лучше не использовать его фамилию или фамилию Зоро для ребенка — слишком уж опасно. Бровь Зоро дернулась, он хотел уже было притопать к Валло и высказать свою точку зрения, но слова Санджи его остановили.  
 _  
— Я понимаю, Валло, но я уже принял столько эгоистичных решений, покидая корабль. Я попросил товарищей держать все в тайне от моего… любовника. И самое малое, что я могу сделать, — это подарить его имя нашему ребенку. И малыш… я буду напоминать ему, чтобы он нигде не болтал лишнего, все будет в порядке. Я обещаю._

Валло спросил, о чем это Санджи, и Зоро был уверен — сердце подпрыгнуло ввысь от нежности, когда на губах Санджи появилась улыбка и он сказал:

_— Мой ребенок будет Ророноа._

Зоро пытался унять расползающееся по груди тепло, но мир схлопнулся, как бумажный пакет, и Зоро едва не задохнулся, пока в его видении разворачивалась новая картина.

Санджи стоял перед ним, склонившись над раковиной в кухне, и крепко держался за ее края, а вода продолжала хлестать из крана. Его плечи тяжело опускались, Зоро увидел, как Санджи вздрогнул и снова наклонился вперед, опорожняя желудок под проточную воду.

Зоро подошел и протянул к нему руку.

— Ой, — он споткнулся, когда рука проскользнула сквозь Санджи, и Зоро уставился на нее. Санджи ничего не почувствовал — видимо, это действительно просто его память.

Санджи булькнул водой во рту и выплюнул ее, надеясь избавиться от неприятного привкуса во рту, и выключил кран. Валло появился позади них, довольно обеспокоенный.

 _— Санджи?_ — даже если Валло прошел бы через него, то Зоро все равно бы отступил. На плечо Санджи легла ладонь. _— Снова?_

Санджи кивнул и сделал глубокий, размеренный вдох. Валло похлопал его по спине.

_— Ах, эта тошнота по утрам. Чем дальше, тем чаще она будет давать о себе знать. Но все будет в порядке, я буду за тобой присматривать._

Санджи улыбнулся Валло и, возможно, мысленно его поблагодарил. Валло улыбнулся в ответ, и Зоро почувствовал желание убрать его руку со спины Санджи. Он становился все более хмурым, когда видел очередной обмен незначительными фразами и жестами. Но взгляд опустился ниже, и дыхание перехватило — он узнал очень заметную шишку на пупке Санджи.

Его живот был гораздо больше, чем Зоро помнил. Санджи был одет в гигантскую рубашку с подвернутыми до локтей рукавами — чтобы не стесняло движений и не мешало их растущему ребенку. Странный трепет охватил Зоро, когда он увидел фигуру Санджи. Его должно было встревожить или шокировать то, что Санджи только что вывернул желудок наизнанку, но тепло, распространявшееся по телу, скрадывало любые другие ощущения, которые Зоро сейчас испытывал.

Его так ошеломила реальность. Санджи стоял перед ним, под сердцем храня их неуклонно растущего ребенка. Зоро хотелось протянуть руку, дотронуться до живота, до их еще не родившегося ребенка, но он знал, что любые усилия будут тщетны.

Развернувшаяся сцена исчезла, как и предыдущая, и Зоро выругался себе под нос, когда вновь упал в темноту. Он не хотел уходить, он хотел побыть там еще немного, он хотел…

Зоро споткнулся. Он огляделся и заметил яркий дневной свет за окном. Он был в спальне Санджи в доме Валло. Ветер поднимал занавески, окно было распахнуто настежь.

Санджи лежал на кровати, натянув одеяло на грудь. На его лбу лежало влажное полотенце. Санджи был нахмурен, рот приоткрыл, чтобы дышать, а на переносице выступили капельки пота. Он был весь мокрый: к щекам и шее прилипли пряди потемневших волос.

Зоро заметил на щеках Санджи нездоровый румянец и с первого взгляда понял, что его лихорадит. Со скрипом отворилась дверь, на пороге появился старик. Зоро захотелось не подпускать незнакомца к Санджи, но висевший у того на шее стетоскоп немного усмирил его бдительность.

Старик присел на кровать и позвал Санджи.

 _— Мистер Ранпорт?_ — Санджи приоткрыл один глаз.

Старик приложил ладонь тыльной стороной к шее повора, потом к щекам, ко лбу.

 _— Ты горишь,_  — сказал он. —  _Тебе придется пробыть в постели еще несколько дней._

Санджи кашлянул.  
 _  
— С моим ребенком все в порядке?  
_  
С доброй улыбкой старик мягко похлопал Санджи по плечу.

 _— Если ты будешь регулярно есть и пить лекарства, которые я приношу, с ним все будет просто замечательно.  
_  
Сняв со лба Санджи полотенце, старик окунул его в таз с водой, стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке. Намочив полотенце и выжав, старик свернул его и положил обратно.

По телу Санджи пробежала легкая дрожь, когда холод от полотенца просочился сквозь кожу и начал охлаждать его голову.

 _— Восьмой месяц подходит к концу, Санджи,_  — сказал старик. — _Возможно даже придется принимать преждевременные роды, тебе нужно быть в добром здравии для твоего дитя. У тебя есть склонность к простуде, и чем дальше беременность, тем больший шанс заболеть, поэтому тебе нужно быть осторожным, чтобы избежать плохих последствий для вас._

Санджи сглотнул, смочив пересохшее горло слюной. После, кивнув совету старика, Санджи посмотрел на него и сказал:  
 _  
— Если со мной что-то случится, мистер Ранпорт,_ — хрипло, — _пожалуйста… Помогите моему ребенку благополучно появиться на свет. Если вам придется выбирать между им и мной, выберите его.  
_  
В глазах старика отчетливо читалось сочувствие.

_— Понимаю._

Санджи вздохнул с облегчением и снова закрыл глаза, чтобы заснуть.

Зоро крепко сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами, в грудь словно что-то ударило. Ему хотелось быть там, рядом с Санджи. Он _должен_ был быть там. Чтобы позаботиться о Санджи. И он был в этом уверен.

Но прежде, чем Зоро снова успел обвинить себя в этом, картина вновь сменилась другой, Зоро оттолкнуло, и он упал в бездонную тьму. Спустя несколько секунд, когда перед ним развернулась новая сцена, первое, что Зоро услышал — глубокое, затрудненное дыхание.

Он по-прежнему находился в той же спальне, но обстановка была совершенно иной. Раньше тут было светло и спокойно, а теперь — стояла темнота, бушевала буря. Оконные стекла дребезжали, скрипела рама от резких порывов ветра и капель дождя, обрушившихся снаружи.

На краю стола стояла зажженная масляная лампа, она заливала комнату ярким оранжевым светом, отчего вдоль стен и на полу танцевали смазанные тени.

Санджи лежал на кровати, тяжело и глубоко дыша.

 _— Черт,_ — выругался он.

 _— Потерпи еще немного, Санджи,_ — сказал старик-доктор, _— анестезия вступит в силу уже совсем скоро. Ты ничего не будешь чувствовать, обещаю.  
_  
Валло и Сора стояли возле кровати и молча смотрели на Санджи — на их лицах было одинаковое выражение беспокойства. Санджи смял простыни в руках, зажмурил глаза.

_— Это чертовски больно._

_— Я знаю, знаю,_  — заверил старик. —  _Это схватки, ты уже испытывал их, верно?_

Санджи сделал несколько вдохов-выдохов, ответил:

 _— Да, но… это все равно, блядь, больно…_  — не успел Санджи договорить, как застонал от боли, ему казалось, что кишки как-то странно изгибались и скручивались внутри него.

И через несколько минут мучительной безмолвной борьбы Санджи начал успокаиваться — обезболивающее начало действовать, Санджи даже задремал. Так было лучше — Зоро не хотелось больше слушать страдальческих стонов Санджи, и это только больше усугубляло чувство вины перед ним.

На самом деле Зоро не был виноват в том, что его там не было, но он _должен_ был заметить, что с Санджи что-то было не так. Однако он не знал, принял бы он мысль о том, что у него с Санджи будет ребенок, если бы тот сказал ему об этом несколько лет назад. Как-никак, его голова была забита только войной и Михоуком. Черт, он даже не был уверен, что сам сказал бы Санджи о таком, если бы оказался на его месте.

Зоро стоял в дальнем конце комнаты, не шевелясь и не отрывая взгляд от пола, когда старик делал надрез на животе Санджи. Санджи заслужил это уважение. Зоро знал — Санджи не хотел бы, чтобы он увидел его в таком слабом, уязвимом состоянии, поэтому Зоро не смотрел, пока остальные вместе трудились над тем, чтобы принять роды.

Зоро казалось, что это длилось целую вечность, пока пронзительный крик не разорвал сгустившуюся над комнатой тишину, и он был громче, чем бушевавшая снаружи гроза. Зоро дернулся в предвкушении, в мгновение ока нашел крохотную фигурку своего сына. У него пересохло в горле, а опущенные по бокам руки задрожали. Руки Зоро никогда не дрожали! Он — дисциплинированный, он — мечник, выдающийся воин, бесстрашно орудующий тремя катанами, но один взгляд на его новорожденного сына, поднятого стариком вверх, заставил все его существо дрожать от непредвиденных эмоций.

Зоро медленно шагнул навстречу, не сводя глаз с плачущего сына, пока Валло омывал его в тазу, смывая кровь, пока Сора заворачивала его хрупкое тельце в теплое одеяло.  
 _  
— Я зашью рану, Сора, отнеси ребенка в спальню и положи на кровать, убедись, что ему достаточно тепло. Мы с твоим отцом придем через минуту,_  — сказал старик, и Сора кивнула, выходя из комнаты.

— Постой! — Зоро побежал за ней, но это случилось снова. Мир рухнул, и Зоро понял, что Санджи отключился.

Новая картина — утро. Санджи все еще лежал на кровати и с нежностью смотрел на закутанного в простыни сына, лежавшего рядом. Тепло улыбаясь, Санджи поглаживал пальцем щеку малыша.

Ребенок пошевелился, отвечая на нежный жест отца, и Санджи коротко усмехнулся. Зоро подошел к ним и опустился на колени возле кровати, чтобы внимательно наблюдать за ними — за своей семьей.

Санджи тихонько рассмеялся, касаясь непослушных зеленых волос сына.

_— Эй, у тебя мох на голове, прямо как у твоего отца. Но ты вырастешь красавчиком, потому что у тебя есть еще и мои гены._

Зоро фыркнул — до сих пор глупая гордость и самоуверенность Санджи брали над ним верх. После еще нескольких нежных ласк губы Санджи сомкнулись в прямую линию, а блеск в глазах исчез.

 _— Жаль, что здесь нет Маримо,_ — пробормотал он.

Сердце Зоро подскочило от слов Санджи, и он больше всего на свете желал в эту минуту прикоснуться к ним обоим — прямо сейчас. Санджи вздохнул, глядя на лицо сына.

 _— Прости, что забрал тебя у отца. Я знаю, ты должен расти рядом с ним, но, —_ он на мгновение замолчал. —  _Сейчас все сложно. Но когда-нибудь ты его увидишь. Обещаю.  
_  
Зоро больше не мог этого вынести. Он потянулся к Санджи, но, как и раньше, его рука прошла сквозь него. От досады выругавшись, Зоро увидел, как голубые глаза Санджи по-серому остекленели, по щеке скатилась слеза, и Зоро замер на месте. Он никогда раньше не видел слез Санджи — даже от боли при самых тяжелых ранах.

 _— Я скучаю по твоему отцу,_  — тихо прошептал Санджи и прикусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться. _— Я так хочу увидеть его прямо сейчас.  
_  
Зоро тяжело сглотнул застрявший в горле ком эмоций.

— Кок, — проговорил он. Ему хотелось разделись боль Санджи с ним в этот момент. Он взвалил на свои плечи достаточно. Зоро обязательно сделал бы все, чтобы облегчить его ношу, но он не мог, потому что все, происходившее вокруг — лишь обрывки воспоминаний, не больше. Санджи прошел через это в одиночку, без него, и ничего нельзя было изменить.

Окружающее Зоро пространство снова исказилось, и следующая сцена постепенно вытеснила прежнюю печаль Зоро радостью оттого, что он увидел, как его сын сделал первые несколько шагов и в конце концов оказался в руках Санджи. И Санджи, лучась счастьем, поднял сына в воздух, хваля его за это достижение.

А в следующем воспоминании Санджи сидел в кухне на стуле. Перед ним на столе лежало несколько чистых листов бумаги, и Санджи просто сидел, не шевелясь — перо замерло над листом, а взгляд сосредоточенно вперился в него. Прошло еще немного времени, прежде чем рука Санджи шелохнулась, а кончик пера заскользил по бумаге, оставляя за собой черные линии, складывающиеся в слова аккуратным почерком Санджи.

Зоро смотрел на то, как на бумаге выводилось его имя. Значит, Санджи писал письмо для него? Но он точно ничего не получал. Письма от Санджи приходили или для Робин, или для Нами, иногда — для Луффи, но чаще всего для всей команды в целом. В предвкушении следующих слов Зоро облизнул губы.

Санджи, казалось, сам не знал, что написать дальше, но когда нашел слова, челюсть Зоро отвисла от следующей написанной фразы.

_Зоро,_

__

_Знаешь что, Маримо? У тебя есть сын._

_— Черт,_ — пробормотал Санджи и в отчаянии скомкал листок. Он бросил его за спину, Зоро обернулся и обнаружил еще несколько смятых листов, раскиданных по полу. _— У меня ничего не выходит,_ — Санджи скрестил руки на столе и уронил на них голову. _— Я не могу, я не знаю, как. Блядь. Я такой тупой._

Было что-то милое в не находившем себе место Санджи. У Зоро в груди потеплело от его разочарования. От того, что он никак не мог найти способ рассказать Зоро об их сыне, и от того факта, что Санджи все же писал ему несколько раз, пусть и ни разу не смог закончить. Просто общались они так себе, и Зоро тоже не смог бы придумать, как сказать что-то такое.  
 _  
— Папочка!_

Кайтаро направлялся к Санджи, спускаясь по лестнице, и на последней ступеньке споткнулся, но удержал равновесие. Санджи тут же улыбнулся при виде сына.  
 _  
— Да, милый?_  — спросил он и усадил Кайтаро к себе на колени. Тот посмотрел на лежащие перед ними бумажки. —  _Хочешь блинчиков?_

Кайтаро мотнул головой и уставился на потрепанные фотографии рядом со стопкой чистых листов. Задумчиво, не переставая улыбаться, Санджи тоже взглянул на них и взял в руки. Пролистав до нужной фотографии, Санджи вытащил ее положил перед Кайтаро; тот схватил ее маленькими ручками и начал рассматривать.

Зоро почувствовал невообразимый прилив радости, когда он узнал фотографию в руках Кайтаро.

 _— Это твой папа,_ — сказал Санджи, тепло улыбаясь.

 _— А где папа?_ — посмотрел на него Кайтаро.  
 _  
— Он сейчас в море. У вас у обоих зеленые волосы, видишь?_ — показал Санджи на сумасшедше-зеленые волосы Зоро и рассмеялся, когда Кайтаро улыбнулся, глядя на фотографию.  
 _  
— Папа,_  — произнес малыш, и Зоро судорожно вздохнул, — _хочу увидеть папу._

 _— Когда-нибудь,_  — Санджи поцеловал Кайтаро в макушку. —  _Но сначала ты должен вырасти большим и сильным. Мы не увидим папу, пока ты не вырастешь._  
 _  
— Хм-м… А папа…_  — произнес Кайтаро, рассеянно нахмурив брови, но Санджи, кажется, понял, что он хотел сказать.  
 _  
— Какой он?_  — Кайтаро кивнул. Санджи задумался, потирая подбородок рукой, и снова улыбнулся. —  _Твой папа очень сильный, когда ты с ним встретишься, он будет величайшим в мире мечником. Он почти всегда раздражающий и упрямый, но он хороший человек._

 _— Папа… любишь папу?_  — наивно спросил Кайтаро, и Санджи на мгновение замер, услышав его вопрос.

Но Зоро не пришлось долго ждать, Санджи ответил с искренностью в голосе:

_— Я очень люблю твоего папу._

Зоро резко открыл единственный глаз. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, потом залило шею и спину. Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел Сору — взрослую Сору, — сидевшую на краю кровати. Она убрала руку с его головы и обеспокоенно смотрела на него.

— Вы в порядке, Зоро-сан?

Взяв себя в руки, Зоро кивнул и поднялся. Бесчувственное тело Санджи все так же лежало на кровати, все так же была вставлена игла в его руку, и кровь все продолжала перетекать из пакета, закрепленного на шесте, в его вену.

Сора тоже встала, мельком взглянула на Санджи, а после обратила на себя внимание, коротко сказав:

— Я оставлю вас наедине.

Зоро одобрительно заурчал, и Сора вышла из комнаты. После того, как за ней закрылась дверь, Зоро сделал шаг вперед и позволил своей заднице упасть рядом с подушкой. Зоро долго смотрел на Санджи, наслаждаясь его спокойным дыханием; его губы все еще были слегка потрескавшимися и бледными, рот приоткрыт, а к угловатым скулам возвращался естественный цвет.

Зоро слегка наклонился вперед, рука потянулась к лицу Санджи, большим пальцем он ласкал его щеку.

— Эй, тебе лучше поскорее очнуться, идиот, — прошептал он. — У меня есть куча слов, которую мне нужно сказать тебе и твоим тупым бровям-завитушкам.

Голова Санджи слегка склонилась в сторону, щекой он сильнее прижался к руке Зоро, а грудь его поднялась, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, а после — через некоторое время — успокоилась, и Санджи начать нормально дышать.

Во взгляде Зоро плескалась любовь. Он чувствовал, как в груди взрывалось стремление вытащить Санджи из этого ужасного состояния. Он хотел видеть красивые голубые глаза Санджи, взгляд которых отнимал у Зоро дыхание; он хотел видеть улыбку, в яркости смеющую посостязаться с солнцем; он хотел коснуться мягких губ Санджи, — от горячего дыхания покалывало кончики пальцев.

Но больше всего Зоро хотел почувствовать тепло Санджи в своих сильных руках, защищающих от всего мира.

Со всеми чувствами, бурлящими внутри, Зоро наклонился и нежно поцеловал брови Санджи. Его губы задержались дольше, чем нужно для мимолетного поцелуя, и Зоро отстранился, совсем чуть-чуть, все еще будучи лицом к лицу с Санджи.

— Ты должен очнуться, кок, — тихо сказал Зоро своим низким голосом, продолжая ласкать щеку Санджи. — Я все еще не рассказал тебе о своих чувствах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арты от anytramaksnisic (https://anytramaksnisic.tumblr.com/)  
> Ты болен, кок // ...Это не болезнь  
> https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4564/24212973237_011b2f9fb8_z.jpg  
> https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4647/25207540128_0d96d5d14c_z.jpg


	19. Chapter 19

Зоро хмуро моргнул в темноте, ото сна у стены плечи и ноги затекли. Он выпрямился, положил руку на шею и размял ее, разгоняя кровообращение; хрустнули позвонки.

Вздохнув, Зоро поднялся на ноги, прихватив мечи и подвязав их поясом на привычное место у бедра. Ему нужно было выпить. Он хотел сакэ, но сомневался, что в доме найдется хоть одна завалявшаяся бутылка. А чтобы смочить горло, подойдет и стакан воды.

Зоро шел к двери, не сводя глаз с тихо и спокойно дышавшего Санджи. Не особо хотелось оставлять его одного в этой пустой комнате. Его инстинкты вопили: «Защищай!», «останься!» Вдруг снова случится что-то плохое, вдруг враги только того и ждут, что охрана ослабит бдительность и оставит Санджи в покое, а потом сделают свой ход.

Зоро знал, что это чистой воды паранойя, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. После всего, что произошло вчера с Санджи и их сыном, Зоро стал чувствовать, что должен стать ответственнее и защищать их обоих. Он не скажет об этом Санджи — тот снова разозлится и пнет его под зад.

После внутреннего спора с самим собой — уходить или нет — Зоро, наконец, признал, что физиологические потребности все же стоило удовлетворить. Он попытался сглотнуть слюну, но вместо хоть какого-то облегчения в горле лишь поднялся раздражающий зуд. Зоро открыл дверь — осторожно, чтобы не будить и не волновать Санджи — и побрел по коридору с целью утолить жажду поскорее и вернуться. Немного озабоченный тем, как же двухэтажный маленький домик может быть таким запутанным, Зоро все-таки нашел путь в кухню.

Под подошвой сапога скрипнул деревянный пол; Зоро почувствовал присутствие двух знакомых людей рядом с собой. Он скользнул взглядом по сгорбившейся перед холодильником Соре. Она тихо разговаривала вслух, ее глаза были сонными, а брови — озадаченно сведены на переносице.

Когда Зоро подошел к ней, он заметил, что на самом деле Сора наклонилась не перед холодильником, а рядом с ним. Она подняла глаза, полные тревоги, но та тут же исчезла, когда Сора заметила приблизившегося к ней Зоро.

— Зоро-сан, — произнесла она.

Зоро перевел взгляд с нее на маленькую скорчившуюся фигурку, втиснувшуюся в крошечный промежуток между холодильником и стойкой.

— Он всегда такой, когда ему снятся кошмары. После них он идет или к Санджи-сану, или сюда, — объяснила Сора, кивая на убежище Кайтаро.

Зоро напрочь забыл о своей жажде, подходя ближе. Он низко наклонился, чтобы посмотреть сыну в глаза, а Сора встала так, чтобы освободить место. Но Кайтаро спрятал лицо в руках, сложенных на подтянутых к груди коленях.

— Я оставлю его с вами, Зоро-сан, — сказала Сора и вышла, не дожидаясь от Зоро ответа.

— Эй, — позвал Зоро, стараясь не испугать ребенка. Когда Кайтаро не ответил, Зоро присел перед ним и пристально посмотрел на него. — Эй, малыш, что не так?

Кайтаро мотнул головой, не поднимая ее. Вздохнув, Зоро почесал затылок, обдумывая свои следующие слова. Что бы сказал Санджи в такой ситуации? С детьми Зоро не особо ладил, в отличие от Санджи. У Зоро не было братьев или сестер, и он никогда не приглядывал за детьми — ну, кроме того ужасного инцидента в Ватер 7, когда его чуть ли не насильно заставили сидеть с осиротевшими сорванцами и совсем еще младенцами.

И это было чертовски неприятно. Зоро сделал бы все, чтобы снова не испытать тот ад.

Но сейчас был особый случай. У Зоро был сын — тот, о ком ему нужно заботиться до конца своей проклятой жизни. И Зоро должен знать, как обращаться с собственным ребенком, особенно теперь, после долгих лет разлуки. Кайтаро увидел его впервые не так давно — всего-то с неделю назад. И, как бы это ни было неловко, Зоро — величайший мечник! — должен стать хорошим отцом для своего сына.

— Тебе приснился кошмар? — спросил он.

Кайтаро чуть-чуть оторвал голову от рук, и Зоро оказался ошеломлен глубиной голубизны его глаз. Он коротко кивнул и уставился на ноги Зоро. Его маленькие ручки легко и трепетно дрожали от страха неизвестного, от дурного сна, но здравомыслие не позволяло кошмару выползти из границ выдумки. И все равно Кайтаро был еще совсем маленьким, чтобы принять суровую реальность — вчерашний день сильно на него повлиял.

В отрешенном виде сына Зоро видел себя прежнего: много лет назад он сидел в одиночестве у деревянной колонны в старом додзе, наблюдая за каплями дождя, разбивающимися о влажную почву, и думал о том, был ли он у родителей желанным ребенком. В Кайтаро он видел себя до тех времен, когда начал сражаться с Куиной, до того, как потерял ее, до того, как завладел Вадо Ичимонджи. И до того, как поклялся его прекрасным лезвием, что когда-нибудь станет сильнее, станет величайшим мечником в мире.

И Зоро ни за что не позволит своему сыну бороться с собственными кошмарами в одиночку, как когда-то он делал сам. Зоро знал — в юном возрасте остаться одному очень тяжело. Зоро потребовалось много воли, упорства и непоколебимой стойкости, чтобы не прогнуться под жестокими ударами судьбы и иметь силу бороться за свою мечту.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — предложил Зоро.

Кайтаро снова замотал головой и потер кулачком глаз. Зоро видел, насколько он был сонным, но в сознании Кайтаро удерживали беспокойство и страдание. Зоро нахмурился, сказал:

— Хочешь спать со мной?

И Кайтаро, наконец, поднял голову и невинно на него взглянул.

— Я хочу, — признался он.

Губы Зоро изогнулись в кривой улыбке.

— Тогда чего ты ждешь?

Светлые глаза Кайтаро загорелись, будто то, что сказал Зоро, было самой невероятной вещью, что он слышал в своей жизни. Кайтаро выбрался из своего укрытия и протянул руки к его шее.

Зоро ухватил Кайтаро под мышками, с легкостью и ворчаливо приподнял его, левой рукой придерживал под задницей, а правой прикрывал рукояти мечей так, чтобы при ходьбе они не тыкались в Кайтаро.

Ребенок прижался щекой к плечу Зоро и закрыл глаза, позволяя отцовским шагам и его теплу себя убаюкивать.

Они добрались до спальни, Зоро беззвучно прикрыл за собой дверь. В комнате не чувствовалось чужого присутствия. Еще раз взглянув на Санджи, Зоро снова занял свое место у двери. Кайтаро прижимался к нему, и Зоро вспомнил знакомую близость с ним, как тогда, на пассажирском корабле. Кайтаро свернулся калачиком, устроив голову на груди Зоро, а тот согнул ногу в колене, чтобы Кайтаро было удобнее.

Зоро коснулся маленького пластыря на щеке сына: во время переполоха Кайтаро споткнулся и поцарапался.

— Болит? — шепотом спросил Зоро.

Кайтаро зевнул, слегка качнув головой. Зоро усмехнулся: было что-то успокаивающее и милое в представшей перед глазами картине. Казалось, что Кайтаро ломает все преграды, что Зоро возводил вокруг себя годами, и заполняет собой все пространство лишь теплом и любовью.

— Давай, — пробормотал Зоро, обнимая сына, — спи спокойно, малыш.

***

Зоро проснулся и моргнул. Онемела шея и плечи — это Зоро очень хорошо чувствовал, но он спал в подобном положении много раз, так что было плевать.

Смахнув с глаз утренние слезы, Зоро зевнул. Знакомое присутствие рядом было слишком заметным, Зоро взглянул вниз, проверить, спит ли Кайтаро. Его глаз расширился, а голова от удивления откинулась назад, и Зоро стукнулся о стену позади. Проворчал недовольно, потому что, скорее всего, заработал шишку.

Потирая затылок рукой, Зоро открыл глаз и уставился на Кайтаро, который, в свою очередь, уставился на него.

— Не смотри так на меня, малыш, — со вздохом сказал Зоро.

Когда Кайтаро не оторвал от него глаз, Зоро поднял руку и оставил на его лбу легкий щелчок. Кайтару ойкнул и потер лоб обеими руками. Зоро засмеялся, увидев надутые щеки и исказившееся личико сына.

— Не смотри так на людей, в конечном итоге ты будешь их пугать, — сказал Зоро с веселой усмешкой на губах. На самом деле это его не особо заботило. Сам он своим видом пугал людей сколько себя помнил: один хмурый взгляд и его суровая внешность заставляли любого ребенка плакать и убегать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

Ну, любого ребенка, кроме его сына. Кайтаро смотрел на него так, словно Зоро был какой-нибудь забавной декорацией на фестивале или как-то так.

Все еще потирая лоб, Кайтаро склонил голову вперед к Зоро с недоумением на лице.

— Папа.

— Хм? — промычал Зоро.

— Почему у тебя зеленые волосы?

Зоро открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но все слова на губах замерли.

— Ах.

Зоро провел рукой по волосам; пара прядей запутались в его пальцах, пока он обдумывал, что бы ответить.

— Это трава? — снова спросил Кайтаро.

Зоро скосил взгляд в сторону, почесывая макушку и все еще пытаясь придумать объяснение. Откуда ж ему знать?

— Это… ну… знаешь…

Короткий фырк заставил каждое движение в комнате замереть. Взгляд Зоро пополз вверх, пока не остановился на ухмыляющемся Санджи, лежавшим на кровати.

— Папа! — Кайтаро едва не вывалился из рук Зоро. Он выбрался, путаясь в конечностях, и тут же побежал к Санджи.

Зоро мог поклясться, что сердце на секунду остановилось, когда он увидел улыбку Санджи. Кайтаро облокотился на кровать и тоже радостно заулыбался. Санджи положил ему руку на голову, и сердце Зоро словно растаяло.

— Кок, — выдохнул он, когда к нему начали возвращаться остатки самообладания.

В животе поселился странный трепет, скручивая и переворачивая внутренности, как кипящая магма, поджегшая всю внутреннюю систему. И все потому, что Санджи посмотрел на него.

— Эй, — произнес Санджи с заметной хрипотцой в голосе.

Зоро вскочил.

— Я позову Валло.

До того, как Санджи сказал что-то еще, Зоро понял, что сбежал из комнаты под громкий стук сердца, и уже выкрикивал имя Валло.

— Зоро?

Зоро остановился перед застывшим в дверях кухни Усоппом.

— Кок пришел в себя, — сказал он, и Усопп подпрыгнул. Безо всяких церемоний он сразу побежал в спальню Санджи, а Зоро направился в гостиную.

Увидев человека, которого искал, Зоро остановился. Валло оторвался от разговора, который вел со знакомым; оба повернулись к Зоро. Не дав им и слова сказать, Зоро выпалил:

— Он очнулся.

И оба тут же в изумлении подскочили и поспешили наверх.

— Санджи! — воскликнул Валло, распахивая дверь в спальню. Он сразу же начал расспрашивать Санджи о его состоянии, о том, что он чувствовал, не болело ли что-нибудь и все в таком духе.

Усопп поднял Кайтаро на руки и встал у изголовья кровати, чтобы Валло было где развернуться, пока он будет оказывать Санджи необходимый уход.

— Санджи, — сказал смутно знакомый Зоро мужчина, и сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Дан, — улыбнулся Санджи.

— Как ты? — спросил Дан, и они оба потерялись в диалоге.

Вскоре и Сора ворвалась в комнату, с большим облегчением ухватившись за руку Санджи.

Зоро потоптался на месте, несколько секунд обдумывая и взвешивая разные варианты, и, приняв решение, поддался ощущению неловкости, решив уйти. Он уже было повернулся, но на месте его удержал зовущий его голос.

— Зоро, — произнес Санджи, и когда Зоро обернулся через плечо, то попросил: — останься.

У Зоро перехватило дыхание, когда после слов Санджи шум в комнате стих. Почувствовав напряжение из-за просьбы Санджи, желавшего остаться с Зоро наедине, Валло осторожно вытащил иглу из руки Санджи и сказал:

— Все будет хорошо, ты идешь на поправку быстрее, чем я думал.

Валло обмотал марлей колотую рану на ладони Санджи.

— Могу я сесть? — спросил Санджи и увидел в глазах Валло неодобрение, но все равно настоял. — Со мной все будет в порядке.

После минутного раздумья Валло со вздохом уступил его просьбе.

— Ладно, но позови меня, если почувствуешь какие-нибудь изменения, хорошо?

Кивнув, Санджи завел руку за спину и был вознагражден за это острой болью в плече и бедре. О, да, блядь. В него дважды стреляли и оба раза попали. Отлично.

Санджи зашипел от боли, и Валло едва не изменил своего решения, но тот покачал головой, говоря, что с ним все в порядке, и позволил Валло помочь ему подняться. Санджи прислонился спиной к изголовью кровати и облегченно вздохнул.

— Я приготовлю тебе завтрак, Санджи-сан, — сказала Сора. Санджи с радостью принял ее предложение и поблагодарил.

Люди покинули комнату, проходя мимо Зоро. Дверь закрылась, шаги становились все тише и тише, пока не исчезли где-то в конце коридора, и воцарилась тишина.

Зоро слышал легкий шорох покрывала, когда Санджи устраивался поудобнее.

— Ты выглядишь тупо, иди уже сюда, — Санджи похлопал рядом с собой и попытался встать, но Зоро продолжал смотреть в пол, не зная, что сказать Санджи теперь, когда он в сознании, живой и уже вовсю извергал оскорбления в его адрес.

Заметив нежелание Зоро, Санджи со вздохом почесал подбородок.

— Я все еще не могу громко говорить, Маримо. Все болит. Тащи свою задницу сюда.

И Зоро все же подчинился — двинулся к нему, развернулся спиной к кровати и присел, все так же не глядя на Санджи. Упершись локтями в колени, Зоро разглядывал невероятно интересную текстуру древесины, из которой был выложен пол.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — наконец спросил он.

— Как дерьмо, — ответил Санджи. — Все и правда болит. Чертовски жутко, но я справляюсь.

Санджи ждал, что Зоро что-нибудь скажет, но тот умело сдерживал эмоции и слова.

— Эй, Маримо. Я… — щеки Санджи вспыхнули, он сморщил нос, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Спасибо. Ну, в смысле, за помощь. Не то чтобы я в ней нуждался, конечно…

Плечи Зоро напряглись.

— Нет. Все нормально.

Помолчали. Санджи услышал, как участился его пульс. Он открыл рот, но, что бы он ни собирался сказать, Зоро его перебил.

— Кок.

Санджи сглотнул.

— М?

— Несколько лет назад, когда мы дрались на корме Санни… я ударил тебя, — произнес Зоро. И болезненное воспоминание тут же вспыхнуло в голове Санджи. Если бы его спросили, он бы сказал, что ни за что не хотел бы вспоминать тот день. — Ты был… — Зоро запнулся, Санджи увидел, как тот до боли зажал ладони между бедрами. — Тогда ты уже был беременным?

Злым роком прогремели эти слова над Санджи. Его сердцебиение участилось, и он был чертовски не уверен в том, что, если он скажет Зоро правду, ему не станет хуже. Даже наоборот — он знал, что так и случится. Зоро будет винить себя за то, что поднял руку на Санджи. Тогда Зоро хотел оторвать руки Санджи от живота, чтобы не дать ему защитить своего нерожденного ребенка от ударов. Зоро был опасно близок к тому, чтобы убить собственного сына.

Санджи сжал одеяло в кулаке, неуверенность лила через край. Он не ответил, и Зоро оглянулся. Лицо Санджи сказало все за него, как и неловкое молчание.

— Значит, был, — тихо произнес Зоро и вновь отвернулся.

Санджи видел, как на лице Зоро застыли горе и ненависть к себе. Его спина и руки напряглись, а пальцы впились в ладони.

— Зоро, — Санджи наклонился вперед и положил руку ему на плечо. Он ясно чувствовал и задеревеневшие мышцы, и исходящее от Зоро давление.

Зоро осознавал весь ужас ситуации, ругая себя за ошибку, произошедшую лишь из-за того, что он был слишком слеп и глуп, чтобы что-то понять.

— Я едва не убил его, — медленно проговорил Зоро, закрывая глаза и пытаясь подавить вину и гнев, начавшие подниматься внутри него.

— Ты не знал. Я тебе не сказал, в этом нет твоей вины, — заверил Санджи, даже не надеясь, что слова помогут облегчить самоуничижительное состояние Зоро.

— Я все еще слишком слаб, — ответил тот. — Да, я не знал. Я не знал, что с тобой что-то не так, не знал, почему ты так себя вел и почему не двигался так, как раньше. Ты — мой товарищ, а я должен был помочь тебе.

Санджи глубоко вздохнул.

— В этом нет твоей вины, — повторил он. — Я сам решил тебе ничего не говорить, если бы ты знал, то, конечно, не сделал бы ничего подобного. Виноват только я. Не ты.

— Перестань утешать меня, дерьмо-кок, — ответил Зоро, отмахнувшись. — Я сам могу понять, когда совершаю ошибку, а когда — нет. Я не должен был бить тебя.

Санджи решил оставить эту тему. Он знал, каким упрямцем мог быть Зоро, когда чувствовал вину. Он будет корить себя за это; вот каким искренним и добрым был Зоро. Несмотря на стойкость и жесткость, в глубине его сердца всегда будет место для мягких и нежных чувств.

Санджи убрал руку.

— Тогда, — начал он, — мне тоже жаль.

Глаз Зоро распахнулся, он повернул голову к Санджи.

Санджи нахмурился, на его бледном лице появилась толика сожаления.

— Мне жаль, что я возложил на тебя такую внезапную ответственность. Несправедливо, что я так легко потребовал у тебя принять Кайтаро. Мне было трудно переварить тот факт, что я действительно забеременел — это был сущий пиздец. А потом я _так легко_ потребовал… И попросил смириться с тем фактом, что у тебя есть сын. Я просто не хотел, чтобы Кайтаро грустил, или чтобы и дальше рос без тебя после того, как вы встретились. Но мои слова остаются в силе.

Санджи встретил вопросительный взгляд.

— Я имел в виду те, когда я сказал, что тебе не обязательно быть со мной, Зоро. Я знаю, тебе будет слишком сложно. Ты волен делать все, что хочешь, быть, с кем хочешь… я просто хочу, чтобы ты не забывал о Кайтаро. Это единственное, о чем я прошу.

Санджи знал, что этим убивал себя. Но сейчас он чувствовал, что так будет правильно. Он не хотел привязывать к себе Зоро лишь потому, что у них был ребенок. Зоро имел право сам выбирать, кому отдать свое сердце, и Санджи не позволит ему страдать от своего эгоизма. Ни за что на свете.

Зоро пошевелился, запружинил под ним матрац. Усевшись вполоборота, Зоро, сощурившись, внимательно посмотрел на Санджи.

— Кок, — серьезно произнес он. — Ты любишь меня?

Санджи почувствовал, как сердце выпрыгнуло из груди. Из-за внезапной атаки Зоро его щеки вновь вспыхнули, поднялась паника, родилась необходимость немедленно покинуть комнату и уклониться от вопроса любым способом. Каждая клеточка Санджи трепетала.

— Я… — пробормотал Санджи, смущенно отводя взгляд и стискивая руки в кулаки. — Я… Эм. Хм… — он глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоить судорожные волны, разносившиеся по телу. — Видишь ли, Зоро…

— Кок.

Санджи медленно поднял голову, встретившись с серьезными серыми глазами. Зоро был полон решимости. И, когда-то заговорил, Санжди был уверен, что мир вокруг перестал вращаться, и все его внимание было сосредоточенно лишь на том, кто перед ним — ничего больше не существовало.

— Я люблю тебя.

От удивления Санджи охнул. Внутри него взорвались искрами тысячи фейерверков, ладони беспощадно потели. У Санджи будто кто-то отобрал дар речи, а мысли унесло словами Зоро куда-то далеко — всю реальность перекрывала эта произнесенная глубоким голосом фраза.

— З-зоро… — пролепетал Санджи. — Если… если ты говоришь это из жалости, то клянусь, я надеру тебе за…

— Нет, — оборвал его Зоро, его брови хмуро опустились. — Я сказал то, что сказал. И я никогда не беру свои слова назад.

Санджи забыл, как дышать. В груди переплелись в тугой ком чувства, их было не распутать — Санджи на мгновение испугался, что от разрывающих эмоций задохнется. Он поднял ладонь, прижал ее ко лбу и попытался взять себя в руки, устаканить все, что происходило сейчас в нем.

Санджи вздрогнул, когда сильная мозолистая рука схватила его руку и отвела ее от лица. Во встреченном взгляде Зоро было столько невысказанных слов, что они были готовы выплеснуться в любой момент.

— Я всегда так к тебе относился, но пытался отрицать. Ты мой соперник, и ты чертовски меня раздражаешь. Я чувствовал это с тех пор, как встретил тебя, но я не знал, как назвать это чувство — для меня оно было странным, в новинку. Ведь раньше я никогда никого не любил.

Зоро помолчал.

— Я думал, что-то, что я чувствую — это то, что чувствуют к товарищу. Но когда тебя ранили, и ты истекал кровью на моих руках… Я запаниковал. И тогда понял, — глаза Зоро потемнели, — что я боялся потерять тебя.

Если бы сердце Санджи могло биться быстрее, то он наверняка помер бы от сердечного приступа. По крайней мере, так он ощущал себя сейчас. Он ощущал, что мог умереть в любой момент от гребанного признания Зоро; у Санджи закружилась голова.

— Ты сказал, что я сам должен выбирать, кого любить. И теперь я говорю, что выбираю тебя, кок.

Санджи крепко зажмурился, желая хоть как-то уйти от вихря душераздирающих эмоций, когда другой рукой Зоро коснулся его щеки.

— Кок. Посмотри на меня, — сказал Зоро. Санджи так и сделал, и снова чуть не скончался от мягкого выражения лица Зоро. — Скажи, что любишь меня.

— З-зоро… — Санджи вцепился в простыни, чтобы не свалиться. Пытаясь выдавить из себя это признание, он чувствовал, что от присутствия Зоро все его существо рассыпалось по кусочкам. — Зоро, — он взглянул ему в глаза. — Я люблю…

Зоро подался вперед, обхватив лицо Санджи обеими руками, и впился в его губы своими. Упершись коленом в кровать, Зоро навис над Санджи, и тот удивленно моргнул, нащупав плотную ткань одежды Зоро, потому что ему нужно было за что-то держаться — иначе от необузданных эмоций точно грохнется.

Зоро лизнул нижнюю губу Санджи, моля о разрешении войти. Санджи сдался, и Зоро тут же воспользовался возможностью, наслаждаясь близостью их языков; Зоро вылизывал горячий рот, словно пробовал необычный вкус и пытался выпить его до капли — Санджи дрожал, слепо цепляясь за Зоро.

На мгновение Зоро отстранился, чтобы осыпать нежными короткими поцелуями висок рядом с бровью-завитушкой.

— Черт, кок, — пробормотал Зоро, его дыхание защекотало ухо Санджи, и по его спине пробежала дрожь. — Что, черт тебя дери, ты со мной сделал?

Санджи издал тихий стон. Зоро вернулся к его губам, запечатлел на них поцелуй, и цепочкой перешел к уголку рта, к щеке, и Санджи снова прикрыл глаза — от Зоро так волшебно пахло. Смесь пота, океана, мускуса, так просто и так чарующе — этот запах характеризовал Зоро очень точно.

Санджи обнял Зоро за шею и потянул на себя, заставив его упасть на кровать, и проигнорировал пронзившую плечо боль, когда они свалились на мягкие подушки. Зоро тихонько хмыкнул на внезапную инициативу Санджи, но тот прижался губами к его скуле и прошептал:

— Проклятый Маримо.

Языком Санджи проворно скользнул по мочке уха Зоро, слегка задел ее зубами и взял в рот золотую серьгу, отчего Зоро, уткнувшийся ему в плечо, застонал.

— Блядь, — Зоро схватил Санджи за шею и начал целовать и легонько покусывать линию его челюсти. — Дерьмовый кок, — проворчал он прямо в горячую кожу.

Санджи усмехнулся, и Зоро остановился, немного отодвигаясь.

— Что? — спросил он, хмурясь.

Санджи покачал головой, весело улыбаясь.

— Ничего, — и чмокнул Зоро в кончик носа. — Просто думаю, какой ты сейчас послушный.

— А?! — Зоро поднялся, упершись руками по обе стороны от головы Санджи. — О чем это ты говоришь, черт возьми?

Санджи громко рассмеялся.

— Ничего-ничего. Не обращай на меня внимания. Иди сюда, — здоровой рукой Санджи притянул Зоро обратно, тот раздраженно фыркнул. Санджи усмехнулся глупому неповиновению Зоро, ведь тот даже не попытался снова вырваться из его объятий.

— Тупой кок, — проворчал Зоро с напускным недовольством.

Санджи хмыкнул и крепче прижал Зоро к себе.

— Хватить ныть, идиот.


	20. Chapter 20

— Давай, Маримо, убери свою гребанную руку.

Зоро сквозь сон хмыкнул и лишь крепче прижал Санджи к себе. От наглости ленивого ублюдка, оккупировавшего его кровать, Санджи только закатил глаза. Вчера после долгих ленных поцелуев Зоро остался с ним. Устроился рядом, закинул на него ногу и обнял своими крепкими мускулистыми руками. Этот жест — собственнический — лишь показывал, что Зоро будет держать его изо всех сил и не даст сбежать.

Санджи почувствовал приближение двух знакомых аур, а проклятый Маримо не сдвинулся с места и просыпаться даже не собирался.

— Кто-то идет, придурок, ты же чувствуешь! Так что отвали, — прошипел Санджи и попытался вывернуться из хватки Зоро. Если бы не раны, он уже отпинал бы этого говнюка.

Стук в дверь заставил его замереть.

— Санджи-сан? — позвала Сора. — Я вхожу.

Сердце Санджи забилось быстрее, его охватила паника — он уже вовсю придумывал различные оправдания, которыми мог бы объясниться перед Сорой, когда она найдет его в одной постели вместе с Зоро.

Ручка повернулась, щелкнул механизм. Санджи уже собрался вмазать Зоро, но тот сам от него оторвался и сел так быстро, что уловить его движения простому человеческому глазу было бы не под силу — даже для Санджи это выглядело размытым. Когда дверь открылась, Санджи все еще приходил в себя от внезапного чувства потери тепла, от которого еще недавно было так уютно.

— Санджи-сан, — Сора кивнула.

Она была вместе с Даном, державшим в руках поднос с едой. Они подошли ближе.

— Дан-сан приготовил тебе завтрак.

Зоро встал, размял до хруста шею и громко зевнул, неторопливо отходя от кровати. Вот придурок.

Дан тут же занял его место, усевшись на самый край, и поставил поднос на колени. Он смотрел на Санджи с легким беспокойством.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично, — ответил Санджи, мельком взглянув на Зоро, стоявшего у стены со скрещенными руками и скучающим видом.

— Я приготовил это для тебя, хотя, конечно, с твоей едой не сравнится. Но я думаю, что сейчас и этого должно хватить, — Дан криво улыбнулся уголком губ.

Санджи приподнялся, чтобы сесть. Дан передал ему поднос, и Санджи вдохнул густой аромат горячей каши.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, сразу же зачерпнул кашу ложкой и пару раз на нее подул.

Попробовав, Санджи блаженно зажмурил глаза — вкус на языке перекатывался волшебный. Дану до шеф-повара далеко, но готовить он умел. Санджи признал, что его мастерство как повара похвально, и что он даже порекомендовал бы кандидатуру Дана в повара или пекари какому-нибудь ресторану.

Дан выжидающе смотрел на него, ожидая реакции на свою стряпню.

— Это вкусно, — улыбнулся Санджи.

И напрягшиеся плечи Дана тут же опустились, словно он задерживал дыхание и наконец выдохнул. Одобрительные слова Санджи для него были очень ценны.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Я пойду, Санджи-сан, — сказала Сора. — Спущусь и помогу отцу. Позови, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Она вышла из комнаты, едва Санджи ее поблагодарил.

А Зоро стоял все там же, наблюдая за тем, как Дан и Санджи болтали и иногда перебрасывались безобидными подначками. Зоро подумал, что они были довольно близки — Санджи тепло относился к этому Дану. Казалось, что им было комфортно в компании друг друга, и внутри Зоро заскрежетали оттенки раздражения.

Его бровь дернулась, когда Дан положил на плечо Санджи руку. И больше всего Зоро бесило то, что Санджи даже не вздрогнул, словно такой контакт был в порядке вещей, и продолжил глупо смеяться над какой-то идиотской шуткой.

Спустя пару фраз Дан замялся и неловко указал на лицо Санджи.

— Эм. У тебя вот тут…

Санджи смущенно нахмурил лоб, но прежде, чем осознал, что Дан имел в виду, почувствовал его большой палец у края своих губ, стерший маленькое зернышко каши.

От прикосновения Санджи замер и не мог до конца осмыслить то, что только что произошло. На периферии взгляда Санджи заметил, как Зоро дернулся. Его тело напряглось, а хмурый взгляд стал еще глубже, как когда он смотрел на своего противника.

Дан улыбнулся удивленному выражению лица Санджи и сказал:

— Мне нужно помочь Валло-сану и Усоппу. Мы занимаемся ремонтом. Пожалуйста, если тебе будет что-то нужно, позови меня.

Он встал и ушел прежде, чем Санджи сумел сформулировать ответ.

Зоро сохранял невозмутимость, когда Дан прошел мимо него, твердо оставаясь в своей позиции и излучая равнодушие к это ситуации. А еще он почувствовал короткий взгляд, который Дан успел на него бросить, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Пальцы раздраженно теребили плечо. Странное от этого Дана исходило ощущение — будто он молча бросал Зоро вызов.

— Ты уже ел?

Взгляд Зоро остановился на Санджи. Начавшее было бурлить раздражение утихло.

— Нет, — ответил Зоро коротко.

— Тогда иди и съешь чего-нибудь, идиот, — сказал Санджи, кладя в рот ложку этой гребанной каши.

Зоро возразил:

— Я останусь здесь.

— Я могу защитить себя, болван. Мне не нужно, чтобы за меня беспокоился какой-то придурок вроде тебя.

— Я не беспокоюсь! — воскликнул Зоро, скрестив руки на груди и подойдя вплотную к Санджи. — Кто будет беспокоиться за твою задницу, тупой кок?

Санджи ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда убирайся отсюда и вали на кухню, проклятая голова-трава. — Зоро собирался возразить или, быть может, выплюнуть парочку ужасных оскорблений, но Санджи заговорил: — Пока ты там, убедись, что Кайтаро хорошо поест.

Что бы ни хотел сказать Зоро, слова застряли у него в горле. Они обменялись взглядами, и Зоро, тяжело вздохнув, отстранился.

— Просто отдыхай сегодня, как никогда в своей чертовой жизни, понял, Завитушка?

Санджи захотелось рассмеяться над тем, насколько мило Зоро проявлял беспокойство и как ужасно он подбирал слова. Зоро, несомненно, беспокоился о нем и, похоже, не знал, как сообщить Санджи эту новость, не ставя себя в неловкое положение. Поэтому Санджи пренебрежительно махнул ему рукой и безэмоционально высказался:

— Ага. Да. Спускайся уже и подавись своей едой, идиот.

***

Этот надоедливый мельтешащий ублюдок уже два дня готовил им. Санджи придерживался строгого постельного режима под надзором Валло, и Дан каждый раз приносил Санджи еду. Терпение Зоро истощалось все сильнее с каждым разом, когда Дан околачивался рядом с Санджи и пытался быть к нему поближе.

Зоро тяжелым шагом подступил к мойке; ножны мечей стучали друг о друга, словно предвещали опасность.

Руки Соры остановились, когда она заметила Зоро рядом. Отложив тарелку в сторону, она подняла голову и спросила:

— Могу я чем-то помочь, Зоро-сан?

Зоро бессознательно накрыл рукояти мечей ладонью.

— Как давно ты знаешь этого Дана?

Внезапный вопрос Сору, казалось, слегка ошеломил, но она быстро пришла в себя и ответила:

— Думаю, где-то около пяти лет. Мы знаем его дольше, чем Санджи-сан.

— И откуда он взялся?

— Ну… Он раньше был рабом, но ему удалось сбежать, и он нашел приют здесь, на этом острове. Раньше он просто жил по соседству, но когда наш бизнес разросся благодаря Санджи-сану, Дан-сан начал работать на нас — уже пару лет как.

Зоро прищурился.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что можешь ему доверять?

— Я знаю, потому что я видела его воспоминания.

С этим Зоро поспорить не мог. Если Сора видела его память, значит, ублюдок не мог быть потенциальной угрозой.

— Почему вы спрашиваете, Зоро-сан?

С бесстрастным лицом Зоро качнул головой.

— Неважно.

Он развернулся и ушел, не дожидаясь, когда Сора начнет задавать другие неудобные вопросы. Он был не в том настроении, чтобы на него давили, особенно, когда он злился на конкретного человека безо всякой причины.

Неужели он ревновал?

Нет. Нет, черт подери, нет! Он не мог ревновать к этому ублюдку! Ради всего святого!

Зоро собрался вернуться в комнату Санджи, но вместо того, чтобы найти лестницу, нашел вход в маленькую, примыкающую к дому пекарню. И раздражающим был тот факт, что там он встретил человека, который был последним в списке тех, кого Зоро хотел бы встретить.

Дан приподнял бровь, разглядывая Зоро, загородившего дверной проем своим массивным телом. В руке Дан держал кусок круглого хлеба, завернутого в бумажный пакет, и Зоро даже думать не нужно было, что к чему.

— Эм. Простите? — произнес Дан, непрозрачно намекая на то, чтобы Зоро освободил ему путь.

Зоро, нахмурившись, спросил:

— Это для кока?

Дан пристально всматривался в его потемневшее лицо.

— Это для Санджи.

— Давай я передам, — Зоро протянул руку к буханке, но Дан отступил на шаг назад, и Зоро вместо хлеба сжал воздух в кулак.

В карих до черноты глазах Дана плескалась глухая злость, и пусть Зоро знал, что в силе не уступит, но исходящее от Дана презрение заставило насторожиться.

— Я сам, — строго обрубил Дан.

От его настойчивости Зоро лишь еще больше нахмурился.

— Перестань лезть к коку.

— Почему? — спросил Дан, подходя вплотную. — Потому что с ним ты?

У Зоро на языке вертелось множество слов, которые могли бы заставить ублюдка перед ним задыхаться от правды суровой реальности. Но Зоро ничего не сказал. Он понимал, что он на самом деле любил Санджи, но признать это вслух — совсем иное. Он признался Санджи всего два дня назад, не дрогнув. Но сейчас он был не в состоянии произнести ни единого слова в ответ на вопрос Дана.

— Ты вообще его любишь? — выплюнул Дан и, когда Зоро вновь промолчал, оскалился: — Потому что я — да. Уже два года.

Внутри Зоро щелкнуло что-то хрупкое, волнующее, — и вдруг он обнаружил, что его рука сжала воротник Дана до треска и притянула его к себе.

— Что ты сказал? — прошипел Зоро.

Дан ответил взглядом исподлобья и вцепился в кулак Зоро свободной рукой.

— Я сказал, что люблю Санджи.

Изо рта Зоро вырвалось грозное рычание, он швырнул Дана к стене, и тот застонал, когда из легких выбило весь воздух от внезапного удара. Хлеб выпал из его рук и покатился по полу. Зоро вжимал Дана за горло и смотрел на него голодным, разъяренным зверем.

— Держись от кока подальше, — тихо прорычал он.

Дан выглядел напряженным, погребенный под мощью Зоро, но пытался своим угрюмым взглядом что-нибудь противопоставить смертоносному взгляду Зоро.

— Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать, — и крепче сжал руку Зоро. — Я не отдам Санджи уроду, который в любой момент откажется от него из-за своих прихотей.

Глаз Зоро дернулся. Его не должны были задеть эти слова. Он любил Санджи и сказал ему об этом. Но какого хера слова этого мудака задели что-то глубоко внутри него?

Неужели Зоро действительно отказался бы от Санджи, находясь под давлением обстоятельств, других людей, их команды? Как Зоро вообще мог сказать команде, что они с Санджи теперь вместе? Что они подумают? Примут ли их? Одобрят?

И эти мысли так поразили Зоро, что хватка его ослабевала все больше с каждой секундой. Дан почувствовал, как напор Зоро постепенно стих, и это разожгло его смелость настолько, что он резко оттолкнул руку от себя. И, наконец, освободившись от крепкого захвата, зло взглянул на Зоро.

— Держись подальше от Санджи. Он замечательный, и не заслуживает нерешительных эмоций от такого ублюдка, как ты.

Дан выскользнул из-под руки Зоро и наклонился, чтобы поднять хлеб с пола. Больше ничего не сказав, он вышел из пекарни, оставив Зоро наедине с тревогой в сердце и смятением в мыслях.

***

Наступила ночь. Зоро вошел в комнату Санджи, когда тот уже спал на своей кровати. Маленькая масляная лампа слабо рассеивала свет по углам, и острая тень Зоро скользнула по бледной стене, когда он подошел к кровати тихими шагами. Чтобы дребезжащие звуки не побеспокоили чужой сон, Зоро придерживал рукояти мечей рукой.

Он смотрел на омраченное отсутствием красок лицо и чувствовал, как трепетало сердце, как разливалось в груди тепло. Ему хотелось накричать на Санджи, выместить на нем злость за то, что Зоро оказался в таком состоянии. Все было запутано, но в то же время Зоро ощущал заполненность. Он никогда никого не любил, пока этот засранец не перевернул его жизнь вверх дном.

Зоро глубоко вдохнул, чтобы расслабиться. И когда уже обернулся, чтобы уйти, его запястье сжала слабая рука, фактически останавливая его действия.

— Итак, ты подкрался ко мне, чтобы уйти, так ничего и не сказав?

Скрипнула кровать. Не оборачиваясь, Зоро сказал:

— Я иду вниз.

Если бы Зоро не был хорошим воином, он бы и не уловил легкого изменения давления руки вокруг запястья.

— Почему? — Санджи приподнялся и сел.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

Ему было необходимо подумать над тем, как он расскажет об их с Санджи отношениях другим людям. Все произошло внезапно, поэтому он не смог полностью обдумать ситуацию. Он был тем, кто признался первым, потому что не мог больше сдерживать своих чувств к Санджи. Но все равно… Зоро все еще не был готов рассказать команде об этом. _О них._ Из-за всплеска эмоций он упустил эту важную деталь, но все равно ни о чем не сожалел. Он любил Санджи. Было правильным рассказать ему об этом. И в тот момент казалось, что он просто подчинился своим чувствам.

— И что же?

— Кое-что, — уклончиво ответил Зоро.

— Что «кое-что»? Будь конкретнее, идиот.

Зоро повернулся к Санджи, тяжело выдыхая.

— Перестань допрашивать меня, дерьмо-кок. Почему ты вообще хочешь это знать?

Санджи сжал его запястье крепче.

— Ты не вернулся после того, как ушел этим утром. Почему?

Зоро отвел взгляд.

— Я… немного напортачил.

— Последние пару дней ты был необычайно спокоен. И мрачен. Что случилось?

Зоро закрыл глаза и провел рукой по лицу.

— Ничего такого. Итак, мне нужно кое-что…

— Ты сожалеешь, да?

Зоро замер. Санджи смотрел на него хмуро, и в его глазах было что-то… неопределенное, и Зоро не мог понять, что.

— Ты передумал? — продолжил настаивать Санджи.

Зоро в замешательстве почесал лоб.

— Да о чем это ты?

— Ты волком смотришь на меня с тех пор, как я проснулся. А затем ты внезапно ушел этим утром. И сейчас собирался уйти, до того, как я тебя остановил. Что с тобой произошло? — спросил Санджи, отчаянно ища на лице Зоро какую-то подсказку, объяснение, ослабившее бы его беспокойство.

И под этим ищущим взглядом Зоро чувствовал себя подавленным. Он снова отвел взгляд.

— Ничего такого.

Длинные тонкие пальцы Санджи на мгновение сжались чуть сильнее, будто не зная, что делать, и, наконец, отпустили запястье Зоро.

— Ты определенно сожалеешь об этом, — тихо произнес Санджи, опуская взгляд на колени.

Эта неловкая фраза привлекла внимание Зоро, он повернулся и увидел, насколько удрученным стал выглядеть Санджи.

— Кок, это не так… — начал он, но его следующие слова были прерваны.

— Уходи. Не хочу тебя сейчас видеть.

Санджи вновь лег, натянул на себя одеяло и перевернулся на бок, чтобы обеспечить себе необходимое уединение. Зоро в ужасе уставился на напрягшуюся спину Санджи.

— Кок, — выкрикнул он в панике. — Это не так, я ни о чем не жалею!

— Просто уйди.

Зоро сглотнул, почувствовав острую боль в груди.

— Кок, — произнес он, едва держа себя в руках. — Я люблю тебя.

И для Санджи эти три слова значили что-то гораздо большее и глубокое: услышав их, он вздрогнул, линия его плеч стала жестче.

Через некоторое время он сказал:

— Не говори о том, о чем будешь потом сожалеть.  
 _  
Я не отдам Санджи уроду, который в любой момент откажется от него из-за своих прихотей._

Огрызок разговора с Даном все еще звенел в ушах, преследовал его до самых глубин сердца и до чертиков пугал. Зоро не был идиотом. Он не должен был волноваться о том, что подумают другие люди. И он не должен был оставлять Санджи из-за минутного замешательства.

Он любил Санджи. Вот что имело значение, и к черту всех остальных.

Санджи почувствовал, как матрац позади него прогнулся. Осознав, что это значит, он распахнул глаза и развернулся, чтобы высказать Зоро пару ласковых за его глупое упрямство, но вместо этого понял, что к его губам прижались чужие, горячие.

Сердце Санджи заколотилось в груди. Он попытался протиснуть между ними ладонь, но его попытка оттолкнуть Зоро оказалась тщетной — тот схватил его руку и зажал над головой. Санджи ахнул, что дало Зоро прекрасную возможность углубить поцелуй.

Зоро локтем уперся в подушку рядом с головой Санджи, который вцепился в его рукав.

— Зоро, — выдохнул он ему в губы.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, кок, — Зоро отодвинулся так, чтобы видеть глаза Санджи. — Я никогда ни о чем не пожалею.

Санджи прикусил щеку, ощутив, как от хриплого голоса по коже пробежались мурашки. Мелкая дрожь, пробившая позвоночник, заставила судорожно вдохнуть.

— Тогда почему ты ведешь себя как мудак?

Санджи ожидал, что Зоро смутится — нахмурит брови или отведет взгляд, но тот продолжал прямо смотреть ему в глаза. И Санджи почувствовал себя голым и беспомощным под этим глубоким стальным взором. В темноте серый цвет казался посыпанным пеплом; у Санджи перехватило дыхание.

— Я думал о том, что другие люди — наша команда — подумают о нас, — признался Зоро.

— Что? — спросил Санджи, ощутив легкий шок.

— Это глупо, я знаю. Не заставляй меня повторять это снова.

Санджи нахмурился.

— Ты не должен думать о подобном дерьме.

— Я знаю, — сказал Зоро. — Я понял это пару минут назад.

— Итак, — Санджи сделал короткую паузу, на мгновение стрельнув глазами вниз. — Ты не передумал? Я имею в виду, насчет нас?

— Конечно нет. Придурок. Такое даже не приходило мне в голову, — Зоро одарил Санджи кривой улыбкой, и только от этого сердце Санджи готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

Санджи ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, ладно, — сказал он, вырвав руки из хватки Зоро и положив их ему на щеки. — Потому что я определенно не прощу тебе, если ты оставишь меня.

Зоро низко рассмеялся и поцеловал правую ладонь Санджи.

— Буду иметь в виду.

Санджи прикусил нижнюю губу от того, насколько сексуальным и интимным можюг быть Зоро. Он и через миллион лет не мог представить, что его упертый и раздражающий товарищ по команде станет таким нежным и преданным. И Санджи переполнила гордость, заставив неуверенность в себе отступить, ведь он стал предметом привязанности Зоро.

Зоро наклонился и прижался губами к челюсти Санджи, а после легкими касаниями начал двигаться вниз, целуя и легонько покусывая гладкую бледную шею. Санджи тихонько захныкал — он и не знал, что всего несколько поцелуев его так заведут.

А Зоро не останавливался, спускался все ниже и нашел острую ключицу губами. Санджи слегка вздрогнул от мягкого прикосновения, а после почувствовал, как рука Зоро проникла под его рубашку. Зоро осыпал ключицы Санджи мягкими поцелуями, а после уткнулся носом в яремную выемку, вдохнул, позволяя пресному, чуть солоноватому запаху тела Санджи раздражить нервы, и лизнул кожу, на пробу, на вкус. Санджи чертыхнулся.

У Зоро от полученной реакции Санджи от желания и страсти начало покалывать кожу. Ему нужно было услышать больше; ему хотелось, чтобы Санджи весь взмок и раскраснелся под его поцелуями и касаниями. Ему хотелось растлить Санджи, развратить до громких похотливых стонов, и чтобы он задыхался, задыхался!..

Санджи выглядел так невинно, что Зоро хотелось его испортить.

— З-зоро… — выдохнул Саджи, когда рука Зоро медленно заскользила вверх, к груди. Под горячей ладонью он дрожал.

Развернувшись, чтобы лечь на спину, Санджи вдруг захрипел — плечо и бедро пронзила острая боль.

Зоро тут же остановился и осторожно спросил:

— Кок?

— Вот же дерьмо, блядь, — Санджи плотно прикрыл глаза. — Эти раны пиздец как болят.

Зоро не на шутку запаниковал, вынул руку из-под рубашки и обхватил плечи Санджи ладонями.

— Хочешь, я позову Валло?

Санджи качнул головой.

— Нет. Это пройдет.

Чертовы раны разрушили такой идеальный момент!

Зоро отнесся к отмазке Санджи довольно скептически, но только устало вздохнул после минутного внутреннего спора.

— Тогда давай просто спать.

— Эй. Кто сказал, что ты можешь спать на моей кровати, мохоголовый? — шутливо возмутился Санджи.

Зоро закатил глаза.

— Ты чертовски шумный. Иди сюда.

Зоро устроился на боку, прижал Санджи к своей груди и сцепил руки на его животе, чтобы он не вырвался.

— Я тебе не подушка! — пожаловался Санджи.

— Заткнись и спи, дерьмо-кок. Я устал, — пробормотал Зоро, прикрывая глаза.

— Ты уверен? Это нормально, что завтра утром они увидят, как мы валяемся в одной кровати?

Санджи услышал позади низкое ворчание.

— Мне все равно. Давай спать.

На губах Санджи появилась улыбка. Два дня назад, когда Зоро ему признался, он попытался оттолкнуть Зоро прежде, чем Сора и Дан нашли бы их обнимающимися на кровати. Признание Зоро еще было свежо в памяти, а весь мир несся вокруг Санджи с ненормальной скоростью. И из всех вариантов Санджи выбрал первый — инстинктивный. Но сейчас ему уже наплевать. Ему было все равно, увидит ли кто-нибудь, насколько они были близки, или же нет. Он любил Зоро, Зоро любил его. Это только между ними.

Поэтому, когда Зоро сказал ему, что беспокоился о том, что подумают об их отношениях другие, Санджи пожалел о своих утренних действиях. Ему нужно было оставить все как есть, и пусть Сора и Дан нашли бы их вместе, сопящих в одной постели.

Он думал, что Зоро сожалел о своем признании, и, несмотря на всю свою решимость, хотел отступить, но его настойчивость и то, что он твердо стоял на своем, заставили Санджи почувствовать искренность Зоро.

Санджи нашел сцепленные на своем животе руки Зоро и накрыл их ладонями. Зоро позади одобрительно замурчал и лишь прижал Санджи ближе к себе, стремясь сократить расстояние между ними до нуля.

Зоро был теплым и крепко обнимал его… Так уютно и до боли знакомо, что Санджи обнаружил, как все его тело начинало постепенно успокаиваться, расслабляться в руках любимого человека, и в конце концов он заснул глубоким мирным сном.


	21. Chapter 21

Проснулся Санджи от грохота, будто что-то рухнуло на деревянный пол. Его глаза резко распахнулись, а инстинкты подсказывали, что лучше бы немедленно встать, но крепкая рука, лежавшая на бедре, не позволила шелохнуться лишний раз. Санджи тихонько выругался и приподнял голову, чтобы обнаружить потрясенное лицо друга, застывшего в дверях.

Усопп стоял, разинув рот и выпучив глаза, все его конечности дрожали как у промокшего под дождем бездомного котенка. Пол был залит водой, а таз, выскользнувший у Усоппа из рук, укатился куда-то в угол и вмиг был забыт.

Санджи и Усопп долго переглядывались, но никто не нашел, что сказать, чтобы начать разговор. Кинув взгляд на идиотское лицо Маримо, Санджи не захотелось объяснять что-то или оправдываться. Из приоткрытого рта Зоро на подушку стекала слюна; он, положив руку под голову, громко храпел так, будто пару минут назад не произошло ничего необычного.

— Эй, Маримо! Отпусти меня! — Санджи попытался отцепить от себя руку Зоро, но тот только хмыкнул и притянул его к себе поближе, обнимая как гребанную подушку, а еще ему хватило яиц, чтобы закинуть на Санджи ногу! — Слышь, просыпайся, тупой ублюдок!

Санджи старался выпутаться из порочащих честь греховных объятий, но попытка не сработала — мохоголовый идиот только пробормотал что-то вроде «заткнись, дерьмо-кок» и «чертовски шумно».

У Санджи начали нервно подергиваться брови. Прежде, чем он успел справиться с волной раздражения, руки сами вырвали из-под мохообразной головы подушку и швырнули ее Зоро в лицо. Ехидно ухмыляясь, Санджи надавил на подушку сильнее, пока Зоро не отлепился от него, панически размахивая руками. Ворча, Зоро выхватил подушку из рук Санджи и спешно начал глотать воздух.

— Какого черта, кок? — зарычал Зоро.

Санджи закатил глаза вздохнул.

— Ты спишь как убитый, гребанная голова-трава.

Свесив ноги с края кровати, Санджи коснулся босыми ступнями холодного пола, но не сумел подняться — Зоро ухватил его за здоровое плечо, заставив обернуться.

Серьезно глядя на Санджи, Зоро сказал:

— Ты не можешь.

Беспокойство Зоро и в самом деле было милым, но у Санджи не было времени умиляться — не сейчас — о  
Хжэн не мог наплевать на ситуацию, требующую объяснений.

— Я в порядке, Маримо, — Санджи дотронулся до руки Зоро и нежно, но уверенно отвел ее от себя.

Этот маленький интимный жест успокоил Зоро, и он молча отпустил Санджи. Все было таким странным — особенно для Санджи, — но в то же время естественным. Обычно они с Зоро не были так близки, и был забавным тот факт, что краткое ласковое прикосновение смогло заставить их сердца биться быстрее.

Приподнимаясь, Санджи постарался скрыть пронзившую плечо и бедро боль, и она отразилась только чуть поморщившимся носом и поджатыми губами. Усопп теперь выглядел гораздо более разумным, но, тем не менее, он не сводил взгляда с них с Зоро, явно все еще в мыслях прокручивая сцену, в которой они лежали на одной кровати.

Реакция Усоппа говорила о том, что не все в доме узнали о внезапном повороте в отношениях Зоро и Санджи. Санджи был уверен на сто один процент — Зоро держал рот на замке.

— А-а. Ха-ха. Ха-ха, — нервно посмеиваясь, Усопп почесал затылок. — Простите. Я вас разбудил?

Санджи качнул головой.

— Нет, все в порядке.

— Тогда, эм… — пару секунд Усопп нерешительно мялся, но, наконец, обратил внимание на разлитую воду вокруг и одиноко лежащий дном к верху тазик. — Я… пожалуй, пойду за шваброй.

— Усопп.

Услышав свое имя, Усопп вздрогнул и обернулся, встретившись с Санджи взглядом. Переступая с ноги на ногу, Усопп пробормотал:

— Мне очень жаль. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за моей реакции вы думали, что это плохо и все такое. Я просто… немного удивился. Вот и все.

Усопп давно знал, что Санджи и Зоро нравились друг другу. И, без сомнений, вся их команда думала так же. Каждое незначительное оскорбление или пустяковая драка, и те короткие, украдкой брошенные взгляды, когда один думал, что второй не видит, — и любому стало бы ясно, что эти двое были друг для друга особенными. Но только сами Санджи и Зоро были слишком упрямы, чтобы понять и принять тот факт, что у них, вообще-то, чувства, тем более — взаимные. И им проще было тысячи и тысячи раз это отрицать.

Но преждевременное знание того, что они будут друг с другом, не подготовило Усоппа к тому, что это все-таки произойдет. Он шел в комнату Санджи, неся воду, чтобы помочь тому привести себя в порядок; Валло постоянно напоминал, что Санджи еще не мог принимать ванну, потому что раны не до конца зажили.

И, протискиваясь в двери, Усопп не был готов увидеть такое шокирующее зрелище. Таз с водой и полотенцем, который Усопп держал одной рукой, потому что второй держался за дверную ручку, вывалился и с грохотом прокатился по полу.

С разинутым ртом Усопп смотрел на спутанные тела друзей и недоумевал: как же так произошло? Зоро обнимал Санджи сзади, втиснув колено между его ног, и они выглядели такими близкими. Чересчур близкими.

Раньше Усопп никогда не видел их в таком состоянии друг рядом с другом. При любой возможности они начинали драку, не будучи в силах устоять. А сейчас… были акими умиротворенными. И потому Усопп, видя перед собой явное доказательство того, что его друзья — пара, не смог выдать ничего, кроме безмолвного шока.

— Ну, да. — Санджи виновато почесывал щеку пальцем. — Мы не сразу тебе сказали… Извини за то, что пришлось это увидеть.

— Нет! Нет, конечно нет! Все нормально! Это действительно замечательно! — Усопп быстро замахал руками. — Я не против, ничего такого. Я даже рад и поддерживаю вас, ребята.

Улыбка тронула уголки губ Санджи.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Это… странно?

Усопп задумчиво потер подбородок и выдохнул:

— Ну, если бы я не был с вами достаточно долго и не засвидетельствовал кучу ваших ссор, драк и того, как вы собачитесь друг с другом… То да, это было бы как-то странно, — рассмеялся Усопп. — Но команда поддерживает вас двоих, вы же знаете, да? Мы — товарищи и друзья.

Санджи было приятно то, насколько честным и понимающим был Усопп в этой ситуации. Даже заверил их с Зоро, что команда неоспоримо примет их отношения. И Санджи был благодарен за это.

— Ну, теперь, когда ты увидел, как такой великолепный джентльмен вроде меня связал свою жизнь с тупым, ворчливым комком водорослей, я не могу на тебя злиться, — сказал Санджи с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Эй! Я это слышал, Завитушка! — возмутился Зоро, прерывая свое ленивое лежание на кровати.

— Ох, прости, я ведь так не хотел, чтобы ты это услышал! — ответил Санджи, и Усопп истерично рассмеялся.

Зоро снова забормотал, назвав Санджи то ли «мудаком», то ли «дерзкими кудрявыми бровями». Но Санджи стал настолько невосприимчив к незначительным жалобам Зоро, что только отмахнулся.

— Да, кстати, Санджи. Если ты уже можешь встать, то лучше бы тебе проверить кухню, — улыбаясь, сказал Усопп и кивнул назад. — Кое-кто сегодня готовит для тебя.

Потребовалось целых пять минут криков, пинков и споров, прежде чем Зоро, наконец, оторвал свою ленивую задницу от кровати. Этот идиот настаивал на том, чтобы остаться и поспать еще немного, но Санджи не захотел с этим мириться. Пока он рядом, никто не пропустит трапезу. В конце концов, было уже восемь утра — время завтрака.

Всю дорогу до кухни они препирались, а Усопп только вздыхал и качал головой. Если бы он не знал их достаточно хорошо, и если бы они буквально пару минут назад не признались в своих отношениях, то, вероятно, предположил бы, что эти два идиота действительно пытаются довести друг друга.

Едва они зашли в кухню, Валло оторвался от чтения утренней газеты. Завидев Санджи, он воскликнул и немедленно встал, чтобы подойти и осмотреть его.

— Санджи! Тебе не следует вставать с постели…

— Я в порядке, Валло-сан, — Санджи в защитном жесте приподнял руки и улыбнулся.

Валло задумчиво оглядел его с головы до ног и с тяжелым вздохом сдался.

— Хорошо. Только не перенапрягайся, иначе швы могут разойтись.

— Да, спасибо.

Сора с деловитым видом помешивала в кастрюле бульон, но не ее вид заставил Санджи удивленно приоткрыть рот. Рядом с Сорой стоял его сын и протягивал девочке миску с измельченными овощами.

Сора взяла миску и внезапно подняла голову, похоже, заметив присутствие Санджи.

— Санджи-сан! — произнесла она в изумлении. — Ты в порядке? Тебе еще не рано вставать с постели?

— Папа!

Кайтаро сполз с табурета и подбежал к Санджи, широко разводя руки. Рефлекторно Санджи наклонился, чтобы встретить объятия сына и крепко обнять его в ответ.

— Привет, милый, — сказал Санджи, целуя Кайтаро в висок.

— Папа, я готовлю! — радостно воскликнул Кайтаро.

Санджи счастливо рассмеялся.

— Это я вижу.

— Кайтаро готовит для тебя завтрак, Санджи-сан, — Сора, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем, тоже подошла к ним.

— Неужели? — Санджи с улыбкой щелкнул Кайтаро по носу. — Итак, что ты можешь мне предложить, маленький шеф?

Кайтаро просиял и схватил Санджи за руку, призывая его подойти к плите вместе с ним. Снова забравшись на табурет, он указал на бульон, над которым вздымался ароматный пар.

— Ты помогаешь сестренке Соре? — спросил Санджи.

Кайтаро радостно закивал.

— Вкуснятина!

— Хочешь, помогу тебе? — предложил Санджи и, когда Кайтаро кивнул снова, встал позади него.

Дав сыну половник, Санджи обхватил его маленький кулачок ладонью, направляя его движения. Свободной рукой Санджи дотянулся до баночки со специями и добавил щепотку в бульон, сделав аромат еще сильнее. Вскоре Санджи почувствовал, как к нему кто-то подходил.

— Хех, — от взгляда на кастрюлю у Зоро на губах появилась улыбка. Он сложил руки на груди.

— Что, Маримо, голоден? — спросил Санджи, заметив довольное выражение лица Зоро.

Зоро пожал плечами, наблюдая за тем, как Кайтаро помешивал бульон и как Санджи ему помогал. Кайтаро выглядел настолько сосредоточенным на том, что делал, что Зоро поймал себя на том, что тихо хихикал.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что наш сын умеет готовить.

Санджи перестал мешать бульон, замерев, и Кайтаро поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Папа?

Руки Санджи слегка дрожали. Его сердце затрепетало в груди, когда Зоро назвал Кайтаро «их сыном». Санджи не мог сказать, как сильно эти слова повлияли на него. Черт, он не должен принимать это так близко к сердцу, пора бы привыкнуть уже! Но Зоро впервые сказал что-то подобное, отчего спокойствие Санджи дрогнуло.

— Так, ладно, — произнес Санджи, возвращая самообладание. Он вновь начал помогать Кайтаро помешивать бульон. — Он не умеет. Точнее, раньше, когда я готовил, он обычно слонялся без дела и никогда не помогал мне, не говоря уж о том, чтобы готовить самостоятельно. Это впервые.

Что-то мягкое промелькнуло в обычно стальных серых глазах Зоро. Он не должен быть так взволнован, узнав, что наконец-то стал свидетелем чего-то «впервые» у своего сына. Его не было рядом с ним почти четыре года, и Кайтаро рос в тысячах миль от него, поэтому Зоро не мог отрицать, что ненавидел то, что не видел многих «впервые» их с Санджи сына.

Но, все же увидев одно из них, Зоро не мог не чувствовать себя ошеломленным и необычайно восторженным. Его улыбка стала шире, а Санджи, заметивший странную светящуюся ауру вокруг Зоро, нахмурился:

— Ну чего?

Зоро снова пожал плечами.

— Ничего. Продолжай.

От смущения щеки Санджи залило румянцем.

— Что? Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты пялишься на меня, идиот!

— Папа! — Кайтаро дернул Санджи за рукав, чтобы тот вернулся к готовке.

И Санджи пришлось проигнорировать мохоголового ублюдка и продолжить. Зоро рассмеялся над видом пораженного Санджи, чем вызвал его смертельный взгляд.

— Пап! Смотри, — Кайтаро позвал Зоро, — я готовлю!

Зоро ласково улыбнулся сыну и кивнул.

— Да, ты отлично справляешься, малыш.

В паре метров от них стояла совершенно позабытая троица, с безмерно радостными лицами наблюдающая за тесным взаимодействием счастливой семьи.

— Я рад, что они собрались все вместе, — сказал Вало.

Усопп широко улыбнулся.

— Команда будет так рада увидеть их снова! Нами и Робин обязательно полюбят этого очаровательного ребенка!

Сбоку тихонько засмеялась Сора, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Итак, Усопп-сан, когда вы собираетесь отплывать?

Усопп протянул задумчивое «хм».

— Мы спросим мнение Санджи, но я считаю, что лучше сесть на пассажирское судно, которое остановится здесь через два дня. Мы не можем оставаться здесь дольше, нужно возвращаться на Санни.

— Оу, — Сора опустила глаза к полу. Пальцы на ногах поджались, а руками она затеребила подол платья. — Мы будем скучать по Кайтаро и Санджи-сану.

Валло тоже выглядел погрустневшим, он глядел на Санджи и Кайтаро так, будто уже тосковал по ним.

— Они — семья. Но мы все равно будем скучать.

Усопп сочувствовал Валло и Соре. Он знал, как тяжело прощаться с тем, кого считаешь своей семьей. Ему и команде было тяжело, когда Санджи решил сойти с корабля. И тогда они даже не знали, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем они увидятся снова и увидятся ли.

Когда сам Усопп решил оставить команду в Ватер Сэвен, его охватила ярость. Он не знал, как больно было расставаться с новоприобретенной семьей, пока не оказался там, в доках, со слезами на глазах наблюдая за тем, как Санни уплывал без него. Он не знал, насколько был привязан к команде до этого момента, и с тех пор он пообещал себе, что сделает все, чтобы обеспечить команде безопасность.

В конце концов, он был Великим Усоппом, Величайшим воином моря и последователем великого народа Эльбафа!

— Вы должны пойти с нами, — сказал Усопп, заставив Валло и Сору повернуться к нему. — Вы не можете оставаться на этом острове. Нам каким-то образом удалось прогнать тех разведчиков, но мы не знаем, когда они вернутся. Вам слишком опасно здесь оставаться.

Сора положила руку на плечо отца, на ее лице было написано беспокойство, она ждала его ответа. Валло, похоже, обдумывал предложение Усоппа и вскоре нашел в себе силы ответить. Он вскинул голову и серьезно взглянул на Усоппа.

— Мы покинем этот остров, — сказал он. — Но не пойдем с вами. Мы сойдем на Бартеро, там работает мой отец.

— Но, папа, там тоже опасно, — возразила Сора.

— Я знаю, дорогая, — сказал Валло и погладил темные локоны дочери. — Мы просто заберем твоего дедушку, а после этого найдем другой остров.

Сора крепче сжал руку отца и тихонько прошептала:

— Я боюсь.

— Не стоит, — Валло повернулся и обнял дочь, поцеловав ее в макушку. — Я здесь. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое.

***

Проливной дождь обрушился на мокрый суглинок. Темные тучи скрыли сияние луны, одаряя землю тусклыми и мрачными тенями.  
 __  
Он смотрел в окно старой заброшенной лачуги, наблюдая, как пронзительные капли дождя барабанили по дребезжащему стеклу. Пистолет в _его_ руке гудел, безмолвно нашептывая _ему_ свою жажду крови.

— Что нам делать с этими никчемными ублюдками, босс?  
_  
Он_ отвел взгляд от окна и медленно повернул голову, чтобы встретить испуганных трусов, стоявших перед ним на коленях.

— П-Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не убивай меня! — умолял один, избитый до полусмерти.  
_  
Его_ подчиненный ударил труса ногой по лицу, заставив его приземлиться лицом вниз на грязный деревянный пол. Остальные задыхались от ужаса, дрожа, как листья холодной ночью.

 _Он_ сделал несколько шагов вперед, остановившись перед испуганным бородачом, смотревшим на него с диким страхом в глазах.

— Я велел тебе привести его ко мне, — тихо сказал _он_.

— Мы, — бородач громко сглотнул. — Мы… мы сделали это! Мы почти… Мы почти поймали его! Но тот, с зеленой башкой, все испортил и…

По лачуге эхом раздался громкий звук. Глаза бородача закатились, он упал вперед, из пулевого отверстия на лбу вытекала кровь. Остальные истошно завопили, но они не могли убежать, потому что знали — побег будет означать бесповоротную и скорую смерть.

 _Он_ оглядел всех, _его_ пистолет дымился после недавнего выстрела.

— Ты — никчемный кусок дерьма.

 _Он_ нажимал на крючок снова, снова и снова. Пока все, кто его разочаровал, не упали один за другим, пока деревянный пол не залило большой лужой крови.

И вновь в хижине повисла тишина, и монотонное постукивание капель дождя, доносившееся снаружи, было единственным источником шума.

 _Его_ подчиненный хмыкнул, глядя на безжизненные тела бесполезных идиотов, в бесформенном хаосе развалившихся на полу.

— И что же нам теперь делать, босс?

Щелчок.

 _Он_ обнаружил единственную пулю, оставшуюся в магазине.

— Мы продолжим действовать согласно плану.

Щелчок.

 _Он_ нацелил пистолет на ближайшее тело перед собой и снова нажал на спусковой крючок. Заправил пистолет за пояс.

— Мы примем их помощь, — сказал _он_.

— Вы уверены в этом, босс? — спросил подчиненный. — Эти ублюдки, скорее всего, предадут вас.

— Мне все равно, — ответил _он_ и посмотрел на подчиненного. — Потому что я предам их первым.

Подчиненный криво улыбнулся жестоким словам.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я привел его к вам?

— Нет, — сказал _он_. — Достаточно и одной неудачи. Но следующий шаг, безусловно, удастся, так что просто жди.

Мужчина опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.

— Как прикажете.  
_  
Он_ шагнул вперед, остановился перед своим подчиненным и протянул ему руку. Тот взял ее и коснулся губами золотого перстня — символа, означающего его бесспорные положение и статус в мире.

— Я получу его, — поклялся _он_. — Я получу его несмотря ни на что.

 _Его_ подчиненный поднял глаза, чтобы встретить _его_ взгляд, и злобная улыбка исказила губы:

— Вы получите его, босс. Даже если откроются врата в Ад, я все равно позабочусь о том, чтобы этот смазливый кок был вашим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4485/36987061843_706aafbc5a_b.jpg


	22. Chapter 22

К счастью Усоппа, Санджи согласился с их планом. Зоро ожидал, что после всех объяснений последуют горячие споры, но Санджи просто молчал, не сводя с них серьезного взгляда. Валло и Сора тоже выглядели задумчивыми.

Кайтаро сидел на коленях Соры, крепко обнимая своего старого плюшевого мишку. Санджи вспомнил, как очень давно попросил Сору купить на Бартеро какую-нибудь игрушку на второй день рождения сына. Кайтаро тогда от радости подпрыгнул на месте, засиял и обнял Санджи, целуя его в щеки. Трогательное воспоминание острой иглой раскололо все его сомнения, лопнувшие мыльным пузырем. Он повернул голову к Зоро и Усоппу, ждущим его ответа.

— Хорошо, я сейчас же пойду собирать вещи, — сказал он к их удивлению.

Зоро отметил нежный взгляд Санджи, упавший на Кайтаро. Ожидавший несогласия — все же, их с Усоппом план для Санджи оказался неожиданным, — Зоро понял, что развеяло все дурные мысли Санджи.

Ведь если они останутся здесь — их сын будет в опасности. И именно поэтому Санджи согласился без споров.

В груди Зоро потеплело: Санджи был слишком самоотверженным, когда дело доходило до их сына и близких им людей. Чересчур самоотверженным, и это порождало вопрос: а заслуживает ли его Зоро?

Санджи уже собрался уйти в свою комнату. Зоро сам не осознал того, что остановил его, ухватив за локоть. Санджи вопросительно склонил голову.

— Эй. Я помогу.

Бровь-завитушка в изумлении приподнялась. Стоящий рядом Усопп подозрительно сощурился — в его глазах Зоро никогда еще не был таким трогательным. Обычно он был сдержан в проявлениях сантиментов. Поэтому сейчас, видя эту тесную связь, и не только физическую, между ним и Санджи, Усопп в легком смущении покраснел.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Санджи нейтральным тоном, но Усопп заметил проступивший на щеках румянец. Он, едва сдерживая смех, наблюдал за тем, как Зоро, все еще не отпуская Санджи, шел к тому неприлично близко и не упускал возможности соприкоснуться плечами.

Сам Санджи не был уверен в том, что задумал Зоро. С одной стороны, крайне необычно, что мохоголовый ублюдок предлагает хоть какую-то помощь. А с другой — не то чтобы Санджи был против помощи. Лишняя пара рук не помешает — вдвоем они быстрее справятся и соберут вещи.

Первым делом, войдя в комнату, Санджи начал искать сумки, в которые собрался сложить их с Кайтаро вещи. Остальное — вроде сезонной одежды, одеял и всякое накопленное за много лет барахло — решил оставить на потом. Да и вещей, собственно, у них было не так уж и много, а большинство принадлежало Кайтаро.

— Эй, Маримо, — окликнул Санджи и тут же бросил в сторону Зоро рюкзак. — Одежда Кайтаро в этом шкафу. Третья полка, слева.

Зоро словил рюкзак одной рукой и одобрительно что-то забурчал. Санджи вернулся к своему занятию — складыванию брюк и впихиванию их на дно сумки.

Зоро подошел к шкафу, на который Санджи махнул рукой. Так, третий ящик снизу, верно?

Раздраженно нахмурившись, Зоро пялился на кучу старых газетных вырезок. Эй, ублюдский кок же сказал, что здесь должна быть одежда их сына. А тут… статьи об их команде? Это же Луффи!

Бросив сумку рядом, Зоро не сводил взгляда с некоторых вырезок, пока копался в остальных. Это все! Все о них, Пиратах Соломенной Шляпы! Самым старым газетам, попавшимся Зоро на глаза, было примерно четыре года. Санджи начал их собирать всего через несколько месяцев, как сошел с корабля. «Свежим» же газетам было месяцев пять. Санджи действительно хранил всю информацию о них, что находил?

Поверх бумаг лежал листок, к которому Зоро вернулся, перерыв все газеты и вырезки. На нем крупным было выведено его имя, а так же список шавок Кайдо, над которыми он одержал победу. Их имена были перечеркнуты жирными крестами. Под листком была сложена последняя статья, в которой говорилось о победе Зоро. Но вот что-то — чем бы оно ни было — вырезано. Судя по аккуратным краям, явно оставленным ножницами, вырезали с усердием.

Не особо зацикливаясь на этой детали, Зоро сложил газеты стопкой и собрался спросить, нужно ли упаковать и их тоже — в конце концов, Санджи до чертиков сентиментальный, и они могли что-то для него значить. Но внимание привлекли лежащие на дне старые письма. Для каждого члена их команды. Их было много — Зоро попенял, что не заметил их сразу. Похоже, за последние пять месяцев Санджи не забывал о них, даже когда связаться не получалось.

Вернув газеты на место, Зоро достал несколько конвертов с письмами — большинство предназначалось для Нами и Робин. Ублюдский извращенец-кок.

Раздраженный, Зоро опустил чертовы письма обратно в ящик и даже решил не напоминать о них Санджи. Неаккуратная стопка конвертов рассыпалась, и на глаза попался один с красивой буквой «З» в самом уголке. Зоро про себя зарычал, сердце пропустило удар, когда он схватился за этот конверт: на оборотной стороне вьющимся почерком Санджи было его имя. Предчувствие Зоро не подвело.

Обернувшись, он застал Санджи в позе мыслителя; тот обдумывал, влезет ли очередной костюм в почти полную сумку или же нет. Зоро знал, что у Санджи целая куча одежды, и он носится с ней, как королева травести-шоу, и, как она же, печется о своей внешности. Но Зоро все равно не понимал. Ему хватало двух комплектов одежды; еще в Ист-Блю он путешествовал вообще с одним, когда охотился на пиратов, чтобы прокормить себя. Столько шмоток ему было просто _не нужно_.

Поняв, что Санджи еще долго будет занят, Зоро, не медля, открыл конверт. Первым на свет он извлек клочок старой газеты, развернув который, Зоро приоткрыл в удивлении рот. Это его фото. Это он приставил свой Вадо Ичимонджи к глотке не самого последнего прихвостня Кайдо. Было это года два назад. Почему это фото здесь, к чему Санджи потрудился его спрятать?

В конверте был еще лист. Оказавшийся письмом ему — настоящим. Зоро поджал губы и развернул лист, уставившись на знакомый почерк.  
 _  
Зоро,  
_

_  
Эй, мохоголовый. Как поживает твоя задница? Надеюсь, ты подавишься, вспомнив меня, говнюк. Я знаю, что каждую ночь, пока меня нет, ты шаришься по камбузу._

Зоро тихо, хрипло засмеялся, его губы сами собой приподнялись в довольной ухмылке. Так значит, Санджи писал ему письма. Но почему не отправлял?

_Ну, может, расскажешь, чем сейчас занимаешься? Я вот, помимо того, что пишу дерьмовому тебе это дерьмовое письмо, готовлю нашему сыну его любимое рагу из баранины. Да-да. У нас есть сын. У меня и у тебя. Наш, если ты не понял. Извини, что сообщаю вот так. Прости меня за то, что не сказал. Прости за то, что я сбежал. Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты меня поймешь, блядь… Я скажу это тебе в твое уродское лицо при встрече, придурок. И, может, тебе это не нужно, но я действительно сожалею.  
_

Вспышка боли словно пронзила грудь Зоро стрелой насквозь. Он и представить не мог, как Санджи было тяжело. Но он пытался — и даже написал это письмо, абсолютно не ведая, как Зоро отреагирует, простит и примет ли его когда-нибудь.  

_Надеюсь, мохоголовый, что у тебя все отлично. Не заразись какой-нибудь странной болезнью, не забывай поесть. Попроси Нами-сан или Луффи о том, чтобы они беспокоились о твоем сне и не забывали будить тебя. Не затренируйся до смерти, отдыхай хотя бы время от времени. А еще я думаю, что Робин-чан не откажется приготовить для тебя онигири, все рецепты я оставил на камбузе, там все расписано так, что даже ты, наверное, поймешь. Сколько соли, как следить за сладостью, в общем… просто правильно питайся и береги себя, ладно?_

Пальцы Зоро вцепились в бумагу до белизны, но он старался не разорвать к херам этот тонкий листочек. Даже будучи так далеко, Санджи беспокоился о нем. У Зоро просто не было слов.

_И если когда-нибудь ты влюбишься, передай ей мой привет. Желаю вам обоим всего хорошего!_

Зоро захотелось крикнуть: «Заткнись нахуй, ублюдский кок!» — пусть он и понимал, что Санджи имел в виду совсем не это. И понимал — Санджи блефует не для того, чтобы попытаться убедить себя в том, что все в порядке, что ему не больно. А ради Зоро.

_Не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым или что-то вроде. Проблема во мне самом. Ты не виноват в том, что все обернулось так. Прости._

_Просто стань величайшим и самым раздражающим мечником в мире. Я всегда верил в тебя, Зоро. Я знаю, что ты сможешь это сделать. Даже если меня не будет рядом, когда это произойдет — помни, что я всегда рад за тебя и буду гордиться любыми твоими достижениями._

_Черт. Я никогда не смогу отправить тебе это письмо. Слишком приторно — ты можешь подумать, что я тупица, станешь смеяться надо мной за это. Черт, черт, черт! Мне просто нужно написать это, иначе я умру свихнувшимся. Эта хуйня снедает меня с каждым годом все сильнее. Прости, господи, ты не должен был стать вовлеченным во всю эту беспорядочную хрень. Мне и правда очень жаль._

_  
_  
Прочтя последние слова, Зоро зажмурился. Он не знал, что ему делать теперь, когда этот драгоценный листок бумаги столько ему поведал. Листок бумаги, в котором отражались чувства Санджи. Зоро и не думал даже, что Санджи когда-нибудь мог поделиться с ним такими важными вещами. И не думал о том, что Санджи так сильно о нем заботился. Не знал, не думал и теперь ненавидел себя за это!

Зоро понятия не имел, как Санджи удалось хранить эту тайну. Вспоминая, как Сора показывала ему прошлое Санджи, Зоро видел измученное лицо и вековую усталость. Зоро опустошало то, что Санджи ни словом не обмолвился о их сыне, зная, что мог все испортить, ведь тогда их команда стояла на пороге войны с Кайдо — чуть ли не одной ногой в могиле. Санджи это знал, и каждый день жил, сопротивляясь желанию сказать правду. Ведь иначе Зоро достал бы его из-под земли в своих слепых стремлениях, поставив всю команду под угрозу.

— Эй, Маримо. Чего бездельничаешь?

Шаги приближались.

— Займи свою ленивую задницу…

Зоро резко поднялся, Санджи удивленно отпрянул. Обернувшись, Зоро ткнул листом Санджи в грудь, а тот — на мгновение озадаченный — взял лист и смял в руке. Его глаза от потрясения расширились, и ясным нежно-голубым взглядом Санджи обрушился на хмурого, посерьезневшего Зоро.

— Эм. Это… — Санджи запнулся, но его осенило. — Это не то, о чем ты!..

— Тебе не нужно оправдываться, кок, — перебил Зоро. — Я все понял. Там есть все.

Как по команде, лицо Санджи залило краской смущения.

— Чт?.. Какого черта?! Зачем ты открыл ящик, я же сказал, третья полка, одежда — слева, черт тебя подери, придурок!

Ох, ему не стоило доверять Зоро. У него просто вылетело из головы то, что мохоголовый ублюдок был воплощением кретинизма, и то, что дурацкие письма валялись в этом ящике!

Санджи отвернулся, чтобы Зоро своим пронзительным взглядом не увидел его пылающее лицо. Идиот, несомненно, прочел все содержимое идиотского, смущающего письма. Черт возьми, Санджи должен был выкинуть его к херам собачьим! Да что с ним?!

Но прежде чем Санджи выплюнул из себя парочку проклятий по поводу своей пустоголовости, он почувствовал, как крепкие руки сомкнулись на его животе, а теплые мягкие губы оставили нежный поцелуй на затылке.

И это на корню задушило все, что Санджи хотелось сделать. Напряжение под прикосновениями Зоро, под давлением его губ и рук исчезло. Зоро прижался к нему теснее, из легких Санджи выбило воздух — он распахнул рот, пытаясь вздохнуть, когда поцелуем Зоро коснулся шеи, уткнувшись носом в отсвечивающие золотом волосы. Зоро наслаждался клокочущим чувством любви внутри, вдыхая аромат Санджи, впитывая тепло его тела, зажатого в объятиях.

— Зоро, — наконец, выдохнул Санджи. Его колени и руки слегка подрагивали от ощущения распаляющегося тела Зоро позади. Санджи едва не подпрыгнул, когда Зоро зубами задел мочку уха. Дернув плечом в ответ, Санджи попытался увернуться от щекочущего дыхания и услышал тихий смех.

— П-прекрати ластиться, как котяра, Маримо, — прошипел Санджи.

— Заткнись, — прошептал Зоро ему в ухо. — Не разрушай это.

— Я не… — Санджи разочарованно выдохнул. — Нам нужно собираться.

— Это дерьмо подождет.

— Нет, не подождет, — застонал он от нетерпения. — Отойди от меня!

Разочарованно рыкнув, Зоро расцепил руки, но только для того, чтобы развернуть Санджи к себе лицом и приподнять его подбородок. Санджи не успел ничего сказать, Зоро сократил расстояние между ними и прижался к его губам.

Дрожащие руки нашли свое место, вцепились в отвороты халата — как когда-то давно.

Зоро обхватывал его губы, мягко сминал своими, а у Санджи лихорадочно стучало сердце. От короткого поцелуя у него закружилась голова, а когда Зоро отстранился, он услышал:

— Спасибо.

Сглотнув, смочив пересохшее горло, Санджи ошеломленно спросил:

— За что?

Раскаленный лоб Зоро прижался ко лбу Санджи. Их дыхание — горячее, сбившееся, тяжелое. Зоро глубоко выдохнул и ответил:

— За то, что написал это письмо.

***

С места, где привычно сидел Луффи, горизонт казался раной. Почти спрятавшееся солнце окрашивало небо в яркий, кровавый багрянец.

Соломенная шляпа лежала на затылке, ветром темные пряди развевались, хлестали по лицу.

— Луффи.

Нами поднялась к нему и уселась рядом. Под ее глазами залегли глубокие тени — последние несколько дней она не высыпалась. Напряжение между командой Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и пиратами Кайдо оставалось прежним. Но измотаны все были совсем не по этой причине. Вчера добавили проблем Винсмоуки.

Два ублюдка, утверждавшие, что они — братья Санджи, напали на Санни прошлой ночью, когда все спали. Они привели армию в тысячу человек, так что Луфии, команда и союзные пиратские судна поблизости долго отбивались. А когда почти надрали всем задницы, ублюдки бросили Луффи конверт в лицо и по воздуху, на своих странных ботинках, вернулись на свой корабль, выглядевший как гигантский Ден-ден Муши.

«Странные у Санджи братья,» — думал Луффи. Не верить им не было причины — у них были такие же брови!

— Что тебе передали братья Санджи-куна? — спросила Нами после недолгого молчания.

Луффи что-то вытащил из кармана шорт и протянул нами. Она посмотрела на изрядно помятый конверт и вынула из него сложенный лист и в любопытстве приподняла брови. Но, когда ее глаза пробежались по первым же строкам, она нахмурилась и зло сощурила глаза. С губ не смогли сорваться даже самые грубые слова.

— Я не знаю, правда это или нет. Но, видимо, именно по этой причине семья Санджи так жаждет найти его, — сказал Луффи. Он выглядел серьезно, а в голос пробрались холодные нотки. Таким его Нами видела редко.

Еще раз перечитав содержимое письма, Нами лишь удостоверилась в том, что все поняла правильно. Вздохнув, она прикрыла рот рукой, ей все еще не верилось.

— Это… Это приглашение на свадьбу?

Луффи кивнул.

— Семья Санджи не найдет его раньше, чем Зоро и Усопп. Я в них верю — они найдут Санджи быстрее.

— Но… Но это же смешно! Дурость! — воскликнула Нами, раздраженно стуча пальцем по бумаге. — Быть такого не может! Санджи-кун не может выйти замуж за какого-то идиота из команды Большой Мамочки! Это будет значить, что…

Намми не стала договаривать, опасаясь серьезности своих слов.

— Это будет значить, что Санджи станет частью ее команды.

Брови Луффи низко опустились, накинув тень хмурости на его лицо.

— Этого не произойдет. Я буду рядом и не позволю им тронуть Санджи. Он — часть моей команды. Он — мой товарищ.

Как бы Нами ни восхищали смелые слова Луффи, она не могла не беспокоиться об этом. Винсмоуки пытались найти Санджи для того, чтобы выдать Санджи за отпрыска чокнутой Большой Мамочки! Но ведь у Санджи есть сын! А что насчет Зоро? Он путь и миллион раз отрицал, Нами знала — он что-то чувствует к Санджи. Это было настолько очевидно, что и вслух говорить не надо!

Зоро думал о Санджи каждый божий день, и Нами была свидетелем того, как ублюдок с тоской рассматривал золотую зажигалку Санджи, как пальцами он пытался ощутить грубую текстуру вивр-карты Санджи, как он следил за раскачивающейся стрелкой Лог Поса, ведущего на Бартеро.

И только такой тупоголовый болван, как Зоро, не заметил собственных чувств к Санджи.

— Но… Луффи, — произнесла Нами, глядя на Луффи взволнованными глазами. — Я волнуюсь о Санджи-куне. О Зоро. Об их ребенке. Эта свадьба возмутительна!

Обычную свадьбу их команда восприняла бы одобрительно. Но как подставить Зоро, их общего ребенка в подобное уравнение? Да и наличие «жениха» Санджи делало уравнение нерешаемым!

Инстинкты подсказывали Нами, что случится что-то плохое. Санджи окажется по другую сторону, и в игре его ставки будут высоки. Нами снова прочла приглашение. Рядом с именем Санджи было имя, от которого ее позвоночник прошибла дрожь.

— Свадьбы не будет, — заявил Луффи с решительным лицом, уперев руки в бока. — Я не позволю Санджи выйти замуж за этого Катакури!


End file.
